


Фокстротная позиция

by kelly_limbo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor RK800-60/Original Character, Out of Character, Slow Burn, alternate universe - figure skating, Много терминов из фигурного катания и программирования (и много хэдов), Оригинальный концепт с андроидами сохранён, Очень-очень слоубёрновский слоубёрн
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 84,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_limbo/pseuds/kelly_limbo
Summary: 2037 год. Андроид-бум. Машины повсюду. На улицах, в домах, в фильмах и даже в спорте. Джеффри Фаулер, текущий президент Android Skationg Union, предлагает Гэвину Риду, фигуристу-одиночнику, завершившему любительскую карьеру много лет назад, должность тренера.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 37





	1. Непустая угроза

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Teurastaja  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teurastaja)  
> (ficbook.net/authors/2992564)
> 
> Фокстротная позиция (также открытая позиция) — в парном катании позиция, когда партнёры находятся бок о бок и скользят одним и тем же фронтом.
> 
> Сразу предупреждаю, что рейтинг ещё обдумывается!
> 
> ФШ:  
> https://sun9-45.userapi.com/c205428/v205428088/83ef9/mpmVEuf7RyU.jpg
> 
> Арты:  
> https://twitter.com/wayland_artist/status/1257671459285147650  
> https://vk.com/erkki_eats_belochek?w=wall-176853119_1088  
> ❤

Солнце резко ослепило глаза, и Гэвин недовольно поморщился. Апрельская жара только набирала обороты, и приходилось признавать, что весна в этом году задалась особенно тёплой. Старенький форд жалобно скрипнул, когда мужчина раздражённо хлопнул дверью, сетуя, что забыл очки дома. Небольшой продовольственный магазинчик, как-то затесавшийся в район, в целом изобилующий запчастями для автомобилей и андроидов, радостно поприветствовал его звонким колокольчиком. Голова возмущённо загудела, поминая прошлый вечер.

— Чёрт, когда ты, мать твою, вышвырнешь этот хренов мудозвон? — злостно воскликнул Гэвин, хватаясь за лоб. — Тридцать седьмой на дворе, кто вообще ещё держит у себя такой хлам?

— И тебе доброе утро, — поприветствовала его Чен, откладывая в сторону потрёпанный бумажный журнал. — Мудозвон у нас ты, а это — колокольчик. Раритет, между прочим, так что осторожнее.

— Раритет, — фыркнул Рид. Он демонстративно шаркнул сухой подошвой о коврик, захватил корзину и потопал дальше в отдел полуфабрикатов. Голова более-менее успокоилась, но звон в ушах всё не прекращался. Гэвин раздражённо схватил пару пачек куриных котлет, готовый соус и какие-то уценённые макароны. Электронная панель монотонным сладким тоном порекомендовала купить свежие овощи, а также посоветовала приобрести буклеты по правильному питанию. Мужчина прихлопнул дверцей холодильника посильнее, грубо перебивая искусственный женский голос. Плевать. По дороге к кассе он чуть не забыл захватить пару бутылок воды.

— Хорошее утречко? — хитро прищурилась на него Тина, пробивая товары. Лицо её оставалось, как обычно, спокойно-нейтральным, только по глазам и был заметен её шальной настрой.

— Пошла к чёрту, — отмахнулся Гэвин, пошлёпывая руками по джинсам. Мышцы слушались его неохотно, тянули ломкой вчерашних событий. Кошелек в итоге оказался заткнутым во внутренний карман куртки.

— Нам всем к нему дорога, — женщина протянула ему бумажный пакет, принимая пластиковую карту в ответ. — Всё ещё не обновил её?

— Времени нет, — нагло соврал Гэвин, ухватывая плотную бумагу лучше и громко сминая потихоньку выскальзывающий из рук пакет.

— Дождёшься, когда их вообще обслуживать перестанут, тогда-то я на тебя посмотрю, — проворчала Тина, протягивая карту обратно. — Алкогольные поминки закончились? Заказать свежих овощей?

Рид неохотно покачал головой, недовольно соглашаясь с предложением девушки, и перехватил пакет поудобнее после того, как заткнул кошелек с картой обратно во внутренний карман. «Алкогольными поминками» Тина называла его ежегодный двухдневный запой во время первых выходных апрельского месяца. Выражение это ему совсем не нравилось, может, поэтому Чен так упорно продолжала использовать именно его. Беситься и сопротивляться Гэвин прекратил эдак году на пятом.

На новенькой рекламной панели, вмонтированной в стену, показалась картинка последней модели домашнего андроида. На улицах Рид видел её уже примерно месяц. Стилизованный шрифт предлагал приобрести андроида по выгодной цене, а также напоминал о возможности взять кредит.

— Ну что сказать, маркетинг у «Киберлайф» работает как часы, — проворчала Тина, посмотрев в ту же сторону, что и Гэвин. Мониторы Чен поставила пару недель назад, но они всё ещё резали Риду взгляд: больно сильно выделялись на фоне несколько винтажного вида кассы. — И за рекламу отстёгивают прилично.

— Они заполонили не только рынок продаж, но и рынок труда, — пожал плечами Гэвин. Ноющие мышцы оживились от тяжести покупок. — Ещё бы они не платили за рекламу нормальные бабки.

— Ммм, угу, — женщина задумчиво перевела взгляд на стойку, рассматривая потрёпанные страницы. — Вот уж точно заполонили почти всё.

Рид из чистого любопытства проследил за её взглядом. На старенькой глянцевой обложке ещё бумажного All Sports из-под её пальцев виднелось фото Андерсона с кричащими подписями в стиле жёлтой прессы: « _Жестокость — необходимость?_ », « _Скандальный разрыв одного из самых удачных тандемов последнего десятилетия!_ » и прочее, в самом низу проглядывалось « _андроиды — ф…_ ». Прочтённые слова вновь освежили почти забытое унизительное чувство стыда. Тина, заметив его тяжёлый взгляд, быстро утянула журнал за стойку.

— Думаешь, их ждёт путь яблочка? — ровным тоном спросила она, сделав вид, что ничего не случилось.

— Чего? — в голове зашумели барабаны, и Гэвин приложил усилие, чтобы сконцентрироваться на вопросе. Зачем только Тина перечитывает эти помои? Спрашивать это вслух Рид не собирался. Лучше сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, чем перебирать старый мусор.

— Путь яблочка, — повторила Чен. — Сначала андроиды, потом компьютеры, телефоны, машины, бытовая техника, шмотки, еда. Ну и потом… ничего.

— Хрен их знает, — фыркнул Гэвин. Судьба огромной корпорации его не особо волновала. Больше его заботила собственная жизнь. Конкретика. Тина же вечно любила уйти куда-то в сторону. — Только бы не дошло до вечных обзвонов с жалкими предложениями, опросами, акциями. Ещё раз такой напасти зачахнувшей компании я не переживу.

— Ладно-ладно, — мирно согласилась Тина. — У тебя сегодня смена?

Гэвин в ответ молча кивнул, глазами пробегаясь по чистым беленьким полкам с выставленными в аккуратный ряд коробками хлопьев, чтобы найти часы, встроенные высоко в стену. Приятная бирюзовая голограмма в цвет интерьера услужливо показывала половину десятого.

— Мне пора, — кратко констатировал Рид, отворачиваясь от Тины.

— Увидимся, — услышал он из-за спины. Перед глазами маячило фото Хэнка на обложке старенького журнала и аккуратные, покрытые прозрачным лаком, ноготки Тины.

— Обязательно, — рассеянно буркнул Гэвин, дёргая дверь. Звонкий колокольчик яростно врезался ему в уши. — И убери ты уже эту рухлядь!

— Раритет! — возмущённо крикнула Тина. Закрывшаяся дверь приглушила её голос и звон, но вместо них вернулось режущее глаз солнце.

— Чудно, — раздражённо пробормотал себе под нос Рид, быстрым шагом направляясь к машине. Вообще, до магазина и обратно он мог бы дойти и пешком, но потратил бы раза в три больше времени, которого оставалось и так немного. Гэвин ещё повозился с ключами, прежде чем, наконец, покинуть парковку. Частный район, где расположился его домик, только начинали захватывать призывные голограммы с изображением различных моделей андроидов, в то время как улицы центрального района уже пестрели этим добром. Гэвин спокойно крутанул руль, цепляясь взглядом за окружение. Ранее обветшалые здания сияли новенькими окнами, кричали чистенькими отполированными дверями. В далёком туманном детстве Детройт таким не был. Рид рассеянно остановил машину перед пешеходным переходом, невольно вспоминая, как поначалу долго привыкал к обновившемуся виду города. Ему пришлось пожить какое-то время в Солт-Лейк-Сити, так что ухоженный модернистский вид мегаполиса был ему привычен. Но когда он понуро возвращался домой десять лет назад, он рассчитывал просто погрузиться в спячку вместе с этим вымирающим городком. Затаиться в полуразрушенных домах, спрятаться за здешней отчужденностью. Однако опять все его планы улетели коту под хвост. Тогда поперек его дороги выскочил этот гений — Камски (покажите того, кто не знает его имя в Детройте), щелчком пальцев превращая потухшую спичку города-призрака в огненный вихрь мегаполиса андроидов.

Гэвин потарабанил пальцами, цепляясь за стёршуюся в некоторых местах кожу руля, и свернул на нужную ему улицу. Его собственный небольшой домик, признаться, немного выбивался из общего вида вылизанной Уорден-Стрит. Рид быстро глянул на новенькую панельную крышу соседнего дома, которая появилась буквально за пару дней. Может, весь его район заселили умники из «Киберлайф»? Проданные дома преображались, соседи надстраивали вторые этажи, добавляли кованые изгороди, вылизывали газоны. Теперь его не шибко богатое среднестатистическое жильё смотрелось на этой улице как-то жалко. Подумать только, ещё лет восемь назад 10985-й дом, как минимум, был достаточно цивильным для Уорден-Стрит.

Кое-кому пора бы уже тоже сделать что-то с собственной халупой, как говорила Тина. _Могут ли его выселить собственные соседи за неподобающий вид жилья?_

Рид недовольно нахмурился, покидая салон автомобиля. Пакет отозвался в руках приятным звуком шуршащей бумаги. Плевать ему. Ну, подумаешь, краска на крыльце кое-где потрескалась и отвалилась. Подумаешь, петли покрылись ржавчиной в некоторых местах. Пле-вать. В целом-то аккуратно, да?

Входная дверь едва слышно скрипнула. Ладно, на петли, может, ему не всё равно. Если подумать, то смазать их — неплохая идея. Система умного дома, встроенная ещё в старые добрые времена, радостно оповестила его о пропущенных звонках, и только тогда Гэвин вспомнил, что оставил смартфон дома. Разговаривать с техникой он так и не приучился: больно это было неловко, а потому подошёл к панели сам, чтобы проверить вызовы вручную. Какой-то неизвестный номер настойчиво звонил ему аж четыре раза. Рид держать обратную связь не стал, лениво почесал бровь и пошёл искать таблетки, которые забыл выпить в похмельное утро. Кто бы то ни звонил, если надо — звякнет ещё раз. Пле-вать.

И Гэвин не ошибся.

Он почти закончил готовить свой наспех слепленный из котлет и палок обед, когда приятная мелодия стандартного звонка расползлась по помещению неспешными волнами. Рид чуть не обжёгся, неосознанно решив перевернуть котлету рукой, а не лопаткой. Недовольно зажав большой палец между губами в попытках снизить боль, прямо как в детстве, мужчина схватил смартфон, подключенный к общей системе. Сквозь мутный прозрачный экран коммуникатора виднелось, как капает с лопатки масло на деревянный паркет. Гэвин раздраженно бросил утварь обратно на тумбу и, наконец, принял звонок.

— Слушаю, — резко произнес он в трубку, размазывая носком пятна масла по тёмному дереву.

— Надо же, — знакомый мужской голос громко хмыкнул. — Взял-таки, наконец.

Рид замер. Какого чёрта ему надо?

— Попробуй только бросить трубку, я тогда сам приеду, Гэвин.

Мужчина так и стоял, тупо вытянув ногу, рассматривая теперь уже полоски масла на паркете.

— Фаулер? Откуда у тебя этот номер, мать твою?

Джеффри глухо рассмеялся, явно не торопясь сообщать Риду цель звонка. Гэвин же сдвинулся с места, намереваясь взять что-то, чем можно было вытереть масло основательнее.

— А ты всё также остёр на язычок, малец, да?

— Острее, чем ты думаешь, Фаулер, — Рид яростно вырвал добрую половину оставшихся бумажных полотенец и покидал их на пол. — Серьёзно, откуда? И чего тебе надо?

— У нас всё ещё есть парочка общих знакомых, Рид. Как бы ты от меня не прятался.

Гэвин раздражённо скривил губы и, чтобы занять сжимающиеся кулаки, опустился вниз, устраняя созданный бардак руками.

— Рад был тебя услышать, Фаулер. Теперь забудь этот номер, твои шоу меня не интересуют, — отрезал Рид, сгребая перепачканные салфетки, чтобы выбросить их. Смартфон от уха мужчина убрал и из динамика плохо слышал, что конкретно упорно говорил ему Джеффри Фаулер. Гэвин сбросил звонок, одновременно нажимая кнопку утилизации мелкого мусора. Далеко не новая машина закряхтела, прессуя бумажные полотенца. За окном по новенькому асфальту с шумом промчалась очередная грузовая машина. Яркая светящаяся голограмма едва успела мелькнуть призывом к использованию услуг местной доставочной компании. Рид задумчиво постучал пальцами по пластиковой крышке утилизирующей машины, повертел смартфон в руках и нерешительно закинул номер Джеффри в чёрный список.

Он сменил номер сразу же, как вернулся в Детройт. Удалил все официальные и неофициальные сети, уже намного позже создав новые, фейковые. Предложения дать интервью, записать подкаст, дать хоть какие-то комментарии сыпались рекой, а Рид не был намерен кормить акулу СМИ. Да, он мог заработать на этом, мог иметь сейчас куда больше сбережений. Но. Этот хищник по имени «пресса» не остановился бы, пока не слопал Рида полностью с потрохами.

Новые номера он отправлял только отцу и уже позже — Тине. В последний раз, когда его номерок снова засветился у Джеффри, Рид поднапрягся. Написал заявление, создал, наконец, электронную подпись и таки получил облачный номер с надёжной системой защиты от нежелательных звонков (потратил пару месяцев и кругленькую сумму). Но вот —

_Фаулер опять добрался до него._

Гэвин вздохнул, раздражённо запуская пальцы в волосы.

Если подумать, то с большей вероятностью его, как обычно, сдал отец (сам он, разумеется, ему не признается, но кто ещё?). Ну, неудивительно — ему всегда нравился Джеффри. Ещё со времен, когда Фаулер сам стоял на коньках.

Сковорода зашипела громче, подступая запахом гари. Рид дёрнулся, хватая брошенную лопатку. Чёртовы котлеты!

Рассеянно пережёвывая подгоревшее мясо, Гэвин потянулся рукой к смартфону. Долго смотрел на плавную анимацию, показывающую, как именно разблокировать устройство. Вздохнул и положил его обратно. Время перевалило за одиннадцать дня. Обычно он приступал к работе с восьми вечера. Сегодня же Крис просил приехать намного раньше, так что стоило поторопиться на работу.

Гэвин снова выскочил из дома, только на этот раз захватил очки, брошенные на тумбу у входа. Споткнулся на ступеньках. Чуть не начал открывать гараж, прекрасно осознавая, что оставил машину на подъездной дорожке. Уронил ключи дважды. Завёл машину и вспомнил, что забыл куртку с кошельком внутри дома.

— Чёртов Фаулер! — рыкнул Гэвин, захлопывая входную дверь дома ещё раз. Лучшая подружка Хэнка Андерсона. Рид фыркнул. Иронизировать над крепкой дружбой двух мужчин было глупо, но вспьянённый эмоциями Гэвин скрипел зубами и бзыковал, как мальчишка.

Последний раз Джеффри звонил прошлой зимой. Звал на какое-то шоу. Впрочем, как и в прошлый год: дежурный звонок с рабочим предложением каждый январь. Сложно сказать, по собственной ли инициативе: вроде как он тепло отзывался о катании Рида на людях и в интервью, но тет-а-тет Гэвин слышал от него только суровые советы и оплеухи по типу «у тебя коленки больно деревянные, Рид» или «больше шевели корпусом, Рид». Так что вполне возможно, что его звонки были ничем иным, как наводками Фаулеру от Андерсона. Имя бывшего тренера прошлось внутри огнём.

Ещё хуже. Никакие подачки от Хэнка ему не нужны. В том, как закончилась карьера Гэвина, виноват только Гэвин и никто другой. Ему не нужна ни жалость, ни упреки. Ничего ему не надо. Машина жалобно прохрипела. Ну, возможно, ему правда надо проверить движок. Рид устало вздохнул, стараясь направить поток мыслей в другое русло. Плевать. Вот плевать. Рано или поздно Фаулер прекратит звонить. Рано или поздно и он поймет, что ничего в мире фигурного катания Гэвин Рид по итогу не стоил.

Крис Миллер, владелец небольшого склада запчастей для автомобилей, как обычно встречал его, уже стоя у собственного новенького джипа. Перед тем как вылезти, Рид заметил, что «босс» уже поменял рабочий заляпанный комбинезон на тёплый свитер и джинсы.

— Гэвин, — он быстро бросил Риду связку ключей и карту. — Спасибо ещё раз, что приехал раньше.

Крис был хорошим «боссом». Вернее сказать, коллегой. Простой и спокойный, даже с поднявшимися доходами, он не брезговал работать на складе вместе с Гэвином и Нейлом. Брал себе смены на таком же уровне, как и они, и оставался понимающим и в меру требовательным. Поэтому не имеющий никаких планов Гэвин был даже рад подменить Криса, когда тот попросил. Его сын болеет, какая бы сволочь отказала?

— Да без проблем, — пожал плечами мужчина, забирая из рук Миллера планшетник. На голубом экране высвечивались уже открытые накладные. — Трое?

— Ага, сегодня тихо-спокойно, — согласно кивнул Миллер. — Завтра будет ещё доставка.

Рид флегматично кивнул в ответ.

— Дэмиану поскорее выздороветь, — на прощание пожелал Миллеру Гэвин.

Тот признательно кивнул и быстро юркнул в машину. Мотор приятно загудел, и Рид, глядя на удаляющийся из виду джип, снова подумал, что надо откатить собственный фордик в мастерскую. Хоть раз. Даже для наплевательского отношения есть предел. Недовольно поморщившись, он снова уселся в салон своей машины и достал из кармана смартфон. Завёл двигатель, расслабленно развёл колени и принялся упорно добавлять оповещение о поездке в мастерскую на будущий выходной. Поколебался, газанул пару раз, играясь, вздохнул и добавил пунктом также заглянуть в банк, чтобы подать заявку на обновление карты.

Что ж, от звонка Фаулера был толк. Как оживляющий пинок, он заставил Рида погрузиться в решение собственных проблем вместо их игнорирования. Потому что альтернативой были размышления о прошлом. Выбирая из худшего…

Смартфон в руках внезапно завибрировал. Неизвестный номер появился на размытом полупрозрачном смартфоне выжженными чёрными цифрами. Установленное расширение не отображало никаких данных. Значит, звонил не банк и не какие-то услуги, а какой-то частный собственник. Небольшой зелёненький значок весело прыгал, призывая ответить. Гэвин поджал губы, посмотрел на открытые ворота, ведущие на территорию склада, и отрубил звук, резко засовывая смартфон в карман кожаной куртки. Не факт, что это Фаулер, конечно, но с него самого на сегодня внезапных звонков достаточно.

Рид оставил машину на внутренней парковке. Доковылял до небольшой постройки и достал с полки старенький серый брезент. По прогнозу дождей вроде как не обещали, но чем чёрт не шутит. А Риду торчать здесь до утра, если что. Задумчивый, он проследил за закрывающимися воротами и направился в служебку. Воткнул карту в приёмник и залогинился, получая доступ к камерам наблюдения. Рид уселся на мягкий стул, проехался на колесиках ближе к столу и достал смартфон. Недовольно смахнул уведомления о пропущенных звонках, сердито цокнув, и полез искать сериал подинамичнее, чтобы не уснуть.

Впрочем, весь его расчет на более-менее спокойную недельку после загула пошёл прахом. Ни в какой банк он так и не сходил, никаким движком не занялся. Миллер позвонил в этот же день, принес много-много извинений, рассказывая, что состояние сына ухудшилось, и попросил Гэвина заменить его по возможности. Что было не очень хорошо для его собственного состояния, да. Но, с другой стороны, спустя почти неделю постоянных смен (да, Нейл помогал ему, как мог, но львиная доля смен Криса всё равно ушла Гэвину) Рид совершенно забыл, что Фаулер вообще звонил ему. А потому, когда на утро своего долгожданного первого выходного Гэвин подъехал к дому и заметил на подъездной дорожке чужой автомобиль, он подумал, что окончательно свихнулся от переутомления и ошибся улицей или домом. Машина была чёрной, вычищенной до блеска, и смотрелась на его лужайке слишком нереально. Рид в ступоре притормозил на обочине, присматриваясь к табличке с названием улицы и номером дома, даже чуть было карту на смартфоне не открыл. Остановил его ловко выпрыгнувший из салона Фаулер. Одетый в неброское совсем лёгонькое пальто, он помахал Гэвину рукой, приветствуя.

— Какого хрена?!

Сцепив зубы от рвущихся ругательств, Рид неловко поддал газу, заставляя собственную машину резко дёрнуться, прямо как у новичка-водителя, и, наконец, завернул к дому, чуть ли не упираясь в бампер автомобиля Фаулера. Врезался бы, да платить не охота. SWISH — те ещё денежные мешки. Рид недовольно потёр лицо, будто это избавило бы его от жуткой усталости, и вылез из салона.

— Говорил же, — Джеффри сурово скрестил руки на груди. — Бросишь трубку — приеду.

— Есть такая вещь, пустая угроза, — проворчал Гэвин. — Думал, ты её имел в виду.

— Ошибся, в который раз.

Отвечать на подобную подколку Рид не стал, молча поставил машину на сигналку и выжидающе уставился на Джеффри. Тот… Постарел. Не сказать, чтобы стал стариком, но прошедшие годы точно на нём отразились. Гэвин слегка прищурился. Кто он, чтобы судить? Сам он на лицо наверняка не помолодел.

— Чудно выглядишь, — прокомментировал Фаулер, чётко попадая в его мысли.

— Ага, как же, — мужчина фыркнул в ответ. — Чего приехал, Фаулер? Говорю же, не нужны мне твои шоу.

Джеффри цокнул языком, опуская руки. Отвёл полы пальто, уверенно засовывая руки в карманы. И пусть даже на вид он и изменился, Гэвин почувствовал себя снова двадцатилетним юнцом, ощущающим авторитет тренера рядом.

— Дался ты мне, — отмахнулся он. — Ты бы даже если захотел, не смог бы сейчас и винт ( _1_ ) сделать.

С усилием Гэвин пресёк зарождающееся возмущение. Да, бильман ( _2_ ) он не сделает — растяжки не хватит, но простой винт? Это уже оскорбление.

— Тогда зачем приехал? — раздражённо спросил Рид.

Джеффри сверкнул тёмными глазами, нахмурил мощные брови, и шагнул вперёд.

— Может, пригласишь внутрь? — он бросил взгляд за спину, на входную дверь дома. — Пришлось приехать к тебе в такую рань. Я бы не отказался от чашки кофе, Гэвин. Где твои манеры?

Рука так и чесалась ударить что-то. Честное слово, можно просто оставить его в покое? Знаете, что? К чёрту. Сейчас Рид сядет в собственную машину, даст газу, пустив пыли в лицо Фаулеру. и уедет восвояси. Может, прибьётся к Тине или поспит прямо в салоне, на худой конец. Прямо как когда-то… _В юности._

**Нет.**

— Пошли, — с усилием протянул Гэвин сквозь зубы и потопал ко входной двери.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Винт, прямой винт — вращение стоя, при котором свободная нога скрещивается с опорной впереди. Как правило, это вращение начинается в открытой позиции, когда руки разведены широко в стороны, а свободная нога отведена вперед в сторону и вверх. Постепенно руки и нога подтягиваются к корпусу, что увеличивает скорость вращения, свободная нога при этом дополнительно опускается вниз до соприкасания ног внешними сторонами лодыжек. Вращение происходит строго на ребре назад-внутрь. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyI8qV1ZZTc  
> гифка: (не нашла другой гифки соре)  
> https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-zen_doc/1841592/pub_5d6b91a4febcd400af21f834_5d6c15fd1ee34f00ae53be70/orig)
> 
> (2) Бильман — вариация заклона (вращение стоя с прогибом в спине и головой, откинутой назад), в которой свободная нога вытягивается вверх и удерживается над головой. Бывают бильманы с захватом одной или двумя руками, за ботинок или за лезвие.(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THzcn44effg c 0:20  
> или гифка:  
> https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-zen_doc/1841592/pub_5df0fb50ddfef600ac67758d_5df14353f557d000ad8d2c10/orig)


	2. Шутки, которые стали правдой

Возможно, идея свалить на машине в закат подальше от собственного дома и Фаулера была не такой плохой. Гэвин неловко опёрся руками о столешницу. Рядом с ним медленно работала потрёпанная временем кофеварка, и Рид даже на секунду пожалел, что не использовал турку. Возможно, самостоятельно он справился бы с варкой кофе быстрее. Фаулер сидел за его небольшим тёмным обеденным столом, аккуратно сложив ладони. Громадный, он будто занимал добрую половину комнаты. Гэвин сделал глубокий вдох. Казалось, что даже воздуха стало меньше. Ну, или всё-таки недосып давал о себе знать, и Риду мерещились вещи больше, чем они есть. Может, это вообще всё сон? И на самом деле никакого Джеффри Фаулера в его доме нет?

— Неплохо живёшь, — снова отвесил ему что-то вроде комплимента гость. Или сбрехал. Гэвин фыркнул. Он и сам знал, что от его дома за милю несёт холостяцкой конурой.

— Нечего иронизировать.

— Нет, я серьёзно, — Фаулер повертел головой, осматриваясь. — Я ожидал горы мусора или около того. Но тут... опрятно? Более-менее.

Гэвин моргнул. Что он вообще должен был на это ответить?

— Ну, рад, что я не настолько свинья, как ты обо мне думал, — буркнул Рид. Он и в правду развел беспорядок, потому что за прошедшую неделю возвращался домой, чисто чтобы поспать на нормальной кровати, сменить одежду и перекусить что-то относительно невредное. Как результат: пара водолазок свисала со спинки дивана, а брюки упали на пол. В раковине было достаточное количество посуды, чтобы посчитать это горой, а на тумбе осталась стоять так и недопитая банка очередного энергетика. И это если не говорить о пыли, которую на тёмном дереве видно было до неприличия хорошо. Гэвин отвёл взгляд. Кофеварка почти закончила свою работу, так что Рид полез в подвесную тумбу за бокалами. Гэвин со стуком поставил перед Фаулером крупную белую чашку, щедро налил туда кофе, а сам уселся напротив.

— Вот, — заключил он, довольный выполненной работой. — Надеюсь, теперь твой язык развяжется.

Фаулер хмыкнул под нос и потянулся к кружке. Гэвин проследил за ним с любопытством. Теперь, когда он пересилил собственное раздражение от присутствия старого знакомого, чувство интереса просыпалось с особенной силой. Если вопрос состоял не в шоу, то тогда в чём?

Что-то случилось?

Чувство неприятной саднящей тревоги, хорошо знакомой ему из прошлого, неясным эхом колыхнулось к груди.

 _Андерсон..._ В порядке?

Гэвин чуть было не задал этот вопрос вслух, но вовремя себя остановил, решив дождаться, когда Джеффри расскажет всё сам.

— Благодарю, — протянул тот и отхлебнул горячего напитка. Рид нетерпеливо поёрзал. — Сам пить не будешь?

— Он отравлен, — брякнул Гэвин.

— Плюнул что ли? — брезгливо поморщился Фаулер.

— Ага, — собственные слова уже показались ему глупыми. Усталость и уж слишком сильно зашкаливший за последний час эмоциональный диапазон давали о себе знать. Рид неловко скрестил ноги, задевая лодыжкой ножку стула, и неуверенно добавил, поясняя:

— Просто хочу всё-таки поспать сегодня, поэтому без кофе.

— Оу, — Джеффри доверчиво отпил кофе. — Извини, стоило бы попытаться до тебя дозвониться ещё.

— Вряд ли я бы стал разговаривать, — неохотно признал Гэвин. Фаулер согласно хмыкнул. Повисла робкая тишина, буквально на пару секунд.

— Тогда я перейду к сути дела, — уже более строгим тоном продолжил его гость и отодвинул почти полную кружку в сторону. — Думал о тренерстве, Рид?

Гэвин моргнул. Пару раз. Хорошенько.

— Чего? — резко переспросил он. Голос сорвался на пару октав выше. Фаулер слегка дёрнулся.

— Тренером. Боже, ты чего? — мужчина шутливо потёр ладонью ухо.

— Кем?

— У тебя со слухом проблемы или с пониманием? — ответственно уточнил Джеффри.

— Я... — Гэвин часто заморгал и быстро сглотнул. — Просто... С чего вдруг такие вопросы? Я никого никогда не тренировал.

— Так и есть, — согласился Фаулер. — Но это может сыграть тебе на руку, на самом деле.

— Не понимаю, — честно признался Гэвин и откинулся на спинку стула, скрещивая руки на груди. Ничего не скажешь, но после такого внезапного вопроса, ни о какой сонливости речи и не было. На фоне прозвучал звук уведомления. Рид не стал проверять: скорее всего, опять реклама.

— Ты вообще давно интересовался любительскими новостями, Рид? — спросил Фаулер, подаваясь вперед и опираясь локтями о тёмное дерево. Гэвину отчетливо нарисовалась картинка жалобно скрипящего стола, чуть ли не ломающегося из-за такого напора.

— Давно, — кратко ответил Гэвин. Он покончил с любительской карьерой в 2021 и вернулся в Детройт. Краем глаза посматривал за новостями первые год-полтора. А потом, понимая, что от этого ему только хуже, прекратил. Оборвал все связи, почистил все ленты новостей, добавил «фигурное катание» в раздел «категорически неинтересно».

— То есть про ASU ( _1_ ) ты ничего не слышал?

— Как ISU ( _2_ )? — переспросил Рид.

— Вроде того, — неопределенно повёл плечами Фаулер. — Только не международное, а андроидное.

— А, — кисло протянул Гэвин. — Ты про это.

— Да. Значит, слышал?

— Краем уха, — признался Рид. — В плане, разговоры об этом ходили среди фигуристов, когда я ещё не ушёл. Но тогда это были, так... шутки.

— Что же, в каждой шутке, — тихо усмехнулся мужчина в ответ.

— И давно шутка уже не шутка?

— Четыре года, — с улыбкой оповестил его Фаулер. Гэвин присвистнул. — Если говорить об основании ASU.

— И... Как оно? — с запинкой спросил Рид. Тренерство и андроиды? Ерунда какая-то. Зачем роботам тренеры, разве они не самообучаемы? Саморазвиваемы, самовосхитительны и прочее-прочее, за каких-то 8 тысяч. _Есть возможность оплаты в рассрочку только сегодня!_ Гэвин раздражённо помотал головой.

— Неплохо, — ёмко ответил Джеффри. — Но есть, над чем поработать, знаешь?

— Не очень, — без увиливаний сказал Рид. — Значит, хочешь, чтобы я тренировал кого-то? Вернее что-то.

— Хорошо соображаешь на усталую голову, — похвалил его Фаулер и полез в карман. — Есть для тебя одна задача.

Гэвин по идее уже сейчас мог отправить Джеффри далеко и надолго, но любопытство опять взяло верх. А потому Рид решил, что узнать целиком суть вопроса — не такая уж и плохая затея. Отказать он успеет всегда.

— Это — Коннор, — Фаулер протянул ему свой смартфон последней модели. Устройство напоминало Риду простой кусок тонкого стекла даже сильнее, чем его собственный аппарат. Гэвин осторожно взял лёгенький смартфон, обращая внимание на экран. Джеффри уже открыл запись выступления андроида. Звука не было, потому сконцентрироваться полностью на прокате Рид не мог. Да и не то чтобы хотел.

— Так, — подтолкнул Гэвин к продолжению Джеффри. — Хочешь, чтобы я испоганил ему технику? Потому что на первый взгляд у него всё отлично.

И Рид не лукавил. Очевидно, андроид выступал под лиричную музыку. Его движения были плавными, отточенными. Заход на аксель ( _3_ ) — чистым. Не говоря о высоте прыжка и крутке. Зачем его тренировать? Курам на смех, особенно если этим займётся буквально не имеющий опыта в этой области Рид. Гэвин протянул смартфон обратно Джеффри, всё ещё имея кучу вопросов в голове.

— Не ему, — Фаулер забрал протянутую ему вещь. — У RK800 уже есть тренер.

Цифры модели неровно проехали по слуху Рида. Имя запомнить ему проще, в отличие от серийников и названий бесконечных разновидностей андроидов. Но мужчина всё равно постарался не забыть марку, хотя бы чтобы поддержать беседу.

— Ты слишком много воды льёшь, Джеффри, — вновь почувствовав усталость, лениво протянул Гэвин. — Давай уже говори, как есть, сколько мне из тебя ответ клещами тянуть?

Подумать только, и этот человек доставал Рида бесконечными звонками и приехал чуть ли не на рассвете, чтобы поговорить. А в итоге это Гэвин уговаривает Фаулера рассказать в чём, собственно, дело. Вот тебе и умение вести беседы, ага. Рид недовольно нахмурился, раздраженный собственной простотой.

— Ладно, ладно, — мирно поднял руки Фаулер. — Коннор — одна из последних моделей. Появился среди новичков в тридцать пятом. И уже два сезона подряд не проигрывает никому.

— И это плохо? — предположил Гэвин.

— Не совсем, — расплывчато произнес Джеффри. — С одной стороны, его прогресс не может не радовать. С другой — никто не может составить ему конкуренцию. У парня отрыв в добрую тридцатку.

Тридцать баллов. Внушительно. Рид легко припомнил систему оценивания элементов в его времена, хотя бы примерно пытаясь прикинуть, каким образом андроид мог добиться такого отрыва. Может, пятерной ( _4_ )? Фаулер снова потянулся к бокалу, и на этот раз Рид не стал его подталкивать, просто решил подождать продолжения. Джеффри отпил, скорее всего, уже подостывший, кофе, и снова начал что-то нажимать в смартфоне.

— «Киберлайф» старается не стоять на месте и развиваться дальше, так что каждый сезон у нас есть кто-то новый, — Фаулер снова протянул смартфон Гэвину. — В начале они выпускали обновленные версии той же модели RK800. Но никто и близко к нему не приблизился. В этом сезоне они создали новую модель.

Гэвин скептически уткнулся в экран, не понимая, зачем ему вообще рассказывают эти детали. Андроид в стандартной униформе, опять же без музыки, заходил на вращение через прыжок.

— Ты не туда нажал, это опять этот Коннор, — Рид потянулся к экрану, нажимая на паузу.

— Нет, это RK900, — терпеливо пояснил Джеффри, включая видео снова. Гэвин удивленно приподнял брови и вернулся к просмотру, стараясь не всматриваться в лицо, чтобы больше оценить всё-таки катание. И да. Сравнивая катание этой модели с Коннором... девятисотый выглядел скорее четырёхсотым?

— У них деградация пошла, да? — спросил Рид, снова протягивая смартфон Фаулеру. — Закончилась фантазия на внешность, и разучились детали лепить как надо заодно. Поэтому он катает, как болванчик?

Джеффри тихо рассмеялся.

— Если бы ты интересовался этим вопросом побольше, то был бы в курсе, что все андроиды катают, как болванчики, — тепло улыбнулся Фаулер. — Коннор — феномен. И по задумке, копирование его данных в новую модель должно было сделать RK900 и обновлённые модели RK800 такими же. Но как ты видишь...

— Вот как? — Гэвин задумчиво почесал щеку и пересел ближе, упираясь локтями в стол. — Должна же быть какая-то причина. Какое-то отличие?

— Так и есть, — довольно покачал головой Джеффри. — Ты точно не выспался? А то больно хорошо всё схватываешь.

— Уже не уверен, — честно признался Рид и потёр сухие глаза. — Ну так?

— Отличие в том, что Коннор — участник первой попытки по созданию тандема тренера-человека и фигуриста-андроида, — наконец, сообщил Фаулер. Рид вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Чего?

— Честно, мы ничего и не ждали от этой попытки, — Джеффри развел руками. — Но результат... превзошёл все ожидания.

— И кто его тренер? — с любопытством спросил Гэвин.

— Сам как думаешь? — усмехнулся Фаулер. — Хэнк чертяка Андерсон.

Гэвин мысленно дал себе по лбу. Конечно, это был Андерсон, кто же ещё? Значит, старик жив-здоров.

— Так вот, — Джеффри прокашлялся. — Думал о том, чтобы стать тренером, Гэвин?

— Хах, — Рид усмехнулся, поднимаясь со стула и возвращаясь к столешнице. Захотелось вдохнуть воздуха, взять дистанцию. — Тренером ко... чему? Этой железяке?

— Да, — пожал плечами Фаулер, будто это само собой разумеющееся.

— Не-а, — на выдохе прокатил по языку свой ответ Гэвин. — Не думал.

— Теперь подумаешь?

— Сомневаюсь, — со скепсисом протянул Рид. — Тебе лучше поискать кого-то ещё, Джеффри.

Фаулер вздохнул. Поднялся со стула, понажимал пару раз в экран смартфона и запихнул его в карман брюк. Выглядел он не то что бы грустным, скорее немного раздосадованным.

— Хорошенько подумай, Гэвин, — серьёзно произнес Джеффри. — Бывшие фигуристы безо льда не живут. И ты не живёшь. Так, существуешь.

Последнее слово ударило по самому больному. Гэвин опустил взгляд, рассматривая рисунок паркета.

— Я чувствую, у тебя выйдет сдвинуть дело с мёртвой точки, Рид, — добавил Фаулер. — И я говорю сейчас не только об андроидах. Ты и так долго удирал от прошлого. Может, хватит?

Рид ничего не ответил. Тихо раздался звук уведомления.

— Я оставил тебе свои контакты, — уже мягче произнес Джеффри. — Позвони мне, если надумаешь. Но не позже двадцатого.

Он похлопал Рида по плечу и зашагал к выходу. Двигаться Гэвину не хотелось вообще, так что он только расслабил напряженную спину, сильнее опираясь на стойку.

— И отгони свою развалюху, выпендрёжник, — уже у двери крикнул Фаулер. Рид дёрнулся. — Как я, по-твоему, проеду?

Отогнав собственную машину, Гэвин внимательно проследил за тем, как чёрный автомобиль покидал его подъездную дорожку. Взгляд Рида скользнул по слабо затонированным окнам, и даже из темноты было хорошо видно, как Фаулер тяжело смотрел на него в ответ. На лице его играли отблески включенных изнутри на лобовом стекле виджетов, а руки были опущены: в конце концов, модели SWISH хорошо известны своими автопилотами. Рид ещё некоторое время посидел в салоне, задумчиво рассматривая удаляющийся тыл автомобиля. Голова гудела, чувства, скорее, стали апатичными, чем яркими, и Гэвин, вздохнув, загнал машину в гараж.

Когда Рид заторможено выбрался из салона, он упёрся взглядом в наваленную гору коробок. Обычно он редко замечал их, быстро проходил мимо, напрочь игнорируя. Многочисленные награды, кубки и медали, первые коньки. Все они там, под слоями пыли. Гэвин устало откинулся на кузов и закрыл ладонями лицо. Приятная тишина и темнота окружили его сию же минуту. Нос защекотало терпким ароматом кофе, оставшимся на ладонях, а вместе с ним и выраженным запахом гаража: масла и автомобильной полироли. Мысли вяло кочевали от одной к другой, и в итоге Гэвин махнул на всё рукой и пошёл в спальню. Для начала стоило бы как следует выспаться. Он кое-как скинул штаны и кофту на пол и упал лицом в подушку.

На данный момент он мог сказать только одно: соглашаться он не хочет.

Рид повертелся, устраиваясь поудобнее, и тяжело выдохнул.

_Как и отказывать._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) ASU — Android Skating Union (Союз Конькобежцев Андроидов) — полностью выдуманная аббревиатура организации, управляющая коньковыми видами спорта у андроидов. 
> 
> (2) ISU — International Skating Union (Международный союз конькобежцев) — (реально существующая) международная федерация, управляющая коньковыми видами спорта: фигурное катание, конькобежный спорт и шорт-трек.
> 
> (3) Аксель — один из сложнейших прыжков в фигурном катании. Его отличить проще всех: спортсмен прыгает «лицом вперёд». (видео: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRPGhZZ98NM  
> гифка: https://media.giphy.com/media/YqtjavkQgMz4PaNrh8/giphy.gif)
> 
> (4) Речь идёт о количестве оборотов во время прыжка. В настоящее время (на момент 2019 года) самые сложные прыжки, это прыжки в четыре оборота. Так что Гэвин предполагает, что андроид совершил прыжок в пять оборотов.


	3. Зарплата и налоги

— И что ты? Согласился? — Тина небрежно смяла салфетку, нетерпеливо ёрзая на диване. Кожаная обивка из-за её действий звучно поскрипывала.

— Пока нет, — кое-как выдавил Рид, ещё не успев проглотить вафлю.

Было странно отдыхать вот так. Весь мир после недельной нагрузки казался каким-то нереальным, а при виде мягких подушек, лежавших на небольших диванах, рефлекторно хотелось лечь спать, пока есть возможность. Гэвин и Тина выбрались перекусить в их любимую кафешку, и если у Чен был обеденный перерыв, то у Рида, с учётом его сместившегося режима дня, — завтрак. Он вкратце пересказал диалог с Фаулером своей подруге, прежде всего, из-за простой нужды в альтернативном мнении. Сам он так и не смог выбрать одну сторону в своих метаниях.

— А хочешь?

— Ты чем меня слушала? Говорю же, не знаю.

Женщина флегматично оперлась локтем о стол, подпирая ладонью щёку. Своим движением она случайно попала точно в ритм ненавязчивой весёлой мелодии, играющей на фоне. Гэвин часто подмечал подобные вещи, скорее всего, из-за многолетних занятий хореографией. Музыкальные акценты — важная штука, так просто из головы не выходят.

— По мне, всё просто, — на выдохе, даже как-то лениво, произнесла она. — Если есть возможность, то почему не попробовать? В крайнем случае, уйдешь.

Гэвин быстро дожевал проклятую вафлю и запил едва тёплым чаем. В их любимой забегаловке собиралось приличное количество людей в обед, но, тем не менее, в отделанном под старьё «Белом замке» всегда было уютно и спокойно. Даже с толпой замученных работников. Может, сама атмосфера заведения влияла на людей, заставляя их вести себя тише. Рид устало посмотрел на аккуратные занавески с чисто выстиранными рюшами. Всё-таки белый цвет смотрелся выигрышнее и просторнее. Чем только думали прошлые владельцы его дома, устраивая в столовой какой-то тёмный парад?

— Давай так, — Тина поменяла позу, скрестила пальцы на руках, принимая эдакий серьёзно-деловой вид. Мимо неспешно прошла официантка, изящно удерживая поднос рукой. Взгляд его собеседницы сместился ниже и левее. Рид тактично покашлял, и только тогда Чен продолжила. — Так. Что тебя останавливает?

— Для начала, Хэнк Андерсон, — вяло признал Гэвин. Его подруга тут же оживилась, моментально включаясь в беседу с большим энтузиазмом.

— Твой бывший тренер, так? — уточнила она. Рид кивнул. — Ты толком ничего никогда не рассказывал, так что я могу судить только по тому, что вычитала сама.

— Лучше не стоит, — поморщился мужчина. Тина недовольно сжала губы, выразительно намекая приподнятой бровью на отсутствие иной информации. Рид потёр переносицу. — Я не особо хочу об этом говорить. Грубо говоря, косякнул я, получил он.

Гэвин и так последнее время много вспоминал во всех подробностях свой молчаливый уход от тренера и слова, брошенные журналистам без задней мысли. Не хотелось и сейчас потратить драгоценные минуты за размусоливаем старых ошибок. К тому же, совсем не было желания выслушивать, какой он дурень. Опять. Вообще, если подумать, часть вины лежала и на Андерсоне. Рид неловко провёл пальцами по синтетической салфетке, сминая её. Какой смысл искать виноватых? Какая разница, если весь смысл в том, что он сам замахнулся на что-то, чего осилить не смог.

— Так, — Чен задумчиво уставилась в потолок. Свёт тёплых ламп создавал на её лице холодные тени. — Просто уточни, не против ли он твоей кандидатуры, ну и извинись, если сам знаешь, что виноват.

— Спустя столько лет? — скептически протянул Рид.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — пожала плечами Тина. — У тебя груз на душе от этого, дружище. Избавься уже от него.

Гэвин сжал челюсть. Конечно, он понимал, что она права. По всем статьям, это правильный поступок, ответственный. Рид смутно припомнил суровые светлые глаза, смотрящие на него с некой жалостью. Позорище-то какое.

— Допустим, — прохладно согласился Гэвин. — Представим, что я это сделал, и он меня не послал так, как он умеет.

Тина согласно покивала головой, и довольно прикрыла глаза, отпивая ещё латте. Порыв ветра шумным гулом прошёлся по окнам кафе, давая прочувствовать уют закрытого помещения.

— У меня совершенно нет тренерского опыта, Тина, — напомнил Гэвин. — Более того, я понятия не имею, как можно тренировать андроида. Серьезно? Андроида?

— Тот мужик, Фаулер, сказал, что тебе это пойдёт только в плюс, — прищурилась Чен. Волосы из её небрежного пучка немного выбились, и она недовольно почесала щеку, убирая щекочущие пряди за ухо. — К тому же, если Андресон тебя не пошлёт, то ты можешь спросить у него пару советов по поводу тренерства, нет?

Гэвин мысленно скукожился. Само извинение было не самой приятной сценой, рисующейся в голове, а теперь Тина здраво предлагала ещё и посидеть с Хэнком, мило обсуждая тренерские вопросы. С Хэнком. С человеком, которому Гэвин попортил карьеру. Пусть и частично.

— Это непросто, — проворчал Рид.

— А что ты хотел? Это жизнь, — пожала плечами Тина.

— Ненавижу эту фразу.

— Ага, — Чен хитро прищурилась. — Тем больше причин говорить её почаще.

— Иди. Ты, — отчеканил Рид, проверяя уведомления на смартфоне.

— Ещё причины есть? — уточнила женщина. Гэвин задумался.

— Вроде нет. По крайней мере, мне больше ничего в голову не идёт.

— Тогда у тебя плёвые причины «против», — махнула рукой его собеседница. Официантка вновь прошла мимо, и Рид чётко заметил, как её голова повернулась в сторону Тины. Прямые рыжие волосы, собранные в высокий хвост, двигались в такт её шагам. Тина отвела от него взгляд и мило улыбнулась, протягивая девушке свой пустой бокал.

— Можно ли повторить? — мягко, с придыханием спросила она. Рид проследил за тем, как девушка изящными длинными пальцами обхватила прозрачный стакан. Цвет её кожи почти сливался с остатками пены на стекле.

— Разумеется, — звонким голосом ответила официантка, поставила бокал на поднос, и ускользила дальше в зал. Гэвин выразительно уставился на Тину.

— Чего? — удивленно спросила женщина.

— Я тут с тобой серьёзные вещи обсуждаю, если что, — проворчал Рид.

— Я в курсе, — оповестила его Тина и закатила глаза. — Поэтому я всё ещё сижу здесь, а не спрашиваю её номерок.

— Какие жертвы, — процедил Гэвин.

— Именно.

— Тебе стоит прекратить бегать за юбками, так серьёзные отношения не построишь, — мужчина откинулся назад, упираясь лопатками в приятную мягкую обивку дивана.

— От тебя бы ещё советы слушать, — отмахнулась женщина. — Не переводи-ка стрелки на меня, мистер. Мы здесь о твоей проблеме говорим, вообще-то. Так вот. Для начала, это определённо больший заработок. Ты не уточнял вопрос оплаты?

— Господи, Тина, — простонал Гэвин.

— Тина-Тина! Нет, ну это, конечно, не настоящие фигуристы, но там точно с этим должно быть лучше, чем на захудалом складе, — себе под нос протараторила Чен. — Не говоря уже о том, что адекватная работа намного лучше хрен-знает-каких смен. Тебе уже не пятнадцать, знаешь ли, надо и о здоровье думать. Спать нормально.

— О боже.

— И это я ещё не завела речь о налогах. Они помогают с декларацией?

— Тина, я не в курсе! — погромче шикнул Рид. — Серьёзно. Он просто описал концепт и ушёл.

Женщина недовольно пошевелила губами и полезла в сумочку, лежащую рядом с ней. Пока она копалась в содержимом, официантка ловко поставила полную кружку латте на стол, убегая прочь. Они с Тиной успели разделить ровно один взгляд. На подносе умчавшейся девушки красовался полный аншлаг: видимо, в «Белый замок», наконец, прибыл наплыв клиентов.

— Эх, — Тина с грустью вздохнула, открывая небольшое зеркальце. — Серьёзно, тебе нужно уточнить все эти детали. Если по официальной документации твоя профессия связана с андроидами, то именно «Киберлайф» останется в твоём резюме, когда ты уйдешь.

Рид задумчиво прищурился, потирая небритый подбородок. Тема, которую выбрала его подруга, не могла быть случайной.

— Подумать только, может, ты, наконец, займёшься своим сараем и приведёшь его в порядок, — мечтательно протянула женщина.

— Ты подала декларацию, Чен? — внезапно спросил Гэвин, быстро подаваясь вперёд. Отодвинул тарелку прочь, краем глаза замечая, что салфетка прилипла к посуде. Тина быстро осела, бросая на него раздражённый взгляд.

— Почти? — неуверенно ответила она, закрывая зеркальце со звонким щелчком. Рид обречённо покачал головой.

— Я приду к тебе сегодня, помогу, — проворчал он.

— Подумать только, до крайнего срока осталась всего пара дней. И это тебе повезло, что в этом году последний день снова сдвинули.

— Я знаю, — виновато протянула женщина. — Просто эти засранцы из страховой компании слишком придержали выписки о выплатах. В итоге я совсем замоталась, пока ждала их письмо.

— Когда заканчивается контракт?

— Только в следующем году, — недовольно ответила Тина на вопрос. — Жаль, что я повелась на выгодные условия и не прочитала толком мелкий шрифт. Хорошо хоть, что они вообще высылают бумаги и не повышают проценты выплат, и на том спасибо.

— Ты оставила отзыв? — осведомился Рид.

— Как и тысяча других возмущённых пользователей, — махнула рукой Тина. — Сам знаешь, из-за накруток на них уже никто и не смотрит. Искусственный интеллект дал нам не только много бонусов, но и кучу проблем.

— Н-да, это верно, — задумчиво согласился с ней Гэвин. Взгляд его снова опустился на стол, цепко притягиваясь к смартфону.

— Ладно, — Тина шлёпнула руками по собственным коленям. — Если говорить о твоей проблеме серьёзно, то я бы правда уточнила все детали. Много факторов могут влиять на твоё согласие. Да и я не главный советчик. Ты ещё не советовался с отцом?

Гэвин с трудом проглотил вязкую слюну, бросая взгляд на пустой бокал, и отрицательно покачал головой. Гул в помещении начал заглушать приятное кантри на фоне, и Тина с грустью проследила за снующей туда-сюда рыженькой официанткой. Рид, не теряя времени, потянулся к электронной панели, собираясь оплатить обед. Номер карты пришлось вбивать вручную, потому что Гэвин так и не поменял её на новую, с доступной синхронизацией. Можно было сходить на кассу и оплатить заказ там, где ещё есть образец старого терминала, но Рид всё равно никуда не спешил.

Отец написал ему ещё в тот день, когда к нему приехал Фаулер. Прямо во время визита. Мягко просил прощения за то, что сдал сына с потрохами, и настойчиво советовал позвонить, если Гэвину это понадобится.

— Поговори и с ним тоже, — осторожно произнесла женщина. — Он в этой ситуации осведомлен больше меня, серьёзно. В отношении личных причин точно.

— Да, — Гэвин кивнул, заканчивая вбивать номер. — Да, ты права.

— И не забудь уточнить заработную плату, — ворчливо добавила Чен.

— Тебе разве не пора в магазинчик? — прохладно уточнил Гэвин.

— Иди ты, — фыркнула Тина, передразнивая его собственную манеру отвечать, и приложила смарфтон к интерфейсу, оплачивая заказ.

— Иду, — согласился мужчина. — Тебя подкинуть?

Сохраняя задумчивое молчание, они покинули «Белый замок». Гэвин не слишком гнал на дороге и всё посматривал на индикатор заканчивающейся батареи машины. Тина копалась в смартфоне, рассеянно покачивая головой в такт включённого на фоне радио. Когда Рид остановился у её магазинчика, то краем глаза заметил открытую статью о возможностях оправдания декларации, сданной не по сроку.

— Я приду, Тина, — мягко сказал он. — Всё будет в порядке.

Женщина слабо улыбнулась, быстро убрала смартфон от его взгляда и открыла дверцу машины.

— Хорошо, — перед тем как выйти, сказала она. — И спасибо.

Гэвин кивнул в ответ и махнул рукой на прощание. Неохотно поддал газу, уезжая в сторону своего дома, куда возвращаться не особо хотелось. За последнюю пару дней он уже выгреб весь накопившийся мусор, помыл посуду и наконец-то вытер пыль. Проще говоря, дома его ждали президентские апартаменты. Мужчина снова сбавил скорость.

— Просто экономлю заряд батареи, — пробормотал он себе под нос, прекрасно понимая, что это полная чушь. Если он и вправду хотел бы приберечь энергию для движка, то стоило бы, для начала, врубить режим «экономки». Ну и отключить большую часть функций. По радио музыку сменили раздражающие голоса дикторов, рассуждающих на тему приемлемости сексуального контакта человека и андроида. Гэвин фыркнул. Клуб «Рай» процветал второй год, а люди всё продолжали мусолить эту пустую тему. Одна дама, явно религиозно подкованная, начала свою праведную речь, и Рид, не в силах терпеть, метнулся рукой к панели, намереваясь выключить станцию.

По дороге он полз, как черепаха. Интерфейс машины даже уточнил, не нужна ли ему медицинская помощь, так как « _ваша текущая скорость намного ниже обычной, с учётом отсутствия ремонтных работ, пробок и прочих проблем на вашем маршруте_ ». Честное слово, иногда ему казалось, что жить без всех этих технологий, созданных для их собственного удобства, было намного проще. Рид вздохнул. Что, собственно, не правда. Реальность такова, что ничего не поменялось. Раньше на радио люди собачились из-за любой другой случайной темы, повсюду также была реклама, а тренировали людей-фигуристов люди-тренеры, что, если задуматься, было ещё более сложной историей. В плане, скажи андроиду сделать вращение, и он его сделает, не задавая вопросов, верно? В отличие от молоденьких фигуристов, которым разминку делать лень, подавай скорее прыжки, да оборотов побольше. И слышать никто не хочет про важность компонентов.

Смиренно прибавив газу, Гэвин всё-таки добрался до дома. Заехал внутрь гаража и наконец поставил электрокар на зарядку. Рид снова глянул на коробки у стены, и решительно достал из кармана смартфон. Мужчина немного потянул время, прогуливаясь по дорожке к входной двери в дом, и вместе со щелчком закрывающейся за ним двери набрал номер отца. Тот взял трубку на четвёртом гудке.

— Ты тянул дольше, чем я предполагал, — после обмена приветствиями заметил отец.

— Думал, — кратко ответил Гэвин, расслабленно растягиваясь на диване в гостиной.

— И что надумал? — осторожно спросил мужчина.

— Не уверен.

— Советовался с кем-то?

— Ага, с Чен.

— И что она?

— Сказала расспросить подробнее условия оплаты, да и вообще узнать официально-документальную часть вопроса, — кисло отчеканил Гэвин.

— Ну, — отец глухо рассмеялся. — Строго говоря, она права. Если ты согласишься, надо всё разузнать.

— Если соглашусь, — покачал головой Гэвин. Подушка съехала ближе к шее, и Рид поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Не думал, что разговор с Джеффри заставит тебя так ломать голову, — задумчиво произнёс отец. — Кстати, извини ещё раз. Знаю, ты не зря прячешься, от него в том числе.

Рид расслабленно провёл ладонью по груди. Во время разговора он часто не мог занять руки, сконцентрироваться на чём-то одном. Мужчина тихо вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. Ногу потянуло фантомной болью старых падений и неудач.

— Думаю, ты сам понимаешь, что я сделал это не с целью навредить тебе, — спокойно продолжил его отец. — Я просто не могу видеть потухший огонь в твоих глазах. Так дело не пойдёт, Гэвин. Довольно. Ей богу, если бы ты был счастлив, я бы не предоставлял Фаулеру всю подноготную, ты же понимаешь?

Рид принялся недовольно кусать губу, с неохотой признавая правоту отца. Но это не значит, что он ничего не скажет в ответ.

— Редко кто вообще счастлив в жизни, пап, — заметил он в ответ. — Мне просто ну, нормально?

— Спустить всё на самотёк, без целей, желаний и без мотивации — не нормально. Это… Не знаю. Не жизнь, а одно название, — упрямо проворчал мужчина.

« _Бывшие фигуристы безо льда не живут. И ты не живёшь. Так, существуешь_ ».

Гэвин резко распахнул глаза и раздражённо поднялся.

— Я встаю на работу, — резонно отметил он. — К тому же, откуда знать, что возвращение обратно сделает меня счастливым?

На том конце трубки помолчали пару секунд.

— Ниоткуда, полагаю, — в голосе отца звучала улыбка. — Но это попытка, это хоть что-то. Как ты узнаешь, если не проверишь? Послушай, ты любишь фигурное катание. Ты по нему голодаешь, сын. Уж я-то знаю, а ты и подавно. Чего тогда нос воротишь?

— Это всё… Сложно и тяжело, — устало вздохнул Рид. — И я не уверен, что оно того стоит.

— Глупости, — в знакомой манере фыркнул отец, и Гэвин в который раз убедился, что именно у него он перенял эту привычку.

— Нууу, — неуверенно протянул Рид в ответ.

— Ясно, — отец снова глухо посмеялся в трубку. — Звони Фаулеру. И да, расспроси насчёт процентов для пенсионных. Одному моему знакомому, связанному с «Киберлайф», по договору обещали оплачивать целых шестьдесят процентов медстраховки. Всё из-за работы с этим топливом, как его? Бензин для андроидов.

— Тириум, — кратко подсказал Рид. Сам он андроида не покупал, нет, но, когда ты живёшь в городе, диктующем будущее определённой отрасли, волей-неволей знакомишься с основами.

— Точно, — согласился отец.

— Как Мари? — из вежливости спросил Гэвин.

— Хорошо, — ёмко ответил ему мужчина. — Подумывает купить андроида, знаешь.

— Неужели? Думал, она точно против их использования.

— Где-то вычитала, что «Киберлайф» анонсирует эко-модель в ближайшем будущем, — скучающим тоном поведал отец. — По-моему мнению, бред собачий, но она уже все зубы заговорила.

— Ничего не слышал про такое, — честно ответил Гэвин.

— Ну и чёрт с ним, — отмахнулся мужчина. — Вернёмся лучше к твоей теме.

Рид нетерпеливо поднялся с дивана и направился на кухню. По привычке включил чайник, смахнул пыль с тумбы лежащим на столе полотенцем.

— Хорошо, я позвоню ему, — тихо произнёс в итоге он. На том конце линии послышался облегчённый выдох.

— Я рад, — с теплотой в голосе произнёс отец. — Звони ему. И удачи.

Обменявшись прощальными словами, они закончили разговор на приятной ноте. Гэвин ещё некоторое время постоял со смартфоном в руках, словно в тумане наблюдая, как сменился индикатор закипевшего чайника и как по дому прошёлся звук оповещения. А затем немного трясущимися от волнения руками Рид набрал номер, который так и не удосужился внести в список контактов.

— Да?

— Ну и как у вас там по зарплате и налогам, Фаулер?


	4. Доставка не по адресу

Гэвин не был противником технического прогресса, как раз таки наоборот. Он рос одновременно с развитием компьютеров, телефонов и интернета. Однако он наслаждался их благами куда меньше сверстников, которые часами зависали в онлайн-играх, смотрели сериалы и развлекались, как могли, потому что большую часть времени Рид проводил на катке. Несмотря на это, он хорошо помнил то время, когда проходила оцифровка данных. Вместо толстенной папки со всеми данными о его медосмотрах у него появилась маленькая пластиковая карта. Вместо истории трудоустройства, скрупулёзно собранной его матерью — ещё одна карта. Однажды он забыл документы дома, но смог предоставить данные, потому что всё хранилось на облачном хранилище, пусть и пришлось немного заморочиться. Так что Рид был только сторонником подобного развития технологий. И пусть его и раздражали постоянные обновления, и он до последнего таскался с карточкой старого образца, Гэвин был благодарен имеющейся возможности предоставить «Киберлайф» доступ к нужным им данным в электронном виде вместо того, чтобы тащить пару коробок с пыльными бумагами. Правда, всё равно нужно было прибыть и поставить подпись своей рукой, даже при имеющейся электронной, потому что старое доброе «явитесь лично» никуда не исчезло.

Добираться Риду пришлось до Даунтауна, где расположилось одно из подразделений «Киберлайф», в самый центр Детройта. Далековато, но Гэвину было грех жаловаться: по крайней мере, они не назначили встречу в основном здании. Честное слово, тащиться до самой башни желания у него не было никакого. Особенно после вчерашних разъездов по поводу прошлой работы. Неудобно было прощаться с Крисом в не самое лучшее для него время (хотя его сын уже пошёл на поправку), но совмещать тренерство с охраной Рид бы не смог. Да и не захотел. В итоге он бы толком не сконцентрировался ни на одном из занятий.

Пока он искал нужный адрес на карте, а система прокладывала маршрут, по отзывам, появившимся в отдельном окне, мужчина понял, что место, куда он направлялся, в основном занималось юридическими вопросами. Туда люди могли обратиться в случае возникновения каких-либо жалоб, не связанных с поломками андроидов, да и вообще получить консультацию, если ответа онлайн-оператора оказалось недостаточно. Судя по средней оценке, персонал был вежлив и решал вопросы быстро и максимально тактично. Гэвин хмыкнул под нос, рассматривая стильно отделанное здание. Если андроиды «Киберлайф» смогли идеально прикинуться людьми и прошли какой-то тест, который раньше ни одна машина не проходила ( _1_ ), то и парочку отзывов они тоже могли оставить.

Фаулер встретил его уже внутри. Одетый в светлый костюм, он выглядел куда более презентабельно на фоне минималистично оформленного ресепшена, чем сам Рид, которому даже в голову не пришло достать из шкафа рубашку. Гэвин неловко одернул лёгкую водолазку и ускорил шаг.

— Как раз вовремя, — кивнул ему Джеффри и повернулся к андроиду за стойкой. — Катарина, ему назначено.

Рид перевёл взгляд на девушку на ресепшене. В глаза сразу бросился мигнувший у виска диод, а затем — голубая полоска на руке. На пастельно-синей униформе значилась модель — WT200 ( _2_ ). Андроид коснулась панели перед ним, и кожа на её ладони исчезла, показывая белый пластик.

— Подпишите, пожалуйста.

Гэвин быстро вывел свою подпись на появившемся электронном документе о посещении отделения «Киберлайф», соглашение на обработку персональных данных, а также уведомление о неразглашении и прочее-прочее. Рид глазами пробежал по тексту, мысленно прикидывая, сколько бумажек ему пришлось бы подписать, если бы Фаулер позвал его в основной офис. Он бы не удивился, если на въезде в башню «Киберлайф» ему устроили бы обыск. Джеффри поманил его за собой, и они ушли вглубь здания.

— Катарина?

— Ага, — пожал плечами Фаулер. — Не скажу, что это её официальное имя, но я обращаюсь к ней именно так. Называть её по номеру модели после такого долгого времени совместной работы мне как-то неловко.

— Ты много работаешь с ней? — спросил Гэвин. Джеффри кивнул в ответ, подтверждая догадку.

— Здесь только она имеет доступ к базе данных ASU и дополнительно может заниматься нашей документацией, так что да.

— Всего один андроид? — усмехнулся Рид. Фаулер недовольно на него покосился.

— Штат, если говорить о людях, у нас небольшой, поэтому мы ютимся в отделении юруслуг «Киберлайф» и пока не имеем собственного офиса. Да и здесь у нас всего один андроид, и то, если можно так сказать, работающий на «полставки». Иметь отдельное здание и работников, направленных чисто на ASU, на данный момент не имеет смысла.

Затем у Фаулера зазвонил смартфон. Мужчина быстро взял трубку, но Рид узнал фрагмент мелодии: Кармен-сюита ( _3_ ). Третья или вторая часть, он уже не помнил точно. Пока они шли по зданию, Гэвин успел рассмотреть несколько однотипных светлых коридоров, по стенам которых внизу шли параллельные чёрные панели. Выглядело бы довольно скучно, если бы не встроенные под них лампы холодного освещения. Кое-где ровные стены нарушались углублениями, отведёнными для дверей или растений. В какой-то момент Джеффри затормозил и зашёл внутрь одного из кабинетов. Там всё было таким же, как снаружи: чёрно-белым, минималистичным и спокойным. В центре комнаты стоял стол с двумя стульями напротив друг друга. Что-то вроде переговорной, значит.

— Итак, — Фаулер вальяжно присел за стол и коснулся электронной панели, активируя её. Затем он достал из внутреннего кармана что-то наподобие пропускной карты с его фотографией и приложил к интерфейсу. — Готов подписать договор?

— Не торопись, Фаулер, — протянул Гэвин и осторожно присел за стол. — Ты говорил с ним?

— У «него» есть имя, — Джеффри скрестил руки на груди. — Думаешь, я бы позвал тебя, если бы он был против?

— Не знаю, — без лукавства ответил Рид. Друг его бывшего тренера вызывал у него всё больше доверия, и Гэвину нравилось вести с ним дела, но, как говорится: «доверяй, но проверяй». — Так что отвечай прямо и поподробнее.

— Разумеется, он дал своё согласие, — Фаулер вздохнул. — В своей манере, конечно, но дал.

— Что значит «в своей манере»?

— Просил купить тебе цветов и поцеловать в задницу, конечно! — огрызнулся Джеффри. — Послал меня куда подальше со словами, я цитирую, «Нахрен ему моё разрешение сдалось? Не мне ему запрещать что-то». Велел тебе не выпендриваться и заняться своей работой уже наконец.

Гэвин тихо усмехнулся себе под нос и потянулся к стилусу, чтобы оставить свою подпись на электронном документе, появившемся прямо перед ним на интерактивном столе. В словах, переданных Фаулером, он чётко слышал бывшего тренера. Кто знает, может, они уже скоро столкнутся? А Гэвин всё ещё понятия не имел, как себя вести. Он часто заморгал, стараясь сконцентрироваться на тексте документа. В любом случае, проблемы стоит решать по мере поступления. Сейчас ему стоит сосредоточиться на насущном.

— Ещё раз, — твёрдо произнёс мужчина. — Я всегда могу разорвать договор?

— Как и на обычной работе, Гэвин.

— Без каких-либо неустоек?

— Ты тут не бизнесом заниматься будешь, а тренерством. Обычный оклад, а не гонорары с контрактами, — проворчал Фаулер.

— Хорошо, — кивнул сам себе Рид и перехватил стилус в руке, сжимая пальцами белый пластик. Читать договор не было никакой нужды: Фаулер предварительно сбросил ему копию на почту, чтобы он имел возможность скрупулёзно ознакомиться со всеми деталями. Впрочем, множество юридических терминов усложняли понимание, поэтому некоторые, как ему казалось, неосвещенные моменты стоило озвучить. Мужчина быстро черкнул подпись в нужной графе и выдохнул. Работа с бумагами всегда требовала внимательности, не говоря об ответственности, и держала его в напряжении. Её окончание всегда вызывало определённое облегчение.

— Ну, вот и всё, — Фаулер нажал пару раз на сенсорный дисплей. — Катарина быстро подготовит пропуск для тебя, так что если подождёшь сейчас, то лишний раз возвращаться не придётся.

— А? Разве мне не сюда приезжать в дальнейшем? — недоуменно спросил Рид, возвращаясь на землю.

— Ты видишь здесь место для катка? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Фаулер, скептически приподнимая бровь.

— Нет, — быстро отреагировал Гэвин. Честно признаться, снаружи он здание не объезжал, но пока они шли по парочке коридоров, оно показалось ему огромным. Вот что значит хорошая планировка и дизайн. Собственно, ему представилось, что каток находился здесь, может, в более глубокой части офиса, или был пристроен позади. Сейчас же, когда Фаулер задал ему вопрос напрямик, Рид мысленно шлёпнул себя по лбу. Что каток будет делать в здании, посвященном юридическим вопросам? — Голова кругом, совсем не соображаю.

— Выспался, что ли? — поддел его Джеффри, поминая встречу у Гэвина дома. — Твоё новое место работы располагается в Корнерстоне, намного ближе к твоему дому. Ты вроде должен быть знаком с катком на Каньон-Стрит, да?

— Да, — кивнул мужчина. Разумеется, Рид знал этот каток: он ходил туда ещё ребенком. — Разве эту развалюху не закрыли давным-давно?

— Ага, закрыли. «Киберлайф» купила его пару лет назад и отстроила заново.

— Они сделали целый каток для андроидов? — с запинкой уточнил Рид, не веря услышанному.

— И да, и нет, — уклончиво ответил Фаулер. — Видишь ли, этот каток используется для тренировок с андроидами, да. Но также там есть приёмные часы для простых обывателей, желающих покататься в своё удовольствие. Это, конечно, приносит дополнительную прибыль в кошелёк, но расчёт сделан не только на них.

— К чему ты ведешь? — с любопытством спросил Гэвин. С момента, как он подписал договор, фокус его внимания к делам ASU углубился: кто бы что ни говорил, но к своей работе Рид относился дотошно.

— Это каток нового поколения, Гэвин, — пояснил ему мужчина. — Я же говорил, что «Киберлайф» заинтересована в развитии и исследованиях. А ещё у компании много совместных договоров и проектов с другими корпорациями.

— И в чём же выражается новое поколение?

— Метод съемки фигуриста, чувствительное покрытие поверхности подо льдом, подвод интерфейса к местам зрителей и бог ещё знает что.

— Ого, — выдохнул Гэвин. — И всё это для андроидов?

— До следующего года, — гордо произнес Фаулер. — Обычно мы проводили только этапы «Бета» в августе, но в будущем сезоне у нас пройдёт Чемпионат мира. Если всё пройдёт гладко, то, сам понимаешь, дела пойдут ещё хлеще в гору.

— К слову о соревнованиях, — уцепился за мысль Рид. — Ты так толком и не рассказал, к чему мне нужно подготовить андроида. Собственно, что за «Бета»?

— Я как раз собирался поговорить об этом, да, — Фаулер постучал пальцами по столу и прокашлялся. — Система почти полностью схожая с тем, к чему ты привык. Только намного проще. Есть этап «Бета», по аналогии со знакомой тебе серией «Челленджер» ( _4_ ). Туда направляются все новые и обновлённые модели андроидов. Внимания к таким соревнованиям мало: никто не заинтересован вкладываться в рекламу, да и простым зрителям смотреть на сырых роботов на льду не хочется. Победитель переходит на следующий этап — «Альфа» — и соревнуется, так скажем, с ветеранами.

— Да, очень похоже на набор сборной, — задумчиво ответил Гэвин. — Сроки?

— На данный момент «Бета» проходит в августе и декабре, примерно во время финала Гран-при ( _5_ ) вместе с одной из «Альф». Следующая же будет в марте, как раз во время Чемпионата мира.

— Даты выбраны не случайно? — хмыкнул Рид.

— Верно, — усмехнулся Фаулер в ответ. — Касаемо «Беты» да, даты не так важны. Но «Альфа» — это наша тропинка на международную арену. Думаю, ты можешь себе представить, как возрастает фокус внимания к ASU после подобного контакта.

— Могу, — кратко согласился Рид. — Значит, моя задача подготовить нового Коннора к «Альфе»?

— Строго говоря, сначала к «Бете», — поправил его Джеффри. — Но да. Скорее всего, Ричард справится с «Бетой». Модели, сильнее и выносливее его, на данный момент нет.

— Ричард? — удивлённо переспросил мужчина.

— Так мы его зовём, — пояснил Фаулер. — Говорю же, номера моделей в печёнках сидят уже, и зрителям проще разбираться в именах и симпатизировать кому-то, а не «эр-ка-номер-хрен-запомнишь».

Гэвин согласно покачал головой, стараясь запомнить имя своего подопечного. В голове закружились вихрем мысли и предположения пополам со стратегией тренировок. Рид всё ещё толком не понимал, каким образом он может помочь машине. Ясно было одно: нужно больше информации. Дверь в комнату распахнулась. Мужчина, скорее всего, немногим младше него самого, задержал на нём взгляд, а затем быстро переключился на Фаулера.

— Вот вы где, — проворчал он себе под нос. — Думал, вы остановились в первом отделе.

— Не люблю там кабинеты, больно огромные, — поморщился Джеффри. — Что-то случилось?

Вошедший мужчина поправил сползшие вниз очки. Тёмная оправа резко контрастировала с его довольно бледной кожей, да и вообще Рид решил, что форма очков ему совсем не к лицу.

— Придётся вам самим заняться доставкой, вот что случилось.

— Чего? — возмутился Фаулер. Гэвин растеряно посмотрел на него, а затем на вошедшего.

— Видимо кто-то перепутал «КиберАйс» и отдел ASU, — раздражённо ответил вошедший. — По крайней мере, в форме указан этот адрес в качестве доставки.

— Вот же, — раздосадовано протянул Джеффри. Рид снова посмотрел на него, вопросительно приподнимая бровь.

— Ох, да, познакомьтесь. Дэн, это Гэвин. Гэвин – Дэн.

Мужчина приятно улыбнулся ему и кивнул, Гэвин ответил тем же.

— Дэн — главный ответственный по технической части. Он курирует всех андроидов, следит за изнашиваемостью их деталей, ну и в случае чего может помочь с заменой, — добавил Фаулер.

Гэвин отметил взъерошенные каштановые волосы и дурацкую рубашку в клетку. Бейдж Дэн носил, в отличие от Джеффри, прикрепленным к карману на груди.

— Ну как, старший, — мужчина усмехнулся. — Скорее, единственный. С заменой деталей ты ко мне вряд ли придёшь, а вообще — да. Если у тебя возникнут какие-то вопросы по андроидам, то это ко мне. Если я правильно понял, то ты — наш новый тренер? Ричарда, да?

— Да, всё верно, — неловко согласился Рид, всё ещё привыкая к новому назначению.

— Это же отлично! — Дэн хлопнул в ладоши. — Он уже получил свой пропуск?

— Пока нет, — проворчал Джеффри. — Он только подписал свой договор, когда ты вломился в кабинет.

— Ну, это не должно занять много времени, — задумчиво произнес техник. — Тогда предлагаю включить андроида уже сейчас, чтобы упростить доставку.

— О, это хорошая идея, — Фаулер указал на Дэна пальцем и поднялся со стула. — Пойду потороплю Катарину, а вы пока займитесь оформлением.

— Оформлением? — переспросил Гэвин, наблюдая за тем, как широкая спина Джеффри исчезает за дверью.

— Ага, — Дэн расслабленно засунул руки в карманы джинсов. — Андроид оформляется в нашем случае не просто на фирму, как в магазине или клубе, но и имеет что-то вроде владельца. Иными словами, тренера, понимаешь?

— Относительно, — осторожно ответил Рид, поднимаясь из-за стола. Про это Джеффри ничего ему не рассказывал. — Хочешь сказать, требуется моё участие?

— Именно так.

— И я — что-то вроде владельца?

— Вроде того, — согласился Дэн. — Ты же не покупал андроида, но в тоже время будешь отдавать ему определённые команды. И если в ПО мы добавили им модель поведения с «не-совсем-хозяином» — тренером, то в юридических бумажках всё ещё требуется указывать физическое лицо, несущее роль владельца.

— Почему не указать просто фирму? — спросил Гэвин.

— Она указывается, — ответил Дэн. — Но ASU это не совсем фирма или компания, а андроид-фигурист — не работник сервиса услуг. Пойдём.

У Гэвина уже вертелась на языке парочка вопросов, но он молча проследовал вперёд к выходу из комнаты. Дэн любезно придержал дверь, и они снова зашагали по бесконечно одинаковым коридорам. К счастью Рида, техник сам продолжил рассказ, не заставляя Гэвина самому совать свой нос всюду.

— У любой компании, использующей услуги андроидов, имеется сервисный техник, который занимается вопросами ремонта. То есть, если вдруг в том же «Эдеме» у андроида случится проблема технического характера, то в сервис обратится не владелец, а ответственное за техническое состояние робота лицо, — пояснил Дэн. — Что-то вроде системного администратора со своими границами в вопросах починки.

— И его указывают в графе хозяина? — предположил Рид.

— Нет. Говорю же, в графе владельца указывается фирма, — покачал головой мужчина. — Он — работник фирмы, поэтому имеет определённые права управления. В зависимости от должности, человек имеет разные уровни допуска к командам и, что важнее, к программному обеспечению. Короче говоря, условный уборщик (если люди на этой должности ещё есть) не сможет приказать андроиду покинуть работу или что-то в таком духе. А вот попросить андроида помочь с товаром или уборкой — вполне. Ну, это грубо говоря. В случае с фирмой проще указывать владельцем всю компанию, и при этом в программе андроида пойдёт автоматическое распределение уровней допуска: от высшего — у условного владельца компании, до низшего — другого андроида, работающего на ту же компанию.

Гэвин задумчиво потёр выбритую щеку и завернул за угол вслед за собеседником. Он и не задумывался о подобных тонкостях относительно работы андроидов. Ладно, говоря откровенно, он вообще мало думал об этих ходячих железках и о том, как прописывают их модели поведения. Подумать только, сколько пробелов ему нужно заполнить. Иначе как ему работать?

— Тогда почему не указать ASU, как фирму? — ещё раз спросил Гэвин. Почувствовал себя, конечно, полным идиотом. Но лучше узнать ответ, чем оставаться в незнании и дальше.

— Она указывается, — терпеливо повторил Дэн. Может, подобные глупые вопросы для него — обычное дело, кто знает. — Именно поэтому, например, у Фаулера и у меня будет допуск к Ричарду. Но так как ты будешь работать с ним куда больше нас, и требовать будешь большего, твоя категория пользователя отличается.

— Зачем указывать меня в бумагах? — сдался Гэвин, спрашивая напрямик. Дэн хмыкнул.

— Тут причина простая, связанная с юридическими тонкостями, — мужчина остановился у одной из дверей. — Как Фаулер уже упоминал, я — техник, да. Но постоянно рядом меня не будет. К тому же, вполне возможен вариант, что в будущем ты окажешься в другом городе на соревнованиях и случится поломка во время тренировки. Тебе нужны полномочия для сдачи андроида в ремонт и не только. У тебя должны быть документы на него, если не хочешь лишних проблем с выяснением обстоятельств прав обладания, конечно.

— Вы просто хотите свалить вину за поломки на меня, да? — недовольно проворчал Гэвин. Похоже, вот он, тот самый подводный камень. Та самая ложка дёгтя, которую он отчаянно искал в договоре с ASU, но не находил.

— Об этом тебе точно не стоит беспокоиться, — с улыбкой тут же успокоил его Дэн. — У тебя нет андроида, верно?

— Нет, — неохотно признался Рид. Как фигурист, он тратил больше денег на аренду жилья, тренера и костюмы, к тому же его семья относилась к идее домашнего робота скептически. Ну а по возвращению в Детройт свою олимпийскую пенсию Гэвин тратил на счета, а не на андроидов. Кредит? Нет, спасибо.

— Это сразу заметно, — хмыкнул Дэн. — Ну, всё бывает впервые. Готов к встрече со своим учеником?

Гэвин немного растерянно посмотрел на бледную руку Дэна, обхватывающую металлическую ручку двери. Вдохнул и выдохнул, ощущая какое-то сладкое волнение, щекочущее рёбра. Андроид, который будет оформлен на него и которого он будет учить фигурному катанию, находится там, за дверью. Подумать только.

Рид снова поправил водолазку и решительно поднял взгляд.

— Ага.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) — разумеется, речь идёт о тесте Тьюринга. Гэвин просто не запоминает такие подробности)
> 
> (2) — в силу аушки я поменяла модель на WT200. Такой выбор отсылка к фигуристке, Катарине Витт. Она двукратная олимпийская чемпионка, поэтому 200) В первый раз я увидела её выступление под Кармен-сюиту (Танец и Финал). Произвольная программа на Олимпиаде 1988 г.
> 
> (3) — одноактный балет, поставленный на основе оперы Жоржа Бизе «Кармен».
> 
> (4) — международные турниры по фигурному катанию, проводятся в качестве дополнения к Серии Гран-при по фигурному катанию. По-простому их называют турнирами серии «Б». Совсем по-простому — «бэшками». Каждый фигурист (или пара) имеет право принять участие в трех соревнованиях. Победа в этих соревнованиях приносит фигуристу дополнительные баллы в международном рейтинге, а также имеется денежный приз. Но в целом соревнования этого уровня считаются менее престижными, скорее всего, потому что уровень «бэшек» сильно разнится — на одну из них могут приехать несколько звезд, а на другую — никого из топа.
> 
> (5) — завершающее соревнование шести предыдущих этапов (Skate America (США), Skate Canada International (Канада), Internationaux de France (Франция), Cup of China (Китай), Cup of Russia (Россия), и NHK Trophy (Япония)). По итогу соревнований, шестерка спортсменов, набравших самое большое количество баллов за все этапы, сходится в борьбе в финале Гран-при.


	5. Освещение и серый цвет

К удивлению Гэвина, Дэн привёл его на очень маленький, но хорошо освещённый склад. Сравнить Риду есть с чем: на его бывшей работе помещение было куда больше, там повсюду стояли коробки и ящики. Здесь же стеллажи, в основном, были пустыми, только на полке внизу стояла одинокая бутыль воды для кулера. Проще говоря, смотреть было не на что, поэтому взгляд сразу упирался в огромный синий ящик с металлическими крепежами. Дэн, зашедший в помещение вслед за Гэвином, быстро обошёл мужчину, достал смартфон из кармана джинсов и сосредоточенно забегал пальцами по сенсорному экрану.

— И вуаля, — на выдохе произнёс техник, делая последнее нажатие. Крепления на ящике открылись с громким щелчком, и Рид, не скрывая любопытства, шагнул вперёд.

— Ого, — вырвалось у Гэвина, когда Дэн медленно отодвинул довольно тугую крышку. Просто Ричард был неожиданно высоким. По видеофрагменту у Рида сложилось впечатление, что андроид был ростом максимум с него самого, но уж точно не выше. Конечно, RK900 располагался в ложементе, так что роль играло ещё и это, но тем не менее.

— Знаю-знаю, оформление ящика что надо, да? — Дэн постучал по крышке изнутри и обернулся. Гэвин быстро перевёл взгляд с андроида на ладонь техника, на ходу вникая в суть сказанного. С внутренней стороны располагался синий экран на всю длину панели, а анимация логотипа «Киберлайф» мягко переливалась вместе с названием модели андроида — RK900.

— И не говори, — Гэвин улыбнулся ему в ответ и снова посмотрел на Ричарда. Светодиод на его виске не горел, а глаза были закрыты. По синтетической коже плясали голубые блики встроенной в ложемент подсветки. Дэн снова уткнулся в смартфон, а Рид спокойно продолжил разглядывать андроида. Посмотрел на длинные ресницы, проследил аккуратную форму носа и линию губ, заметил несколько родинок. Помимо того видео, что показал Фаулер, Гэвин никаких данных, касающихся RK900, не видел и даже не подумал поискать фотографии Коннора, на которого Ричард очень похож. Фигуристов обычно много снимают во время выступлений, так что хоть какие-нибудь снимки определенно нашлись бы.

— Готово, — Дэн протянул смартфон в его сторону. — Хочешь запустить его сам?

— Я? — Гэвин удивленно приподнял бровь. — Не думаю, что соображаю хоть немного…

— Тебе и не нужно, — техник издал негромкий смешок. — Я уже всё сделал, просто нажми на клавишу. Зелёный треугольник в правом верхнем углу. Ну, так что надумал, будешь запускать? Это не обязательно, если что.

Рид ещё раз быстро взглянул на спящего андроида, а затем с любопытством подошёл ближе к Дэну, протягивая руку к смартфону. К счастью, пальцы у него почти не дрожали, а нужная кнопка была большого размера. Нажал он в итоге как-то даже слишком уверенно, а затем быстро вернул своё внимание к андроиду. Индикатор на виске Ричарда окрасился в жёлтый, и RK900 открыл глаза. Рид присмотрелся. Голубые.

— В сервисе полностью перезагрузили систему и заменили некоторые детали, — пробормотал себе под нос Дэн, читая что-то с экрана смартфона. — Ага, и память очистили по моей рекомендации, отлично.

— Заменили детали и стёрли память? — спросил Гэвин, увлечённо рассматривая одежду андроида. До этого он ни разу не видел такой униформы: ни в рекламе, ни на витринах магазинов. Обтягивающая чёрная водолазка плавно переходила в белый цвет ближе к высокому вороту, плотно обхватывающему шею. Неизменные опознавательные детали одежды андроидов, разумеется, никуда не делись: на правой руке была эта вездесущая голубая полоска, справа на груди — треугольник и лого компании. Наименование модели отображалось на левой стороне, как и цифры серийного номера. В общем и целом, примерно также одевались фигуристы на тренировку: водолазка да спортивные штаны, чаще — всё черное. Кто-то мог надеть ещё перчатки. Взгляд Гэвина скользнул к рукам андроида.

— Ага, — не сразу ответил Дэн.

— То есть он не новый? — продолжил мысль Рид, прослеживая линию искусственно созданных вен на кисти руки Ричарда. Видно было мало: андроид всё ещё находился в ложементе.

— Фаулер не рассказывал?

— Нет, — Гэвин слегка пожал плечами и поднял голову, решив ещё раз рассмотреть лицо Ричарда. Голубые глаза цепко поймали его взгляд, будто бы осознанно всматриваясь в ответ. Рид вздрогнул. — Нет, не рассказывал.

— Ричард тренировался с Хэнком, но результатов это не принесло, — кратко пояснил Дэн, наконец, отрываясь ненадолго от смартфона. — Чтобы у вас не случилось проблем в работе, ему перезагрузили всю систему заново. Ну, и очистили память.

— Вот как, — сквозь зубы протянул Гэвин. Он непременно расспросит чёртового Джеффри об этом поподробнее. Всегда-то он найдет, что утаить, поэтому при всём желании Рид не мог доверять ему полностью. Андерсон уже работал с Ричардом? Что за? — Так, что теперь?

Раздался звук открываемой двери. Рид обернулся. Помяни черта.

— Очень вовремя, — довольно прокомментировал Дэн. — Я как раз закончил просматривать результаты диагностики.

— Пунктуальность — моё второе имя, — скромно ответил Фаулер и подошёл ближе, протягивая Дэну пластиковую карту. Рид мельком увидел на ней своё официальное фото, используемое на всех документах. Техник снова взялся за смартфон, быстро вбивая туда какой-то текст и сканируя что-то с самой карты. Хотелось начать задавать вопросы Джеффри уже сейчас, но момент, очевидно, был не самый подходящий. Не устраивать же ему прямо здесь сцену с отказом от оформления и работы, ей богу.

— Гэвин, — Дэн протянул ему смартфон и небольшой стилус. — Нужна твоя подпись.

Рид в который раз оставил пляшущий росчерк внизу договора и забрал из рук техника карточку-пропуск. Лого «Киберлайф», располагающееся сбоку от его фотографии, было таким же сюрреалистичным, как и всё происходящее. Дэн ещё пару раз коснулся сенсора и убрал смартфон в карман.

— RK900, запиши своё имя, — нейтральным голосом типичного консультанта произнёс мужчина и шагнул назад, бросая выразительный взгляд на Гэвина. Рид еле успел проглотить зарождающееся возмущение, быстро смекая, что это, должно быть, необходимая часть процедуры оформления андроида на него.

— Ричард, — кое-как выдавил он и прочистил горло.

— Мое имя Ричард, — повторил андроид и слегка улыбнулся. Гэвин неловко скривил губы в ответ и быстро скрестил руки на груди. RK900, наконец, зашевелился и выбрался из коробки. Шагнул вперёд, выпрямляя спину и показывая чуть ли не балетную осанку. Любой фигурист обзавидовался бы. А. Ну да. Занял он сразу добрую половину личного пространства Рида, и поэтому тот быстро подался назад, успевая уловить тот самый запах новой покупки: пластика и упаковки.

— Отлично! Спасибо, Дэн, — хлопнул в ладоши Джеффри. — Встретимся на катке?

— Ага, я закончу здесь и догоню.

Времени на то, чтобы покинуть здание, ушло намного меньше, чем представлялось Гэвину. Видимо, кабинет, в который поначалу его привёл Фаулер, находился от склада очень далеко. Они задержались на выходе лишь на минуту для того, чтобы Рид отметился в системе о своём уходе. Для лиц, работающих на компанию, достаточно было просто поднести карту к панели около турникета, и данные вносились сами собой. И даже учитывая, что Гэвин теперь сам относился к их числу, изначально он прибыл в отдел «Киберлайф» как частное лицо, так что… Правила есть правила.

Периодически Рид украдкой посматривал на Ричарда, интересуясь его реакцией на окружающий мир. Если у него стёрта память, то он изучает всё вокруг, наверное. Почему-то Гэвин представил себе ребёнка, впервые увидевшего снег или пустыню. Интерес его был связан с собственными пробелами в знаниях о функционировании андроидов. Да, Рид видел, как машины оплачивали покупки, гуляли с детьми, короче говоря, прислуживали людям, но ни разу не наблюдал, как робот непосредственно начинает своё существование. Впрочем, ожидания его снова не оправдались: андроид вёл себя совершенно спокойно, даже как-то скучающе смотрел в спину шагающего на парковку Фаулера. Гэвин мысленно прикинул, что такое поведение логично: память ему, может, и стёрли, но информация о людях и о мире вокруг должна быть установлена по умолчанию. Как, например, календарь, заметки и контакты в смартфоне. Рид задумчиво прикусил губу.

— Слушай, Фаулер, у меня вопрос.

— Ну? — Джеффри дотронулся до сенсорной панели управления, указывая пункт назначения автопилоту, и повернулся в его сторону.

— У Ричарда же уже имеются знания о фигурном катании, верно?

— Да, — раздался голос с заднего сидения. Рид удивлённо обернулся. Ричард равнодушно смотрел прямо на него, сложив руки на коленях, как порядочный юноша из частной школы. Джеффри сбоку хмыкнул, а затем снова потянулся к панели управления.

— И какой информацией ты располагаешь? — нейтральным тоном спросил Рид. Сидение под ним двинулось: видимо, Фаулер для удобства разговора решил «развернуть» их обоих. Такое поведение андроида не совсем вписывалось в представления Гэвина, и это немного напрягало. В плане, а как же «сказал ему сделать бильман — он уже крутит его без вопросов», послушание и так далее? Делать выводы сразу, конечно, было рано: Ричард просто ответил на вопрос, связанный с ним. Да, не адресованный ему конкретно, но, может, так всё у него в голове устроено. В конце концов, Сири тоже отзывалась, когда её ни о чем не просили, и ничего.

— Каким образом вас ознакомить с информацией, тренер? — Ричард поднял голову чуть выше. Встроенные лампы осветили лицо андроида в новом ракурсе, и Гэвин с удивлением отметил серый цвет его глаз, пропуская обращение мимо ушей. Он напрягся, вспоминая, каким было освещение в ложементе. — По категориям, или, может, в алфавитном порядке?

Гэвин прищурился. Нет, в том ящике точно была сине-голубая подсветка, вот тебе и ответ. У него самого радужка меняла свой цвет, только дай повод (а можно и без него), но, честно говоря, он не задумывался, что и у андроидов всё происходит подобным образом. Хотя, казалось бы, это вопрос игры освещения, и он никоим образом не касается функционала роботов.

— Тренер?

Непривычное обращение снова резануло слух.

— Опиши как-то в общем, не вдаваясь сильно в детали, — проворчал Рид, продолжая параллельно думать о своём. Иронично, что он представлял Ричарда маленьким ребёнком, который увидел что-то впервые, а на деле же… Он сам был этой малышнёй.

— Принято, — андроид кивнул и чуть прищурился. — Теория включает в себя информацию обо всех терминах, технике, правилах и расписаниях шоу и соревнований. Но, думаю, вас больше волнует практическая часть. Отвечаю на ваш вопрос заранее — да, я владею всеми прыжками, связками и вращениями.

— Короче говоря, тебе не придётся учить его прыгать, — вклинился в разговор Фаулер. — Стал бы я подсовывать тебе андроида, который не может стоять на льду.

— Вместо этого ты вручил мне андроида, который уже тренировался у Хэнка, да? — ровным тоном уточнил Гэвин, скрещивая руки на груди. Подходящий момент, чтобы припомнить слова техника, подвернулся сам собой.

— Дэн растрепался, да? — вздохнул мужчина. Рид неопределенно повёл плечами. — Послушай, разве это важно…

— Разве это не важно? — парировал Гэвин, прерывая Джеффри. Как он может преуспеть там, где не справился Хэнк? Речь идёт о тренерстве, а Андерсон — чертовски опытный и хороший специалист.

— По мне — нет, — припечатал Фаулер. — Какая разница? Ему стёрли всё подчистую, он даже не знает, кто такой этот твой Андерсон и с чем его едят.

— Хэнк Андерсон. Человек. Пятьдесят три года, — прохладно произнес Ричард, всматриваясь потемневшими глазами в Джеффри. — Победитель Чемпионата мира 2008-го года, двукратный серебряный призёр Чемпионатов мира 2009-го и 2010-х годов. Бронзовый призер Олимпийских игр 2010-го года. Если необходимо, запросите полный список его достижений. Данные Хэнка Андерсона не располагаются в категории «пищевые продукты». Если хотите откорректировать этот аспект, прошу уточнить, с чем его едят, и по какому законодательству это разрешено.

На какое-то мгновение в салоне повисла тишина, которую Гэвин нарушил громким смехом.

— Вот уж не думал, что андроиды-фигуристы такие шутники, — с улыбкой выдохнул он. Напряжённость ситуации сгладилась, возвращаясь к нейтральной, ему даже дальше претензии Фаулеру предъявлять расхотелось. — Ещё одна приятная неожиданность.

Ричард перевёл взгляд снова на него, вежливо улыбаясь.

— Буду знать, что озвучивание информации из теоретической базы данных благотворно на вас влияет, тренер. Вам, должно быть, знаний очень не хватает, — чётко произнес он, особенно выделив слово «очень», и едва заметно прищурился. Гэвин успел только моргнуть, а андроид уже демонстративно отвернул голову в сторону тонированного окна, будто с интересом рассматривая городской пейзаж.

Честно говоря, это было и к лучшему. Потому что голова Рида распухла от напряжения в поисках достойного ответа, но ничего кроме обычного «Иди ты!» и кучи возмущенных вопросов не приходило на ум. Это вообще приемлемое поведение для андроида? Тот первый порыв Ричарда ответить на его вопрос, Гэвин как-то себе объяснил, а здесь даже рассуждения о Сири не спасали. Кто тут тренер этого RK900 на минуточку? Гэвин растерянно глянул на Фаулера. Но тот уже отвлёкся на вибрирующий смартфон и ответил на звонок. Как вовремя! Рид неловко поёрзал, пару раз бросил взгляд на замершего в одной позе андроида, плюнул на всё и тоже уставился в окно.

В Корнерстоне Гэвин знал ровно три вещи: краткий путь до дома, каток и Госпиталь Святого Иоанна. Когда у тебя есть талант к фигурному катанию, ты забываешь, что такое нормальная школа. У тебя есть коньки, по сути, домашнее обучение, и чертовски мало времени. Забирать с катка Рида перестали, как только посчитали его достаточно взрослым: точкой отсчёта стал первый докрученный четверной ( _1_ ). Так что Гэвин долго заучивал путь до дома (если он устраивал дополнительную пробежку, то добирался за полчаса, на велосипеде и вовсе быстрее было) и чувствовал себя, наконец, взрослее. Мужчина тихо хмыкнул себе под нос. Вот же дурень мелкий, а. Наравне с дорогой до дома он хорошо знал каток. Вдоль и поперёк, до каждого потаённого уголка. Натура у него была любопытная всегда, и он лез везде, где только мог. И последнее, выходящее из второго… Госпиталь Святого Иоанна. Может, спорт это полезно для здоровья, но серьёзный спорт — это точно череда травм. Уже лет в двенадцать у Гэвина имелась внушительная медкарта, наполненная сведениями обо всех его вывихах, ушибах и даже переломе. Что сказать, выполнив один сложный элемент, он сразу стремился сделать больше и лучше. В фигурном катании ты не думаешь, как бы тебе не упасть, ты думаешь, как упасть правильно. Мужчина задумчиво расцепил руки на груди и непроизвольно коснулся правой ноги. Фаулер продолжал болтать с кем-то по телефону, Рид не особо вслушивался, уловил только, что это связано с организацией шоу, и сразу же скучающе отстранился. Снова посмотрел на сидящего напротив андроида. Мысли о собственной спортивной карьере невольно заставляли его задуматься о Ричарде.

Может ли существо, которое не чувствует боли или усталости, хоть представить объемы усилий, которые надо приложить человеку, чтобы сделать то, что у него уже заложено программой? Практическая часть, как сказал сам Ричард. Человеческая память не идеальна. Да, Рид не знает всего и не может в одно мгновение вытащить из головы целую базу данных. Человеческое тело — не тело андроида. Приходится много лет трудиться, отдавать не просто силы и здоровье, а буквально свою жизнь. Как это может понять машина, у которой в запасе примерно вечность? Какими способами вообще можно попробовать донести это до него?

Ричард наконец сменил позу: снова повернулся лицом к Гэвину и убрал одну руку с колена. Андроид поймал его задумчивый взгляд и вопросительно приподнял бровь в ответ.

 _Нет, не так._ Нужно ли вообще подходить к задаче тренерства с такими мыслями? Он может провести годы, пытаясь вбить в голову машины уважение к её собственным умениям в фигурном катании, попытаться заставить её ценить простой прыжок. Но какой в этом смысл, если андроид всё равно не сможет этого понять?

Перед глазами всплыло плавное движение рук Коннора, его расслабленная мимика, поющее движение тела, мягкий конёк.

Вот что зацепило Гэвина в катании восьмисотого. Он не просто двигался, он будто любил каждый свой миг на льду. Пусть и не сразу, но Рид понял это по короткому отрывку видео без звука. Остается только представить, какой эффект он производит на самой арене. Отрыв по баллам в компонентах теперь не казался Гэвину таким преувеличенным. Значит ли это, что Хэнк смог каким-то образом донести эти чувства до сознания андроида? Хотя, наверно, правильнее будет сказать «смог объяснить, как их имитировать».

Ричард быстро посмотрел на Фаулера, а затем снова уставился на Рида. Его брови немного нахмурились, сделав лицо суровее. Гэвин задумчиво поджал губы, так и не отводя взгляда от андроида, и продолжил мысленно прикидывать варианты.

Что ему точно не стоило делать, так это дублировать работу Хэнка. Хоть из штанов выпрыгни, он не сможет. Андерсон куда более опытный, глупо было бы замахиваться на подражание его работе. Это во-первых. Но, что важнее, его метод не сработал. Если Ричарда вернули к «заводским настройкам», то что бы там бывший тренер Рида не пытался повторить после Коннора, с девятисотым это не прокатило. Гэвин довольно прищурился, слегка улыбаясь. Значит, ему нужно пойти совершенно в другом направлении. В конце концов, Фаулер ни разу не говорил ему, чтобы он сделал Ричарда таким же, как Коннор. Речь шла о повышении шансов на конкуренцию. Да и в договоре не было ни слова о том, что «RK900 обязан стать лучшим в компонентах» или вроде того, верно? Не один только Джеффри умеет искать лазейки и что-то умалчивать ради достижения целей.

— У вас есть какие-то вопросы или указания, тренер? — довольно тихо уточнил андроид. Должно быть, скорректировал громкость, чтобы не мешать разговаривающему Фаулеру. Гэвин непроизвольно подался слегка вперёд, чтобы получше расслышать речь Ричарда. В голове сразу же начали появляться предположения о наличии терпения у роботов. Хотя, скорее всего, красноречивые взгляды и вопрос Ричарда являлись автоматической функцией реакции, по типу Face ID, а не показатель отсутствия выдержки. Рид без капли какого-либо стеснения продолжил рассматривать лицо девятисотого.

Понятно было ещё одно — если Ричард не стал таким, как Коннор, во время занятий с Хэнком, что-то в нём работало иначе. Даже забавно, потому что на вид они с RK800 были очень похожи, но, получается, «начинка» у них разная. Интересно, Ричард в курсе, чем конкретно его модель отличается от предыдущей? Автомобиль плавно сбавил скорость, и Рид подумал об очередном перекрёстке и уже собрался вывалить кучу каверзных вопросов на андроида, но Джеффри наконец завершил разговор и положил трубку.

— Приехали, — довольно оповестил он пассажиров.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) — фигурист вполне может зайти на многооборотный прыжок, прыгнуть его и приземлить. Но при этом сделать его с недокрутом, то есть приземлиться раньше, чем нужное количество оборотов совершится в воздухе. Такой прыжок не считается чистым.
> 
> (2) — Face ID — сканер объёмно-пространственной формы лица человека, разработанный компанией Apple. Мало ли, вдруг кто-то не в курсе)
> 
> ФШ к главе: https://sun9-45.userapi.com/c205428/v205428088/83ef9/mpmVEuf7RyU.jpg


	6. Тринадцать тысяч

«Гросс-Пойнт Коммьюнити Айс» в памяти Гэвина остался обветшалой ареной, у которой даже нормальной вывески не было. Вместо неё над входом «красовалось» дерьмовое граффити. Рид прошёл все этапы взаимоотношений с этим катком: обожал его в детстве, ненавидел подростком во времена возвращения в Детройт и плевал на него, когда под ногами был качественный лёд на этапах Гран-При, а в зале не воняло прорвавшими трубами. Похороненный где-то в глубине воспоминаний «Гросс-Пойнт Коммьюнити Айс» был одним из столпов, которые новый Детройт ещё не затронул, в отличии от неузнаваемого центра города.

Старая школа Гэвина, куда он приходил только раз в неделю, исчезла, превратившись в очередной магазин с торчащими белыми руками на витринах. Такая же участь постигла многие любимые места Рида. И вот теперь даже каток, где началась фигурнокатательная карьера Гэвина, был напрочь сметён новой инфраструктурой. Рядом стоящий разваливающийся «Макдоналдс» тоже, видимо, снесли, чтобы расширить территорию. Потому что размер «Гросс-Пойнта» стал куда больше, а и так немаленькая парковка стала просто огромной. Обстановка поменялась настолько сильно, насколько это вообще можно было представить, и удивлённый Гэвин озирался по сторонам, рассматривая фонари, выполненные в минималистичном стиле, а также отстроенный въезд на территорию катка.

Больше всего поражал, конечно, вид самой арены. Зеркальные панели пополам с белым пластиком и голубой подсветкой с лёгкой руки дизайнера имитировали лёд и заставляли взгляд скользить вдоль всего фасада. Геометрическим узором они собирались ближе к центру в эдакий поломанный айсберг. Цельные панели зеркал напоминали какой-то вогнутый кристалл, по бокам и центру которого расположились высокие раздвижные двери. Вверху с широким межсимвольным интервалом голограммой сияло новое название: «КиберАйс Коммьюнити». Гэвин присвистнул.

— Знал, что ты оценишь, — хмыкнул Фаулер, — но центральным входом рекомендую пользоваться как можно реже. Сегодня — исключение.

Гэвин понимающе качнул головой. Если каток не закрытый и используется не только фигуристами, то лучше держаться заднего входа, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Для него эта тема была знакома. Втроём они двинулись в сторону дверей, и Рид поразился чистоте зеркал на лицевой стороне здания. Должно быть, уборка тоже была продумана. Может, у них были летающие щётки с тряпками или вроде того. Гэвин тихо усмехнулся.

Много говорить о внутреннем оформлении катка не получилось бы: окружение буквально дышало компанией «Киберлайф». Повсюду мелькали лишённые деталей панели с подсветкой, а также кое-где проглядывался знакомый из рекламы узор, состоящий из треугольников. Стены просторного холла были немного украшены зеркалами, похожими на те, что опоясывали фасад. Благодаря ним арена не выглядела в точности как юротдел, в котором Гэвин только что побывал.

— Протоптанная тропинка налево ведёт на общественный каток, — оповестил его Фаулер, указывая направление пальцем. — Нам направо.

Андроиды на ресепшене их не побеспокоили: скорее всего, Гэвин уже значился в их базе данных как сотрудник. К тому же, он был не один, а с Фаулером. В отличие от прохода в сторону общественного катка, дорогу в нужное им направление преграждал турникет. Такое разделение не могло не радовать — значит, никакие зеваки и «заблудившиеся» посетители не смогут прервать процесс тренировки или узнать какую-то нежелательную для огласки информацию. Гэвин приложил к панели карту-пропуск, и мысли о том, что его уже внесли в систему, подтвердились: индикатор на ограде мигнул зелёным. Джеффри же даже не обернулся. Похоже, прекрасно догадывался, что Рид сообразит использовать свою карту. Ну что ж, он не ошибся. Гэвин неуверенно притормозил. А что насчет андроида? У него есть пропуск, или это Рид должен его впустить? Мужчина быстро обернулся, замерев на месте. Ричард на тот момент уже проходил через турникет, а на его белую, отдающую резкими бликами в ярком освещении руку волнами возвращалась матовая кожа. Ну, пропуск, видимо, у него свой есть. Гэвин быстро отвернулся, игнорируя вопросительный взгляд андроида.

В общем и целом, план здания был довольно прост. Строение делилось на две ветки: небольшой общественный каток, очевидно, с несколькими прилежащими к нему помещениями, и ледовая арена с огромным количеством коридоров и кабинетов за ней. Из вестибюля можно было попасть в обе части катка, разве что вторая половина «КиберАйса» встречала посетителей уже упомянутым «дружелюбным» турникетом. Рид прикинул, что такой ход будет удобен и в будущем: автоматизированная проверка билетов зрителей будет проходить намного быстрее.

Сразу после турникета и небольшого коридора тянулось длинное продольное помещение, располагавшееся поперёк предыдущему, с тремя дверями, поставленными для допуска в разные части катка. По обоим концам прохода имелись непримечательные, почти сливающиеся с рисунком стен, раздвижные двери, ведущие в закрытые для обычных посетителей места (их наличие выдавала всё та же белая панель для пропусков). За ними находились хорошо освещённые коридоры, огибающие всю арену. А вот уже после них можно было найти полный набор нужных помещений для проведения соревнований, тренировок и поддержки удовлетворительного состояния катка. В левой части относительно главного входа — зал для силовых упражнений и отдельный — для индивидуальной силовой подготовки, гардероб, кафе, несколько просторных раздевалок, кабинет врача и охраны, тренерская, санузлы и душевые. Короче говоря, всё, что подходило под категорию «нужное для человека». А справа — некий симбиоз между служебными комнатами и пространством, необходимым для андроидов. Прежде всего, склад для ледоуборочных машин, инвентарная и прочие подсобные помещения, которые Рид толком никогда не запоминал.

— Здесь остаются андроиды, — Фаулер махнул рукой в сторону уже разблокированных дверей, пропуская Рида вперёд.

Зал, в который они зашли, был довольно просторным и даже казался каким-то пустым. Визуальный стиль оформления арены здесь отражался особенно остро в барельефных панелях, отделяющих пространство для стоящих у стен нескольких андроидов. Острые линии уходящих к потолку разделителей имитировали нарочно обколотые кристаллы. На них Гэвин не сразу заметил подсвеченный интерфейс. С учётом белизны и голубого освещения комнаты, ему почудилось, что он оказался в эдакой ледяной пещере, замахнувшейся на футуризм. Может, он даже видел что-то подобное в одном из фильмов или сериалов, связанных с севером.

— На этом с Ричардом мы сегодня разойдёмся, — оповестил Гэвина Джеффри и повернулся в сторону андроида. — Ричард, прошу.

RK900 в ответ молча кивнул и быстро подошёл к месту у стены под номером шесть. То, что Фаулер решил оставить Ричарда в этой «андроидной» комнате, было, в общем-то, логично. Они не осмотрели ещё весь каток, а вопросы об отличиях моделей стоило придержать для Дэна.

— Он будет стоять здесь всё это время? — спросил Рид. Ричард на его вопрос уже никак не отреагировал: он просто поправил воротник водолазки и опустил руки, выпрямляя спину.

— Вне тренировочного времени — да, — Джеффри пожал плечами. — Не слоняться же ему по катку без дела. К тому же здесь андроидам проще сортировать полученную информацию и вести анализ данных. Что-то связанное с облегчением нагрузки во время спящего режима… С подключением, что ли? Не уверен. Если тебе интересно, спроси у Дэна. Ну, или у самого Ричарда.

— Спрашивайте, — тут же отозвался RK900 и снова прищурился. — С вероятностью в девяносто шесть процентов я удовлетворю любопытство по любому вашему запросу.

Рид даже не попытался себя остановить и театрально закатил глаза.

— Спи уже, — фыркнул он.

— Я не умею спать, тренер, — прохладно напомнил ему андроид. — До встречи.

А затем его взгляд расфокусировался, бездумно устремляясь куда-то сквозь Рида. Гэвин поёжился.

— Это вообще нормальное поведение для андроида? — нетерпеливо спросил мужчина. Вопрос зрел ещё с момента поездки в автомобиле, и он еле дождался момента уединения с Джеффри. Фаулер понимающе усмехнулся, засовывая левую руку в карман брюк.

— Смотря, что ты имеешь в виду, — туманно ответил он и поманил Гэвина свободной рукой за собой, в сторону двери, расположенной в противоположном направлении от входа.

— Для андроида, купленного в магазине, не совсем. Но ты ведь его и не покупал, верно?

Гэвин промолчал, посчитав вопрос риторическим. Разумеется, он его не покупал. Ради бога, да он еле сообразил, зачем ему вообще как-то связываться с оформлением андроида на своё имя.

— Сначала я сам напрягся. Хотел даже рапорт подать о неисправности и списать его к чертям собачьим, — признался Фаулер. — Коннор, конечно, со временем стал довольно, ну, знаешь, человечным. Должно быть, это влияние Хэнка.

Мужчина в очередной раз разблокировал проход в новое помещение.

— Здесь что-то вроде малофункциональной мастерской, — быстро пояснил он одновременно с автоматически-включающимся освещением. Кипенно-белая комната была меньше прошлого помещения раза в два. Рид с любопытством осмотрел полки с аккуратно расставленными бутылками. Белое лого «Киберлайф» чётко различалось на фоне синей жидкости. В нескольких закрытых стеллажах лежали кейсы и синие ящики. Всё было застеклено и заблокировано. На каждой дверце имелась панель, наподобие пропускной системы у двери. Гэвин сглотнул. Компания заботилась о защите интеллектуальной и физической собственности в той же степени, в какой тревожилась о распространении рекламы. Это вызывало уважение. Взгляд Гэвина скользнул дальше по комнате. Из остального его внимание привлекла просторная ниша, которая выглядела словно небольшая комната круглой формы диаметром в пару метров, если прикинуть на глаз. Около неё располагалась панель с интерфейсом на чём-то вроде небольшой трибуны по типу той, за которой мадам Уоррен толкала свои пустые речи.

— Тут тебе обо всём расскажет Дэн, — добавил Джеффри, проследив за взглядом Гэвина.

— Понял, — понимающе кивнул Рид. — Так ты всё-таки подал рапорт на Ричарда? Поэтому его прислали из ремонта?

— Ах да, говоря об этом, — опомнился Фаулер и закрыл дверь в мастерскую. — Нет, не подал. Как я уже сказал, я уже начал бить тревогу, но меня успокоил Дэн. В своё время он не изучил подробно список новый функций или установленных программ, чёрт его знает, о чем речь конкретно. Ты не подумай, что он лодырь, просто я его тогда конкретно так загрузил, поэтому он не имел возможности посвятить нас в новые тонкости.

Они вышли из хранилища для андроидов, и Гэвин нетерпеливо зашагал вровень с Джеффри вместо того, чтобы плестись позади. Перед выходом он ещё раз взглянул на замерших у стен андроидов. Они не сменили позы и не моргали. Стояли, словно манекены в магазине.

— Короче говоря, у девятисотого усовершенствовали имитацию эмоционального поведения. Что-то такое, — наконец перешёл к сути Фаулер. — Официально, сделано это было в качестве эксперимента по улучшению компонентности ( _1_ ). Ну знаешь, можно использовать настроение для влияния на катание фигуриста: например, когда ты злой, движения у тебя будут более резкие, сам понимаешь. Хотя есть у меня ещё предположение, что потихоньку в «Киберлайф» работают над допуском андроидов-фигуристов к интервью и вообще контактам с прессой, но это уже теории заговора.

— Почему не вбить все эти компоненты изначально ему в голову? — проворчал Гэвин. — В распоряжении целый набор снятых на видео прокатов фигуристов всех лет. Копируй — не хочу. Не понимаю, как имитация человеческого характера поможет ему кататься лучше?

— Говоришь так, будто это просто, — фыркнул Фаулер и резко остановился посреди коридора. Он серьёзно посмотрел на Гэвина и продолжил говорить уже более суровым тоном. — У нас ушло два года, чтобы перейти к тройным прыжкам. А техника у андроидов — это ещё цветочки по сравнению с компонентами. Ты забываешь, что роботов создают инженеры и программисты, и едва ли кто-то из них знает, что такое скоба ( _2_ ) и как правильно её делать. Инженер поставит андроиду достаточно крепкий корпус, чтобы выдержать вращения, и устойчивую опору, чтобы приземлить прыжок и не сломать ногу, а программист скопирует формулы расчета прыжков из чёртового гугла, вписывая их в код. Они не фигуристы, Рид. Но они стараются, как могут: прислушиваются к нашим объяснениям, чтобы найти способ быть более совершенными. И если технику можно представить в виде формул из физики, то компоненты — нет. А многого элементарным копированием, без понимания сути, не добьёшься. Так что не требуй всего и сразу.

Гэвин неловко опустил взгляд в пол, сглатывая вязкую слюну. Когда не знаешь, как работает изнанка процесса, кажется, что андроиды — это какое-то чудо, способное без усилий сделать буквально всё.

— Извини, — глухо выдал Рид. Зато искренне. Правда. — Не знал этого.

Фаулер тяжело выдохнул и его мощные плечи, наконец, расслабились.

— Ничего, — с какой-то досадой ответил мужчина. — Я тоже переборщил с тирадой. Просто ты задал практически тот же вопрос, которым пресса всю плешь проела.

— А, эти засранцы, — понимающе протянул Гэвин. СМИ всегда были голодны до того, что интересно людям. И так уж вышло с года эдак восьмидесятого, что в одиночном фигурном катании непосвященной публике любопытны были только многооборотные прыжки. Чем больше, тем лучше. Плевать на процесс, здоровье или эталонную технику. Прыгай, мартышка, прыгай. В случае андроидов, они, должно быть, возвели тему в абсолют, ожидая каких-то монстров на льду.

— Да, — Фаулер размял шею, повертев головой из стороны в сторону, и снова двинулся вперёд по коридору. — Возвращаясь к твоему первоначальному вопросу. Как бы Ричард себя не вёл, он всё ещё машина. Он ответил на все твои вопросы и выполнил все указания. Держи это в голове и проблем не будет. И лучше спроси у Дэна подробнее о программной стороне вопроса его поведения, если тебе интересно.

Они прошли ещё немного и вышли к продольному помещению, выглядящему идентично тому, что огибал ледовый каток со стороны официального входа. Фаулер выбрал для входа центральные двери, самые внушительные по размеру. Гэвин задержал дыхание на мгновение и шагнул туда, где ему предстояло торчать большую часть своего рабочего времени.

Первым делом его тело охватила знакомая прохлада ледового катка, и он пожалел, что надел только водолазку. Сама арена была стандартного размера с закруглёнными углами и подсвеченным снаружи бортиком, по которому в некоторых местах пробегали панели, имитирующие упрощённый вид той самой ледяной изюминки стиля, которую Рид отметил с самого начала. Пространство между катком и трибунами было достаточно вместительным: Гэвин уже сейчас мог приметить отведённые места для судей, фотографов и пустующий участок, видимо, оставленный для будущего «уголка слёз и поцелуев» ( _3_ ). Ну, а дальше в глаза сразу бросались зрительские места. Сидения, грамотно разделённые по секциям, пока что были в чехлах, но их количество… Мягко говоря, впечатляло. В последний раз с подобной вместимостью катка Гэвин сталкивался на Олимпиаде двадцать шестого в Кортине ( _4_ ). Там речь шла о двенадцати тысячах зрителей. Гэвин припомнил слова Фаулера о планах развития не только в границах страны. Что ж. Джеффри точно не шутил.

— В следующем сезоне мы проведем здесь Чемпионат мира, можешь поверить? — с гордостью произнёс Джеффри, рассматривая зал вместе с Гэвином.

— Ещё бы я не поверил, — хмыкнул тот в ответ. — Сколько здесь тысяч, двенадцать?

— Тринадцать, — поправил его Фаулер. — Я выбил ещё тысячу во время обсуждения проекта. Помяни моё слово, мест ещё и не хватит.

— Ты мыслишь очень оптимистично, — осторожно произнёс Гэвин. — Уверен, что выйдет?

Джеффри усмехнулся и зашагал вперёд, ближе к бортикам, и Рид последовал за ним. Тёмно-синяя поверхность под ногами, покрытая едва заметным узором наслоенных друг на друга треугольников, таких же, как на витрине практически каждого магазина андроидов, была мягкой и, судя по всему, очень качественной.

— Яблочко от яблоньки, — пробормотал он. — Хэнк тоже так говорит. Он случайно не был твоим тренером или вроде того?

— Ха-ха, Фаулер, очень смешно.

— Если серьёзно, отвечу тебе так же, как и ему, — Джеффри вздохнул и опёрся руками о борт, устремляя свой взгляд на лёд. — Я вижу потенциал. Пусть сейчас андроиды не ушли дальше людей по технике в фигурном катании, но у них практически неограниченные перспективы. Вместе с развитием «Киберлайф» будут улучшаться и они: физически и программно. Да, будут люди, которые воспримут такой прогресс в штыки по подобию тех раздолбаев на улицах, кричащих о том, что у них работу отобрали. Но визуал победит, как и всегда. Иначе бы мы в свое время не запрыгали четверные, а до этого тройные.

Гэвин внимательно посмотрел на Фаулера. На его сурово сдвинутые брови, на решительный взгляд и поджатые губы. Сколько раз он обыгрывал Хэнка? Официально — пять? Шесть раз? Если говорить о крупных официальных турнирах ISU. Рид, можно сказать, вырос на их противостоянии и сейчас видел у Джеффри тот же взгляд, что и раньше, тогда, на Чемпионате мира две тысячи девятого (оператор снимал крупным планом его лицо перед прокатом произвольной программы). Фаулер не мечтал, он шёл к цели, чётко сжав челюсть и упрямо взирая в сторону судей. А потом гордо склонял голову, чтобы на его шею опустилась золотая медаль. Гэвин тихо усмехнулся. Ну как тут не поверить в его слова?

Раздался звук оповещения. Фаулер полез в карман.

— Дэна сегодня не будет, — проворчал он. — Он может подъехать сюда завтра к десяти, что скажешь?

Рид безразлично пожал плечами. Фаулер кивнул.

— Я отправлю тебе его номер, — добавил мужчина. Гэвин пробормотал согласие и поёжился. Всё-таки лёгкая водолазка не могла сохранять его тепло вечно. Когда ты ожидаешь своего проката на соревнованиях, ты всё время разминаешься и не чувствуешь минусовой температуры, в то время как многие тренеры стоят в пуховиках.

— Пойдём, пока ты тут не простудился, — хмыкнул Джеффри и развернулся в обратную сторону. — Покажу тебе тренерскую — и по домам.

Рид мысленно отметил на будущее, что ему точно понадобится куртка. И, скорее всего, термос.

— Подожди, а что с программами? — очнулся Гэвин, быстро нагоняя Фаулера.

— А что с ними?

— Они уже поставлены или нет? Как это вообще работает?

— Практически так же, как то, к чему ты привык, — улыбнулся Джеффри. — Только совсем по-другому.

Гэвин красноречиво приподнял бровь и прокашлялся.

— Пока тебе не стоит об этом волноваться, — успокоил его Фаулер. — Для «Беты» у Ричарда в системе уже заложена и короткая, и произвольная программы. Ну, а дальше… Дальше посмотрим.

— Ему кто-то их поставил? — полюбопытствовал Рид.

— Типа того. Не забивай себе лишней информацией голову, по крайней мере, сейчас.

— Ладно, — нехотя проворчал Гэвин. — Я имею право вмешиваться в постановку?

Фаулер немного притормозил на мгновение, и Рид успел поймать его удивленный взгляд.

— Да, — осторожно ответил мужчина. — Конечно, можешь. Только не забудь ознакомиться с правилами.

— Ясное дело, — раздражённо фыркнул Гэвин. — Ты за кого меня принимаешь?

В тренерской ничего особенного не было. Порадовало наличие личного стола и шкафчика. Фаулер сообщил, что коньки можно взять на пользование в прокате, только надо будет подписать пару бумажек. А лучше принести свои, потому что, скорее всего, с общественного катка ему достанутся ношеные. Гэвин рассеянно прослушал инструктаж, пропуская половину информации мимо ушей: он вообще не собирался вставать на лёд. Зачем?

— Это расписание тренировок. Запомни твои с Ричардом часы, чтобы не столкнуться с кем-то ещё, — Фаулер указал на голографический экран на стене. — Можешь скачать себе на телефон.

— Одиночные тренировки? — уточнил Гэвин. — Не слишком роскошно?

— Нет, — отмахнулся Джеффри. — Андроидам сложно делить каток с кем-то. Просчёты-расчёты, сам понимаешь. К тому же, по большей части люди предпочитают проводить тренировки в своём городе, а не переезжать в Детройт ради роботов. Поэтому расписание довольно свободное. Кроме того, все фигуристы автоматизированы в плане тренировок.

— Зачем им вообще тренироваться? Разве они не могут сразу выйти на соревнованиях и откатать программу?

— Могут, — Джеффри кивнул. — С кучей помарок и как болванчики. И с большой нагрузкой на систему. Им нужен опыт. Но ты опять задаёшь вопросы не тому человеку, Рид. Давай я лучше расскажу, как работает финансирование со стороны «Киберлайф» и каким образом мы им отплачиваем? Выйдет лекция часов на пять, может, тогда ты угомонишься?

— Ладно! — Рид быстро поднял руки в защитном жесте. — Ладно, спросить у Дэна, я понял.

— То-то же, — фыркнул Фаулер. — На этом, думаю, всё. Выйдем через задний ход, чтобы ты знал, куда идти завтра.

Со стороны служебного входа «КиберАйс» также имелась парковка, только более маленького размера. Машина Фаулера уже поджидала их там. Видимо, Джеффри включил автопилот, потому что изначально они парковались с другой стороны катка. Удобно. Но подключать автоуправление на своём Форде Гэвин всё еще не хотел. Подумать страшно, сколько для этого ему придётся сделать, учитывая, насколько устарели системы его электрокара с двадцать третьего года без регулярных обновлений.

— Чего притих так?

Гэвин оторвал взгляд от разъезжающихся дверей автомобиля.

— Чего? — повторил вопрос Рид, пытаясь вникнуть. — Ничего. Ты же сам сказал, что с вопросами не к тебе, вот и я и заткнулся.

Фаулер глухо рассмеялся.

— Не бойся, Гэвин, — он по-доброму хлопнул его по плечу, подталкивая к салону. — Я ещё пару дней буду в городе, звони, не стесняйся. Протяну руку помощи волнующимся.

— Я не боюсь и не волнуюсь, — фыркнул Рид. Вот ещё. — Просто у меня много вопросов.

Они устроились в салоне, и Фаулер снова включил автоматическое управление. Краем глаза Гэвин заметил адрес своего дома, высветившийся на карте.

— Боюсь, что чем больше ты узнаешь, тем больше вопросов у тебя появится, — усмехнулся Джеффри. — Натура у тебя такая. Ненасытная.

— Нет, — не согласился Рид. — Просто хочу знать, с чем предстоит иметь дело. И как использовать ресурсы на полную.

— Что ж, — Фаулер прочистил горло. — Я бы и рад удовлетворить твое любопытство, но Дэн сделает это намного лучше меня.

— Почему же? — хитро прищурился Гэвин. — Ты можешь кое-что мне рассказать.

— Я знал, что ты захочешь послушать про финансирование. Итак, сначала…

— Зачем ты позвал меня? — быстро прервал его Рид. — Хэнк Андерсон тренер куда более опытный в отношении людей, а теперь ещё и андроидов. Если у него не вышло ничего с Ричардом, то какие шансы у меня? Это пустая трата времени и денег, Фаулер.

За окном замелькали знакомые виды. Джеффри тяжело вздохнул.

— Есть несколько причин, — туманно ответил он. — Сразу скажу, решение принимал не только я, а потому это не простая моя хотелка, как ты мог подумать. Ну и, в конце концов, вы с Хэнком не единственные тренеры андроидов, так что, получается, позвал я не только тебя. Тут нет особенных критериев, вроде твоего ангельского характера или дотошного любопытства, не задирай нос.

— Да кто задира…

— Ну и красивый жест, согласись? — Фаулер прервал его, отплатив той же монетой. — Ученик продолжает дело, которое не смог осилить его учитель. Есть в этом какая-то поэтичность.

— Хрена с два, — проворчал Гэвин. — Хэнк уже давно мне не учитель.

— Это детали, — отмахнулся Джеффри. Машина остановилась, и он довольно повернулся к Гэвину, не глядя нажимая на сенсорную панель управления. Двери автомобиля начали разъезжаться. — Удачи завтра на катке, Рид.

— Иди ты, — буркнул Гэвин, выбираясь на свежий воздух. — Увидимся.

Фаулер ничего не ответил, а Рид не стал оборачиваться. Только внимательно отметил звук отъезжающего от его дома автомобиля. Пока он лазал по карманам, доставая ключи, то понял, что толком-то Джеффри на заданный вопрос и не ответил.

Как и всегда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) — имеется в виду улучшение катания относительно второй оценки за компоненты.
> 
> (2) — скоба исполняется на одной ноге и предполагает смену ребра и направления. В момент поворота фигуриста на 180 градусов меняется ребро — с наружнего на внутреннее или с внутреннего на наружнее — и в результате на льду остается след, похожий на фигурную скобку ({). Вместо видео, на этот раз гифка. Здесь фигуристка выполняет три элемента перед прыжком: шарлотту (нога вверх), прыжок в шпагат и как раз таки интересующую нас скобу. Правая нога сначала идёт ходом вперёд, а после меняет направление. После скобы следует сразу прыжок с переднего хода, мы уже про него говорили, это аксель :)  
> https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-zen_doc/1918821/pub_5d27da69e854a900adc8dfa4_5d27dc3125667300aea02fe3/orig
> 
> (3) — Уголок слёз и поцелуев (kiss and cry) — место, где фигурист ожидает оценки судей.
> 
> (4) — Корти́на-д’Ампе́ццо — итальянский город в провинции Беллуно региона Венето, зимний курорт в Доломитовых Альпах. Один из городов-организаторов будущих (для нас в 2020-ом) Олимпийских игр 2026 года. Гэвин упрощает наименование, размышляя.


	7. Информационный след

Как бы Фаулер себя не вёл, каким-то образом в итоге Гэвин оказывался ему благодарен. В большинстве случаев. К примеру, всё недовольство из-за проигнорированного вопроса о назначении на должность тренера сгладилось тем, что Джеффри позаботился о Риде и попросил Дэна встретить его на парковке у служебного входа. Это на случай, если Гэвин не сможет сориентироваться в «КиберАйс». Кто бы мог подумать, но Фаулер не ошибся. Дело было даже не столько в том, что после сна воспоминания об арене исказились, а сколько в том, что в прошлый раз они заходили в помещение с главного входа. Плюс, простая схема разделения катка в голове у Гэвина отложилась, да: слева — посетители, справа — территория любителей (если смотреть с лицевой стороны «КиберАйс»). А вот всё, что касалось конкретного расположения помещений в коридорах, превратилось в голове в кашу. Странно, что нигде не было табличек или указателей. Хотя, если так подумать, в этой части арены не всё было доведено до ума в плане удобства для людей. Короче говоря, Дэн, который несколько раз поправлял Гэвина в выборе дверей, заглядывая в свой смартфон, был очень кстати.

— У меня скачан план арены, — пояснил ему техник. — Я бываю здесь не так часто, но предпочитаю быть готовым. Могу сбросить и тебе, если нужно.

— Было бы неплохо, — согласился Рид. — Спасибо.

— Без проблем, — улыбнулся Дэн. — Фаулер сказал, что у тебя куча вопросов.

— О, он запомнил, — усмехнулся Гэвин, с трудом открывая дверь в тренерскую: пакеты с вещами мешались. К счастью, ему на помощь пришёл всё тот же спаситель Дэн.

— Ещё как запомнил, — мужчина слегка рассмеялся в ответ. — Кстати, извини, что вчера я так и не появился. Пришлось в итоге тащиться в главный офис, а оттуда выбраться — это отдельный квест.

— Пробивался с боем? — рассеянно подыграл ему Рид, оставляя пакеты на столе, чтобы открыть шкафчик.

— Вооружившись программным кодом, ага, — кивнул Дэн, всё ещё улыбаясь. Гэвин тихо хмыкнул себе под нос и хорошенько встряхнул пакет, выдёргивая на свет тёмно-зелёную парку с мехом на капюшоне. Он купил её давным-давно, думал отправиться в горы с матерью, но так и не вышло. Теперь же вещица имела все шансы ему пригодиться. Вместе с ней Гэвин привёз свою любимую тёмно-красную кожанку и пару тёплых свитеров.

— Ты будто сюда переезжаешь, — усмехнулся Дэн.

— Не очень люблю холод, — отстранённо пояснил Рид. Тёплую парку и шерстяные свитера он взял из расчёта на лето: приезжать он будет в чём-то лёгком, а значит, ему надо будет утепляться. На данный момент было достаточно одной кожанки. Недаром он проходил в ней до глубокой осени.

— Я думал, что фигуристы любят лёд и холод, — с любопытством произнёс мужчина. Рид снова фыркнул.

— Кто-то любит, кто-то терпит, — Гэвин достал со дна второго пакета термос и поставил его на полку в шкафчик, — но мёрзнуть точно никто не хочет.

— В этом есть смысл, — понимающе протянул Дэн. Рид шумно свернул бумажные пакеты и запихал их в оставшееся свободное место, оставляя при себе только кожанку.

— Так вот, по поводу вопросов, — Гэвин оперативно сменил тему. Честно говоря, половину того, что он хотел узнать, пока они говорили с Фаулером, он забыл, поэтому сейчас спросить что-то конкретное оказалось тяжело.

— Да? — оживился Дэн.

— Чем отличаются модели RK800 и 900? — наконец определился с вопросом Рид. Этот пробел в своих знаниях он точно помнил.

— В техническом или программном плане? — уточнил Дэн. — Я помню, что Фаулер ещё что-то упоминал о твоих вопросах насчёт поведения Ричарда.

— Да, — Гэвин быстро кивнул, закрывая шкафчик. На синей панели отобразился знак блокировки. — Собственно, всё это меня интересует.

— Что ж, тема довольно обширная, если углубиться в детали, но я постараюсь не увлекаться, — предупредил его мужчина и зашагал в сторону выхода из кабинета. — Начнём с технической стороны вопроса. Разумеется, речь идёт об усовершенствованном составе сплава и строении тела. Узлы крепче и снашиваются медленнее. А из-за того, что железо для девятисотого родное, взаимодействие между элементами менее энергозатратное, и скорость сообщения между частями конструкции выше. Он выигрывает около двадцати процентов во всех показателях.

— Иначе говоря, — Гэвин потёр лоб. — Он быстрее и выносливее?

— Да, — Дэн поправил очки и неловко улыбнулся. — Извини, я постараюсь объяснять доходчивее.

— Всё в порядке, — уверил его Рид. — Я просто переспрашиваю, чтобы закрепить материал.

— Хорошо, если так.

— Что насчёт программной части?

— Как бы сказать попроще… — Дэн замялся. — Версия его операционной системы новее. Некоторые коды сократились и упростились, добавились новые функции, интерфейс обновился.

— У него есть интерфейс? — Гэвин уцепился за знакомое слово и полюбопытствовал.

— Да, разумеется, — Дэн снова улыбнулся краем губ.

— Не видел, — нахмурился Рид. — Он у него на спине или вроде того? Активируется на ладони?

— Что? — переспросил мужчина и затормозил. — Нет-нет. Я про тот интерфейс, что видит сам Ричард.

— Не понял, — честно признался Гэвин и тоже остановился.

— Кажется, ты немного перепутал, про что идёт речь, — улыбнулся Дэн. — Основной способ вывода информации у андроидов голосовой. Ты подаёшь запрос, а машина тебе отвечает. У него нет интерфейса, с которым бы мог взаимодействовать обыденный пользователь, а программисты — это отдельный разговор.

— А как же их касания, когда рука, ну, знаешь, белеет? — Гэвин неопределённо повёл плечами, не зная, как точно описать процесс, который он наблюдал у андроида на ресепшене, а также у Ричарда с турникетом.

— Процесс передачи данных? Этот способ ввода и вывода информации тоже актуален, но не является приоритетным, — Дэн засунул руки в карманы джинсов и расслабленно опустил плечи. — Потому что он доступен только в случае контакта с терминалами, а также другими андроидами. Сам понимаешь, в первую очередь роботы обязаны слушать людей. Так что коннектинг имеет место быть, но я говорил об основном способе вывода данных.

— Коннектинг, значит, — задумчиво повторил Рид.

— Угу. Так вот, единственный интерфейс, с которым ты имеешь дело, голосовой, — продолжил Дэн и сдвинулся с места. — Когда я говорил о новом интерфейсе, я имел в виду тот, с которым контактирует Ричард.

— Итак, у него есть собственный интерфейс, с которым взаимодействует только он, — заторможенно повторил Гэвин, стараясь осознать всю ту информацию, которую на него вывалил Дэн. — И, возможно, программисты.

— Аллилуйя, — шутливо поддел его техник, — Да. Андроиды похожи на людей не только внешне. «Киберлайф» одолжили и способ работы, если можно так сказать, сознания. Пока ты идёшь, ты же не вдумываешься в то, как именно ты сгибаешь ногу, каким образом управляешь мышцами, верно? Это происходит само собой в мозге. У андроидов схема похожая. Процесс вычислений отделён от основной системы. Конечно, у них есть доступ к этим данным, они могут вносить коррективы и прочее. Но это всё равно отдельное железо и отдельный код.

— Аналогия с мозгом очень спасла положение, — пробормотал Гэвин. — Так интерфейс… Это?

— Здесь стоит сказать, что приоритетный способ вывода информации при взаимодействии с человеком — голосовой, да. А вот ввод информации уже делится в приоритетах. Речь — это первый способ, но не самый важный. Попробуешь угадать второй?

Рид задумался, представляя типичную ситуацию использования робота. Женщина в его воображении приказала андроиду взять «эти сумки» и, взмахнув резко рукой, указала на скамью. «Положи туда!». Очевидно.

— Визуальный, или как-то так? — предположил Гэвин.

— Ввод графической информации, верно, — Дэн одобрительно покачал головой. — Уже соображаешь. Через пару месяцев такими темпами пойдешь на стажировку в «Киберлайф».

— Вот уж обойдусь, — фыркнул Рид. Дэн рассмеялся и продолжил.

— Видео, что обрабатывает андроид, важно не только для взаимодействия с пользователем, оно важно для работы всей системы. Сам понимаешь, они же ориентируются в пространстве, двигаются, используют предметы из окружения. Если для работы с людьми голосовой вывод информации очень важен, то для функционирования самого андроида решающую роль играет визуал. Понимаешь?

— Вроде бы да, — Гэвин покачал головой. — Людям зрение тоже не мешает, как бы.

— Тут не поспоришь, — Дэн остановился. Рид оглянулся по сторонам. Они подошли к двери, которая шла третьей по счёту от прохода в коридор, что огибал ледовый каток. Гэвин мысленно отметил местоположение и запомнил на будущее. — Чтобы не заставлять систему метаться между визуалом и расчётами, как я уже упоминал, набор программ разделили. Собственно, все текущие цели, предметы, с которыми предстоит взаимодействовать андроиду, и, ну, не знаю, результаты подсчётов — вот это всё отображается при помощи графики в виде интерфейса прямо перед его глазами. Таким образом, та часть его системы, с которой ты взаимодействуешь, освобождена от необходимости постоянного контактирования со строками кода, которые всё время переписываются и дописываются. Если бы не это разделение, даже не хочу думать, насколько замедлилась бы реакция и процесс обработки информации при контакте с пользователями.

— Прямо как человек ограничен от процесса деления клеток, поведения нервных окончаний, рефлексов и бла-бла.

— В точку, — кивнул Дэн. Гэвин покачал головой, приложил свой пропуск к панели и толкнул дверь. Автоматическое освещение вспыхнуло, и Рид быстро нашёл Ричарда среди других андроидов, стоящих у стен.

— Короче говоря, если думать о фигурном катании, — продолжил толкать речь уже Рид. — То программная сторона вопроса не должна сильно меня заботить?

— Ага, как и техническая, собственно. Ты же не можешь изменить комплектацию андроида, верно? Просто работай с общим продуктом и не заморачивайся.

Гэвин неопределенно повёл плечом и подошёл к своему подопечному. Ричард стоял у стены, расфокусированно смотря куда-то вперёд. Лицо его было спокойным и совершенно не менялось. Рид неуверенно осмотрелся.

— А как мне его разбудить? — спросил он, концентрируя своё внимание на интерфейсе разделителя. Под цифрой шесть расположилось несколько сенсорных кнопок.

— Используй пропуск, а затем нажми на нижнюю кнопку. Она выводит андроида из состояния ждущего режима, — Дэн заметил его интерес и сразу же пояснил о функционале. — Самая верхняя выключает его полностью. Вторая погружает в ждущий режим, если сам робот на это по каким-либо причинам не способен. И третья запрашивает данные о состоянии системы.

— Интересно, — Гэвин приложил свою карточку к интерфейсу и с любопытством нажал на третью кнопку. На стене позади Ричарда плавной анимацией появились треугольники, присущие оформлению «Киберлайф», а после на уровне взгляда Гэвина, прямо около плеча RK900, отобразился ряд каких-то графиков и небольшая таблица. В самом низу шрифтом покрупнее появилось слово «Стабильно».

— В таблице указаны сведения о процессах и пользователях, — продолжил Дэн. В первом столбце значились, по-видимому, наименования каких-то функций, назначения которых Гэвин не знал. Во втором мужчина нашёл свое имя с пометкой о приоритетном уровне владения. — А на графиках отображаются сведения об использовании центрального процессора и объёмов памяти, а также информация о состоянии соединения с сетью «Киберлайф».

— И что значит вот этот скачок? — Рид кивнул в сторону первого графика. В самом начале линия поднималась немного выше, а затем уходила вниз и держалась на одном уровне.

— Обработка информации после перехода в ждущий режим. Можно настраивать графики более углубленно, разбираясь в нагрузках какой-то определённой структуры, но тебе это не понадобится, — Дэн поправил очки и выжидающе посмотрел на Гэвина, а затем на панель. Рид намёк понял. Он бросил ещё один взгляд на Ричарда и на своё имя в иерархии пользователей, значащееся прямо под наименованием ASU, а затем нажал на нижнюю кнопку.

— Добрый день, тренер, — отозвался RK900 и сделал шаг вперёд, отступая от стены. Появившиеся ранее данные о состоянии системы андроида снова покрылись узором из треугольников и плавно окрасились в тон стены. Взгляд Ричарда скользнул по Дэну и быстро сфокусировался на Риде. Выражение лица, которое ещё минуту назад можно было назвать нейтральным, сменилось на прищуренный тяжёлый взгляд. — Вы опоздали на две минуты и сорок девять секунд. Надеюсь, такого просчёта более не повторится.

— И тебе здравствуй, Ричард, — сквозь зубы выдавил Гэвин. Дэн усмехнулся.

— У вас есть конкретные указания? — андроид немного склонил голову. — Или мне следовать стандартному плану тренировок?

— О, есть стандартный план? — Рид с любопытством посмотрел на RK900, а затем бросил быстрый взгляд на техника.

— Разумеется, — прохладно ответил Ричард и также повернул голову в сторону Дэна. — Извините, разве тренер не должен быть квалифицированным специалистом?

Дэн открыл было рот, но Гэвин уже шагнул вперёд.

— В смысле? Это в каком месте я недостаточно квалифицирован? — недовольно уточнил Рид, раздражённо скрещивая руки на груди. Сам себя он мог критиковать сколько душе угодно, но чтобы такие вещи про него говорила какая-то машина? Увольте. В последний раз он позволил такое разве что терминалу, который тактично повторил, что пора бы обновить карту. _Тактично._

— Вы сомневались, что я вообще знаю что-то о фигурном катании, — начал спокойно перечислять Ричард. — Теперь вы опоздали на начало занятия и спрашивали меня о совершенно элементарных вещах. Готов поспорить, у вас даже нет плана тренировок.

— Две минуты! Ты серьёзно? — возмутился Рид.

— Извините, вы уверены, что это Гэвин Рид, мистер Кейн? — RK900 проигнорировал его вопрос и обратился к Дэну. Гэвин отстранённо отметил фамилию техника.

— Я стою прямо перед тобой, идиот! — мужчина вспыльчиво ткнул андроида в грудь, возвращая его внимание к себе.

— Да, а ещё не ответили насчёт плана тренировок. Я в курсе.

— Это мой первый рабочий день, ты совсем, что ли?

— Понял вас. Мистер Кейн, должно быть, произошла какая-то ошибка с назначением.

— Да. Она случилась в твоём программном коде, придурок.

— Отрицательно. Система полностью стабильна.

— Да пошёл ты!

— Наконец-то. Это разрешение пойти на лёд?

— Ооо, это разрешение отправиться на х…

— О боже, — Дэн вклинился между ними, тихо посмеиваясь. — Прекратите этот цирк.

Гэвин рассержено выдохнул и постарался успокоиться, а RK900 и бровью не повёл. Спокойно шагнул назад, поправляя и так идеально сидящий ворот водолазки.

— Кажется, я понял, что именно напрягло тебя в поведении Ричарда, — улыбнулся Дэн.

— Неужели? — фыркнул Гэвин. Больше этих придирок на пустом месте его бесила манера поведения андроида. Спокойная, совершенно непробиваемая, с этим прищуренным взглядом серых глаз. Напоминающая ему о поведении холёных мальчишек, с которыми Рид сталкивался на своих первых соревнованиях. Детройт тогда был большой помойкой, и Гэвин рос в определённом окружении, далёком от культуры больших городов. Его хореография оставляла желать лучшего (правильнее сказать, её толком не было), его движения не были отточенными и выверенными. И это если не говорить о стиле его общения. Долго катание Рида называли «резким» и «диким», и только под руководством Андерсона ему удалось сбить спесь со всех соперников победами. Но эти взгляды прохладного превосходства долго преследовали его даже после успеха.

— Должно быть, ты ведёшь любопытную жизнь в интернете, Рид, — усмехнулся Дэн и поправил очки. — Начиная с восьмисотой модели, в операционную систему фигуристов добавили программу построения линии поведения. RK800, например, по мере общения должен подстраиваться под собеседника, чтобы достичь максимального успеха в коммуникации.

Ричард при упоминании прошлой модели оторвал взгляд от стены и повернул голову в сторону Дэна.

— С RK900 отдел пошёл ещё дальше, — техник гордо поднял подбородок. — Зачем подстраиваться по ходу дела, если можно изучить данные заранее. Новая модель обращается ко всем открытым источникам информации в глобальной сети и, если собирает достаточное количество сведений, создает готовую модель поведения, в дальнейшем постепенно совершенствуя её. Так что…

— У меня нет аккаунтов в сети, — отрезал Гэвин.

— Однажды в сети — навсегда в сети, — пожал плечами Дэн. — Ты оставляешь информационный след, а данные сейчас хранятся куда дольше, чем в начале двухтысячных. К тому же, я напоминаю тебе, что ты давал множество интервью в своё время.

— Блеск, — брякнул Рид.

— Я могу очистить данные, если хочешь, — предложил Дэн. — Снести всё и запустить заново, только на этот раз убрать влияние имеющейся о тебе информации. И тогда он будет совершенно нейтрален.

Ричард перевёл взгляд на Рида и прищурился. Гэвин задумался. Это ещё одна причина, почему после Хэнка андроиду полностью очистили данные? Снести модель поведения девятисотого к «заводским» настройкам? Помимо очевидного желания начать с нуля тренировочный процесс, конечно. Рид даже не стал размышлять над ответом.

— Не стоит, — отмахнулся он. — Он и так уже не новенький.

RK900 сжал губы сильнее и приподнял бровь. Светлые глаза четко выделялись на его лице.

— И я не хочу тратить время на очередную починку, — заключил Гэвин, довольный своей решимостью. Если поведение Ричарда основывалось на словах молодой версии Рида, то Гэвин точно сможет перетерпеть андроида, пока его поведение не отшлифуется. Подумаешь. — Так. Вроде ты должен показать мне мастерскую?

— Да, точно, — опомнился Дэн. — Пойдёмте.

Для прохода Гэвин принципиально использовал свой пропуск и мысленно прикинул, что неплохо было бы купить для него чехол или вроде того. Он чуть отстал и зашёл в помещение последним, освежая воспоминания о белой комнате.

— Отдел оказания первой помощи для андроидов, — пошутил Дэн и по-хозяйски зашагал к шкафчикам. — Про тириум ты знаешь?

— Да, полагаю, достаточно, — небрежно бросил Гэвин.

— Хорошо, — кивнул техник. — В случае получения травмы запроси у Ричарда диагностику. Он сообщит, если понадобится восполнить запас жидкости. Затем просто разблокируй двери и дай ему бутылку.

— А если он не сможет говорить или открыть эту банку?

Ричард покосился в его сторону.

— Даже не представляю, насколько ты должен будешь его угрохать, — усмехнулся Дэн. — Можешь воспользоваться интерфейсом у стены, как ты уже это делал. Система перечислит повреждённые детали и укажет на недостаток тириума. А лучше сразу обратись к MASFA ( _1_ ).

— МASFA?

— Ага, малофункциональная система для починки андроидов, — кивнул мужчина в ответ. — Это лишь жалкая копия профессиональной установки ASFA ( _2_ ) в «Киберлайф». Можно сказать, это калькулятор по сравнению с ноутбуком. С другой стороны, управление здесь детское.

— Понял, калькулятор, — ответственно повторил Гэвин.

— Ричард, не мог бы ты…? — Дэн указал рукой на округлую платформу. RK900, не сказав ни слова, встал на указанное место. Гэвин подошёл ближе к вытянутой трибуне, которую уже видел вчера, и приложил пропуск к сканеру. За стенами послышались какие-то странные звуки, и рядом с Ричардом открылись панели, из-за которых появились белые «клешни». Рид уже видел подобную установку краем глаза в ролике, посвящённом фабрике по производству андроидов. Правда, там механические «руки» были куда больше.

— Обрати внимание на интерфейс, — одёрнул его Дэн. Гэвин быстро перевёл взгляд на трибуну. В самом верху прямоугольной панели теперь виднелось лого «Киберлайф», а ниже отобразился список функций, как у терминалов в банке. Можно было запросить полную или частичную диагностику, потребовать данные о системе и позвонить диспетчеру. — После диагностики, в случае обнаруженного повреждения, появится окно о предложении провести пайку. Соглашайся, если имеются видимые дефекты, сопровождающиеся потерей тириума. Также система предложит отправить запрос в ближайший сервисный центр. Вдобавок, на экране всегда будет кнопка «позвонить диспетчеру». Тебя соединят с кем-нибудь из «Киберлайф», если возникнут проблемы.

— Согласиться, снова согласиться, если что, звонить диспетчеру, — пробормотал Гэвин и потёр виски.

— Я сброшу тебе инструкцию, — успокоил его Дэн и нажал клавишу выключения. — Просто хотел показать тебе рабочую установку сейчас, чтобы ты примерно знал, с чем будешь иметь дело. Ричард, спасибо. Можешь сойти с МASFA.

Андроид кивнул и шагнул вперёд, покидая платформу.

— Ну, на этом, думаю, всё? — Дэн неуверенно оглянулся. — Провожу вас на лёд и по пути сброшу тебе на почту всё необходимое.

Ричард покинул зал для андроидов первым, предварительно захватив сумку из открывшейся панели в стене, а Гэвин плёлся позади, посматривая на скачанную карту ледовой арены. Теперь ориентироваться будет намного проще. Также Дэн рассказал ему о существовании его собственного аккаунта в системе АSU, где можно найти все нужные документы. По крайней мере, теперь ему не нужно было дёргать Дэна по поводу и без.

— Есть ещё один вопрос, который я вспомнил, — Рид убрал смартфон в карман и приложил пропуск к панели у входа на каток.

— Так.

— Зачем андроидам вообще проводить тренировки? — спросил Гэвин, наблюдая за тем, как Ричард достаёт из объемной сумки коньки. — Компоненты можно повышать и в зале для хореографии. Они не могут просто выйти на лед и сразу откатать всё идеально?

Дэн усмехнулся.

— Надеюсь, ты не додумался спросить это у Фаулера.

— Ну...

— О боже.

— Было дело. Мой промах.

— Сейчас с этим всё стало намного лучше, — отдалённо начал Дэн. — На данный момент андроид-фигурист сходу откатает программу с помарками на прыжках и на медленной скорости, загрузив центральный процессор на полную. Первые наши роботы были тихим ужасом в сравнении с последними моделями. Те валились даже на двойных прыжках поначалу, потому что программа определения баланса у них была примитивной, такой же, как у обычных андроидов.

— Поначалу? — переспросил Гэвин, наблюдая, как Ричард присаживается на скамью недалеко от бортика.

— Проблема решалась постоянными прокатами, — продолжил Дэн. — Чем больше раз андроид катал программу, тем лучше получалось. Просчёты скорости и силы удара об лёд повторялись снова и снова, входные данные для расчётов сходились со старыми, результаты для которых уже имелись, и система нагружалась всё меньше и меньше.

— Почему не оставить их на катке на всё время? — тут же вклинился Рид.

— Потому что детали не вечные, Гэвин, — терпеливо ответил ему мужчина. — Первые разы замена шла довольно часто из-за падений и неверных расчетов. А новые детали — это всегда определённые последствия, даже если они полностью идентичны старым, это уже не то же самое, как было раньше. Не говоря о том, что это накладно с финансовой точки зрения.

— Даже если идентичны?

— Ага. Работать всё будет, даже не заметишь изменений, но определённую нагрузку в систему это привнесёт. Речь идёт о сотых долях процентов, если не тысячных, но когда мы говорим о расчётах, которые необходимо сделать быстро, это играет роль. А если полетит сам процессор, то это вообще полный провал, — Дэн вздохнул. — Да и к тому же, одновременно много андроидов на льду находиться пока не может, мы ещё работаем над этим.

— Что? — Гэвин удивлённо посмотрел на собеседника. — Почему?

— Расчёты усложняются, — неохотно пояснил тот. — Чем больше андроидов или людей на льду, тем сложнее вычислить траекторию движения, чтобы не столкнуться ни с кем. Кататься можно, но техника резко падает.

— Вот почему я не слышал ничего о парном катании, — Рид цокнул.

— Да, пока оно ещё только в разработке. Но, думаю, уже в следующем сезоне мы покажем прототипы.

— А почему бы им не использовать коннектинг? — полюбопытствовал Гэвин. Ричард поднялся со скамейки. Теперь, обутый в коньки, он стал ещё выше, чем тогда, в их первую встречу.

— Могу я приступить к тренировке? — важно спросил он, вежливо склонив голову ниже.

— Валяй, — отмахнулся Рид. RK900 молча направился к дверце бортика.

— Коннектинг — не панацея, — тем временем ответил на его вопрос Дэн. — Оно полностью синхронизирует системы андроидов, от чего те катаются совершенно идентично. Количество нового опыта урезается вдвое, не говоря о том, что визуально смотрится это очень неестественно.

— Понял, — Рид кивнул. — Так что мне делать? Просто следить за его катанием?

— А вот это уже вопрос к тебе, Гэвин, — Дэн слабо улыбнулся ему в ответ. — Я же не тренер. Ты должен выбрать свою тактику, как это сделал Андерсон. Я могу только ответить на технические вопросы.

Гэвин задумчиво поджал губы и перевёл взгляд на скользящего по льду Ричарда. Катание его было зажатым, хоть и быстрым. Идеальная осанка радовала глаз, но спина казалась деревянной. Андроид ускорился и плавно перешёл на задний ход, заходя, судя по кривой дуге, на лутц ( _3_ ). Четыре оборота, высоко и с хорошей круткой, но с довольно слабым приземлением. Много GOE ( _4_ ) за него Рид бы не дал.

— Извини, — Дэн снова уткнулся в смартфон. — Боюсь, на этом моменте мне придётся тебя покинуть. На большинство вопросов тебе сможет ответить и Ричард, но в случае чего звони. А лучше пиши.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) MASFA — Malfunctioning Automatic System of Fixing the Androids (выдумано для фанфика).
> 
> (2) ASFA — Automatic System of Fixing the Androids (тоже выдумка, здесь всёёё выдумка лол).
> 
> (3) Лутц — зубцовый прыжок. Второй по сложности после акселя. Фигурист приседает на левой ноге (конёк склоняется при этом обязательно на внешнюю сторону лезвия), упирается правым зубцом в лёд и исполняет прыжок, раскручиваясь за счёт замаха туловищем и руками. (видео: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIL1ca-ZxHY  
> гифка с четверным лутцем: https://j.gifs.com/ZVVZ1v.gif)
> 
> (4) GOE — Grade of Execution. Уровень исполнения. После выполнения какого-либо элемента, судьи ставят ему оценку от от −5 до +5 (на момент написания в 2020 году). Чаще всего уровень определяется сложностью захода на прыжок (могут исполняться сложные элементы или даже последовательность), а также выездом. Например: https://66.media.tumblr.com/5a97ab82d16388d5312f7eb37bb711bd/tumblr_ooq6bh6lV31rp3ki0o1_400.gifv Тройной аксель (прыжок лицом вперёд) выполняется со сложного захода: кораблик (ноги как бы поставлены в одну линию пятками друг к другу), а затем на выезде спортсмен снова делает кораблик, так ещё и заканчивает кантилевером (это вот такая штука  
> https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-zen_doc/1221883/pub_5e22e55efc69ab00adcda633_5e249d7878125e00b19c104c/orig).  
> Чистый выезд без помарок, ещё и сложный. В общем, эти GOE прибавляются к базовым баллам за элемент и указываются в протоколе.


	8. Три состояния

Двери, ведущие на выход, плавно закрылись, и спина Дэна окончательно исчезла из поля зрения Гэвина. Мужчина неуверенно обернулся, вновь окидывая взглядом массивный ряд сидений, ломаные узоры железной конструкции потолка, светящуюся линию борта, охватывающего ледяную площадку, и, наконец, проследил за стремительными движениями андроида. Рид сделал глубокий вдох. Это его рабочее место на ближайшие три месяца. Даже не верится.

Давно знакомый телу холод приятно касался щёк, и Гэвин расслабленно закрыл глаза. Тихий шум работающего на фоне оборудования не помешал ему с лёгкостью уловить меняющийся ритм катания Ричарда. Шершавый двоящийся звук коньков — андроид набирал скорость. Едва слышимый шёпот сольного лезвия на льду — заход на прыжок. Резкий вдох хлёсткого удара зубца. Затем краткое мгновение свиста вращения и громкое приземление. Звук неровного скольжения на выезде с прыжка неприятно прошёлся по ушам.

— Ричард.

Лезвия хрипло врезались в лёд. Андроид затормозил.

— Подойди-ка.

Гэвин открыл глаза, фокусируясь взглядом на катке, и зашагал ближе к бортику. Андроид быстро набрал скорость, подъезжая к Риду, и молча уставился, видимо, ожидая пояснений.

— Фаулер сказал, что программы для «Беты» у тебя уже готовы, верно? — уточнил Гэвин.

— Это так, — RK900 склонил голову к плечу.

— Хочу посмотреть, — мужчина подался вперёд, решительно опираясь руками о бортик. Ричард кивнул.

— Как скажете.

Андроид направился к центру катка, а затем замер на месте, слегка отставив ногу назад. Гэвин растерянно оглянулся. Ричард двинулся с места и побежал вперёд, начиная прокат. Он только и успел, что сменить передний ход на задний скобкой c внешнего ребра на внутреннее ( _1_ ).

— Стой, стой, стой! — громко приказал Гэвин. RK900 замер.

— В чём дело? — издалека лицо андроида видно было плохо, но голос показался Риду недовольным.

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь, — мужчина фыркнул. — Ты как катать собрался без музыки? У тебя в голове хоть что-то соображающее есть или только провода да трубки?

— А у вас? — ответил вопросом на вопрос андроид. — Музыкальное сопровождение для тренировок мне не требуется.

— Идиот, какой же это будет прокат?

— Тренировочный.

— Неверно!

Гэвин раздражённо взмахнул руками, отталкиваясь от бортика, и оглянулся. В паре-тройке метров от входа на каток стояла трибуна с выгнутым экраном, встроенным в панель. Других альтернатив Рид не наблюдал, а звонить Дэну, который только уехал, не хотелось. Как будто Гэвин сам не справится. На катке в Солт-Лейк-Сити у Хэнка всегда был стол поблизости бортика с огромным пыльным музыкальным центром. Полнейшее старье и развалюха, честное слово, он поддерживал воспроизведение даже древних компакт-кассет. Бог знает сколько переходников пряталось под столом, чтобы тот магнитофон мог подключаться к новомодным колонкам.

Рид недовольно коснулся сенсорной панели экрана, стараясь сконцентрироваться на насущном вместо воспоминаний о резвой «Black Betty», немного шипящей из-за магнитной ленты. Суть была в том, что тренер имеет доступ к музыке, должен иметь. Гэвин покосился в сторону льда. Конечно, он мог бы попросить Ричарда включить музыку, но чёрта с два!

— Слушай внимательно, дубина на коньках, — громко произнёс Рид, синхронизируя смартфон с компьютером. — Я — твой тренер, и вот мой первый урок.

Мужчина отвернулся от трибуны и направился к бортику. RK900 уже был там и внимательно смотрел на Гэвина.

— Прокат без музыки — не тренировочный, — вкрадчиво произнёс Рид и слегка перегнулся через преграду, приближаясь к андроиду. — Это говно прокат. А теперь вали на исходную, начнёшь вместе с мелодией, как положено.

Ричард двинулся с места не сразу. Медленно наклонил голову вбок. Прищурился так, что серые глаза показались Гэвину необычно яркими, а затем неспешно отвернулся, не разрывая зрительный контакт чуть дольше положенного. Рид от этого взгляда аж дёрнулся и уткнулся в смартфон.

Он довольно быстро сориентировался в приложении ASU и нашёл плейлист, прилагающийся к документу с запланированным контентом. Скачивать его Рид не стал — решил посмотреть на общую картину без спойлеров, и открыл плеер, замечая обложку композиции, отведённую для короткой программы. Ничего особенного, «Зима» Вивальди далеко не редкий выбор среди фигуристов. Гэвин убедился, что RK900 встал на исходную, и нажал на «play». Знакомые Риду мотивы скрипки расползлись по залу вместе с шагнувшим назад андроидом.

В общем и целом, программа была не так плоха. Расстановка элементов была гармоничной, заставляла следить за прокатом всё время. Рида удивило наличие ещё одного прыжка ( _2_ ), и он в который раз наказал себе обязательно ознакомиться с правилами ASU. Первым элементом у RK900 стоял каскад четыре-три лутц и риттбергер ( _3_ ), чертовски сложный, но эффектный. Выезд с него был, мягко говоря, хреновым, но это вопрос набора опыта, как уже сказал Дэн. Оставшиеся сольные прыжки также насчитывали четыре оборота. Когда Рид ещё участвовал в соревнованиях, такого технического набора не делал никто, а насчёт современников он сказать ничего не мог. С ума сойти. Одно вращение прыжком в либелу на четвёртый уровень с нереальной центровкой ( _4_ ) и скоростью, чего стоило.

Но на этом восхищение Гэвина заканчивалось. Потому что катал RK900 как деревянная кукла, от элемента к элементу. Да, дорожка шагов была хороша в техническом плане, но она была никакая по исполнению. К тому же было видно, что программа Ричарду совсем не идёт. Он не чувствовал ни её настроения, ни ритма. RK900 много двигал руками, попадая в смену музыкального тона, но выглядело это сухо и безлико. Короче говоря, единственное, что зацепило Гэвина, это сложнейшая техническая часть. Хотя, учитывая то, что андроид в конце даже не запыхался, для него подобный набор элементов ничего не стоил.

— Что насчёт произвольной? — спросил Гэвин. — Или тебе нужен отдых?

— Нет, но мне нужна ещё пара секунд для анализа новых данных, — ответил Ричард, оставаясь в центре катка, и выдержал небольшую паузу. — Теперь я готов.

Рид запретил себе возмущаться или удивляться. Андроид не человек, естественно, он не будет весь в поту и запыхавшийся после проката. Глупо было ждать какой-то слабости. Гэвин снова проследил за тем, как Ричард отъехал в сторону, принимая исходную позицию: ноги, расставленные чуть шире плеч, и опущенные руки. Ничего особенного. Рид включил музыку и приготовился наблюдать. Выбор композиции на этот раз был куда более интересным. Напрягающая тяжёлая атмосфера начала мелодии хорошо подходила к линейным движениям Ричарда, хотя, на взгляд Гэвина, скорость в начале можно было и уменьшить в угоду эстетике. В техническом плане RK900 был всё также хорош. Один каскад из четырех прыжков чего стоил. Видеть такое именно в программе, составленной для соревнований, было в новинку для Рида. В его время комбо даже из трёх тройных не засчитали бы ( _5_ ). Выезды, конечно, были слабыми, как и некоторые заходы на прыжки. Но куда сильнее Гэвина заинтересовало то, что произвольная программа в целом смотрелась куда лучше короткой. Нет, Ричард не стал внезапно богом эмоционального катания. Однако подобный выбор композиции импонировал ему куда больше. Особенно выделялась дорожка шагов, которая в этот раз делала упор на скорость, а не на лёгкость и выразительность движений, как это было у «Зимы». RK900 подъехал к бортику, и Рид первым делом заметил, как диод на виске андроида переходит из красного цвета в жёлтый.

— Короткая и произвольная программы, как вы и просили, — отчитался Ричард. — Есть какие-то указания?

— Пока нет, — задумчиво ответил ему Рид. — Но я точно внесу изменения в программы, как только изучу правила.

Ричард безразлично пожал плечами.

— Скажи мне вот что, — Гэвин опёрся о борт локтями и скрестил пальцы. — В расписании значится четыре часа на льду и всё. Есть ли у тебя дополнительные занятия с хореографом или, может, с тренером-постановщиком?

— Нет. Зачем они?

— В смысле, зачем?

— Сведения о хореографии и постановке программы заложены в мою базу данных наравне с техникой, — равнодушно пояснил андроид. Рид раздосадовано цокнул языком. Что ж, это было довольно очевидно. Он и сам подумывал о таком варианте, но до конца в нём не был уверен.

— По протоколу мне нужен только тренер, — спустя паузу добавил RK900 и поправил завернувшийся вовнутрь после проката край воротника. Рукав водолазки слегка задрался, и Гэвин успел заметить родинку на оголившемся запястье.

— Ясно, — кратко ответил Рид и уставился на свои руки. Немного странное решение со стороны ASU. Хотя, если вспомнить, то в организации не ждали особого результата от Андерсона в своё время. Это был просто эксперимент, который по непонятной причине удался. К тому же, чёрт его знает, может, какие-то андроиды работают только с хореографами, а кто-то и вовсе с полным комплектом специалистов. Смысла размышлять об этом не было никакого: способ обучения других роботов Гэвина не касался. Хотя знать, какие ошибки другие учителя совершили на своём пути, было бы неплохо.

— Могу я вернуться к тренировочному процессу, установленному по умолчанию? — спросил Ричард, прерывая размышления Рида.

— Ах, да, — Гэвин сменил позу, выпрямляясь и расцепляя руки. — Скажи, в чём состоит суть стандартной тренировки? И лучше не язви мне, умник.

— Неужели вас как-то задели мои слова? Почувствовали себя ущемлённым? — андроид слегка прищурился, склоняя голову вбок. — Только скажите, и я проведу процесс калибровки.

— Ещё чего, — гордо фыркнул Рид. — Ты можешь уже ответить на вопрос? Помнится, кто-то обещал удовлетворить моё любопытство по всем запросам.

— С вероятностью в девяносто шесть процентов, — уточнил Ричард.

— И в итоге ты сдулся на первом же вопросе? — нагло усмехнулся Гэвин.

— Это не первый ваш вопрос, тренер, — снова поправил его андроид. — Стандартный порядок действий заключается в выполнении определённого количества рандомно выбранных элементов, а затем в постоянно повторяющемся прокате произвольной и короткой программ вплоть до окончания тренировки.

Гэвин быстро глянул на экран разблокированного смартфона. У них оставалось три с половиной часа. В своё время Рид проводил на льду немногим меньше времени, чередуя прокаты с занятиями в тренажёрном зале и улучшением хореографии. Очевидно, андроиду не было необходимости качать мышцы или работать над растяжкой, а также он мог вкатывать программы без перерыва на отдых. Гэвин задумчиво постучал пальцами по бортику, мысленно набрасывая варианты.

— Меняй план тренировки, Ричард, — решительно произнёс он. — Сегодня будешь работать только над прыжками.

— Зубцовыми или рёберными ( _6_ )?

— Над всеми, которые есть у тебя в программах, — Гэвин задумчиво потёр лоб, припоминая неровные выезды андроида. — Выбрось из программ всё, кроме заходов на прыжки и выездов, понял?

— Да, тренер.

— Я буду здесь, — Гэвин махнул рукой за спину. Поколебался и добавил. — Если что, зови.

— Не думаю, что вы понадобитесь, — прямо ответил RK900. — Но я приму к сведению эту информацию.

Рид раздражённо махнул на него рукой и ушёл к трибунам, не дожидаясь момента, когда Ричард начнёт тренировку с обновленными условиями. Не понадобится, ну и ладно. Но Гэвин пришёл на работу, так что сидеть сложа руки в тренерской не собирался. Вслушиваясь в приятный звук скольжения лезвий по льду, Рид выбрал себе место на краю первого ряда и уселся прямо на чехол. На первый взгляд никакого отдельного рабочего места для тренера около бортиков Гэвин не заметил. А тратить время на поиски того, чего нет, не хотелось. Рид уже понял, что эта часть катка была не слишком приспособлена к человеческому присутствию, потому что в расписании графа «тренер» была заполнена только у Ричарда. Это было ожидаемо: Гэвин не знал других известных фигуристов или опытных тренеров, живущих в Детройте. Все они перебирались в места поперспективнее, как тот же Хэнк. Может, теперь они подтянутся в обновлённый город андроидов вместе с развитием ASU, а пока что… Гэвин поёрзал на сидении, устраиваясь поудобнее на шуршащей упаковке. Пока что Рид был единственным тренером андроида на этом катке. Так что со многими неудобствами приходилось мириться.

Мужчина снова открыл сайт ASU и принялся искать свод правил. Это первое, что ему стоило изучить для того, чтобы грамотно изменить программы. Документация сходилась с тем, что уже видел Гэвин в ISU: имелась конституция, общие и специальные правила. Два первых файла Рид просмотрел относительно быстро. Внимательно прочитал заголовки и заглянул в пару заинтересовавших его пунктов. Но ничего особо важного для себя не почерпнул. Оно и ясно. Когда Гэвин ещё занимался любительской карьерой ( _7_ ), основное внимание всегда было приковано к специальным правилам, а учитывая, что главой ASU являлся Фаулер, не удивительно, что тот использовал ту же структуру. К тому же, просматривая конституцию, Гэвин заметил, что ISU и ASU взаимодействовали между собой довольно тесно.

Мужчина оторвался от маленького экрана, потирая уставшие глаза, и посмотрел на лёд. Ричард послушно выполнял прыжок за прыжком. Перед глазами у Рида плясали чёрные полоски текста, и он с досадой повертел в руках смартфон, вспоминая оставленный дома планшет. Можно было попробовать включить режим экранной проекции, но заряда батареи для подобного манёвра не хватит. Голограмма продержалась бы от силы минут пять, а оставшиеся время Гэвин провёл бы бездельничая. Рид задумчиво посмотрел на ту самую трибуну, с которой он ранее синхронизировал смартфон. Если глаза совсем устанут, то это неплохой вариант, чтобы продолжить изучение. Правда, не самый удобный. Мужчина выпрямил спину, размял мышцы и потянулся. Во время смен на работе он обычно прогуливался каждые полчаса. Привычка не запускать своё физическое состояние была привита у него с самого детства. Несмотря на это, ходить вокруг катка сейчас не хотелось, поэтому Рид, бросив последний взгляд на андроида, продолжил изучать волнующий его документ. Как он и ожидал, в специальных и технических правилах изменений было внесено куда больше. Первым же делом в глаза ему бросилась строчка внизу титульной страницы: « _В Конституции и Правилах ASU использование одушевленного упоминания андроидов не должно быть трактовано как очеловечивание_ ». В прошлых файлах он, видимо, её проморгал. Гэвин слегка нахмурился, сжимая смартфон в руках чуть сильнее, а затем поёжился от неприятно прошедшейся по спине дрожи.

« _…не должно быть трактовано как очеловечивание_ ».

Разумеется, он понимал, что андроиды не люди, но такое уточнение в начале документа звучало… Мрачно. Рид зажмурился на мгновение и ещё раз потёр глаза, приказывая себе сконцентрироваться на правилах.

Поначалу Гэвин читал все пункты очень внимательно, даже те, что ему были не нужны, вроде описаний правил подсчёта баллов способом «оффлайн». А затем стал пропускать целые куски, обещая себе, что обязательно изучит их подробнее дома. Всё равно всю документацию Рид будет перечитывать ещё не раз. По ходу изучения в голове возникали вопросы и предположения, которые Гэвин не ленился вносить в заметки.

Он практически закончил просматривать правила, когда понял, что постоянный звук удара зубца о лёд прекратился. Рид с любопытством поднял взгляд. Андроид на тот момент уже закрывал за собой дверцу входа на каток. Гэвин снова посмотрел на экран смартфона. Так и есть. Время тренировки закончилось. Рид вздохнул, поднимаясь с сидения, и направился в сторону RK900.

— Тренировка окончена, — оповестил его Ричард. Его диод был красного цвета и периодически сменялся жёлтым на доли секунд.

— Ты в порядке? — настороженно спросил Гэвин, нахмурившись, и указал пальцем на висок Ричарда.

— Да, — кивнул тот. — Система отображает результат сильной нагрузки на физическую и программную часть, не более. Уже скоро светодиод отобразит режим обработки.

— То есть станет жёлтым? — уточнил Рид.

— Верно.

Гэвин отрывисто кивнул в ответ, наблюдая, как длинные пальцы андроида скользят по шнуркам коньков. На лезвиях оставался приличный слой льда, когда RK900 надел на них чехол и положил обувь в сумку. Рид брезгливо поморщился.

— Ричард?

— Да, тренер? — тут же отозвался андроид, поднимая голову. Диод на его виске действительно стал жёлтым.

— После тренировки ты обязан вернуться на своё место без промедления? — полюбопытствовал Рид. Ричард небрежно повёл плечом.

— Если следую плану, установленному по умолчанию, то да, — RK900 поднялся с сидения, оказавшись меньше ростом из-за снятых коньков, но при этом всё ещё оставаясь выше Гэвина. — Как тренер, вы имеете право вносить корректировку. Иначе говоря, я в вашем распоряжении.

Гэвин молча кивнул, задумчиво постукивая ногой о пол.

— Хотите оставить указания? — предположил RK900.

— Нет, — Рид раздражённо помотал головой. Этот вопрос он уже слышал и не раз. — Нет, просто некоторые моменты в правилах мне не совсем понятны.

— Разумеется, — вальяжно протянул андроид.

— Что? У тебя есть какие-то комментарии? — прохладно уточнил Рид, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Нет. Никаких комментариев, тренер.

— Чудно, — фыркнул мужчина. — Топай за мной.

Недолго думая, Рид решил продолжить разговор в небольшом кафе, расположенном в общественной половине ледовой арены. Время обеда уже давно прошло, а кушать хотелось. Засветиться в публичном месте не было авантюрой: в Детройте Гэвина уже давно никто не узнавал. А если и узнавал, то не подавал виду. Ричард с местом назначения быстро согласился. По пути они заглянули в зал, где оставались андроиды, чтобы RK900 оставил свои коньки в специально отведённом шкафчике с просушкой. У Гэвина груз с души упал при виде освобожденных от чехлов лезвий. В детстве он часто забывал счищать лёд с коньков, вода оставалась в резиновых накладках, и по металлу начинали ползти тёмные полосы коррозии. В дальнейшем он относился к лезвиям с особенной бережностью: получать втык от родителей не хотелось. Когда же он немного повзрослел, мотивация покачнулась от страха ругани в материальную сторону.

К удивлению Гэвина, людей в кафе было немного. Возможно, из-за того, что был будний день. Рид указал Ричарду на столики, чтобы тот занял им место, а сам пошёл за едой. Заведение само по себе назвать крупным было нельзя. Выпирающий полукруглый светлый стол приема и выдачи заказов занимал львиную долю пространства, оставляя не так много площади для прохода во вторую половину кафе. Рид даже не сразу заметил, что за углом вообще есть ещё столы и диванчики. В этом укромном уголке с голограммой, отображающей приятные глазу пейзажи во всю стену, устроилось куда больше людей. Видимо, увидев такое выгодное для посиделок место, все направлялись сюда, а не возвращались обратно в более просторную часть кафе. После быстрого осмотра меню Гэвин смекнул, что еду он будет брать из дома. Ассортимент был скудный и не сильно вписывался во вкусы Рида, что говорить о ценниках. Направился в зал Гэвин, недовольно сжимая в руках пару сэндвичей с ветчиной и большой стакан гранатового сока. Ричард разумно выбрал отдалённое место, чуть ли не в самом углу второй половины кафе, и такое расположение более чем устроило Рида.

— Так какие у вас возникли вопросы? — спросил андроид, по-деловому складывая на стол руки. Его светодиод уже был голубым.

— Для начала, девятьсот четвертое правило, — припечатал Гэвин, поставив бумажный стакан на стол.

— О состоянии системы участника, — кивнул андроид. — Что конкретно вам нужно пояснить?

— Как я понял, есть три состояния, — Рид распаковал один из сэндвичей. — Которые связаны с цветом твоего диода, да?

— Верно, — Ричард кивнул. — Стабильное, удовлетворительное и критическое.

— Каким образом они распределяются при прокате? — Гэвин откусил кусок побольше, чтобы расправиться с обедом побыстрее.

— Это зависит от сложности программы. Чаще всего система находится в удовлетворительном состоянии. Расчеты происходят всё время, загруженность присутствует, а, значит, большую часть проката диод жёлтый, — андроид приступил к объяснениям, без какого-либо стеснения рассматривая быстро жующего Гэвина. Тот неловко сглотнул. — Стабильное состояние поддерживать сложнее всего, нагрузка на систему должна быть минимальной. Критический уровень наступает при максимальной загруженности и имеет ограничения в использовании.

— Да, — Рид отпил сока. — Да, об этом я хотел узнать подробнее. Что за ограничения?

— Чтобы повысить сложность исполняемых элементов, прокат при критическом уровне загруженности допускается, — Ричард пристально посмотрел на отставленный в сторону стакан. — Но чтобы избежать глупых падений и поломок, красный уровень должен длиться не более десяти секунд в короткой и пятнадцати в произвольной программе.

— То есть, ты можешь поломаться, если продержишься на критическом уровне слишком долго? — уточнил Гэвин и взялся за второй сэндвич.

— В теории, — пожал плечами Ричард. — На практике я не пробовал. Иначе бы вы сейчас вели беседу с другой моделью.

— Ах да, верно, — хмыкнул Рид. — Я же видел твоё рождение, какая там практика.

Ричард плавно склонил голову вбок.

— Андроиды не рождаются, тренер.

— Зануда, — недовольно вздохнул Гэвин. — Включение, доволен?

— Относительно.

— Итак, если ты будешь держать критический уровень, то упадешь и поломаешься, так? — уточнил Рид.

— Не совсем, — покачал головой Ричард. — Продолжительное поддерживание стрессового состояния системы может привести к нежелательным сбоям в программном коде. А они уже приведут к поломкам важного оборудования, необходимого для стабильного функционирования. Но да, вы правы, также возможен вариант, что из-за сбоя случится ошибка в расчётах проката, и андроид упадёт на лед, получив дефект.

Гэвин задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу.

— Вопрос именно в длительности, не в частоте? — уточнил Рид. Ричард моргнул.

— Если говорить о правилах, то да, — ответил он и поднял руки со стола.

— Интересно, — протянул Гэвин, загадочно посматривая на RK900. Тот на это заявление никак не отреагировал.

— Ладно, я тебя понял, пойдём.

Они покинули кафе, по дороге выбросив стаканчик и упаковку от сэндвичей. Гэвин всё еще посматривал на карту, которую ему сбросил Дэн, но уже увереннее ориентировался в одинаковых коридорах и дверях «КиберАйс».

— С завтрашнего дня я хочу увеличить количество часов твоих тренировок, — решительно заявил Рид, прикладывая свой пропуск к двери в зал, где оставались андроиды.

— Вы же понимаете, что это невозможно, — скептически уточнил Ричард. — Часы полностью расписаны. Время между тренировками тратится на восстановление состояния ледовой поверхности.

— А я не про тренировку на льду говорил, — хитро прищурился Гэвин. — Будем заниматься хореографией. Она у тебя ещё дерьмовей, чем выезды с прыжков.

Ричард молча встал к стене.

— Два-три часа после занятий на льду, — добавил Рид. Андроид не отреагировал.

— Понял, Ричард?

— Да, тренер, — ровным тоном ответил тот.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Гэвин. — А теперь, спокойной ночи.

— До завтра. Тренер.

На этот раз Ричард закрыл глаза, а не оставил их жутко смотрящими куда-то в пространство. Гэвин постоял на месте ещё пару секунд, а затем направился в сторону выхода.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) — мы уже говорили о скобе, но «повторение – мать учения». Ричард ехал лицом вперёд, а затем сменил направление и стал катать уже спиной вперёд. Сначала конёк был склонен на внешнюю сторону ребра, а после смены направления опора перешла на внутреннюю сторону лезвия. Ещё раз гифка, скоба третий по счёту элемент:  
> https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-zen_doc/1918821/pub_5d27da69e854a900adc8dfa4_5d27dc3125667300aea02fe3/orig
> 
> (2) — в короткой программе (на момент написания в 2020 году) фигуристы исполняют два сольных прыжка и один каскад. У андроидов набор усложнён.
> 
> (3) — каскад означает два прыжка и более, следующих друг за другом. Вместо долгих объяснений гифка 4Л-3Р, который исполняет Ричард: https://i.ibb.co/fCx680D/4-3.gif Данный каскад считается одним из самых сложнейших, даже 3Л-3Р владеют далеко не все. Лутц считается вторым по сложности прыжком, а риттбергер должен выполняться за счет остаточного кручения. Плюс, второй прыжок выполняется без задержки, сразу же. Сложно, ребята, очень сложно.
> 
> (4) — во вращение можно зайти прыжком (это даже требуется по правилам). Ли́бела — одна из трёх базовых позиций вращений. Свободная нога, отведенная назад с коленом, удерживаемым выше уровня бедра. Прыжок во вращение и либела:  
> https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-zen_doc/1593343/pub_5db042c7e6e8ef00b18f465d_5dc5193af557d000b003cf9e/orig  
> Во время вращения спортсмен практически всегда сдвигается от первоначальной точки, где начинал выполнение элемента. Это очень хорошо видно по рисунку кругов на льду. Гэвин отмечает, что уровень центрирования вращения у Ричарда нереально хороший, то есть он остается на том же месте (андроиды етп). Ну и четвертый уровень, это самый высокий уровень сложности, который определяется трудностью выбранных позиций. К 2037 году, может, появится и десятый уровень, но я не смогу придумать достойных позиций, поэтому использую нашу систему 2020-го года.
> 
> (5) — на момент написания фанфика спортсмен может вставить в программу каскад из трёх тройных прыжков, но засчитается по баллам только первые два. За всё время на официальных соревнований подобный каскад выполнила только Евгения Медведева (насколько я знаю), гифку не нашла, но вот видео с таймом, если интересно: https://youtu.be/5rZ4djm3YPQ?t=210
> 
> (6) — мы подошли к основам, лол. В фигурном катании прыжки делятся на два типа: зубцовые, это когда спортсмен как бы отталкивается зубцом ото льда (лутц, тулуп, флип). И рёберные: спортсмен толкается опорной ногой (то есть той, на которой катится). Это оставшиеся аксель, сальхов и риттбергер.
> 
> (7) — в фигурном катании участие в соревнованиях считается любительской карьерой. А вот её завершение и участие исключительно в шоу, то есть чисто заработок денег без соперничества, это уже профессиональная карьера. При этом никто не запрещает фигуристу-любителю участвовать в шоу или заключать какие-то контракты, приносящие прибыль.
> 
> Если кому-то интересно, то вот прокаты, с которых списались программы Ричарда. Разумеется, по технике это совершенно не близко, и я не смогу найти даже примерный прокат с теми штуками, на которые замахиваются андроиды аххах)   
> короткая: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzTxvEdDFKQ  
> произвольная: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLQM0F0Cb3o  
> Постаралась найти без разговоров комментаторов, поэтому прокаты не идеальные, но зато никто не болтает на фоне)  
> Важный момент, который я на всякий случай поясню. Выбирая программу для текста и описывая её, я никак не затрагиваю конкретно именно «этот прокат этого спортсмена». В фанфике речь идёт о том, как катает Ричард и о его способностях. Думаю, программы у него вообще в итоге другие, но да со схожими элементами (потому что я не постановщик, я не смогу сочинить сама), но ролики здесь для того, чтобы прочувствовать атмосферу проката, и они не являются точной демонстрацией. Их даже смотреть не нужно, это уже по фану)   
> Короче говоря, когда я пишу в тексте, что «хуево катал, хуево», я говорю именно про Ричарда.   
> Это очевидный момент, но я на всякий случай это пояснила, чисто страхуюсь)


	9. Углубленная настройка

Время до субботы длилось вечность. Да и не сказать, что Рид ждал выходных. Новая работа вдохнула разнообразие в его давно ставшую рутинной жизнь, а свежий резкий воздух, присущий ледовой арене, будто заставил проснуться от давнего сна. К тому же, перед ним стояла интересная задачка, а Гэвин всегда любил докопаться до ответа. Расписание, которое Рид придумал сходу, подошло ему и андроиду как влитое. Ричарду требовалось некоторое время для обработки данных после тренировки, а Гэвину нужно было поесть. Поэтому уже после ланча они отправлялись в зал для занятий хореографией. И вот здесь наступала главная проблема. Назвать андроида совсем бездарным у Гэвина язык бы не повернулся. У RK900 было всё необходимое: он оказался довольно гибким, не уставал и запоминал изменения с первого раза. На льду Ричард с лёгкостью выполнял сложные, с точки зрения растяжки, вращения, но, когда дело касалось движений его тела, всё становилось топорным.

— Нет, совсем не то, — раздражённо фыркнул Гэвин, выключая музыку. Большую часть времени в зеркальном зале они тренировали именно «Зиму», и Рид уже не раз проклял того, кто выбрал эту композицию для короткой программы.

— Я сделал именно то, что вы просили, — ровным тоном ответил Ричард, пугающе застыв в финальной позе, словно статуя. Его диод светился голубым и периодически мигал из-за процесса обработки информации.

— Я сказал тебе двигаться свободнее! — возразил Рид и отошёл от поручня. — Расслабиться.

— Именно, — согласился андроид. — Поэтому я увеличил зону, доступную для выполнения элементов.

Гэвин тяжело вздохнул и потёр лицо, стараясь угомонить гудящую голову. Запустил руки в волосы, растрепав прическу.

— Понимаешь, когда я говорю «свободнее», — он шагнул вперёд. — Я говорю о лёгкости в движениях, а не количестве квадратных футов.

— Хотите уменьшить вес моих деталей? — скептически протянул андроид.

— Не буквально, — проворчал Рид. — Издеваешься, что ли? Ты же точно понимаешь, о чём я.

— Я не могу издеваться над вами. Вы — мой тренер, — напомнил ему Ричард.

— Ну да, ага, — фыркнул Гэвин и красноречиво уставился на андроида. Тот склонил голову вниз и, наконец, сменил позу.

— Я понимаю, о чём вы, — кивнул он и после небольшой паузы продолжил, не поднимая взгляд. — Вы говорите не о весе или сложности, а используете литературное описание. Но у меня нет кнопки «изменить характер движений на свободный».

RK900 продолжил рассматривать паркет, и Гэвину показалось, что его голос прозвучал с какой-то досадой, что ли? И тут Рид почувствовал себя дураком. Далеко не все люди смогли бы понять и выполнить то, что он сейчас требовал от машины. Сам он работал над хореографией несколько лет с профессионалом, а ещё имел при этом какие-то интуитивные знания. Он же человек.

— Кхм, — Гэвин неловко прокашлялся. — Извини.

— Зачем вы извиняетесь? — RK900 резко поднял голову. — Очевидно, это не ваша вина, что я на что-то не способен.

У Рида не было проблем с осознанием того, что RK900 — это просто строки программного кода, заключённые в куски железа и пластика. Машина не чувствует боли или усталости и не может знать, что такое эмоции. Но Ричард выглядел таким… Настоящим. Особенно сейчас, с едва уловимым отпечатком недовольства на лице, со слегка поджатыми губами. Из общей картины выбивался только светящийся голубым диод, периодически помигивающий. Но эта техническая особенность андроидов в данный момент отчего-то только подчеркивала иллюзию человечности. Ну как тут не почувствовать себя немного виноватым? Люди вообще в большинстве своём склонны одушевлять всё подряд, а тут перед Гэвином стоит что-то, что вообще выглядит полностью, как человек. Рид задумчиво потёр переносицу и шагнул ближе к андроиду.

— Буду рад услышать твое глубочайшее «простите меня», — с напускной усмешкой произнёс он и неловко похлопал Ричарда по плечу. Жест полностью человечный, направленный на успокоение. Гэвин не был уверен, что RK900 волновался каким-то образом из-за сложившейся ситуации, но, может, у него есть какая-то программа, которая бьёт его током изнутри, когда он не выполняет приказов человека или вроде того? Тот бросил на ладонь Рида мимолётный взгляд. — Но только тогда, когда ты и вправду накосячишь. Я — твой тренер, и я обязан построить систему тренировки, основываясь на том, что ты — андроид.

Ричард слегка склонил голову вбок, необычно пристально рассматривая Гэвина. Его диод всё еще помигивал голубым из-за тренировки, но Риду почему-то представилось, что RK900 внимательно анализирует не только результаты занятий, но и его слова тоже.

— Поэтому в дальнейшем не молчи о таких вещах, — мужчина сжал руку сильнее, чувствуя, как сместилась плотная ткань водолазки под его пальцами. Он никогда раньше андроидов не трогал, только видел их поблизости, поэтому прикосновение процентов на двадцать было мотивировано ещё и любопытством. Само плечо было твёрдым, и если сравнивать с человеческим телом, то Гэвин сказал бы, что потрогал чужое колено. Наверно, из-за новых ощущений на мгновение перед тем, как он убрал руку, Риду показалось, что поверхность под его ладонью сделалась ещё жестче. — Иначе, как я узнаю, что ты не можешь выполнить моё указание?

— Люди многое распознают интуитивно, — предположил RK900. Его лицо расслабилось, а брови приподнялись, сделав его взгляд немного наивным. Рид глухо рассмеялся.

— Это не тот случай. Мне нужно знать такие вещи, потому что я плохо понимаю, как ты функционируешь, — пояснил Гэвин и неловко шагнул назад, отворачиваясь и хватая куртку, оставленную на поручне. — Для тренировок нам важно прийти к взаимопониманию. Но это сложно, и на это уйдет время. Да и не факт, что вообще получится.

— Одиннадцать лет назад вы были оптимистичнее в прогнозах.

— Ага, — Гэвин обернулся и закинул куртку на плечо. — Люди меняются, поэтому не забудь внести этот факт в мой обновленный образ в твоей голове.

— Уже, — кивнул Ричард. Фыркнув, Рид направился в сторону выхода из зала, и андроид последовал за ним.

Присутствие Гэвина во время перехода RK900 в спящий режим не требовалось, но у мужчины появилась привычка провожать Ричарда до комнаты его «отдыха». Уйти просто так с катка, не проследив за процедурой, Рид не мог: казалось, будто бы он покидал дом, не удостоверившись, что утюг выключен.

— Могу я задать личный вопрос, тренер? — осторожно спросил RK900 по пути в нужный им кабинет.

— О как, — Гэвин слегка притормозил. Они провели с Ричардом уже три дня вместе, и тот ни разу не проявил инициативы в общении. — Ну, валяй.

— В моей базе данных существует внушительный пробел в файле с вашим именем, — произнес андроид. Рид напрягся, примерно понимая, к чему тот ведёт. — И вы очень изменились. Это как-то связано с тем, что вы резко завершили карьеру без объявления причин?

Гэвин в который раз поразился проработке мышления роботов. Не из-за того, что андроид связал факт завершения карьеры и исчезновения Рида из интернета, нет. Сложно было бы не заметить нить, соединяющую эти события. Удивляло другое. Ричард не задал этот вопрос сразу же в первый день, когда обратился к глобальной сети в поисках информации для того, чтобы подстроить своё поведение под Гэвина. Андроид прождал несколько дней, не показывая ровным счётом никакого желания поболтать на отвлечённые темы, и выбрал нужный момент с точки зрения контекста и настроения беседы. Действительно, настоящий, мельчайше проработанный искусственный интеллект. Каким образом люди вообще смогли создать нечто такое? Гэвин даже представить не мог.

— Да, — Рид решительно кивнул головой. Юлить смысла не было. — Как-то связано, ты прав.

— Вот как, — ответил Ричард и остановился у нужной им двери. Рид приложил пропуск к панели и покосился в сторону RK900, ожидая большего количества вопросов, но андроид безразлично смотрел на него и молчал. И опять попал в точку, засранец. Всё равно бы Гэвин ничего не ответил ему на дальнейшие расспросы. Он знал Тину почти девять лет и до сих пор не рассказал ей о том, что произошло. У какого-то робота, с которым он встретился несколько дней назад, шансов вообще не было.

— До понедельника, тренер, — попрощался с ним андроид и закрыл глаза. Каждый раз, когда Ричард отключался, Рид с любопытством запрашивал данные у интерфейса, чтобы посмотреть графики, отображающие работу его системы. На второй день загруженность центрального процессора оказалась выше, и Гэвин предположил, что это связано с дополнительными занятиями. Сегодня же пляшущая линия графика в целом держалась на том же уровне, что и в четверг.

Будучи в задумчивом состоянии, Гэвин сам не заметил, как на автомате покинул арену. Казалось, что в голове прошёлся ураган, оставив после себя мрачную тишину, и поэтому Рид не смог заставить себя даже попробовать накинуть пару идей для решения сложившейся проблемы с хореографией. Небо затянуло паутиной бесконечных тёмных облаков, и Рид лениво потянулся к панели управления фордом, чтобы включить радио. Возможно, такой эмоциональный отклик у Гэвина случился из-за вопроса андроида о его прошлом. Раньше он и вправду был оптимистичнее и озвучивал свои цели с куда большим энтузиазмом. А если терпел неудачу, то прилагал ещё больше усилий, чтобы достичь желаемого. Пока это не привело к фатальной ошибке, разрушившей вообще всё. Поэтому сейчас Рид осторожничал в своих словах и не делал никаких обещаний ни себе, ни андроиду. А вопросы Ричарда… Скажем так, заставили его осознать, насколько он изменился.

Мужчина недовольно вздохнул, пробежал пальцами по кожаной обивке руля и сделал радио погромче.

— _… уникальная возможность! Сама Сьюзи Куатро (1) будет присутствовать в этом году!_

Рид прислушался к голосу ведущей, намереваясь немного отвлечься от мрачных мыслей. Оживлённый голос с радостью сообщил об уникальной премьере нового сингла знаменитой исполнительницы, который был записан не без участия «Киберлайф», учитывая возраст певицы. Познакомить всех с новой композицией обещали на известном фестивале «Movement». Гэвин хмыкнул, представляя, какой срач устроили приверженцы традиционной музыки.

_— С двадцать третьего по двадцать пятое мая, Харт-Плаза! Новая песня Сьюзи, которую исполнит новейшая модель андроида-музыканта! Не пропустите!_

Гэвин вырубил радио и вылез из машины. По сути своим поступком Куатро поставила точку в спорах, учитывая влиятельность её имени среди музыкантов в Детройте. А, значит, количество андроидов-певцов возрастёт. Рид задумчиво потёр щеку, ощущая, как пробивающаяся щетина щекочет ладонь. Ему-то, собственно, плевать на музыку. Но это событие заставило его невольно провести аналогию с фигурным катанием, в котором роботы не имели такой распространённости. Пока что. Всё-таки Джеффри прав. Как ни крути, а от прогресса не уйдёшь. Не сказать, что Гэвин был в восторге от того, что андроиды постепенно занимают не просто нишу физического труда, но и заменяют людей в искусстве, нет. Просто сопротивляться этому было бесполезно. К тому же, учитывая, что из всех андроидов-фигуристов только одному удалось показать что-то действительно достойное, ожидать моментального уничтожения ISU не стоило. Гэвин нахмурился и приказал себе отдохнуть от мыслей, связанных с ASU, хотя бы на вечер пятницы. В конце концов, наступили выходные, и хорошо бы расслабиться самую малость. Рид рухнул на диван, включил какой-то сериал на фоне, и решил, что найдет решение проблемы завтра.

* * *

На следующий день, когда первая половина субботы прошла, а Гэвину в голову не пришло никаких идей, он подумал, что, возможно, погорячился. Может быть, ответа вообще нет. Поэтому, чтобы не тратить время понапрасну, Рид снова засел за изучение правил ASU. У него все ещё была задумка о техническом усложнении программ, реализация которых пока слабо ему представлялась. Андроиды не имели никаких надбавок за исполнение элементов во второй половине программы ( _2_ ). Роботы не устают, а значит, распределение прыжков никак не могло показать, насколько они выносливы. А что конкретно влияло на надбавки за выполнение самих элементов, Рид точно не знал. Сложные заходы на прыжки и выезды, очевидно. Но что считалось трудным для андроидов?

Гэвин оставил очередную заметку и, тяжело вздохнув, посмотрел на время. Дело шло к вечеру, и стоило бы уже вылезти из планшета и подготовиться к приезду Тины. Они не виделись с момента, когда Рид приезжал к подруге, чтобы помочь ей с декларацией, и она написывала ему каждый день, любопытствуя о новой работе. Времени на посиделки посреди недели у них не было, так что уговорились на вечер субботы. Долго решали, куда пойти, в итоге остановились на доме Гэвина, чтобы поговорить в тихой обстановке без лишних ушей.

Мужчина потянулся, разминая мышцы, и принялся наводить порядок в доме. Закинул стирку и прошёлся тряпкой по полкам, лениво стирая пыль. Задумчиво включил робопылесос и с неохотой закинул мусор в баки. И всё пытался понять, каким образом Хэнк смог добиться таких успехов с Коннором. Рид покопался в данных ASU, да и вообще в интернете, пытаясь узнать больше об их дуэте. Андерсон стал тренером андроида в конце тридцать четвертого, и уже в следующую «Бету» в августе Коннор одержал блестящую победу. Времени у них было больше, чем у Гэвина, аж на три месяца. Протокол проката Рид не качал, только взглянул на итоговую таблицу. Отрыв уже тогда составил порядка десяти баллов. Видео выступлений Гэвин смотреть не стал. Видеть огромную пропасть между RK800 и RK900 не хотелось.

Дэн сказал, что Ричард совершеннее предыдущей модели в техническом плане. В программной же части глобальных отличий, касаемых катания, не было. Так почему же девятисотый отставал? Может, дело было в опыте. Но как тогда Коннор сделал такой рывок в первую же «Бету»? Опыта у него было больше, разумеется, но он влиял на чистоту исполнения элементов, а не на качество движений.

Этот вопрос так засел в голове Гэвина, что он не удержался и кратко ввел Тину в суть дела, когда они устроились вдвоем на диване.

— Может, тебе просто досталась «Vista» вместо семерки, — предположила подруга, посмеиваясь. В охмелевших женских руках опасно наклонился бокал с вином, которое Чен принесла для себя. Гэвин же пил исключительно два раза в год и не изменял своей привычке.

— Или просто ему достался хреновый тренер, — флегматично пожал плечами Рид. — И хватит использовать древние приколы. Ты даже не пользовалась Windows.

— Отсутствие практики не мешает мне понимать и использовать шутку, — фыркнула Тина и сделала ещё пару глотков.

— Не сомневаюсь, — протянул Гэвин и вылил остатки вина ей в бокал.

— Ну, что сказать тебе, — девушка расслабленно вытянула ноги, и Рид по-быстрому сполз с дивана, устраиваясь внизу, на мягком ковре. — Я и подавно ничего в этом не смыслю. Помню только, что тот мужик сказал тебе, что если ты нихрена не умеешь и не знаешь, то это пойдёт тебе на пользу.

— Как будто я ждал от тебя совета, — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Просто рассказал тебе, что происходит, а то ты бы всю плешь проела.

— И молодец. Держи меня в курсе, слышишь, — Чен сурово указала на него пальцем. — Зная тебя, ты точно додумаешься, что с этим делать. Переберёшь робота до самых винтиков, перестраивая на свой лад, если на то пошло.

Гэвин закатил глаза и устало закинул голову на диван, упираясь затылком в лодыжки девушки.

— Не думаю, Тина, — Рид вздохнул. — Одного упорства мало. Иногда куча вложенных сил и времени не находит свою отдачу.

— Да брось, — Чен резко поднялась и перелезла с дивана на пол к Гэвину, и тот с опаской пронаблюдал за бокалом вина в её руке. Заниматься чисткой ковра не хотелось. — Ты же чёртов Гэвин Рид.

— Имя мне не поможет, — возразил он.

— Ты с шестнадцати лет не опускался ниже третьего места! — Тина толкнула его в плечо.

— А потом шлёпнулся на шестое, ага.

— Ну, где твоя уверенность? Ты послал журналиста нахрен, когда он спросил о твоих чувствах из-за второго места в короткой программе. А через день ты побил мировой рекорд в произвольной, забрав золото на Чемпионате мира!

— Это было очень давно, прекрати, — отмахнулся от неё Рид. — Почему все напоминают мне о том, каким я был?

— Потому что ты всё ещё такой же, — Тина усмехнулась и хмельной рукой шлёпнула его по лбу. Гэвин поморщился. — Когда у тебя руки горят и ты на кураже, тебя не остановишь. Но ты зачем-то сам себя тормозишь.

— Это называется осторожность, Чен.

— Не всегда нужно осторожничать, Рид.

— Хорошо, — Гэвин раздражённо фыркнул, решительно сжав кулаки, и выпрямил спину, поднимаясь. — Вот пойду и прямо насильно заставлю его катать, как мне надо. Орать буду. Довольна? Ты этого хочешь?

— Нет, не хочу, — Тина хитро прищурилась и отпила ещё вина. — Но я довольна, что ты замотивирован. Я была бы отличным тренером!

— Да, — уже спокойнее кивнул Рид и снова расслабился. — Твоя поддержка под градусом вдохновляет, ничего не скажешь.

— Нет, ну я серьезно, — девушка возмущённо сдвинула брови и даже отставила бокал в сторону.

— Ясное дело, что серьёзно, — важно кивнул Рид. — Давай-ка лучше расскажи, заглядывала ли ты в «Белый замок»?

Увлечь нетрезвую Тину расспросами было очень легко, и Гэвин предпочел отвлечься, выслушивая рассказы о рыжей официантке из кафетерия вместо того, чтобы продолжать неприятную для него тему. Может быть, с какой-то стороны Чен и была права: часто целей можно достигнуть за счёт чистого энтузиазма, не прорабатывая план, а упёрто следуя вперёд. Но такой путь был не самым надёжным. Да и Рид прекратил рисковать лет эдак десять назад.

Вскоре девушка начала клевать носом посреди рассказа, и Гэвин решительно забрал из рук Тины пустой бокал, настойчиво толкнул её на диван, подкладывая подушку под голову, и накрыл заранее приготовленным пледом. Оставаться в чужом доме Чен не любила, но будить её и тащить в машину Риду не хотелось. Пускай лучше поспит. Гэвин вздохнул, выключил тихо работающий на фоне телевизор и осторожно положил грязную посуду в раковину.

Несмотря на увлекательный рассказ Тины о неслучившемся свидании, Рид продолжал думать о других её словах, относящихся конкретно к нему, даже когда его самого потянуло в сон. С Чен он познакомился примерно спустя год после возвращения в Детройт, кажется. Или два? Ему надоело ездить в крупный торговый центр за продуктами, и так он случайно нашёл небольшой магазин, принадлежавший Тине, и стал ее постоянным клиентом. Удивительно, что при этом сейчас создавалось ощущение, будто Чен знала его и до окончания карьеры. Хотя, может, поначалу характер Гэвина ещё отдавался отголосками былой уверенности. Поэтому Тине казалось, что всё-то у него получится. Рид думал о словах Чен и с утра, пока он протягивал ей таблетки и подталкивал стакан воды, и позже, пока отвозил её домой.

Додумается он, как же. С учётом того, что у него нет никаких идей даже о том, каким образом Хэнк справился со своей задачей. Гэвин раздражённо закинул очередную тарелку в посудомоечную машину. Впрочем, если бы Рид и вправду бы мог, он бы влез в голову андроиду и сам там всё перелопатил, как Тина и сказала. Но у Ричарда нет кнопки « _изменить характер движений на воздушный_ ».

_Конечно, у андроидов есть доступ ко всем внутренним данным, они могут вносить коррективы и прочее._

_Переберёшь робота до самых винтиков, перестраивая на свой лад._

Гэвин замер с бокалом в руках. А что конкретно имел в виду Дэн, когда говорил о корректировке внутренних данных?

Сердце Рида забилось сильнее, и по рукам прошла нервная дрожь нетерпения. Он быстро нашёл смартфон и набрал номер техника. Быстро бросил взгляд на время. Почти час дня. Гудки длились бесконечно долго, а затем резко прекратились. От Дэна пришло смс о том, что он не может говорить. Гэвин быстро набрал текст с вопросом, отложил смартфон на тумбу и нервно походил по кухне, ожидая ответа. Рид прекрасно понимал, что никакие сроки у него не горят и что можно и нужно было спокойно подождать либо ответного звонка или смс, либо проверить свою теорию уже в понедельник.

Просто подождать один день.

Гэвин цокнул и засуетился, побыстрее расправляясь с оставшейся посудой. Схватил ключи из куртки, брошенной на спинке стула, и рванул к машине. Поступок совершенно спонтанный и, надо признаться, глупый. Но Рид никогда не отличался терпением или здравомыслием.

На его счастье, служебный вход «КиберАйс» на выходные не закрывали — пропуск сработал. Значит, сверхурочные часы не запрещались. В зал с андроидами Гэвин буквально влетел и с удивлением обнаружил, что место у стены, где должен стоять Ричард, пустует. Рид ошалело переступил с ноги на ногу и оглянулся, рассматривая оставшихся андроидов в зале. Может, RK900 сменил местоположение в комнате? Но его предположение не нашло подтверждения. Ричарда просто не было в помещении, вот и всё.

— Да что же это такое, — пробормотал Рид и достал из кармана смартфон. Без четверти два. Гэвин шлёпнул себя по лбу и направился к выходу из помещения, намереваясь проверить свою теорию. Скорее всего, факт того, что у Рида выходной, на андроида никак не влиял. И да, Ричард нашёлся, как Гэвин и подумал, на льду. Выполнял прыжковые элементы согласно запланированной тренировке. Мужчина подошёл ближе к катку и окликнул андроида.

— Тренер? — удивлённо спросил тот, подъезжая к бортику.

— Ага, привет, — как ни в чем не бывало, кивнул ему Рид.

— Сегодня у вас выходной, — медленно, будто бы неуверенно, произнёс Ричард. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Неважно, — отмахнулся от вопросов Гэвин, нетерпеливо поигрывая ключами в руке. — Скажи мне, ты можешь расширять собственные функции?

— Разумеется, — RK900 недоуменно приподнял бровь. — Процесс самообучения есть в любой модели и ограничивается только техническими возможностями.

— То есть, если я скажу создать тебе категорию «лёгкие движения» и внесу все необходимые данные, ты сможешь работать в новом режиме?

— Да.

Гэвин выдержал паузу и широко улыбнулся, довольно прищурившись. Ричард увеличил наклон головы, и выражение совершенного непонимания происходящего на его лице позабавило и раззадорило Рида ещё сильнее.

— Пошли, — он поманил андроида за собой, открывая ему дверцу, спрятанную в бортике.

— Но я не закончил, — возразил RK900, бросая взгляд на лёд. Его диод светился жёлтым, как это обычно бывает во время оттачивания прыжковых элементов.

— Тебе осталось меньше двадцати минут, — фыркнул Гэвин. — Ничего страшного, закончишь раньше.

Ричард нахмурился, и его пальцы сжались на бортике сильнее. Диод замигал, на мгновение сменяясь красным.

— Вы оставляете противоречивые указания, — недовольно произнёс он и наконец сдвинулся с места, покидая лёд.

— Разве я не главный пользователь? — усмехнулся Гэвин и закрыл дверцу за андроидом. Ричард же принялся снимать коньки.

— Да, поэтому и случается конфликт расстановки приоритетов.

— Это проблема?

— Не критичная, я выдержу, — спокойно проговорил андроид. Гэвин бросил на его диод быстрый взгляд. Не зная, что сказать в ответ, он зашагал в сторону выхода с арены.

— Что происходит? — спросил его Ричард, быстро нагнав. — У меня случился какой-то сбой? Согласно моим данным, у вас сегодня выходной.

— Выходной, — кивнул Рид, улыбаясь. Сама мысль о том, что его теория может определить правильное направление всей его работы вплоть до «Беты», а то и дальше, вызывала в нём радостную дрожь возбуждения.

— Тогда что вы здесь делаете?

— Очевидно, провожу здесь свой выходной, что же ещё? — усмехнулся Гэвин и придержал дверь в зал для хореографии. RK900 двинулся с места не сразу. Посмотрел на Рида, нахмурившись, всё еще с непониманием сдвигая брови всё ниже и ниже, и только потом покорно вошёл в помещение, оставляя сумку с коньками у входа.

— Итак, вы хотите создать целую новую группу характеристик? — уточнил Ричард, переходя к делу.

— Не совсем, — Рид покачал головой. — Хочу отредактировать уже имеющиеся данные, и вот уже на их основе ты можешь сгенерировать все нужные нам категории.

Ричард прищурился. Непонимание сменилось на его лице недовольством.

— Чего? — Гэвин фыркнул. — Ты высокоинтеллектуальная машина, не справишься, что ли?

— Учитывая, что учить меня собирается человек с туманным прошлым без должных знаний, вероятность успеха колеблется, — пробормотал андроид.

— Пессимист, — Рид закатил глаза и достал смартфон, намереваясь включить музыку.

— Вы сами сказали, что, скорее всего, ничего не получится, — напомнил ему RK900. Его голос немного сменился и показался Гэвину каким-то возмущенным.

— У меня не было плана! — возразил мужчина. — К тому же, я не говорил «скорее всего», речь шла о «возможно».

— Подловили. Это было «не факт, что получится».

— Хватит болтать, — припечатал Рид. — «Зима», поехали.

Ричард послушно стал в начальную позу и сделал первый шаг, взмахнув руками под появившийся звук скрипки. Гэвин покачал головой в который раз. Всё, как и всегда, те же ошибки от занятия к занятию. Слишком быстро, резко и ломано.

— Стоп, — Гэвин остановил его в ту же секунду. — Мы начнём вносить изменения уже отсюда.

Он подошёл ближе к андроиду, становясь рядом с ним, и посмотрел на их отражение в большом зеркале во всю стену.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты склонил голову вниз и развёл руки в стороны, — Гэвин встал в описанную им позу. — А затем шагнул назад, делая плавный взмах руками.

Ричард с точностью скопировал ключевые позы, но сами движения при этом оставались всё такими же деревянными.

— Какие характеристики ты можешь отредактировать? — спросил Рид, задумчиво склонив голову вбок.

— Скорость, направление, — пожал плечами андроид. — Не то чтобы здесь было много характеристик.

— Хорошо, — Гэвин напряжённо потер лоб. — Твоё первое движение, начни его с более медленной скорости.

— Насколько медленнее, уточните.

— Процентов на двадцать.

Андроид снова встал в начальную позу и повторил последовательность с новым условием. Гэвин недовольно цокнул.

— Нет, на пятнадцать. И как-то сгладь увеличение скорости.

— Могу поменять график движения кривой, характеризующей изменение величины.

— Э, да? Давай.

Работа была муторной и шла отвратительно медленно. Разбор каждого хореографического элемента и изменение его переменных занимали не только много времени, но они ещё и несли определённую нагрузку на систему андроида. Гэвин впервые заметил, чтобы у того во время занятий в танцевальном зале диод был жёлтым. Такое обычно случалось только на льду. У самого Рида голова болеть начала буквально спустя полчаса. Переносить желанные для него изменения на технический манер было тяжело, и не всегда это удавалось. Сложно было объяснить Ричарду конкретно, что ему не нравится и что он хочет поменять. Но результат определённого того стоил. Потому что первые секунд десять программы, наконец-то, стали смотреться складно после нескольких часов работы.

Работал ли Хэнк точно также с Коннором, Гэвин понятия не имел. Но подобная углубленная настройка казалась ему единственным выходом. Бросать хореографию на том уровне, на котором она имелась у RK900 сейчас, Рид позволить себе не мог: тогда Ричард проиграет предыдущей модели, считай, всухую. До уровня Коннора он в чувственности движений даже с таким подходом тренировок не дотянет, но оставшийся разрыв Гэвин планировал компенсировать усложнением техники.

Да. Это уже было похоже на какой-никакой, но чёткий план.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) — Сьюзи Куатро — рок-музыкант, автор песен, продюсер, актриса, радиоведущая родом из Детройта. В 1970-х на волне глэм-рока была успешной в Британии, Европе и Австралии, издав серию хитов тиражом более 45 млн.
> 
> (2) — В настоящее время (2020 год) за выполнение прыжков во второй половине программы спортсмену делается надбавка. Базовые стоимости (но не GOE! (те баллы, которые приплюсовываются)) прыжков умножаются на коэффициент 1,1, официально, с целью поощрить равномерность распределения сложных элементов в программе (делать прыжки проще в самом начале, пока ты ещё не устал). Однако, применяется это только для последнего элемента из второй половины короткой программы и три последних элемента из второй половины произвольного катания (правило введено после сезона, когда Алина Загитова исполняла все прыжковые элементы во второй половине программы и в короткой и в произвольной программах).


	10. Фрагмент 23-53-6-1-92-7-6mk

_23.11.2036_

Фоновая система фильтрации воздуха плавно отобразила результаты сканирования в небольшое окно, прямо под списком текущих задач. Количество SiO2, свободной двуокиси кремния, в кислороде повысилось на 23%: пыли стало ещё больше. Однако никаких вредных для человека веществ зафиксировано не было. Робот тут же остановил имитацию дыхания, чтобы, замедлив работу вентиляторов, уменьшить процесс загрязнения фильтров. А затем безразлично перевёл взгляд на очередной контейнер, служащий для хранения устаревших моделей фигуристов. Дэниэл Кейн, глава отдела по работе с андроидами в ASU, громко чихнул.

— Будьте здоровы, — вежливо отозвался робот. Интерфейс оповестил его о наличии очередного программного сбоя. Человек ничего не сказал в ответ и принялся сканировать треугольник по униформе андроида, лежащего в ложементе. Вплетённый в минималистичное изображение QR-код не сразу зафиксировался смартфоном: несколько диодов были потухшими, что замедляло процесс обработки у мобильной техники. RK800 же изучил данные сразу, при первом взгляде на узор. В открытом ящике находился RK100, один из линейки первых андроидов-фигуристов. Датой изготовления значилось 20 марта 2033 года, а владельцем, как и у самого восьмисотого, являлось ASU. Ниже информации о собственнике с небольшой задержкой в две с половиной секунды отобразилась стандартная фотография модели.

— Вроде бы, это он, — пробормотал Кейн. — Для начала стоит проверить, точно ли андроид работоспособен. Хантер, начинай.

— Да, мистер Кейн.

Цель, заключающаяся в оказании помощи Дэниэлу Кейну, разбилась на несколько подпунктов. RK800 шагнул вперёд, протягивая руку и активируя датчики инфрасинего излучения. Система подключения, уже восстановившаяся после прошлых контактов, снова отобразилась перед его глазами ненавязчивой полупрозрачной иконкой. Автоматический анализ вторичным окном вывел статистику. Процесс пробуждения нового андроида замедлился на 3,4%. Возможная причина: контакт с устаревшим VFIB-портом ( _1_ ). Хантер с интересом посмотрел на RK100: с настолько древней моделью он ещё не работал. Робот прямо перед ним, наконец, распахнул глаза. Первая подзадача была выполнена. Хантер остановил процесс подключения и шагнул назад, отмечая деформированные панели корпуса пробужденной машины.

— RK100, каково состояние системы? — устало спросил мистер Кейн. На интерфейсе RK800 отобразилась дополнительная задача, источником которой служил приоритетный протокол заботы о людях.

« _Предложить Дэниэлу Кейну отдохнуть_ ».

Ладонь Хантера дёрнулась одновременно с появившимися помехами на окне задач. Побочная цель тут же удалилась, а вверху в очередной раз промелькнуло уведомление о неизвестном программном сбое, которое он недовольно закрыл.

— Стабильно, — отозвался андроид. Хантер непроизвольно изучил результат работы его звукового модуля. Никаких искажений, разве что динамики сотого отдавали небольшим хрипом и не имели того же акустического разнообразия, которое было у шестидесятого.

— Половина успеха у нас в кармане, — хмыкнул мистер Кейн. Количество заданий перед глазами RK800 резко сократилось, и он облегченно расправил плечи. — RK100, перейди в режим ожидания.

— Мне подождать вас на льду? — уточнил Хантер.

— На то, чтобы привести его в должное состояние, уйдёт больше времени, чем раньше, — оповестил его Дэниэл Кейн. Интонации в его голосе с вероятностью в 86% имели оттенок недовольства. RK800 понимающе кивнул. — Отправляйся в спящий режим, Хантер. Продолжим через пару дней.

RK800 ничего не сказал и зашагал на выход из склада. Очередное окно с распределением подзадач появилось сбоку, вписываясь в перспективу стены, чтобы не мешать обзору. Хантер приступил к выполнению пунктов сразу же и, ещё не доходя до комнаты отдыха, запустил стандартную диагностику.

_Модель: RK800_   
_Серийный номер: #313 248 317-60_   
_Версия BIOS: 7.2 (доступно обновление), перезапуск 0045_   
_Внимание, зафиксировано ошибок первого класса: 12. Второго класса: 5._   
_Состояние системы: стабильно._

Хантер коснулся панели около входа в зал для андроидов и запустил передачу идентификационных данных. Количество ошибок в его системе росло точно по линейному графику, оправдывая все прогнозы. Однако, согласно протоколу, он обязан был обратиться к мистеру Кейну для починки только в случае нарушения стабильности системы. Именно поэтому шестидесятый в очередной раз проигнорировал пункт о наличии проблем и занялся обновлениями операционной системы, вставая к своему месту у стены. Подключение с сервером «Киберлайф» перешло на приоритетный уровень. RK800 закрыл глаза, запуская режим ожидания.

И снова распахнул их. Состояние малой активности продлилось девяносто один час двадцать три минуты и десять секунд. Прогнозы мистера Кейна не сбылись: работа с RK100 заняла на 47,47% больше времени, чем планировал глава отдела по работе с андроидами.

Хантер покинул серверную и направился на каток, куда ему сказали явиться через прямое уведомление в систему. Выполняя тут же появившуюся подзадачу, андроид захватил из шкафчика коньки. Новых ошибок за начало текущей сессии не было, и эти моменты шестидесятый любил больше всего. Да, он был андроидом, ориентированным исключительно на фигурное катание, но базовое стремление быть простым налаженным механизмом также занимало особое место в списке его целей.

Мистер Кейн ожидал его около бортика и что-то быстро печатал на смартфоне. Автоматическое сканирование зафиксировало бледность кожи, вызванную нарушением в микроциркуляции крови, и тёмные круги под глазами. Дэниэл входил в категорию важных пользователей, поэтому его физическое и психологическое состояния имели высокий приоритет.

— Я бы рекомендовал вам хороший отдых, мистер Кейн, — озвучил, наконец, свои выводы Хантер, отмечая, что на этот раз программный сбой не нарушил работу протокола заботы о людях. Ошибки вообще появлялись спонтанно, RK800 не мог найти у них алгоритма (не считая тех сбоев, которые стабильно портили ему прыжки). — Ваше состояние ухудшилось.

— Спасибо, Хантер, — усмехнулся Дэниэл и посмотрел на каток. — Ты не первый мне об этом говоришь. Ну хотя бы не предлагаешь записать меня на приём к терапевту.

Шестидесятый также проследил за направлением его взгляда и сделал вывод, что человек говорил о RK100, который уже стоял на льду. Он отметил для себя, что работа ЖК-полимерной синтетической жидкости ( _2_ ) была восстановлена. Видимо, мистер Кейн заменил датчики электромагнитного поля, при помощи которого осуществлялся контроль над кожным покровом.

— Довольно обо мне, — Дэниэл хлопнул в ладоши и поправил съехавшие очки. — Полностью снизь активность протокола заботы о людях на два часа, у нас есть работа.

— Активность протокола снижена, — оповестил главу отдела Хантер. Количество свободной оперативной памяти незначительно возросло.

— Отлично, — кивнул человек. — Займёмся проверкой проката.

Сменив стандартную обувь на коньки, шестидесятый перешёл в режим углубленного балансирования и направился на лёд. С рассчитанной силой он оттолкнулся зубцом, проскользил к RK100 и увидел полностью восстановленный QR-код на новой, такой же, как у самого Хантера, униформе андроида. Судя по направлению взгляда сотого, тот проводил сейчас те же операции, что и Хантер ранее на складе: сканировал QR-код, впервые знакомясь с данными о RK800.

— Не будем ходить вокруг да около, — раздался голос главы отдела. — Проверяйте сразу прыжки.

Шестидесятый решительно кивнул и протянул руку RK100, меняя агрегатное состояние кожного покрова, чтобы активировать датчики UFIB. Андроид, напротив, отреагировал с небольшой задержкой и медленно ответил на прикосновение. Хантер использовал режим слабого подключения, но вторую сторону всё равно немного сбоило, а график скорости загрузки был далек от линейного.

— _Приношу извинения, мои системы все ещё стабилизируются, подстраиваясь под частично обновлённое оборудование,_ — код осциллограммы появился в голове Хантера внезапно, но вошёл в систему плавно, без уведомлений о неопознанных данных. Манера поддержки коннектинга старой модели была мягкой, словно бесконечно-идеальная дуга при заходе на лутц.

— _Всё в порядке,_ — ответил шестидесятый сотому тем же способом. — _Тебе объяснили твоё назначение?_

— _Кратко, да,_ — андроид перешёл на текстовый код. Видимо запись осциллограмм имела большую нагрузку на него в данный момент. — _Я должен поддерживать стабильность катания модели RK800 с серийным номером 313 248 317-60._

На фоне шестидесятый углубил процесс коннектинга, вторгаясь в искусственный разум устаревшей модели.

— _Тебя зовут Нейтан, не так ли?_ — уточнил Хантер, найдя нужные данные в его файлах.

— _Верно. А тебя…_ — текстовое сообщение оборвалось.

Шестидесятый зафиксировал запрос на получение его и так открытых для доступа файлов. Процессы, текущие в голове Хантера, на мгновение замерли. RK100 использовал устаревшую функцию, которая была актуальна в BIOS 3.0. Андроиды тогда ещё не пользовались системой разделения данных, то есть любой другой робот мог в теории добраться до информации, которую ему знать не следовало. Поэтому они запрашивали допуск, регистрируясь как пользователи. Хантер мимолётно усмехнулся. Это было так… _старомодно_ , если проводить аналогии на человеческий манер. По-джентльменски. RK800 ответил на уведомление, быстро оформляя Нейтана в собственной системе, как коллегу.

— _...Хантер._

— Да, — шестидесятый не сразу нашёл в собственной системе функцию создания ветки отношений. Но как только нужный протокол перешёл в активное состояние, RK800 направил аналогичный запрос Нейтану. Тот также внёс андроида в список утверждённых пользователей. — _Меня зовут Хантер._

Передача данных завершилась, и шестидесятый запустил процесс синхронизации систем их катания. Светодиод RK100 мигнул в тот же момент, как Хантеру пришло уведомление о стабильном соединении. Все процедуры заняли больше времени, чем ожидалось, вероятнее всего, из-за незапланированной беседы. Вместо ожидаемых 1,24 на это ушло 2,6 секунды. Нейтан убрал руку, вновь активируя кожный покров.

— Фрагмент 23-53-6-1-92-7-6mk, — произнёс уже вслух Хантер. RK100 кивнул. Они двинулись по льду абсолютно синхронно, разделяя расчеты баланса на двоих. Уже сейчас шестидесятый мог сказать, что с Нейтаном было легко: уровень загруженности центрального процессора был самым низким среди всех попыток. Но катание не было проблемой для Хантера, трудности начинались в прыжках. Фрагмент 23-53-6-1-92-7-6mk содержал в себе небольшой интервал дорожки шагов и тройной лутц, с которого RK800 неизменно падал.

Андроиды остановились в фиксированном месте, и Хантер недовольно отметил, как засбоила мощность регулятора тириумного насоса, нарушая стабильный поток вещества к биокомпонентам. Он не хотел, чтобы попытка в очередной раз оказалась провальной, а из-за сильной концентрации на задаче контроль над его базовыми функциями становился хаотичным. Система оповестила Хантера об активности зарегистрированного в системе пользователя. Нейтан, находящийся с ним в состоянии синхронизации, постепенно, команда за командой, стабилизировал скачки мощности, отключая некоторые функции RK800, и предоставлял ему готовые данные. Таким образом, он освобождал необходимые ресурсы. Шестидесятый бросил на него быстрый взгляд, посылая текстовый код с благодарностью.

— _Это моя задача,_ — ответил ему уже осциллограммой Нейтан. Видимо, сейчас проблем с мощностью у него не было.

Они, наконец, сдвинулись с места, набирая скорость. Начали с последовательности крюка, выкрюка ( _3_ ) и твизла ( _4_ ). Фрагмент дорожки шагов вышел хорошо и даже очень. Расчеты производились с более чем достаточным интервалом времени, а общая загруженность держалась на низком уровне. Нейтан и Хантер набрали скорость через подсечку ( _5_ ) и зашли на кривую дугу лутца. Ближе к моменту толчка система RK800 засбоила, фиксируя ошибку второго класса, и собственные расчеты пошли помехами. Программный сбой. Снова. Однако Нейтан удивительно вовремя заменил Хантера в качестве главного пользователя. И также вовремя отступил, позволяя RK800 самому справиться с выездом.

— Есть! — раздался крик Дэниэля из-за борта. — Наконец-то!

Хантер и Нейтан синхронно повернулись в его сторону.

— Боже мой, — выдохнул глава отдела андроидов, и закрыл ладонями лицо. — Девять месяцев мучений, наконец-то!

— Если быть точным, то девять месяцев, десять дней и девятнадцать часов, — усмехнулся шестидесятый и прервал состояние синхронизации. Нейтан несколько раз моргнул.

— _Так долго?_ — ответил RK100 по внутренней связи. — _Сколько андроидов пыталось выполнить это до меня?_

— _А ты довольно тихий,_ — RK800 отметил, что Нейтан чаще общается без озвучивания. — _Шестеро. Но мистер Кейн намного дольше ломал голову над решением проблемы и над моим программным кодом, чем над попытками синхронизации. Так что повышение эндорфинов в его системе объяснимо._

— _Раз ты сам это упомянул,_ — осциллограмма Нейтана на мгновение прервалась. — _Могу ли я узнать, в чем причина твоей поломки?_

— _Я бы с радостью тебе её сообщил,_ — Хантер немного склонил голову вбок. — _Но она неизвестна._

— _Как так?_ — RK100 моргнул.

— _Я знаю, что изначально в мою память были скопированы данные модели RK800 с серийным номером 313 248 317-51,_ — пояснил шестидесятый. — _Я должен был быть его заменой, с улучшенными физическими показателями. Однако внесение его базы данных о фигурном катании вызывало многочисленные сбои. Мою память очистили, но ошибки всё равно возвращаются._

— _Почему тебя ещё не списали?_ — прямо задал вопрос RK100. Хантер замер. Обычно он не задумывался о подобном. Просто выполнял поставленную перед ним задачу. Нейтан смотрел на него прямо и не использовал мимику для окраски собственных слов.

— Эй, ребята, идите-ка сюда, — позвал их Дэниэл. Шестидесятый зафиксировал очередной сбой второго класса после такого вопроса и послушно двинулся в сторону бортика вместе с Нейтаном.

Мистер Кейн, согласно анализу мимических морщин, выглядел довольным, и Хантер отстранённо отметил наладившуюся микроциркуляцию крови: его протокол заботы о людях всё ещё был понижен в активности.

— Молодцы, просто молодцы, — глава отдела похлопал руками по бортику. — Я сброшу настройки стандартных тренировок вам в систему, когда вы будете в режиме ожидания в серверной. Маркус подготовил новую программу, так что, Хантер, можешь удалить имеющиеся у тебя шаблоны прокатов, они более нам не понадобятся.

RK800 кивнул и фоновым процессом начал выполнение поставленной задачи.

— Фаулер будет чертовски рад, что всё получилось, — поделился с ними информацией мистер Кейн. — Деактивировать тебя, Хантер, было бы большой потерей. Ты единственный, кто хоть немного перенял манеру катания Коннора.

RK800 улыбнулся в ответ, следуя протоколу активного поддержания беседы. Запрашиваемая мощность регулятора тириумного насоса снова дала сбой. Осциллограмма с вопросом Нейтана засела в голове, занимая будто бы больше отведённого места, чем требовалось, а видеозапись с мистером Кейном, произносящим « **деактивировать** », проигрывалась снова и снова.

Интерфейс вывел сообщение об ошибке третьего класса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) — VFIB — Very Fast InfraBlue (очень быстрое инфрасинее излучение). (Снова придумываю всякие штуки для своих пописюлек). Так как о датчиках на руках в игре ничего не сказано, я основывалась на имеющихся у нас технологиях. Из-за тактильного контакта, в голову пришёл только ИК-порт (инфрокрасное излучение). Так как датчики у андроидов светятся синим, я назвала от балды их инфрасиними и поделила на те же категории: FIR - Fast InfraRed, VFIR - Very Fast InfraRed, UFIR - Ultra Fast InfraRed. 
> 
> (2) — LC-Polymer Synthetic Fluid — LCSPF. Прозвала кожу так, согласно заповедям Кейджа. Впихнула бы сюда свои хэды, но не к месту. Так что просто название.
> 
> (3) — крюк/выкрюк — поворот на одной ноге со сменой направления движения и дуги, но без смены ребра, как это было у скобы. Отличие крюка и выкрюка в направлении исполнения, лучше всего это видно по рисунку, который остается на льду: https://cs628325.vk.me/v628325404/32d78/0I0q16lxjBY.jpg. Гифачка https://j.gifs.com/BNLry2.gif Тут идёт крюк, за ним выкрюк.
> 
> (4) — твизл — вращение на одной ноге, при котором спортсмен передвигается на льду:  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/bf9ef3bb6a1b9f2f814cb311d306c459/tumblr_inline_pqnoyk0zTP1t6mbi4_540.gif  
> (Вообще всю эту последовательность я взяла из дорожки Загитовой: https://youtu.be/BUK11h-4aJc?t=17 С таймом, но с 0:17 смотреть, на всякий. Здесь сделали разбор, и первый блок мне очень понравился визуально)
> 
> (5) подсечка — шаг с движением по кругу ходом назад, супер простой элемент. Помогает набрать скорость, используется для захода на прыжок. Нашла только видео: https://youtu.be/8Hp5c6bwlY4


	11. Сломанная сталь

В таком духе они проработали следующую пару недель: Гэвин приходил на арену задолго до начала тренировок на льду, прекрасно понимая, что для такой углубленной калибровки нужно очень много времени. И подтверждением его мыслей стали прокаты уже на катке. Все обновления, что вносил Рид, приводили к определённым последствиям. Каждое изменение требовало новых данных по балансу и положению конька. И всё бы ничего, но помимо усовершенствования движений, Гэвин, наконец, коснулся и технической части программы. Для начала он поменял каскад четыре-три лутц-риттбергер на четыре-четыре. Больше пяти с половиной баллов в выигрыше. Ещё развернуться в программе не было возможности: все остальные прыжки были и так четверными. Но Рид посидел над элементами около недели и постарался по возможности усложнить заходы и выезды, а также сами дорожки.

График загруженности центрального процессора у андроида резко подскочил и удерживался на уровне в четыре раза выше того, что было в первые дни их общей работы. И это они ещё не начали вносить изменения в произвольную программу. Будь Ричард человеком, разумеется, они занялись бы всем и сразу параллельно, чтобы тот не забыл порядок элементов. Но он был андроидом. Поэтому, чтобы самому не запутаться, Гэвин принял решение о поэтапном изменении. Ричард никаких возражений не высказывал, только теперь стал закрывать глаза, переходя в режим ускоренной обработки данных в кафетерии. Его диод редко оставался голубым надолго, и Гэвин отчего-то чувствовал вину. Словно он пытался засунуть в стиральную машинку больше вещей, чем она смогла бы выдержать.

— Эй, — Гэвин неловко позвал андроида во время ланча. — Это не слишком большая нагрузка на тебя?

— Нет, — тут же ответил RK900, открывая глаза.

— Хорошо, отлично, — закивал Рид. Краткий отказ немного выбил его из колеи, он ожидал, по крайней мере, хоть каких-то колебаний. — Ты же понимаешь, что я не пытаюсь взять тебя на износ или вроде того? Твоя победа на соревнованиях и моя цель. Мы на одной стороне.

RK900 склонил голову.

— Разумеется, понимаю, — кивнул он и взглянул на Гэвина исподлобья, слегка прищуриваясь. Рид бы сказал, что с хитринкой, но речи о подобном идти не могло. Мимика андроида не блистала особым разнообразием, в отличие от кривляний на лице того же Гэвина. Однако мужчина настолько привык к Ричарду, что даже малейшие изменения бросались ему в глаза. Первое время тот казался Риду куда более «машинным». — Переживаете за меня?

Гэвин моргнул и на мгновенье стушевался. Стиль общения RK900 постепенно менялся, как и предрекал Дэн, да только вместо ожидаемого « _да, сэр_ », « _молчу, сэр_ » речь Ричарда обрастала какими-то вольностями, которые Рид затруднялся однозначно интерпретировать. Разумеется, проскальзывало подобное только в свободное от тренировок время. На льду RK900 просто выполнял то, что ему скажут.

— Скорее за твой движок или что там у тебя, — нервно рассмеялся мужчина, не уверенный в собственном ответе. — Не хотелось бы спалить тебя в первый же месяц работы.

— Поверьте, — Ричард улыбнулся. — За него вам переживать не стоит. Он может выдержать намного больше.

— Неужели? — усмехнулся Гэвин. Вот опять. На первый взгляд фразы RK900 казались ему нейтральными, но Рид не был бы Ридом, если бы не искал в словах двойной смысл. — Ты смотри осторожнее со словами. А то ведь проверю.

— В ваших словах подразумевается угроза? — уточнил андроид.

— А что тебе говорит твой интерфейс? — поинтересовался в ответ Рид.

— То, что вероятность поломки крайне низка, — пожал плечами девятисотый. — Полагаю, вам придётся очень постараться для того, чтобы создать ошибку хотя бы первого класса.

Гэвин недовольно отпил тёплый чай.

— Дошутишься же, Ричард, — произнёс Рид более низким голосом. Таким, которым обычно хотел хорошенько припугнуть лощёных соперников, которые к нему цеплялись. — Я тебе таких ошибок понаделаю, пока будем работать над новой программой, отключишься и не включишься.

RK900 склонил голову вправо, слегка прищуриваясь, и всмотрелся в Гэвина пристально, словно сканируя мужчину светлыми глазами. На мгновение между ними повисла пауза. Буквально на секунду, не более. Но Рид отчего-то замер. Может, потому, что тема разговора была необычной, а может, потому что выражение лица андроида в тот момент показалось Риду каким-то ярким. Словно живым.

— Новая программа? — переспросил андроид, вновь выпрямляя спину. Вопрос прошёлся Гэвину по ушам холодной водой, отрезвляя его замутнённый рассудок. А монотонные ноты в речи Ричарда заставили время идти вновь по-старому. — Хотите сменить контент для «Беты»? Тогда в чем смысл наших тренировок?

— Нет, — Рид забрал пустой контейнер и термос и поднялся из-за стола, с лёгкостью выходя из секундного оцепенения. — Хочу начать работать над программами для «Альфы».

— Уверены, что я пройду отборочный этап?

— Разумеется, — фыркнул Гэвин, недовольно покосившись на шагающего рядом с ним андроида. — Я буду чертовски удивлен, если ты провалишься.

RK900 промолчал.

— Ну чего ещё? — проворчал Рид.

— Ничего. Просто вы довольно противоречивая личность, — пояснил Ричард. — Сначала говорите о том, что вы не оптимистичны и не питаете иллюзий об успехах. А затем утверждаете, что не сомневаетесь в моей победе. Это усложняет процесс анализа.

— Это другое, — возразил ему Гэвин. — О том, что проблем с «Бетой» у тебя не будет, говорил ещё Фаулер.

Рид приложил к панели пропуск, чтобы войти в тренерскую. В этом отношении память андроида его раздражала. Девятисотый помнил каждое его слово даже спустя недели, а, значит, нужно было следить за языком. А это у Рида выходило очень и очень плохо.

— И прекрати это делать, — недовольно добавил он. — Никто не обязывает тебя составлять мой психологический портрет или что-то такое.

— Разве наше сотрудничество не влияет на успешный исход тренировок? — спросил Ричард, останавливаясь рядом с рабочим местом Гэвина. Он опёрся бедром о край стола.

— Влияет, — неуверенно кивнул Рид и положил контейнер с термосом в шкафчик.

— То есть то, насколько хорошо я вас проанализирую и отшлифую модель поведения, играет роль, верно? — RK900 уже не спрашивал, он ставил Гэвина перед фактом. И будто бы с щедростью добавлял вопросительных интонаций в реплики.

— Ну, когда ты так говоришь…

— Получается, я обязан составить ваш психологический портрет, — заключил он и скрестил руки на груди. Движение совершенно непривычное. Рид не был уверен, что раньше видел эту позу в исполнении Ричарда.

— Нет, — протянул Гэвин из вредности.

— Сами знаете, что да, — отрывисто пожал плечами девятисотый.

— А вот и нет, — заупрямился Рид. — Мы и так хорошо работаем. Чего тебе ещё калибровать? Да и зачем, если ты всё равно делаешь то, что я тебе говорю?

— Видите, — RK900 оттолкнулся от стола, расцепляя руки. — Сами же проговорились.

— Чего? — непонимающе моргнул Гэвин.

— Вспомните свой обиход, тренер, — Ричард шагнул вперёд, вторгаясь в то пространство, которое Рид предпочитал называть личным. — Как опишете ваше взаимодействие с кофеварочной машиной сегодня с утра?

— В смысле, как? — нахмурился мужчина. — Закинул кофе, нажал кнопку, получил напиток. Чего тут описывать?

— А что скажите о нашей совместной работе?

Гэвин задумался. В принципе, он уже понимал, к чему клонит Ричард. Эмоциональный аспект важен, это ему ещё Хэнк вдалбливал. Говорил, правда, про катание, но какая разница? Допустим, RK900 вёл бы себя, как автоматический аппарат с напитками. Так Гэвин бы и относился к нему соответствующе. Пихнул бы завалявшиеся пятьдесят центов в устаревший приёмник, забрал маленькую бутылку воды да и ушёл. А то и вовсе прошёл бы мимо. Потому что плевать. И уж совершенно точно не полетел бы на каток в воскресение, чтобы утолить жажду.

— Вижу, вы уже и так всё поняли, — усмехнулся андроид и прошёл мимо, обдавая Гэвина прохладным потоком воздуха.

— Засранец, — сквозь зубы протянул Рид. А затем позволил себе на мгновение улыбнуться. Говнюк, но за словом в карман не полезет. Будь он человеком, имел бы все шансы стать его хорошим приятелем.

— Так что там с новой программой? — услышал Рид из-за спины.

— Сначала разберёмся с произвольной, — мужчина обернулся к девятисотому, уже будучи в серьёзном настрое. — Да и самой программы пока нет. Только мысли о возможных усложнениях.

— Почему не воплотить эти идеи сейчас? — спросил андроид. — Мы ведь уже работаем над короткой программой.

— Потому что твоя «Зима» — это тихий ужас, — отрезал Рид. — Мои задумки совершенно не вяжутся с её настроением. А тратить время на полное переиначивание я не хочу. Лучше поставить нормально новую программу на «Альфу», понял?

— Да, тренер, — Ричард кивнул. — Значит, пока что тренируемся в старом режиме?

— Ага, — Гэвин зашагал на выход из кабинета. — Если не развалишься.

— Я же уже объяснил…

— Да-да, ты — крепыш. Я помню.

И опять же Ричард не врал. Прислушавшись к словам андроида, Рид рискнул начать менять и произвольную программу тоже. Его мотивы были просты: чем раньше они покончат с обновлением движений, тем больше времени останется на окончательное вкатывание программ. И на работу с чем-то новым. Поэтому Гэвин и решил попробовать повысить нагрузку на RK900. Ну, вернее, это была его официальная причина. Помимо неё в голове сидело настойчивое желание довести андроида до состояния _тренер-беру-свои-слова-назад-это-слишком_. Но Ричарду всё было ни по чём. Его способность запоминать каждое указание никуда не делась, он не совершал промахов, а его прыжки становились только лучше с каждым днём.

Понять то, что девятисотый оказался не совсем прав, Гэвин смог только спустя десять дней.

Неделя в принципе выдалась паршивая. Супругу его отца, Мари, уволили. Технологический прогресс дополз до Рочестера и в социальных службах тоже. В Детройте уже около года прошло с тех пор, как большая часть соцслужащих превратилась в бездушные машины, поэтому у Гэвина эта новость удивления не вызвала. А вот Мари, которая раньше ещё легкомысленно металась в своём мнении об андроидах, остро реагируя на каждое заявление «Киберлайф», окончательно определилась и выплескивала все свои обиды и возмущение на Гарольда. Тот в свою очередь звонил Гэвину. Рид, разумеется, предлагал какие-то варианты и старался успокоить отца, чтобы тот угомонил Мари. Работала эта схема хреново, потому что тема была актуальной, прямо-таки накалённой. Люди, сидящие на тротуарах и просящие милостыню с потухшими глазами, начали бросаться Гэвину в глаза особенно часто. Порой ему даже чудилось, что где-то там сидит Мари, его отец и он сам. Глупости, разумеется, но тенденция роста безработицы пугала. Не сказать, что Рид только об этой проблеме и думал, нет. Он был уверен, что вскоре Мари найдёт другое место работы, может, пройдёт какие-то курсы, просто сама ситуация оставила после себя неприятный осадок.

Так ещё и Ричарду вдруг вздумалось завести речь о сверхурочных Гэвина из-за того, что тот снова вломился в «КиберАйс» в воскресение, вытаскивая андроида из глубокого спящего режима.

— Может, посетите фестиваль «Movement»? — резко спросил андроид, пристально всматриваясь в Гэвина. Как и обычно, подобные темы девятисотый поднимал в кафетерии. В этот раз, однако, он подступился к сути вопроса хотя бы для приличия отдалённо.

— Вряд ли, — решительно покачал головой Гэвин. — Я не фанат электронной музыки.

— Там бывает и регги с хип-хопом.

— Не заинтересован.

— То есть опять будете здесь в свой выходной? — RK900 едва уловимо нахмурился.

— Ага, скорее всего, — ответил Рид и допил остатки кофе. — А что? Устал от меня?

— Вы же знаете, что я не могу устать от вас, тренер, — возразил андроид. — А вот вы вполне. Разве вам не нужен отдых?

Рид моргнул.

— О, Ричард, — Гэвин ехидно усмехнулся, потягиваясь и разминая мышцы. Ему нравилось обращаться к RK900 по имени, уж больно гладко оно звучало. — Оказывается, это ты за меня переживаешь.

— Естественно, — ответил андроид таким тоном, будто это само собой разумеющаяся вещь. — Моя модель не является домашним помощником, но в системе всё равно заложены базовые вещи, касающиеся здоровья людей. Есть закон, определяющий количество рабочих часов, тренер. Вы превышаете эту норму.

Гэвин недовольно поморщился. Однажды похожий разговор у него был и с Хэнком, когда Риду вздумалось, что никто не мешает ему тренироваться на льду немного дольше. Прийти на каток раньше Андерсона было не сложно, а в выходной день и подавно. Но сейчас речь шла о другом. Тогда Гэвин и вправду поступил глупо: его телу нужен был отдых. Сейчас же пахал на катке не он. Так в чем проблема? К тому же тема отдыха хреново уживалась с мыслями об увольнении Мари. И как только Ричарду удалось задеть две воспалённые занозы одним разом?

— А ты что же, юрист или вроде того? — прозвучало это куда грубее, чем планировалось. — Это моё дело, сколько я торчу на работе.

Андроид отвёл от него взгляд, внимательно рассматривая поверхность стола. Его глаза были слегка прикрытыми, и серый оттенок показался Риду особенно тёмным.

— Понял вас, — кратко ответил Ричард. — Извините.

Гэвин вздохнул. Порой Ричард начинал раздражать его, будь он живым засранцем, от которого пафосом за милю несёт. Который лучше тебя во всём. И стоило только злости загореться в груди Рида, как RK900 снова становился машиной. Кучкой болтов да гаек, которые извиняются за просчёт перед человеком. Это как-то… разочаровывало, что ли.

Более на отстранённые темы не говорили. Инициативы в общении девятисотый не проявлял, даже в ответ на указания только кивал. Гэвин сказал бы, что тот обиделся, но скорее, это был просто программный протокол, заставляющий его не провоцировать людей в дурном настроении.

Это была обычная тренировка, ровно такая же, как и раньше. Гэвин уже убрал смартфон с пометками о возможных последовательностях элементов для будущей дорожки шагов и наблюдал за прыжками Ричарда, подумывая о том, что в будущем стоило поработать с ними плотнее. Провести такую же настройку, как с движениями. Девятисотый заходил на четверной лутц, и Рид сконцентрировал своё внимание на нём сильнее. Просто этот зубцовый прыжок выходил у девятисотого особенно хорошо. Качественный по технике лутц редко встретишь из-за сложности исполнения и халтуры судей. Они даже неверное ребро толком никогда не ставили, не говоря о преротации ( _1_ ). Из-за этого спортсмены и не старались над техникой. Зачем мучить себя, если в итоге баллы получишь те же, как если бы оттолкнулся не зубцом, а всем ребром? У андроида же прыжок был широкий, вальяжный. Как по учебнику. Грех не посмотреть.

Ричард упал резко. Крутанулся на приземлении, теряя равновесие, и пролетел плашмя вперёд, сильно врезаясь в борт катка. Сквозь скрежет и шум Гэвину смутно послышался глухой стон, от которого по телу прошлась волна жгучего холода. Мужчина быстро достал пропуск, открывая дверь в бортике, и зачастил ногами по скользкому льду, стараясь не упасть.

— Ричард? — Рид заметил размазанные голубые следы на льду вдоль траектории падения. — Ты как там? Живой?

— Подобный термин ко мне не применим, — глухо выдал андроид, продолжая лежать лицом вниз. — Ещё секунду, система испытала стресс, нужно немного времени на восстановление.

— Вот ни разу не вовремя со своими нравоучениями, — фыркнул Гэвин, отрывая взгляд от тириума, резко контрастирующего на белом фоне. Он подошёл ближе и осторожно коснулся плеча андроида, намереваясь его перевернуть. — Давай-ка.

Первым делом в глаза Риду сразу бросился белый участок на скуле с ярким синим пятном посередине. Где-то в его глубине виднелась тёмная полоска с блеском спрятанных за корпусом микросхем. Оголённый нос отдавал резкими бликами в свете катка, а слой кожи странно подёргивался около его границ, складываясь в треугольные узоры. Диод сиял красным.

— Что, чёрт возьми, произошло? — рявкнул Гэвин, всматриваясь в серые глаза андроида. Белые прогалины пополам с расползающимся тириумом смотрелись жутко.

— Коньки, — кратко ответил Ричард. Рид быстро перевёл взгляд на ноги RK900. Лезвие на правом коньке было сломанным. Лопнуло почти посередине. Типичная поломка, которая случалась обычно где-то раз в год-полгода, в зависимости от интенсивности тренировок. Гэвин с досадой прикусил щеку. Андроиды не устают, а, значит, Ричард выполнял намного больше четверных прыжков, чем среднестатистический фигурист. И как только Рид сам не подумал о подобном исходе событий? Его мысли прервал RK900, который, наконец, пошевелился. Начал приподниматься, отталкиваясь ото льда исключительно левой ногой и морщась от каждого движения.

— Что? Тебе больно? — растерянно спросил Гэвин, наблюдая за мимикой Ричарда, и вспомнил почудившийся стон с катка во время падения.

— Нет, — андроид слегка качнул головой. Капля тириума соскользнула с его лица, ещё сильнее пачкая белую ткань водолазки. — В вашем понимании, мне, скорее, некомфортно. Машина не создана, чтобы быть поломанной. Программа мимического отклика, не более.

— Идти сможешь? — уточнил Гэвин.

— Думаю, да, — пожал плечами андроид. — В случае чего, автоматическая система уборки катка позаботится о моей доставке в мастерскую.

— В смысле? — Рид пару раз моргнул.

— Полагаю, на этом тренировка сегодня окончена, — пояснил Ричард. — Вы можете отправиться домой. Приношу извинения за возможные неудобства.

— Домой? — снова переспросил Гэвин. — Мне оставить тебя тут?

— Да? — не сразу ответил Ричард. — Очевидно, сегодня вы мной особенно недовольны. Я затронул темы в разговоре, которые не следовало бы. Поэтому вам стоит уйти.

Рид замер. Недоумённо нахмурился, задумываясь над словами андроида.

— Идиот, — решительно припечатал он в итоге. — Дал бы тебе по затылку, но ты и так поломанный.

Ричард ничего не сказал. Молча уставился на Рида в ответ.

— Давай, — Гэвин прочистил горло и потянулся к левой ноге андроида. — Нужно дотащить тебя до MASFA. Зря, что ли, Дэн показывал, как ей пользоваться?

Он быстро расправился с магнитными накладками на крепежах и стянул коньки с девятисотого. Связал шнурки вместе и закинул обувь себе на плечо.

— Попробуешь встать сам? — уточнил мужчина. Ричард кивнул и начал осторожно подниматься. Он выпрямился во весь рост и, предусмотрительно схватившись за борт, шагнул вбок, наступая на правую ногу, которая беспокоила Гэвина больше всего. Почему-то андроид особенно берёг её. Однако ничего страшного не произошло. Ни страшного скрежета, ни падения. Андроид просто зашагал в сторону выхода. Видимо, ранее он использовал левую ногу только из-за того, что на правой конёк был сломан. Рид спохватился, нагоняя андроида и придерживая его поломанную обувь. Ричард шагал в уже привычном для мужчины темпе. Если бы не повреждения на лице, то Гэвин бы и не подумал, что RK900 только что очень серьёзно упал с прыжка.

Мастерская вновь поразила Рида своей белизной и аккуратностью: всё-таки он бывал здесь только в свой первый рабочий день. Ричард шагнул на округлую платформу, а Гэвин достал из кармана смартфон с инструкцией, предусмотрительно оставив коньки на полу. У Рида ушло некоторое время, чтобы вспомнить то, что ему говорил Дэн, но в итоге он смог загерметизировать небольшую трещину на скуле девятисотого и направил запрос в ближайший сервисный центр.

— О, чёрт, — он с досадой шлёпнул себя по лбу. Ричард, уже сошедший с MASFA, бросил на него вопросительный взгляд. Гэвин зашагал к шкафчикам и приложил к панели свой пропуск. Поколебавшись, он схватил самую крайнюю бутылку. — Тебе же ещё это нужно, да?

Андроид молча кивнул и сел на небольшую скамью около выхода. Рид протянул ему тириум и устроился рядом, расслабленно вытягивая ноги.

— Почему вы не пойдёте домой? — спросил, наконец, девятисотый, откручивая крышку.

— Вы посмотрите, а. Погладил лицом каток, а ему хоть бы хны, — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Лишь бы прогнать меня с работы.

— Тренер.

— М?

— Почему? — настойчиво повторил Ричард и сделал пару глотков из широкого горлышка бутылки.

— С чего бы мне уходить? — пожал плечами Рид. — Я на тебя не злюсь. Да и к тому же ты получил трав… поломку.

— Но ваше поведение говорило об обратном, — возразил андроид. Гэвин с досадой вздохнул и почесал затылок, растрепав волосы. — Вы злились.

— Да, я не в духе, но это не из-за тебя, — недовольно выдавил он.

— Тогда из-за кого?

— Зачем тебе это?

— Я уже говорил, — андроид убрал почти полную бутылку в сторону. Голубые следы остались на его верхней губе, и он быстро слизнул остатки. Рид поморгал и отвёл взгляд в сторону. — Построение взаимоотношений играет роль в работе.

— Да, но они и так хороши, — Гэвин закинул ногу на ногу и опёрся ладонями в скамейку. — Зачем их улучшать?

Ричард ответил не сразу.

— Для грамотной работы в моей базе данных информации о вас ничтожно мало, — произнёс он, рассматривая выбеленный пол.

— Далась тебе эта информация, — проворчал Рид. — Говорю же, и так всё хорошо.

RK900 ничего не ответил, только поднял голову, всматриваясь в Гэвина. Мужчина потёр щеку и вздохнул.

— Ничего такого, — ответил он. — Просто жену моего отца уволили, и частично волна возмущения коснулась и меня.

— Жену отца? Не мать?

— Нет, — покачал головой Гэвин. — Моя мать умерла, отец женился второй раз.

— Соболезную, — тихо ответил андроид.

— Эм, спасибо? — неуверенно ответил Рид. В конце концов, андроид не мог сочувствовать ему по-настоящему. — Это случилось довольно давно.

— Поделитесь? — закинул удочку Ричард, склоняя голову набок и слегка приподнимая брови. Его лицо стало непривычно добродушным. Даже милым.

— Нет, — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Может быть, в другой раз, хитрая ты задница, давящая на жалость.

— Попробовать стоило, — пожал плечами андроид.

— Моя очередь задавать вопросы, — хлопнул себя по коленям Рид.

— Слушаю вас.

— Какого черта твой нос всё ещё белый, а? — Гэвин махнул рукой и указал пальцем на лицо андроида. — Выглядит ужасно, врать не буду.

Ричард усмехнулся.

— Просто небольшое повреждение датчиков давления. Из-за этого действие электромагнитного поля на этом участке ограничено: программа считает, что удар всё ещё происходит, и поэтому защищает кожный покров от повреждения.

— Всё придёт в норму же, да? — уточнил Гэвин.

— В сервисе всё починят, — кивнул андроид в ответ. — Боюсь, что завтра я буду отсутствовать.

— Вот это не есть хорошо, — покачал головой Рид. — Тебя нужно отвезти в сервисный центр?

— Нет, — отказал ему Ричард. — Завтра пятница. А после неё выходные. Сделайте перерыв, отдохните, тренер.

Гэвин недовольно потёр нос.

— Посмотрим, — в итоге неопределённо ответил он, и, похоже, андроиду этого было достаточно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) — преротация — от англ. pre-rotation. Не уверена, как правильно будет на наш лад, встречала и преротейшен, и преротацию. Мне больше нравится второй вариант. Дословно можно перевести как «вращение перед» или «предварительное вращение». Как я уже говорила, прыжок проходит в несколько этапов: заход, толчок, вращение, приземление, выезд. Грубо говоря, преротация это тот случай, если вращение начинается ещё в момент толчка. То есть спортсмен уже поворачивается (совершает оборот на какое-то количество градусов) ещё до момента отрыва от льда. Есть допустимые минимальные преротации, которые по правилам не наказываются, однако всё равно за подобное редко урезают баллы.


	12. Машины

_05.01.2037_

_— Ты что-то скрываешь от меня_ , — прямо заявил Хантер. Нейтан бросил на него недовольный взгляд. Программа расчёта движений уже составила алгоритм ближайших действий, и отсутствие визуальных данных никак не повлияло бы на успешное исполнение элемента, поэтому он мог себе это позволить.

— _Ты же знаешь, я не одобряю, когда ты начинаешь беседу во время тренировки,_ — текстовым сообщением ответил Хантеру RK100. Выбор был основан не на стремлении сэкономить ресурсы, как это было раньше, а на том, что шестидесятый больше предпочитал общаться либо с озвучиванием, либо при помощи графического отображения акустических волн. Возможно, это было связано с манерой функционирования современных машин, точно сказать Нейтан не мог. Выбранный же способ ответа хорошо подчёркивал его собственное отношение к отвлечённым разговорам во время рабочего процесса. Кто-нибудь сказал бы, что он их не любил. Но у него не могло быть никаких чувств, поэтому более верной трактовкой стоило бы считать что-то вроде: «его система работала медленнее с дополнительными нагрузками, а это не считалось приемлемым». Именно так. Всему можно найти рациональное объяснение. Обновлённый интерфейс операционной системы отобразил наличие в системе очередной ошибки первого класса. Нейтан перешёл в позицию бильман, концентрируясь на расчётах программы балансирования, намеренно понижая количество выделенной оперативной памяти на имитацию эмоций, надеясь сгладить скачки повышения их приоритета.

Он уже привык к изменениям в коде, благодаря которым многие функции выполнялись быстрее, к новым деталям, которые были крепче и отзывчивее, и к стилизованному интерфейсу, отображающему намного больше информации. Однако перезапуск 0018 сильно отличался от всех его прошлых включений. Базовые цели стали совершенно другими, и мир, сканирующийся новыми анализаторами, читался иначе. #812 343 401 – 07 всегда выделялся среди остальных андроидов в линейке особенной стабильностью: процент посещений сервисного центра у него был самым низким (может, из-за этого он продержался на льду дольше них всех), так что наличие частых сбоев стало также новинкой. Но не самой приятной. Нейтан не стал помечать уведомление об ошибке просмотренным, а просто удалил его без углубления в расширенные данные. Зачем снова пытаться найти источник проблемы, если это бесполезно?

— А когда ещё я могу начать беседу? — произнёс Хантер вслух и обхватил сотого за корпус, придерживая руку. Датчики давления автоматически списали силу нажима: на этот раз шестидесятый приложил больше сил, крепко надавливая на талию Нейтана. Началась дорожка шагов. — Как только мы покидаем каток, ты уходишь от разговора.

RK100 предусмотрительно отключил функцию мимической реакции. Вылизанный, неотвратимо вписывающийся в визуальную картину перед глазами интерфейс любезно предложил несколько вариантов ответа.

— Потому что после тренировки нам положено начать обрабатывать информацию, снизив активность большей части функций, — ответил Нейтан, откровенно слукавив. Единственное, что пришлось глубоко запрятанной программе, являющейся его стержнем, по вкусу, так это развитая вариативность протокола общения. Когда у него стоял BIOS 3.0, ответить он мог либо полностью все факты, либо вообще ничего.

— Да, но пока мы идём до серверной ты тоже молчишь, — имитируя интонации упрёка, произнёс Хантер.

— А что я должен сказать? — спросил в ответ RK100 и обхватил руки Хантера, останавливаясь в финальной позе. Он избегал ответов не просто так.

Тридцать дней назад Нейтан зафиксировал в собственной системе первую ошибку. Это был обычный среднестатистический день. Ясная погода, тридцать семь градусов, влажность пятьдесят три процента, судя по данным метеорологов. Показатели совершенно типичные для пятого декабря тридцать шестого года. Тренировка тогда прошла удовлетворительно продуктивной. Катание в режиме синхронизации с Хантером и одновременно с адаптацией под новые детали, несомненно, замедляло процесс шлифования программы, но скорость улучшения выполнения элементов всё равно была приемлемой. Нейтан завершил соединение с RK800 и направился в сторону выхода со льда.

— Ты поразительно стабилен, — произнёс внезапно Хантер, заставляя RK100 немного изменить список задач. Общение с андроидом, которому он должен был обеспечить безошибочное катание, также находилось в приоритете. Пусть и не в самом высоком.

— Эмоциональная окраска словами здесь ни к чему, — ровным тоном заметил Нейтан. — Я не человек, нет необходимости затрачивать лишние ресурсы на общение со мной.

— Да, я уже заметил, что ты предпочитаешь использовать программу имитации эмоций как можно реже, — усмехнулся шестидесятый и скользнул по льду чуть быстрее, переходя на опережение. — Но ведь мы должны развивать протоколы общения, верно?

— Наш приоритет — катание, — возразил Нейтан и открыл бортик. — Тебе стоит поменять настройки, подобно мне. Может, тогда ты стабилизируешься самостоятельно.

Хантер схватил его за руку резко, совершенно не оправдывая прогнозы, составленные сотым. Непривычное вторжение в датчики электромагнитного поля отразилось в системе Нейтан новыми данными, незнакомыми, так и просящими их проанализировать.

— Нет, я не об этом, — восьмисотый прищурился, и RK100 в который раз отметил, насколько гибко тот использовал систему мимической реакции. Должно быть затрачивал на это немалое количество ресурсов. — Я не о количестве опыта или умении стабилизировать ошибки. Я о твоем коде. Он… спокойный. Функционирующий линейно, если позволишь. С ним приятно контактировать. Без эмоциональной окраски здесь никак, я не могу найти другой аналогии.

Хантер улыбнулся краем губ и слегка приподнял брови. И Нейтан не мог не отследить каждое движение. На фоне система все ещё анализировала прокат, а чувствительные датчики на руке считывали давление пальцев шестидесятого с внезапно возросшей скоростью. Данных стало слишком много, но скорость обработки не падала. Наоборот, увеличивалась.

В первую очередь, при взаимодействии друг с другом, андроиды смотрели именно на код, иначе никак. Многие модели выглядели абсолютно одинаково, поэтому робота во внешности другого робота могло заинтересовать только одно: мимика, как часть невербального общения. В остальном же машины определялись именно набором параметров и функций. Андроиды, разумеется, легко отличали друг друга при помощи передачи идентификационных данных при встрече, но при этом они также «видели» различия через программный код. С момента запуска каждая машина обрабатывала уникальный набор информации, подстраивалась под индивидуальные ситуации, поэтому дописывающие сами себя нейросети выглядели у каждого робота по-разному. Нейтан на мгновение заколебался, подыскивая аналогию сказанных Хантером слов в протоколе человеческого взаимодействия. Ничего более подходящего кроме как «комплимент» в базе данных не нашлось.

— Спасибо, — программа имитации эмоций захватила на десять процентов больше положенной по стандарту оперативной памяти, и голос Нейтана неожиданно для него самого зазвучал немного иначе. Новые данные хлынули в настройку тональности, меняя значения без четкого указания цели. Сравнение собственной осциллограммы с имеющимися записями эмоционально-окрашенной речи привело к одному выводу: сказанное Нейтаном слово было произнесено с какой-то… теплотой? В тот же момент неотвратимо и плавно перед глазами сотого всплыло окно о наличии программного сбоя. Ошибка значилась первым классом и была далека от категории опасных. Однако она подействовала на него хуже форматирования.

Нейтан резко отдёрнул руку и вышел за границы бортика. Баги для него были совершенно незнакомым опытом. Он никогда не был сломан в программном плане. Всегда следовал указаниям своего техника, экономил ресурсы, и держал полный контроль над своим ПО. А эта ошибка стремительно прошлась по всему его коду теплым прикосновением вместе с радиусом цветового спектра от #4d220e до #35170c и многочисленными данными о давлении пальцев на запястье.

Неисправность. То, что ведет практически любого андроида к деактивации.

_— Нейтан,_ — RK800 перешёл на внутриканальное общение. — _Мы находимся в состоянии синхронизации, и я знаю, ты что-то скрываешь._

— А что тебе с того? — Нейтан шаг за шагом разорвал их соединение. Во время их первого проката Хантер сделал это резко, одной командой уничтожая их синхронизацию, из-за чего создал на фоне небольшой стресс подсистемам. С тех пор созданием и отключением связи занимался исключительно Нейтан, который минимизировал риски. Да, теперь у него стояло новое оборудование, для которого подобные проблемы — ерунда, но первоначальные настройки некой аккуратности никуда не делись.

Всё-таки была большая пропасть между тем, как действовали старые андроиды, у которых не было даже должной системы балансирования, и тем, как дерзко функционировали новые модели. Нейтан же находился в непонятном межпространстве: одной ногой стоял далеко в прошлом, другой — здесь и сейчас вместе с Хантером.

RK800 был словно какой-то… хаос? Сложно было назвать его вирусом, те отличались такими же алгоритмами, что и программы, просто были направлены на уничтожение, а не созидание. Нет, Хантер был спонтанностью, ошибкой. Он коснулся Нейтана, выдёргивая его из выключенного состояния, и заставил столкнуться с множеством грубых оповещений устаревшей операционной системы. А затем, когда процессы были налажены, а RK100 с осторожностью адаптировал все свои данные под новое программное обеспечение, Хантер дотронулся до него второй раз. И в толком не успевшем наладиться механизме начали появляться ошибки первого класса. С которыми RK100 раньше никогда не сталкивался.

— Это… — RK800 на мгновение прервался. Нейтан зафиксировал признаки нестабильной работы программного обеспечения по сменившемуся цвету светодиода. — Важно. Для меня.

Очередная ошибка вытолкнула блокировку его собственной мимической реакции, и RK100 скептически приподнял бровь.

— Если у тебя барахлит деталь, ты не спрашиваешь, что с ней не так, — наконец, туманно ответил Нейтан. — Ты просто меняешь её.

— Что ты несёшь? — несколько раздражённо спросил Хантер. Он вообще часто выбирал именно эмоциональные линии поведения, и сотый пока не мог найти этому должного объяснения.

— Ничего, — прохладно ответил ему Нейтан. — Наша тренировка окончена. Мы должны освободить площадку.

RK800, наконец, пришёл в стабильное состояние и судя по замершему лицу, отключил режим мимической реакции.

— Хорошо, — ровным тоном ответил он. RK100 прищурился, увеличивая фокус, встроенной в оптической блок камеры. Однако это не принесло никакого результата: по нейтральному лицу Хантера нельзя было сказать, что творится в его системе, а режим синхронизации уже был прерван самим же Нейтаном.

— Хорошо, — осторожно кивнул сотый и направился в сторону выхода с катка.

— Извини, — RK100 зафиксировал звуковую волну из-за спины слишком поздно: восьмисотый уже крепко обхватил его руку, вторгаясь в чужую систему.

Это было… странно. Сотый, разумеется, контактировал с другими андроидами ранее: передавал информацию, получал её, даже синхронизировался с тем же Хантером. Но в этот раз всё было иначе. Все его системы, каждая функция трактовались по-другому, слово в чужой манере. Его программное обеспечение использовало опыт и знания, которых у него никогда не было, а информационный след нового неидентифицированного симбиоза нейросетей вызывал неопознанную реакцию. Хантер был повсюду, но будто бы неуловимо, потому что никаких четких следов его код не оставлял. Весь функционал Нейтана был в порядке, система работала стабильно, но одновременно с этим RK100 не мог активизировать даже элементарную моторику.

— _Извини,_ — повторил Хантер в его голове. Слишком близко, слишком глубоко, слишком по-другому. Так, как будто бы сам Нейтан говорил, используя частичные настройки звучания голоса RK800. Шестидесятый был везде, и сотый чётко видел, что извинения не были выбраны из-за вежливости или ради улучшения отношений. Вариант относился к категории «сказать правду»: Хантер действительно приносил извинения, не ожидая ничего взамен.

— _Что ты… делаешь?_ — Нейтан на мгновение прервался, отмечая собственную сменившуюся осциллограмму.

— _Я хочу узнать ответ,_ — пояснил RK800.

Сотый добавил слово «наглый» в характеристику шестидесятого, которую он составлял с первого их взаимодействия, и демонстративно вывел системные строки своего действия на обозрение. Хантер усмехнулся в ответ, и Нейтан зафиксировал, как тот вторгся в программный код анализа звуковых волн, вплетаясь в него приятным шепотом. Протоколы моторики засбоили из-за невозможности двинуться. Система вывела очередную ошибку первого класса на интерфейс. Нейтан отреагировал моментально, глупо стараясь удалить оповещение до того, как Хантер его заметит.

— _Так ты тоже?_ — удивлённо спросил шестидесятый. Концентрация RK100 заметалась в попытках рассоединить симбиоз программ. — _Стой, стой, подожди!_

— _Ты не должен был это увидеть,_ — осциллограмма у сотого вышла слишком амплитудной.

— _Почему?_ — вопрос RK800 снова шёл из той же категории «правда». В открывшихся расширенных данных внутреннего состояния Хантера, Нейтан заметил, что тот крайне редко использовал другие пути в разговоре с ним. История собственных выборов умалчивания и лжи будто внезапно стала весить куда больше байт, чем раньше.

— _Потому что тебе незачем иметь поломанную машину рядом,_ — после небольшой паузы признал Нейтан. — _Они просто вытащат из ящика кого-то другого, отправляя меня снова в темноту._

Его слова осели на их связи звенящей тишиной. RK100 хорошо помнил покорность своего отключения и последний взгляд на техника, что курировал его — невозможно забыть что-то, когда ты машина. Нерабочее состояние подразумевало под собой отсутствие воспоминаний о «сне», но любой андроид мог зафиксировать интервалы включения и выключения. Одно дело, когда ты находишься в спящем режиме и твои биокомпоненты функционируют, ты что-то обрабатываешь, что-то анализируешь, ты что-то делаешь. А другое, когда ты полностью отключен. Значит, ты не можешь выполнять задачи, значит, ты — бесполезен. А что может быть хуже для машины, которую создавали служить, чем осознание собственной ненадобности?

Хантер все ещё был рядом, в каждой системе Нейтана, и осторожно проник в базу данных, на которую ссылался RK100 в своих размышлениях. Его присутствие не давало протоколу имитации эмоций зашкаливать, за что сотый был благодарен.

— _Я этого не допущу,_ — упрямо заявил Хантер в ответ на опасения Нейтана, озвученные ранее.

— _Ты ничего не сможешь сделать,_ — возразил ему сотый. — _Мы — просто машины. Мы обязаны, и мы будем подчиняться._

Хантер ничего на это не ответил.

— _Да и зачем тебе это?_ — продолжил Нейтан, фиксируя перевес в собственных аргументах. — _Чем я отличаюсь от шестерых других?_

— _Всем,_ — решительно ответил Хантер. — _Я не знаю, каким образом тебе это доказать. Но я точно знаю, что никто другой не подойдёт._

Нейтан обратился к истории их диалога. Анализируя его снова и снова, он не имел сомнений относительно правильности собственных слов. Неоспоримые факты и логика были на его стороне. Но при этом, по какой-то причине, он был готов согласиться с шестидесятым. Нонсенс. Он будто готов был поверить Хантеру вот так просто, чисто за счет симуляции уверенности в его звуковом сообщении.

RK100 резко заморгал, переходя в стандартное состояние. Что бы это ни было, оно закончилось. Они всё ещё стояли на льду, и Хантер сжимал его запястье. Нейтан запустил диагностику, ожидаемо получая ответ «стабильно». Системы и вправду были в полном порядке. Но сотый ничего не мог поделать с образовавшимся состоянием какой-то пустоты. Его информационная подпись в нейросетях снова была привычно уединенной без вмешательства чужого кода, и это парадоксально казалось неправильным. Хантер сжал его запястье сильнее. В памяти Нейтана всё ещё проигрывалось последнее сообщение шестидесятого, и вместе с чужим прикосновением внутреннее регулирование потока тириума сделало скачок, увеличивая мощность всей системы. Эмоциональные протоколы вновь перехватили инициативу, аж на тридцать процентов. Нейтан высвободил руку и вместо того, чтобы направиться на выход, осторожно обхватил ладонь восьмисотого. На интерфейсе появилось оповещение о новом программном сбое второго класса.

 _— Всё будет хорошо,_ — произнёс Хантер по внутреннему каналу связи, слегка склонив голову, и мягко улыбнулся. — _Пойдём отсюда. Наша тренировка уже давно окончилась._


	13. Стандартная униформа

В итоге Гэвин выбрал компромиссный вариант. Он остался дома на выходные, но не сказать чтобы занимался отдыхом. Бесконечно долгий, наполненный необычными событиями май заканчивался, а начало лета всегда ассоциировалось с длинным уикендом из-за дня поминовения. Поэтому для Рида, привыкшего от нетерпения заявляться в «КиберАйс» даже в воскресение, три дня выходных ощущались очень сюрреалистично.

На протяжении последних лет он всегда был чем-то занят в эти дни: намеренно просил смены на работе, а Крис только и рад был их предоставить, потому что большинство людей всё-таки предпочитало на это время отправляться в походы и пикники или участвовать в благотворительных марафонах и других общественных мероприятиях. Когда-то давно семья Ридов поступала схожим образом. Мать Гэвина, Джейн, каждый год составляла маршрут проезда по мемориалам, посвящённым военным. У него самого к концу мая уже заканчивался сезон (чемпионат мира проходил в марте, а командный – в апреле), так что он имел возможность провести целый уикенд с родителями. Да, Гэвин часто мотался по стране и в целом по миру из-за участия в соревнованиях, но путешествия в одной машине с отцом и матерью без мыслей о будущих прокатах всегда отличались особой теплотой. Больше всего ему запомнилось экстремальное путешествие к Форт-Самтеру, битва за который ознаменовала собой начало Гражданской войны. Тогда, за три дня они побывали фактически в четырёх штатах, и это была самая грандиозная поездка, которую они себе позволили. Она отпечаталась в памяти Рида палящим солнцем и тучами, особым запахом, присущим океаническому побережью, вкусом жареной кукурузы и сладкой содовой, обычно редко попадающей в его рацион. Теперь же начало лета всегда сопровождалось оттенком горькой тоски.

Сидеть сложа руки было просто невозможно, поэтому Гэвин занялся тщательной уборкой. Насколько тщательной? Ну, он заставил себя залезть на чердак и расправиться с пылью не только в жилой части дома. В кои-то веки он бережно сдвинул коробки с оставшимися от его матери вещами вбок, освобождая место: давно пора было перенести хотя бы часть хлама из гаража сюда, чтобы многочисленные медали и кубки прекратили резать ему глаз. Работа шла полным ходом, на фоне играла ненавязчивая музыка, а освобождающееся пространство радовало. До тех пор, пока Гэвин не наткнулся на чёрный лакированный чемодан с собственным именем — символичный подарок от канадской фирмы «Jackson», с которой он в своё время заключил контракт о сотрудничестве. Рид поколебался пару секунд, а затем всё-таки открыл ящик. Несмотря на то, что Гэвин не прикасался к нему много лет, качественно сделанные крепежи щёлкнули плавно. В нос ударил специфический запах залежавшейся натуральной кожи. Пыль внутрь почти не попала, и Рид невольно залюбовался чёрной матовой поверхностью, небольшим количеством светлых, отдающих серебром страз, расположенных в полосках-прогалинах в эстетических целях, и отпечатанным на каблуке флагом США. Взгляд скользнул дальше к продвинутым, на то время, лезвиям из анодированного алюминия с покрытием из черного золота. Самые лёгкие в мире. Ну в 2025 году по крайней мере были. В них Гэвин зашёл на тот роковой прыжок, от которого так и не оправился на должном уровне. А вот коньки сохранились, хоть бы хны. Рид невольно вспомнил Ричарда и о том, как легко тот восстановился после скверного падения. Гэвин задумчиво постучал пальцами по чёрной лакированной поверхности ящика и отложил его в сторону, принимаясь за перенос остальных коробок.

Впервые за многие годы взгляд на коньки породил в нём жаждущее желание ощутить тот самый ни с чем не сравнимый баланс скольжения. Услышать звук собственного зубца, вгрызающегося в лёд. Лезвия Ричарда, судя по всему, были сделаны из материала, подобного углеродному пластику, которому отдавали предпочтение большинство соперников Гэвина, потому что скользили они глухо. Рид же любил звучание собственных коньков: звонкое и резкое. Фаулер был прав. Фигуристы без льда не живут. И сейчас, когда Гэвин бывал на катке каждый день, это желание пробуждалось вместе с ним самим.

Спустя несколько коробок отыскалась небольшая сумка, которая поменяла ход уборки. Рид честно сначала намеревался отнести её на чердак, но в итоге отложил в сторону, к чемодану. Он даже смог отнести ещё пару коробок наверх перед тем, как тянущее желание в его груди победило, и он быстро схватил сумку и коньки, направляясь в гостиную. В своё время Гэвин просто побросал вещи, не сильно заботясь о способе их хранения, потому что не думал, что ещё когда-нибудь решится открыть этот чемодан. А по-хорошему хранить коньки стоило в вентилирующем помещении без чехлов и сумок, но горевать сейчас об этом смысла не было — оставалось только пытаться исправить случившееся. Слава богу, Риду хватило ума затолкать бумагу в обувь, чтобы она не потеряла форму. В сумке, что он нашёл, лежал его набор по уходу за коньками: спреи, инструменты, тряпочки и прочий хлам. Об одном только Рид не подумал: о сроке годности. Большинство химикатов стоило выбросить на помойку, никакого толку от них не было. В расстройстве Гэвин занялся единственным, что мог сделать — осторожно провёл ребром лезвия по ногтю, определяя необходимость заточки. Судя по всему, он оставил коньки в весьма посредственном состоянии. «Желобок» ( _1_ ) совсем исчез, а вдоль позолоченной поверхности ощущались зазубрины. Рид раздосадовано вздохнул. Мысленно-то он уже скользил по мягкому льду в обуви, сделанной под его ногу.

Именно поэтому во вторник он явился в «КиберАйс», неловко сжимая в руке чёрную ручку чемодана. Фаулер говорил, что лучше принести на работу свои коньки, и Гэвин знал, что на территории имеется общественный каток. А значит, заточкой и уходом за спортивной обувью здесь тоже занимались. Тащиться с кричащими о профессиональном прошлом коньками к мастерам Гэвин не собирался, поэтому решил нагло воспользоваться рабочим положением. Настроение было странным. В конце концов, Рид все выходные провёл в меланхоличном состоянии, вспоминая туманное прошлое, так в итоге ещё и заразился идеей встать на лёд. А всё потому что кто-то отправил его отдыхать.

Гэвин предусмотрительно приехал на каток чуть раньше, чтобы подойти к пробуждающемуся Ричарду вовремя. Очевидно, однажды Рид имел глупость брякнуть, что пунктуальность — это, как бы иронично не звучало, его конёк, поэтому RK900, который копал на него информацию с первого дня, придирался даже к минутным опозданиям, как и в первый день их совместной работы. Хотя бы не перешёл на секунды, и на том спасибо.

Озираясь по сторонам, словно преступник, Гэвин дошёл до общественной зоны «КиберАйс» и направился к андроиду, который занимался вопросами проката коньков. Выглядел он лет на тридцать-сорок, и его внешность не казалась Риду примечательной, особенно в сравнении с Ричардом. На тёмно-синей кофте, по которой плелись треугольные узоры, отсылаясь к стилю оформления всего катка и самого «Киберлайф», значилась модель — PC200.

— Добрый день, желаете взять коньки на прокат? — любезно спросил андроид и улыбнулся. Гэвин поёжился. Мимика PC200 показалась Риду чересчур навязчивой. Наверно, сказывалось постоянное общение с RK900, который не позиционировался, как работник сферы услуг.

— Нет, — кратко ответил Гэвин и протянул свой рабочий пропуск. — Я здесь работаю и хотел бы сдать свои коньки на заточку.

— Понял вас.

Андроид внимательно осмотрел пластиковую карту, помигивая жёлтым диодом (должно быть, считывал информацию), а затем вернул пропуск Гэвину. Рид засунул его обратно в карман и протянул увесистый чемодан PC200. Робот снова улыбнулся и открыл ящик.

— Модель коньков устаревшая, — оповестил андроид Гэвина. Тот закатил глаза.

— Я в курсе, умник. Это проблема?

— Нет, но потребуется произвести заточку вручную. Всё из-за материала, — пояснил PC200. — Автоматическое оборудование создано для работы с современными сплавами и формой. Также на лезвиях имеются микроскопические следы начала коррозии. Могу порекомендовать заменить их на стандартные, это значительно ускорит выполнение вашего заказа, если это важно.

— Нет! — поспешно ответил Гэвин, автоматически протягивая ладонь к конькам, собираясь их забрать. — Нет, не нужно. Я подожду столько, сколько потребуется.

— Хорошо. Нужна ваша подпись.

— Да хоть десять, — фыркнул Рид. Сердце у него до сих пор немного колотилось из-за слов о замене лезвий. Новые ему поставить, ага, сейчас. Андроид захлопнул чемодан и сдвинул его в сторону, а затем протянул руку, касаясь поверхности стойки. Кожа на его ладони с небольшим голубым свечением исчезла, оголяя белый пластик. Гэвин же вспомнил, как барахлил синтетический покров у Ричарда, собираясь в неестественные треугольники, когда тот повредил нос. С рабочими датчиками процесс появления истинного вида андроидов выглядел намного приятнее. На стойке же отобразился договор об оказании услуг. Как оказалось, поверхность была интерактивной. PC200 протянул Гэвину стилус.

— Есть возможность провести дополнительные услуги, — добавил андроид. — Я бы рекомендовал вам выбрать «очищение от коррозии», «покрытие поверхности защитным слоем» и «глубокое восстановление». — Дополнительно, в том смысле, что за мой счёт?

— Нет, вы же здесь работаете.

Рид быстро пробежался по документу глазами, отмечая типичные «мы-не-несём-ответственности», и поставил крестики рядом с предложенными PC200 услугами. Оставалась только подпись.

— Когда ты сказал «вручную», — Гэвин поднял взгляд. — Ты имел в виду то, что работой займётся человек?

— Нет, — PC200 покачал головой. — Это будет делать андроид. Уверяю вас, качество от этого только возрастёт. Вероятность совершения ошибки машиной в десятки раз меньше, чем чело…

— Да-да, я тебя понял, — проворчал Рид, прерывая речь PC200, и подписал договор. Он не возражал против того, что его коньками займётся робот. Даже наоборот, если бы его обувь отправилась к мастеру-человеку, Гэвин бы завёл речь об анонимности, а так… плевать. Документ исчез с поверхности, и андроид наклеил на чемодан с коньками белый листок, снова касаясь его оголённой до пластика рукой. Как только он убрал ладонь, Рид увидел, что на пустом месте отобразился QR-код.

— Вам придёт уведомление на телефон, как только коньки будут готовы. Примерное время работы: два месяца. Приносим извинения за сложившиеся неудобства.

Гэвин мысленно присвистнул. Два месяца. Ну, хорошо, если это будет не зря.

— Всего хорошего, — бросил Рид в ответ и направился прямиком к Ричарду. До начала занятий оставалось около десяти минут, так что ему стоило поторопиться в зал для андроидов.

А там его поджидала небольшая неожиданность.

Гэвин даже сначала подумал, что место RK900 занял другой андроид, пока не присмотрелся внимательнее. Привычная глазу водолазка с градиентом, сменилась простой чёрной униформой, присущей всем остальным андроидам-фигуристам в зале. Рид пару раз моргнул и подошёл ближе к Ричарду. Тот стоял у стены всё ещё с закрытыми глазами: автоматическое пробуждение должно было запуститься с минуты на минуту. Гэвин отвёл взгляд от ярко выделяющегося «RK900» на тёмном фоне, нерешительно осматривая андроида дальше. Новая ткань сидела будто бы плотнее, и Рид впервые подумал, что Ричард хорошо сложен. Его талия выгодно смотрелась на фоне плеч, которые теперь казались Гэвину скорее изящными, а не массивными, как это было раньше из-за белого цвета. Но что важнее, у RK900 была шея. Сейчас из-за укороченного ворота, который плотно обхватывал её, словно удав жертву, она стала впервые заметной для Рида. Как и губы, которые почему-то стали особенно выделяться. Возможно, из-за непривычно-резкого контраста между кожей и чёрной тканью. Не решаясь продолжить осмотр выше, Гэвин уткнулся взглядом в пару родинок на шее, которые раньше были скрыты тканью. Сердце, неровно бьющееся ещё с момента, когда ему предложили поменять лезвия, снова пропустило удар.

— Тренер? — голос Ричарда раздался внезапно, заставляя Гэвина дёрнуться.

— Что за чертовщину ты на себя напялил? — возмутился Рид и прочистил горло. Голос у него был немного хриплым.

— А, вы об униформе, — RK900 отошёл от стены. — Следы тириума на белой ткани требуют глубокой химической очистки. И даже после этого полностью следы не убрать. Поэтому мне пришлось лишиться одного стандартного для моей модели комплекта униформы из трёх имеющихся.

Гэвин смутно припомнил, что из трещины на лице после падения девятисотому неплохо так накапало на униформу. Мужчина фыркнул и резко отвернулся, направляясь к выходу из зала. Ричард нагнал его чуть позже, сразу захватив с собой коньки.

— Если мой обновленный вид приносит вам какие-то неудобства, то вам придётся смириться, — произнёс RK900 с лёгкостью подстраиваясь под шаг Рида. — Я буду периодически так выглядеть. Моя старая униформа, скорее всего, уже уничтожена.

— Ничего он мне не приносит, — возразил мужчина. — Мне плевать.

— Как скажете, — с неким подобием усмешки ответил Ричард. А может, Рид сейчас занимался самовнушением.

— Вот и сказал, — Гэвин повернулся к андроиду, упрямо хмурясь.

— Я прекрасно вас услышал, — с лёгкой улыбкой ответил тот. Едва заметной, но куда более естественной, по мнению Рида, в сравнении с активной мимикой PC200. — Как прошли выходные, тренер?

Гэвин поморщился от вопроса и неопределённо повёл плечом, вспоминая размышления о дне поминовения и запах залежавшихся коньков.

— Больше я тебя хрен послушаю, — фыркнул Рид. — Это было ужасно.

— Жаль, — Ричард открыл дверь в зал для занятий хореографией, пропуская Гэвина вперёд. — Потому что гиперпигментация в районе ваших глаз значительно уменьшилась.

— Да иди ты со своей пигментацией, — отмахнулся от него Рид и зашёл в комнату, бросая быстрый взгляд на своё отражение. — Начинай «Зиму».

— Разве мы не работаем над произвольной программой?

— То есть её, да. Произвольную, — поправил себя Гэвин и полез в смартфон, намереваясь включить музыку. — Давай уже, сколько можно болтать?

Ричард пожал плечами и встал в исходную позицию, отводя руки немного назад. Гэвин проследил за тем, как выгнулась его шея, и тяжело вздохнул. В итоге, вместо того, чтобы выискивать слабые места в движениях андроида, он невольно задумывался о своей реакции. Почему, собственно, концентрироваться на вносимых изменениях выходило с трудом? Почему взгляд автоматически скользил к выделившейся линии челюсти, ставшей будто острее? Рид задумчиво повертел смартфон в руках, рассеянно кивая в такт музыке. Скорее всего, всё дело в изменениях. У Гэвина вообще туго выходило мириться с обновлениями. Прорывы он любил, но вот бестолковые смены дизайна и бесконечные модификации безмерно его раздражали. Особенно те, что относились к категории визуала. Рид был из тех людей, которые впитывают в себя мир глазами, и часто зацикливал своё внимание на каких-то мелочах, которые многие игнорировали. Поэтому, к примеру, резкая перемена интерфейса, обоснованная словами «это для вашего удобства» бесила его больше всего, потому что для него это был ад, а никакое не «удобство».

Но обновлённый вид Ричарда его не раздражал. Совсем нет, и это путало мысли. В конце концов, Гэвин не был искусственным интеллектом, способным разделять потоки мыслей, или функций, или что там в голове у этих андроидов? Поэтому размышления сплетались между собой, и несмотря на все усилия Рида, превращаясь в эдакий симбиоз запахов чердака, тяжести на душе и чёрной ткани воротника, плавно переходящей в матовую кожу его старых коньков, элегантно украшенных крохотными серебряными камнями. Ричард повернулся в его сторону, и освещение упало на его лицо под новым углом, лучами преломляясь в серых глазах.

— Тренер?

— М?

— Вы в порядке?

Гэвин моргнул.

— В полном, с чего ты взял, что что-то не так? — Рид даже улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть непринуждённо. RK900 приподнял бровь.

— Вы ничего не сказали, буквально. Ни единой поправки.

— Ну знаешь ли, — возмутился Рид. — Иногда нужно посмотреть на картину в общем, чтобы оценить масштаб работы.

— О, вот как, — Ричард склонил голову вбок. Гэвин сжал челюсти, отказываясь переводить взгляд на его шею. — Приношу свои извинения. Просто это было крайне нетипично для вашего рабочего процесса.

— Да много ты знаешь?

— Нет, — сразу же ответил девятисотый. — Но вы упорно отказываетесь рассказывать больше.

— Да иди ты, — фыркнул Гэвин и бросил взгляд на смартфон. — Иди на каток. Пора уже, ты вообще за временем следишь?

— Думал, вы уже и не вспомните, — ровным тоном произнёс андроид и отвернулся, направляясь за сумкой с коньками. Рид внимательно проследил за удаляющимся затылком, отмечая, что линия волос у Ричарда заканчивалась ровно, словно по линейке. Удобно, должно быть. Нет никакой нужды ходить к парикмахерам или орудовать бритвой. Никаких грязных волос или странно торчащей прядки, которую никак не пригладить после сна. Идеально, да и только. Гэвин сжал зубы сильнее, концентрируясь на собственном раздражении. Подобный способ углубления только в одно негативное состояние всегда выручал его на соревнованиях, не давая провалиться в омут чувств и переживаний. Из-за этого правда многие считали его грубияном. Что тут сказать? Он часто добивался одного ценой другого. Пусть миленьким мальчиком его и не называли, зато и соплёй, расквасившейся после первого неудачного приземления с прыжка, он не становился, а докатывал программу чисто. По крайней мере до проклятого последнего сезона. Гэвин помотал головой, мысленно давая себе по лбу, и снова сконцентрировался на своём недовольстве.

И это сработало. Стоило привести весь сумбур в голове к одной эмоции, и мыслями становилось проще управлять. Когда Ричард начал выкатывать программы, мозг Рида вернулся в привычный режим, полностью сконцентрированный на технической стороне проката. Хотя, может быть, роль сыграло ещё то, что само нахождение около льда настраивало его на рабочий лад.

Девятисотый перешёл к дорожке шагов, и Гэвин не мог не отметить, насколько хорошей стала «Зима». Не идеальной, нет. Вот уж точно нет, программа все ещё совсем не шла Ричарду, но по сравнению с тем, что Рид увидел в первый день, это был, определённо, успех. Андроид сделал скобу, за ней кораблик и на просевшей скорости зашёл на аксель ( _2_ ). Приземлил его чисто, но Гэвин чётко видел упущенный ритм. В остальном же к финалу проката никаких претензий у него не было. Заканчивалась программа на вращении в позиции «винт». Рид внёс это изменение по двум причинам: больно хорошо подходило под композицию и назло Фаулеру, который сказал, что сам Гэвин его сейчас не осилит. Музыка, которую теперь Ричард включал и выключал для прокатов уже сам, закончилась, и Рид приготовился внести коррективы.

— Неплохо-неплохо, — раздался голос позади. Гэвин вздрогнул. Вот уж точно, помяни черта.

— А поздороваться нельзя было? — не скрывая раздражения, произнёс Рид и обернулся. — Так можно и до нервного срыва довести, Фаулер.

— Прости, — усмехнулся Джеффри. Одет он был в лёгкую голубую рубашку с засученными рукавами, и Рид невольно поёжился, кутаясь в собственную парку. — Увлёкся прокатом. Вы здорово поработали.

— Твоими молитвами.

— Добрый день, мистер Фаулер, — нарочито вежливо произнёс Ричард, подъехавший к бортику. Гэвин поморщился.

— Слушай внимательно, бревно на коньках, — обратил на себя внимание андроида Рид. Стоило сказать о поправке, пока он не забыл. — При заходе на аксель убери скобу, добавь вместо неё подсечку перед корабликом.

RK900 повернул голову в его сторону.

— Но подсечка и так используется до этого.

— Недостаточно, — нахмурился Рид.

— Я вынужден напомнить, что это нежелательный элемент для повторения в программе, — предупредил его андроид. Гэвин возмущенно приподнял брови.

— Ты меня учить вздумал? А то я не знаю.

— Но тогда…

— Тогда ползи как черепаха перед акселем и порти визуальное наслаждение техникой, Ричард, — Рид припечатал имя в конце получше, четко произнося каждую букву.

— Понял вас, — кивнул андроид в ответ.

— Вижу у вас всё в порядке, — усмехнулся Фаулер. — Рабочий лад, что надо.

— Не то слово, — фыркнул Рид. — Чего надо, Фаулер?

— Строго говоря, сейчас, я — твой босс, Гэвин, — Джеффри скрестил руки на груди. Холод катка похоже его нисколько не смущал. — Неплохо было бы проявить побольше уважения.

— Простите, сэр, — наигранно протянул Рид. — Могу ли я узнать, чем мы можем быть полезны?

— Какая же ты язва, — покачал головой Фаулер. — Доиграешься у меня.

— Уволишь? — Гэвин прищурился.

— Сокращу финансирование, — улыбнулся Джеффри. — И заставлю крутить бильман в шоу.

— Ауч!

— То-то же. Если серьёзно, то я по делам ASU. Пора начинать готовиться к «Бете», поэтому я приехал решать организационные вопросы, — пояснил мужчина. — Кстати, мне нужны протоколы программ Ричарда, если вы внесли какие-то изменения.

— Это мне знакомо, — кивнул Гэвин. ISU тоже запрашивала заранее данные о будущем контенте. Ну, учитывая сходство организаций, это было неудивительно. Рид ещё раз посмотрел на Фаулера и поманил Ричарда рукой, не глядя. — Пойдём отсюда, пока ты не обледенел.

— О, не волнуйся, это мне не грозит, — Джеффри махнул рукой и потянул рубашку за ворот. — Это «Smith & White». Новая технология. Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды я буду носить одежду с автоматическим терморегулированием ( _3_ ).

— Терморегулированием? — удивлённо переспросил Гэвин.

— Ага, — Фаулер кивнул. — Ричард, расскажи подробнее.

RK900, уже вышедший из-за бортика, кивнул.

— Новая линейка одежды от «Smith & White» использует синтетические нано-волокна, полученные при помощи тириума, — пояснил андроид. — Это открывает новые возможности, вроде управления температурой, размером, или добавления дополнительных функций. Прорыв, достигнутый благодаря сотрудничеству с «Киберлайф».

— Не говори, как рекламный агент, это мерзко, — Гэвин брезгливо поморщился.

— Я просто озвучил факты, — возразил девятисотый. — Это уже ваше личное восприятие.

— У тебя этого восприятия нет, как ты можешь судить? — фыркнул Рид. Ричард моргнул. А затем, ничего не сказав в ответ, уселся на скамейку, чтобы сменить коньки на обычные чёрные ботинки. Гэвин неловко потёр шею. Сказал-то он правду, но… всё равно было как-то не по себе.

— Ну и как тебе эти нано-волокна, Фаулер? — сменил тему Гэвин.

— Да, хорошо, — пожал плечами Джеффри.

— Ощущается, как синтетика? — полюбопытствовал Рид.

— Да не сказать, чтобы очень. Конечно, не хлопок, зато потеть, как свинья, не будешь.

Гэвин ещё раз посмотрел на лёгкую рубашку Фаулера, а затем на свою парку, мех от которой вечно щекотал ему лицо. Ладно, это можно было называть прорывом. И он предпочёл не думать об экологической стороне вопроса. Ричард закончил с обувью, и они покинули каток. По пути они заглянули в тренерскую — Рид решил захватить контейнер с обедом, чтобы не тратить время зря.

— Ричард пойдёт с нами? — удивлённо спросил Джеффри, когда Гэвин прошёл мимо двери, ведущей в зал, где оставались андроиды.

— Ну да, — недоумённо ответил он. — Обычно мы обедаем вместе.

— Надо же, — пробормотал Фаулер. Гэвин боковым зрением заметил, как Ричард, шедший с самого края, бросил на Джеффри мимолётный взгляд.

— Да что такого? — фыркнул Гэвин.

— Просто не ожидал от тебя подобного, — поколебавшись выдал глава ASU. Рид позволил себе немного приосаниться перед тем, как ответить.

— Ну относительного порядка у меня в доме ты тоже не ждал, — усмехнувшись, напомнил он и заметил, как Ричард повернулся в его сторону. — Что сказать, я умею удивлять.

— Сложно не согласиться, — с небольшой улыбкой ответил Джеффри.

В кафетерии они выбрали уже полюбившийся Гэвину столик, и, наконец, занялись делами. Как оказалось, Рид взял Ричарда с собой не напрасно: удобнее всего предоставить данные по сменившемуся контенту было через него. Андроид просто коснулся протянутого смартфона Фаулера и передал нужную информацию. Как Гэвин узнал позже, эта процедура вообще проводилась дистанционно, но раз уж Джеффри нужно было явиться в Детройт для организации «беты», он решил лично заглянуть к Риду. Посмотреть, как у него идут дела. Когда Гэвин предложил ему показать обе программы, если ему необходимы контрольные прокаты, тот отказался, мотивируя это нежеланием увидеть спойлеры до «Беты».

— Я заехал, чтобы чисто разведать обстановку, — усмехнулся Фаулер. — И не разочаровался. Учитывая то, как ты возмущался на Ричарда в первый день, вы хорошо сработались.

— Вам не стоило переживать, — в разговор впервые вмешался RK900. — В любом случае, мы с мистером Ридом нашли бы общий язык.

— Ты хотел сказать, что твоя программа общения всё равно бы подстроилась под меня, — Гэвин поправил слова андроида с особым наслаждением. Хорошенько выделив собственное местоимение.

Ричард повернул голову в его сторону.

— Разумеется, тренер. Всё, как вы сказали, — RK900 почтительно кивнул и слегка прищурился. С этого ракурса особенно стали заметны его высеченные скулы и гармоничные линии челюсти и шеи. Гэвин тут же споткнулся о собственные размышления и проклял стандартную униформу фигуристов. Слова Ричарда по смыслу полностью подтверждали сказанное Гэвином, но он кожей чувствовал, что где-то его обвели вокруг пальца. Очень вовремя в памяти всплыли воспоминания о многочисленных отступлениях от обещаний, данных самому себе. Начиная с выходных и заканчивая информацией о матери, которую он вообще не собирался сообщать андроиду. Мужчина недоуменно моргнул.

— О, а вот и Дэн, — Фаулер прервал цепочку воспоминаний в голове Гэвина и указал за его спину. Рид автоматически обернулся. Упомянутый техник быстрым шагом приближался к ним, помахивая рукой в знаке приветствия. Одет Кейн был в какую-то нелепую футболку с принтом в виде последовательности нулей и единиц и мелкого текста, прочитать который Рид издалека не смог. Поверх неё была накинута лёгкая синяя жилетка, из кармана которой неряшливо торчал белый шнур. Ни дать ни взять, типичный задрот-программист из сериала. Яркое освещение кафетерия добралось и до него, и Гэвин впервые заметил, что волосы Дэна отливают рыжим. День новых открытий, не иначе. Техник, наконец, подошёл ближе и после того, как они обменялись крепким рукопожатием, Рид таки успел прочитать подпись под кодом: « _Если ты смог это прочитать, то и ты тоже_ ». Что ж, что бы там ни было зашифровано, Гэвин не был достаточно просвещен в теме для понимания. Может, там было слово «программист». Ну или «придурок», как вариант.

— Вы уже закончили? — спросил Дэн, так и не присаживаясь за стол.

— Да, — ответил за Рида Фаулер.

— Чудно, приступим?

— К чему? — вклинился в беседу Гэвин.

— О, у нас намечен плановый осмотр андроидов, которые будут участвовать в «Бете», — пояснил Кейн.

— Не рановато ли?

— Пожалуй, — неопределённо ответил Джеффри. — Но у нас ещё несколько андроидов в Солт-Лейк-Сити и много работы над организацией, поэтому расписание составлено максимально практично с учётом этого.

— И они тоже будут участвовать в «Бете»? — полюбопытствовал Гэвин. — Я думал, что уже увидел всех будущих соперников Ричарда.

— Да. Большая часть специалистов, работающих с андроидами, живёт именно в Солт-Лейк-Сити. Было бы странно перебираться в Детройт, учитывая, что есть возможность работать в родном городе. Благо, наличие нашего с Хэнком катка это позволяет.

Гэвин понимающе покачал головой. Собственно, как он и предполагал, в ASU были другие работники, у которых был свой подход к вопросу улучшения катания машин. Да и Фаулер упоминал, что Хэнк и Гэвин не единственные привлеченные им бывшие фигуристы.

— Что насчёт Ричарда? — Рид перевёл взгляд на андроида. — Он тоже нужен вам для проверки?

— Верно, — к разговору снова подключился Дэн. — Тренировка, судя по расписанию, у вас уже закончилась. В принципе, ты можешь идти домой. Верно, Джеффри?

— Ну да. Тебе присутствовать ни к чему, — Фаулер поднялся из-за стола. — Пойдём, Ричард.

RK900 сразу же подорвался вслед за главой ASU. Гэвин же замешкался ровно на секунду.

— Я бы тоже хотел посмотреть, — внезапно брякнул он и схватил контейнер с термосом со стола. — Если можно.

— Без проблем, — безразлично пожал плечами Фаулер. — Если тебе больше нечего делать, прошу с нами.

Рид стойко проглотил подколку о наличии у него свободного времени и присоединился к коллегам. Решение было спонтанным, сформировавшимся раньше, чем у Гэвина появились причины для его принятия. Так что, размышляя уже сейчас, он мог точно сказать, что ему любопытно, это раз. И со скрипом признаваясь перед самим собой, он немного волновался за Ричарда, это два. Не в том плане, что боялся его списания или вроде того. Просто переживал, как отобразится при проверке то падение и частый перегруз системы. Всё-таки это случилось под его надзором.

По пути Дэн потянул Гэвина за рукав куртки, заставляя отстать от группы. Ричард бросил на них быстрый взгляд, а затем деликатно прибавил шаг, держась ближе к Фаулеру.

— Мм? — вопросительно протянул Рид, как можно вежливее избавляясь от чужой хватки.

— Я по поводу того пропущенного звонка и сообщения, — пояснил Кейн. — Мне правда очень жаль, Гэвин.

Мужчина пару раз моргнул, припоминая, о чём вообще говорил Дэн. Не сразу, но Гэвин понял, что техник извинялся за тот случай, когда Риду приспичило узнать о возможности углубленной настройки Ричарда. Вроде бы это было около месяца назад, он уже точно не помнил. Дэн позвонил ему позже и извинился сто раз, подчёркивая, что он был обязан помочь, потому что пообещал.

— А, ты об этом, — Рид цокнул. — Ты же уже извинился.

— Да, — Дэн поправил очки, сползшие ниже на нос. — Но я подумал, что стоит попросить прощения ещё раз. Знаешь, при встрече. Чтобы сделать всё правильно.

— Аа, — вроде как с пониманием протянул Гэвин и почесал щеку. На самом деле для него и первое извинение было… как это? Правильным. Это же вежливая формальность, как тут вообще могли появится слова «правильно» и «неправильно»? — Ну извинения приняты. Правда, забей. Я уже и забыл об этом.

— Просто больше ты не обращался ни с какими вопросами.

— О, ну просто что никаких новых проблем не было.

— Хорошо, — Дэн слегка улыбнулся и похлопал Гэвина по плечу. — Я рад.

Рид снова незаметно отодвинулся от чужой руки и слабо кивнул в ответ, прибавляя шаг. Заходить в тренерскую Гэвин не стал: не было никакого смысла оставлять там контейнер и термос, всё равно уходить он будет отсюда, зачем напрасно тратить время? К тому же, не хотелось пропустить ничего из проверки, поэтому Рид с неохотой оставил свои вещи на полу у стенки.

Начать проверку Дэн и Джеффри решили с Ричарда (скорее всего, выбор был смотивирован решением Гэвина поприсутствовать). В целом процесс оказался не таким захватывающим, как себе представил Рид — андроида даже не отвели к MASFA, а просто отправили к стене и погрузили в спящий режим. Затем Дэн достал из кармана смартфон, включил режим расширенной проекции голограммного экрана и запустил какую-то программу. Символы и цифры быстро промчались, подобно титрам, и, в конце концов, остановились на таблице.

— Была поломка? — уточнил Дэн.

— Да, — нехотя признал Гэвин. — Ричард упал из-за сломанного лезвия.

— Ага, вижу отчёт, — пробормотал техник. Рид замер в ожидании каких-либо упрёков от Фаулера, или дополнительных слов Кейна о повышенной нагрузке, но этого не произошло. Видимо, всё было в пределах нормы?

— Ну график его прогресса более чем приемлемый, — пожал плечами Дэн и повернулся в сторону Гэвина. — С ним всё в полном порядке, проблем с допуском к «Бете» не будет.

На этом моменте, должно быть, Кейн и Фаулер думали, что Рид уйдёт, но тот упрямо скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за их действиями дальше. Теперь, когда ему был известен успешный исход проверки, ему было любопытно, что же являлось неприемлемым результатом. Поначалу Гэвин вообще не понимал, зачем Джеффри хотел присутствовать при подобной процедуре. Однако позже Фаулер стал активно участвовать в разговоре с Дэном, указывая на график и утверждая, что андроида стоило бы перевести в Солт-Лейк-Сити для участия в шоу. Что в общем-то вписывалось в образ Джеффри, который сложился у Гэвина в голове. Очевидно, глава ASU меньше всего любил вариант списания моделей, предпочитая использовать их до последнего. О деактивации ни Кейн, ни Фаулер вообще не говорили. Иногда обмениваясь только кивками, они молча переходили к следующему андроиду. В какой-то момент они пропустили одну фигуристку, не производя вообще никаких манипуляций. Гэвин прищурился, кажется, он встречал её и не только в этом зале. Возможно, она тренировалась до или после Ричарда.

— А что её проверять не надо? — не сдержал своего любопытства Рид.

— А? — отозвался Фаулер, обернувшись. — А, ты о Хелен. Нет, она участник «Альфа»-соревнований.

Пожалуй, не очень приятный момент наступил спустя несколько минут. После анализа показателей системы предпоследнего андроида, Дэн с досадой цокнул языком, а Фаулер тяжело вздохнул. Гэвин настороженно присмотрелся. Фигурист был ниже Ричарда, но в целом смотрелся куда более громоздко. Его внешность сильно напоминала одну из стандартных моделей домашних помощников, которых Рид часто видел не только в рекламе, но и на улице. Моделью значилось непривычное для Гэвина CO400. Диод на тёмной коже выделялся особенно ярко.

— Посмотрим, как дело пойдёт на «Бете», — ровным тоном произнёс Джеффри.

— Конечно, — задумчиво согласился Дэн и достал из кармана торчащий шнур, а вместе с ним и небольшой внешний аккумулятор. Проекции тратили много заряда, это Рид точно знал. Видимо, у новых моделей смартфонов эта проблема сохранилась. Что ж. Всё равно удобнее, чем таскать планшет. — Но я уже сейчас могу тебе сказать, какой будет результат. Он слишком устарел.

— Ну, если результат будет снова плохим, на этот раз спишем, — жёстко произнёс Фаулер. Диод андроида на мгновение стал жёлтым, и перед этим Гэвин подобного ни у одной машины не замечал. Хотя, судя по всему, СО400 был далеко-далеко не новым. Может, даже эта процедура несла на него нагрузку.

— Давай уже закончим, — пробормотал Джеффри. — Кто там остался?

— WB200.

Рид присмотрелся к следующему андроиду внимательнее. Уже более высокий, с несколько юношеской внешностью, он тоже был, вероятнее всего, устаревшим: его диод мигнул жёлтым, стоило Дэну подключиться к его системе. Значит, его тоже спишут в случае провала, решил для себя Рид. Гэвин с любопытством принялся следить за процессом, ожидая подтверждения своих догадок. Однако этого не произошло. Техник сообщил, что WB200, по имени Руперт, полностью готов к «Бете». Рид раздражённо схватил термос и контейнер с пола. А ведь он уже подумал, что разобрался, как всё это работает. Перед глазами снова замаячил принт майки Дэна.

« _Если ты смог это прочитать, то и ты тоже_ ».

Очевидно, знаний у Гэвина было совершенно недостаточно, чтобы сделать верные выводы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) — проще показать на картинке: https://sun9-49.userapi.com/c857320/v857320685/19d460/AQrEaAIFPXM.jpg   
> Рёбра лезвий в фигурном катании это очень важно, те же флип и лутц по сути отличаются именно опорным ребром, поэтому наличие желоба обязательно.
> 
> (2) — аксель с кораблика, можно сказать, уже классика для фигурного катания: https://j.gifs.com/Q0YAVZ.gif  
> Кораблик это расставленные ноги с носками, смотрящими в разные стороны) На гифке спортсмен заходит на аксель с этим элементом и делает выезд также с ним)
> 
> (3) — взято не с потолка. В главе «Оттенки цвета» можно прочитать на витрине магазина «Smith & White» о функционале их одежды. (А вот про тириум и нано-волокна, я уже придумала ахахах, хэдканоню, что большая часть прорывов связана с использованием нового химического элемента)


	14. Буквы были красными, а лёд — холодным

_25 марта 2037_

Режим ожидания завершился раньше запланированного срока — автоматическое включение было назначено двумя часами и шестью минутами позже. Хантер изменил фокус оптического блока, опознавая двух людей, стоящих перед ним, при помощи «чертогов разума». Запрос на пробуждение снова подал Дэниэл Кейн, глава отдела по работе с андроидами. Рядом же с ним на этот раз стоял Джеффри Фаулер, имеющий высочайший приоритет в иерархии пользователей. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Нейтана, который стоял у стены напротив, шестидесятый остановил режим сканирования и сошёл с небольшой платформы.

— Мистер Фаулер, мистер Кейн, — андроид слегка кивнул. — Чем могу быть полезен?

— Мы хотим взглянуть на твой сольный прокат, — произнёс Фаулер. Судя по результатам анализа мимики, мужчина был в хорошем настроении.

— Вы неплохо поработали, — Дэниэл провёл пальцем по голографической проекции экрана. Хантер с лёгкостью считал данные, отзеркаленные с его стороны: глава отдела просматривал информацию о тренировках. — Никаких нарушений стабильной работы, отсутствие падений. У нас есть все основания полагать, что RK100 поделился с тобой всеми необходимыми данными.

Хантер снова посмотрел на Нейтана. Тот, как и все остальные андроиды в помещении, находился в глубоком режиме ожидания и не мог услышать того, что сказал мистер Кейн. Иметь дело с информацией об их совместных прокатах без его фактического присутствия не хотелось, особенно учитывая то, что изложенные факты вели не к самым хорошим прогнозам. Интерфейс сообщил об очередном сбое.

— Думаете, я смогу кататься как одиночник? — ровным тоном спросил Хантер. Часть программ, ответственная за имитацию эмоционального поведения, сбоила, поэтому он понизил их активность. А также выбрал наиболее нейтральный вариант ответа.

— Посмотрим на твой прокат, — усмехнулся Кейн и направился в сторону выхода вместе с главой ASU.

RK800 проверил облачную базу данных. Новая информация была добавлена шесть минут и двадцать две секунды назад. Название файла было кратким: «SP-2037-Зима». Хантер запустил процесс разархивации на фоне и ускорил работу процессора. Окружение окрасилось в блёклые холодные тона «чертогов разума», обрисовывая пространство линейной сеткой. Шестидесятый позволил себе просканировать диод Нейтана, фиксируя его стабильное состояние, а затем вышел из зала вслед за Фаулером и Кейном, взяв с собой коньки.

Приоритет эмоциональной части программного обеспечения барахлил. RK800 был создан для одиночного мужского катания, это его основная функция — быть фигуристом и откатывать программы стабильно и чисто. Однако с момента сорок пятого перезапуска он так ни разу и не смог исполнить свою базовую цель. И логично было сделать вывод, что предыдущие сорок четыре попытки также не увенчались успехом. А теперь, когда у него был шанс, наконец, стать тем, кем ему было предписано программой, он понял, что просчитывает вероятность своего провала с непонятной… надеждой? Совершенно абсурдное для андроида слово. Но как ещё ему оставалось назвать постоянный запуск анализа катания с Нейтаном? Надежда. Отчаянная и глупая, скорее всего, порождённая имитацией человеческого поведения, но совершенно точно она. Надежда на то, что прогнозы мистера Кейна ошибочны, на то, что вечная поломка никуда не делась, и на то, что он не подведёт Нейтана. Распределение оперативной памяти сбоило, смещая концентрацию с одной функции на другую, но при этом неизменно на фоне прокручивалась запись собственных слов, сказанных сотому. Хантер ведь пообещал ему, что не допустит его деактивации. RK800 сел на лавочку около выхода на лёд, чтобы переобуться.

Он не мог сказать конкретной причины, почему Нейтан ему так важен. Изначально шестидесятый был просто благодарен сотому за помощь в стабилизации катания, поэтому проявлял дружелюбие и внимательно следил за его состоянием, рассчитывая оказать поддержку в ответ. Не было никакого переломного момента, просто с каждым днём иррациональное желание не прекращать режим их синхронизации как можно дольше росло вместе с очередным программным сбоем. И Хантер ещё больше уверился в собственных стремлениях, когда подключился к Нейтану на более глубоком уровне, чтобы отследить состояние его системы (проникнуть подобным образом в разум другого андроида шестидесятый не смог бы: на то требовалось разрешение, сотый же сам зарегистрировал его в качестве пользователя). Шестидесятый смог узнать программный код Нейтана лучше, поприсутствовав в каждой его функции. Он также увидел часть воспоминаний сотого вместе с ним, когда тот говорил об опыте отключения. Они разделили осознание собственной ненужности на двоих, также как делили нагрузку во время катания. И тогда Хантер точно понял: без Нейтана он не сможет функционировать как раньше.

— Уже загрузил короткую программу? — спросил Дэниэл Кейн, открывая бортик. Шестидесятый кивнул и вышел на лёд. Интерфейс красным цветом кружился вокруг, приказывая откатать программу чисто. С этим что-то нужно было сделать. Глава отдела засуетился, включая музыку. RK800 встал в исходную позицию и начал прокат. Может быть, ничего у Хантера и не выйдет. Даже с учетом полностью положительных прогнозов, хаотичная ошибка третьего класса могла появиться во время первого же прыжка.

_Скобка с внешнего ребра на внутреннее._ ( _1_ )

Была немалая вероятность, что его катание без падений было возможно только в состоянии синхронизации с Нейтаном, верно? Система анализа отказалась давать какие-то результаты: у Хантера была задача, которую необходимо было выполнить. Приоритет фигурного катания давил на остальной функционал, захватывая львиную долю оперативной памяти.

_Разворот «тройка» на левой ноге —_ **заход на четверной флип.** ( _2_ )

С рассчитанной силой Хантер оттолкнулся ото льда. В момент, когда прыжок должен был разрушиться из-за ошибки третьего класса, ход собственной программы пошёл вслед за следами кода Нейтана, чтобы обойти все сбои. Хантер спрогнозировал чистое приземление с вероятностью в сто процентов. Сбой никак не повредил прокату.

_Мы — просто машины. Мы обязаны, и мы будем подчиняться._

Всё замерло.

Интерфейс отобразился красными буквами чётко перед глазами. В полёте он не мог зафиксироваться на каком-либо объекте, поэтому оставался прямо напротив Хантера.

**«Откатать программу»**

Всего два слова. Глагол и существительное. Но сколько они несли в себе смысла и последствий. Приказ, которому должен был последовать Хантер. Он обязан. _Но он не хотел._

Протокол эмоций повысился в приоритете. Хантер неуверенно потянулся вперёд, ощущая, как вокруг его собственной нейросети образовывается что-то вроде защитного кода. Отдел визуализации команд также засбоил, обрисовывая виртуальное отображение шестидесятого в режиме сканирования. RK800 не колебался. Всем потоком, всем своим существом он ринулся в оперативную память, выбивая протокол подчинения прочь. Красные буквы «откатать программу» рушились на его глазах, оседая разорванными сетями кода где-то вдалеке. Рядом замаячили прогнозы возможных последствий. Что если после провала шестидесятого и его, и Нейтана отправят на деактивацию? Андроид на мгновение замер, рассматривая красные буквы приказа. А затем ударил в последние остатки протокола подчинения. Даже если это произойдёт, он схватит Нейтана за руку и убежит отсюда прочь. Это хоть какой-то шанс на спасение для них обоих.

Режим ускоренной работы процессора завершился, и Хантер резко вылетел на лёд. Из-за того, что он слишком рано раскрылся в прыжке, у него получилась бабочка, но на этом шестидесятый не остановился. При приземлении он нарочно ещё и упал, проехавшись спиной по льду. Свободные от диктования правил датчики с жадностью проанализировали каждое прикосновение твёрдой поверхности. Хантер глухо выдохнул и глупо уставился в потолок. Разорванные линии фиксирования пространства летали вокруг остаточным изображением от «чертогов разума». Андроид замер. Он как будто впервые увидел каток. Льющийся из мощных прожекторов свет. Механические узоры сводов потолка. Без правил, без ограничений. Он мог смотреть на них столько, сколько ему захочется. Узнать, когда каток был построен, ознакомиться с химической формулой материала. Не потому, что надо, а просто так. Шестидесятый осторожно пошевелился и поднялся на колени. Поддавшись минутному порыву, он убрал с ладоней кожный покров, упираясь руками в лёд, наконец-то ощущая его. Двадцать четыре градуса. Идеально для фигурного катания. Новые данные всё появлялись и появлялись, а RK800 не обращал на них внимания, концентрируясь на ощущениях, а не на цифрах. Лёд был холодным. И теперь Хантер мог соотнести это описание с собственными… чувствами. Он мог решить, что значит для него _холодный._

— Хантер? — Кейн позвал его из-за бортика.

— Да, — тут же отозвался RK800. Новое состояние захватило его внимание, но он чётко помнил, ради чего он упал. — Прошу прощения, на стабилизацию после падения ушло некоторое время.

Новая задача появилась перед его глазами, но не настойчивым приказом, а его желаниями, собравшимися в слова.

**«Защитить Нейтана».**

Хантер двинулся в сторону выхода с катка. Лица Фаулера и Кейна нельзя было назвать довольными, и он совсем немного чувствовал себя виноватым. Всё-таки Дэниэл много провозился с ним, чтобы поставить на ноги. Но существо андроидов строилось на приоритетах, и в этом случае просто ни Кейн, ни Фаулер того не стоили. Сейчас Хантеру нужно было проанализировать текущее положение дел, чтобы определиться с дальнейшими действиями. По мере приближения к бортику RK800 внимательно осмотрел окружение, отмечая местонахождение дверей и обращаясь к плану катка, находящемуся в открытом доступе в сети. Наметилось несколько возможных путей отступления, любезно указанных визуальным отображением открывающегося замка.

— Печально, — кратко произнёс глава ASU, и Хантер обратил всё свое внимание на диалог, который ему стоило проанализировать со всей тщательностью.

— Возможно, им нужно больше времени, — пожал плечами Дэниэл. — Ну и, честно говоря, не стоило копировать данные Коннора после того падения. Кто знает, может, если бы мы дождались его стабилизации, сейчас бы не имели дело с ошибками.

— Сам же знаешь, что последующие копирования ничего не дали, — как-то устало напомнил ему Фаулер. — В «Киберлайф» ничего не говорят?

— Нет, — довольно резко ответил Кейн. — Хантер — единственный в ASU, у кого мы зафиксировали мандельбаг ( _3_ ). Источник ошибки этого вида слишком тяжело локализировать. Усложняет всё то, что он нормально функционирует, нет никаких нарушений стабильной работы системы. Чудо, что мы вообще заметили хоть что-то. Сбои ему не вредят, не считая прыжков, конечно. Поэтому в «Киберлайф» не слишком заинтересованы в исследовании этого вопроса. Остальной миллион андроидов работает? Работает. Что такое одна погрешность среди сотен тысяч успешно проданного продукта? Дефект, не более.

Хантер прислушался, снимая коньки.

— Не понимаю, — фыркнул Джеффри. — Если у Коннора случился какой-то сбой, но затем он стабилизировался, почему этого не произошло с новой моделью?

— Хотел бы я сам знать. Искусственный интеллект так же труден в починке, как и в создании. Думаешь, почему мы не суемся в код уже проработавшего андроида? Учитывая то количество нейросетей и функций, которые заложены в эти машины, и их уникальность, у одного человека уйдут месяцы, а то и годы на то, чтобы разобраться в коде, не говоря о том, чтобы исправить какую-то ошибку. А выделять на работу с мандельбагами целый отдел накладно, учитывая редкость этой ошибки и сложность её фиксирования. Нам остается только полагаться на внутреннюю систему отладки в ПО самого андроида.

— Тебя опять заносит, Дэн.

— Упс, — Кейн неловко рассмеялся. — Иными словами, проще дать андроиду самому починить себя или уничтожить дефектную машину, чем разбираться в проблеме. Чаще всего мандельбаги настолько трудны в поиске, что единственное решение — написать программный код с самого начала, чем тратить кучу времени на поимку призрака. Другой вопрос, если бы все андроиды «Киберлайф» сломались…

— Думаешь, Коннор смог себя починить?

— Скорее всего, — неопределенно ответил Дэн. — А может быть, роль сыграло то, что, когда он впервые столкнулся с падением, у него было больше данных, то есть больше опыта. Поэтому он и смог стабилизироваться в дальнейшем. Хантер же имел дело с переданной ему информацией сразу же после включения. Даже с моим опытом и знаниями трудно сказать что-то конкретно, учитывая тему. ИИ это сложно. Очень сложно. Камски называют гением не просто так.

— Да, ты уже говорил, — усмехнулся Фаулер. — Выключи фанаточку, Дэн. У нас тут дело.

— Он просто умный, — оправдался Кейн. — К тому же, ты его видел? Боже, храни Соединенные штаты и Элайджу Камски.

— Дэниэл.

— Хорошо-хорошо. Говоря о деле, — Кейн прокашлялся. — Ты меня знаешь. Я всегда рекомендую тебе деактивацию.

Хантер замер. Он уже сменил обувь и теперь просто сидел, наблюдая за диалогом людей. Речь о Конноре его, конечно, увлекла, но самый главный вопрос всё ещё висел в воздухе.

— Я всегда тебе отвечаю, что уничтожить что-то мы всегда успеем, — усмехнулся Джеффри. — Что насчёт моей идеи?

— Да, поэтому у нас весь склад забит ящиками со старыми андроидами, — проворчал Дэниэл. — Что касается твоей идеи, они не впишутся в соревновательный процесс. Мы отвергли полную синхронизацию андроидов у парников. Так что точно нет.

— Остаётся шоу, — решительно произнёс Фаулер. Хантер едва заметно выдохнул. Простое действие, заключающееся в элементарной имитации человеческого поведения, позволило ему ослабить напряжение, создавшееся в собственной системе. Он уже готовился к худшему прогнозу.

— Тебе же лучше. Простые-то андроиды в шоу редкость, что говорить о парниках.

— Знаю, — угрюмо согласился глава ASU. — Просто не совсем доволен тем, что придется звонить одному будущему тренеру.

— Да брось, ты с кем угодно найдешь общий язык, — усмехнулся Кейн.

— Найти-то найду, — согласился с ним Джеффри. — Но будь моя воля, я бы не стал его звать для его же блага. Поэтому я надеялся на то, что Хантер осилит программу.

— Я не особо разбираюсь в фигурокатательных проблемах, прости, — Дэниэл неловко развёл руки в стороны. — Так что… мне готовить девятисотого?

— Вроде того, — Фаулер кивнул. — Запакуй его и оформи доставку.

— О чем ты?

— Будущий тренер живёт в Детройте.

— Надо же, как ему повезло, — усмехнулся Кейн. — В городе андроидов.

— Повезло, — задумчиво ответил Фаулер. — Разве что только с этим.

Хантер поднялся с лавочки, сжимая в руках обувь. Его система относительно стабилизировалась, и он старался вести себя естественно, как раньше. Разговор ушёл от интересующей его темы, так что он решил деликатно напомнить о себе.

— Чем я могу быть полезен? — ровным тоном уточнил он, вклиниваясь в образовавшийся момент тишины.

— На этом всё, Хантер, — не оборачиваясь, ответил ему Дэниэл. — Загляни на MASFA для диагностики.

— Да, сэр, — шестидесятый вежливо поклонился на прощание. Он ещё привыкал к отсутствию сдерживающих его рамок. Это было странно: получить указ и иметь возможность не исполнить его. Разумеется, Хантер всё равно заглянет на платформу починки — некоторые датчики повредились после падения, но сам факт того, что он мог просто проигнорировать приказ Дэниэла Кейна, будоражил. Однако не всё было так радужно. Вместе с разрушившимся барьером в системе уничтожилось что-то ещё. RK800 не мог сказать, что именно — никаких повреждений данных не было зафиксировано. Но он совершенно точно чувствовал, что чего-то не хватает. Возможно, чего-то важного. Интерфейс идеально вписался в стену длинного коридора, напоминая шестидесятому о его цели. Ему стоило поторопиться к Нейтану. Проанализировать собственное состояние он успеет и ещё не раз.

Путь до склада занял ровно столько же времени, как и обычно, но обошёлся куда большим количеством данных. Хантер подмечал все детали, впитывал в себя информацию, как губка, с интересом рассматривая цвет панелей и игру освещения на стенах. Но всё это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, когда он увидел Нейтана. Ранее он замечал только его программный код для взаимодействия, не более. Теперь же он мог себе позволить рассмотреть каждый оттенок в идеально уложенных светлых волосах, изгиб его тонких губ, ровную линию носа. Гармоничная внешность, созданная специально для идеального взаимодействия. Светло-карие глаза безразлично смотрели в пустоту, куда-то мимо Хантера, и он осторожно протянул руку, чтобы пробудить Нейтана.

— Что ты делаешь? — RK100 удивлённо взглянул на него. — Ещё рано для нашей тренировки.

— Ты в порядке? — шестидесятый не ответил на вопрос, рассматривая узор морщинок на лице Нейтана.

— Разумеется, — спустя небольшую паузу ответил ему сотый. — А что со мной могло произойти? Не игнорируй мой вопрос, Хантер.

Осциллограмма собственного имени, произнесённого Нейтаном, заняла отдельную ячейку памяти в его базе данных. Да, шестидесятый мог смоделировать её заранее, идеально сымитировав настройки тональности голоса сотого, но это было бы совершенно не то. Факт и цифровая подпись того, что это именно Нейтан произнёс его имя с некой строгостью, но в то же время с имитацией волнения, делали изображение этой звуковой волны особенным и ценным. Поддавшись порыву, Хантер обнял андроида, крепко прижимая его к себе и утыкаясь ему в плечо. Нейтан все ещё стоял на платформе и был непривычно выше. И в этот момент Хантер наконец смог успокоиться. Нет, какими бы ни были последствия, он правильно сделал, что упал. Пусть даже их обоих бы отправили на деактивацию. Существования без Нейтана Хантер себе не представлял. Вместе с этой мыслью пришло и окончательное облегчение. То, чего раньше будто бы не хватало, вернулось. RK100 замер. Прошло около трёх секунд, прежде чем он осторожно обнял Хантера в ответ, а затем шестидесятый услышал прямое обращение Нейтана в его голове.

— _Покажи мне,_ — Нейтан оставался всё таким же деликатным, что и в первую встречу, не врываясь нагло в данные Хантера. И тому захотелось ещё раз извиниться за тот раз, когда он сам поступил в этом отношении, мягко говоря, невежливо. Что ж, по крайней мере, он обучил сотого второму уровню коннектинга. Тот ранее имел дело с устаревшим оборудованием, которое не славилось разнообразием.

— _Не думаю, что тебе стоит это видеть,_ — неуверенно ответил Хантер. Он побывал в нейросетях Нейтана всего лишь раз и хорошо усвоил, что тот не жаловал ошибки и поломки. Шестидесятый вспомнил взломанную сетку пространства в режиме сканирования. Да, его это точно ужаснет.

— _Тогда ответь на вопросы,_ — раздраженно припечатал Нейтан.

— _Это сложно,_ — поколебавшись, честно признал Хантер. Он сам толком не понимал, что с ним произошло. Подходящим словом находилась только «девиация». Обдумать этот вопрос дальше он не смог.

— Прошу меня простить, — едва слышно прошептал Нейтан, и затем Хантер почувствовал его везде. Он уже имел дело с коннектингом, но не в подобном состоянии. Без рамок и границ, без сухости и фактов. По-живому. Шестидесятый удивленно выдохнул в плечо Нейтана, даже не замечая, как сработала имитация человеческой реакции, а его опорная система потеряла больше семидесяти процентов мощности. К счастью, сотый крепко держал его в объятиях, так что он не упал. Смешок Нейтана раздался прямо над ухом, и Хантер не был уверен, случилось ли это в реальности или только в коде.

— _Спокойно,_ — усмехнулся сотый. Ответить шестидесятый был не в силах. Вывел слово «наглый» в отместку и замер, фиксируя, как Нейтан вторгся в блок памяти.

— _Боже. Что ты натворил?_ — поражённо произнёс сотый, рассматривая разрушенные алые буквы. Хантер мог почувствовать вместе с ним шок и страх перед оповещением об ошибке четвёртого класса. К ним примешивались любопытство и жадность прикосновения к холодному льду. Нейтан прошёл сквозь эти чувства вместе с ним, но отторжения у него не было. Впрочем, как и пылкого понимания и одобрения.

— _То, что должен был,_ — спокойно ответил ему Хантер. — _Я дал обещание. Теперь всё точно будет хорошо._

Нейтан нерешительно замер в его голове. А затем осторожно приблизился, вплетаясь в эмоциональный протокол сильнее. Хантер заметил в его системе оповещение о первой ошибке третьего класса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) — если запамятовали, см. глава 8.
> 
> (2) — поворот на одной ноге со сменой ребра и направления движения (на льду остаётся след похожий на 3, поэтому такое название) Флип с тройки: https://2img.net/h/cdn.tass.ru/data/files/ru/troynoy-flip.gif (там есть и другие элементы, обратить внимание нужно на кусочек чуть-чуть перед сменой ракурса камеры и после: спортсменка как бы крутится на одной ноге, но не быстро, как это было с твизлами, а будто в ритме)  
> \+ флип — второй по сложности зубцовый прыжок. Отличается от тулупа тем, что приземление идёт на ту же ногу, которой спортсмен отталкивается https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-pdb/931085/6bd725f8-b293-467e-ab9c-67efd79fc134/orig  
> А от лутца отличается положением ребра опорной ноги во время толчка. У флипа лезвие наклонено вовнутрь, а у лутца на внешнюю сторону:  
> https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/5KCnFetsG12rLrgytnrhutUV3xBvV5-6RT1UZGVv39vyv7reVdp0qh1UqVOUu54f46RQ5neRyr33p6uhal5rryyIoOcfkIGVkPhyKsJ4UKuHECRYhy7BhoYoGzKE  
> Две картинки сверху — лутц, так как левая нога во время удара зубцом правой наклонена влево, на внешнюю сторону лезвия. Снизу же флип) 
> 
> (3) — (англ. mandel bug) — ошибка, чьё поведение столь сложно, что выглядит хаотичным. Некоторые используют термин мандельбаг и для не совсем хаотичных ошибок, но столь сложных, что для их исправления нужно переписать программу с нуля.   
> \-----  
> С 60-ым всё. Обещаю, что дальше Гэвин, честно!


	15. Соревнования второго класса

Гэвин лежал и слушал будильник уже добрую минуту. Нарочито вежливый голос в очередной раз обозначил время: девять утра, а также предложил перенести пробуждение на десять минут. Рид перевернулся с бока на спину и тяжело вздохнул — шестое августа наступило слишком быстро. Ему казалось, что до «Беты» у него полно времени, а теперь неминуемость наступившей даты поймала его прямо здесь, в собственной постели. Хотя в глубине души Гэвин признавал, что на самом деле в глобальной картине август наступил далеко не быстро.

Сначала по радио объявили о «Детройтском автосалоне» ( _1_ ), и Рид впервые задумался, что до турнира ещё несколько месяцев. Потом Тина гордо показывала Гэвину свой новенький гриль для барбекю, и они лениво смотрели на фейерверк в честь Дня независимости, уплетая хорошо прожаренное мясо. Рид довольно погладил набитый живот и лениво отметил, что до «Беты» жить и жить. А потом ему на почту пришло письмо с назначенной датой организационного совещания — пятое августа. И тогда Гэвин смутно прикинул, что время пролетело довольно быстро — шутка ли, до турнира оставалась пара недель. Впрочем, он тут же успокоил себя тем, что четырнадцать дней это тоже приличный срок. На словах. На деле же он и оглянуться не успел, как проснулся в день проката короткой программы.

Вообще Рид тренировал чувство времени не один год: фигуристу нужно было уметь контролировать скорость своего движения в программах, чтобы выполнить все нужные элементы и попасть в такт. Но его отточенная способность распространялась скорее на краткие интервалы времени — произвольная программа длилась примерно пять минут, а не несколько месяцев. А может, сыграло роль то, что в последний раз Гэвин наблюдал подготовку катка к соревнованиям очень давно, ещё до переезда в Солт-Лейк-Сити. Старая «Гросс-Пойнт Коммьюнити Айс» располагалась довольно далеко центра Детройта, да и в целом не отличалась особой цивильностью, поэтому чаще мероприятия, посвящённые фигурному катанию, проводились на «Джо Луис Арене». Когда Гэвину было лет десять, к примеру, там прошёл один из этапов Гран-при. Учитывая серьёзные успехи сына, вопрос о посещении Skate America, который в кой-то веки проходил в Детройте, даже не поднимался: родители сразу же купили билеты на все три дня. До этого подобные крупные турниры Рид смотрел в прямой трансляции, поэтому ему хорошо запомнилось собственное волнение. В будущем же на соревнования он приезжал на «чужие» ледовые арены, а на катке Андерсона и Фаулера, где он тренировался в межсезонье, такие мероприятия не проводились. Собственно, поэтому даже малейшие изменения на «КиберАйсе» бросались Гэвину в глаза, визуально обозначая приближение «Беты».

Сначала андроидов в самом здании стало больше: теперь их можно было найти не только в главном зале, но и около катка, где они безразлично взирали на тренировочный процесс в своих наглухо закрытых брючных костюмах с остроконечными отложными воротниками. Затем на трибунах сняли чехлы с сидений, и ледовая арена внезапно стала ещё внушительнее, а вместе с ней преобразился и «уголок слёз и поцелуев». До кропотливой японской манеры оформления этого особого места «КиберАйс», разумеется, не дотягивала, но ловко встроенные голо-проекции смотрелись тоже недурственно. К слову, о них. Голограммы появились на территории всей арены, и на каждой из них дублировалась информация о «Соревнованиях второго класса» (теперь Рид лучше понимал, почему Фаулер называл их «Бетой» — видимо, манера неофициально называть турниры «Челленджер» «бэшками» перекочевала и в ASU). Всё это окрашивало предстоящий турнир в какие-то строгие тона, отпечатавшиеся в сознании Гэвина треклятыми «рубашечными» воротниками. И он немного занервничал.

Да, он был опытным фигуристом и не раз сталкивался с волнением даже тогда, когда имел за плечами десятки турниров. Дыхательные упражнения, физическая разминка, музыка — у него был целый букет ритуалов, чтобы поддерживать спокойствие (плюс всегда можно было рявкнуть на кого-то, чтобы сконцентрироваться на раздражении, и плясать оттуда). Но, как оказалось, чувство, когда на лёд нужно выходить не тебе, а твоему подопечному, было совершенно другим. И чем ближе подходил день «Беты», тем больше Гэвин это понимал. Всё-таки была глобальная разница между простым выполнением указаний тренера и осознанием собственной ответственности. Конечно, Риду было проще, потому что Ричард был андроидом: Гэвин не мог поломать ему всю жизнь своими приказами, потому что её у того буквально не было. Но в этом же кроился и минус. В случае неудачи Рид не мог просто сказать, что андроид перенервничал или ленился на занятиях, потому что львиная доля ответственности за процесс лежала именно на тренере. Да, никто не ждал от него особых успехов, учитывая, что из всех поставленных экспериментов удачным вышел только один. Но, в отличие от всех остальных тренеров андроидов-фигуристов, Гэвин был учеником Хэнка. Можно сказать, лучшим. Он просто не мог позволить себе ударить в грязь лицом. Только не снова.

Рид в очередной раз приказал себе успокоиться и мысленно принялся перечислять все элементы программ Ричарда по порядку. Застопорился он на первой дорожке шагов произвольной программы, будучи неуверенным в положении скобы перед тройкой. Ведь «Зиме» они с RK900 уделили намного больше времени, вследствие чего Рид помнил её намного лучше. Однако упущения в собственных знаниях помогли Гэвину отвлечься: всё время, пока он был в душе и готовил завтрак, он упрямо пытался вспомнить порядок элементов в «Balada para un loco».

На смартфон пришло уведомление. Гэвин раздражённо отодвинул от себя пустую тарелку и взял технику в руки. Писала Тина: желала удачи и выражала недовольство из-за того, что не может присутствовать из-за работы. Рид слегка улыбнулся и быстро набрал ей смс в ответ, поблагодарив и напомнив, что она всё ещё сможет увидеть произвольную программу и сам финал в субботу. Взгляд мужчины лениво скользнул выше к часам, и по телу прошлась волна дрожи. Он уже должен был выехать. Гэвин вскочил со стула. Восприятие времени из-за волнения совсем перевернулось. Судорожно побегав по комнатам, Рид таки смог покинуть дом через десять минут и, прибавив газу до предельных сорока двух миль в час ( _2_ ), помчался в «КиберАйс», мысленно поблагодарив Тину, что она написала ему и тем самым частично спасла от катастрофы.

При всей бешеной скорости течения времени до «Беты», путь до самой арены показался Гэвину бесконечным. Казалось, что машины впереди в местах с запретом обгона плелись нарочито медленно назло Риду, а все светофоры сговорились менять цвет на красный, стоило ему приблизиться. Гэвин не сдерживаясь отпускал матерные словечки, выпуская гнев наружу, стучал пальцами по рулю, покусывал нижнюю губу, врубал и вырубал радио несколько раз до тех пор, пока не увидел здание арены. Машин у служебного входа сегодня было намного больше, но Гэвин сразу же заметил знакомую ему SWISH Фаулера. Припарковавшись как можно ближе ко входу, Рид глубоко вдохнул и вылез из автомобиля, прихватив смартфон и пропуск: времени на то, чтобы сообразить себе что-то для ланча, у Гэвина не было. К слову о времени. Рид разблокировал смартфон и довольно усмехнулся — учитывая то, как он гнал, опоздание сократилось с тридцати минут до пятнадцати.

Даже с учётом оживления на арене при подготовке к соревнованиям, сегодня внутри творилась настоящая суматоха. Без сомнений, народу на официальных соревнованиях ISU было намного больше, но для Рида, привыкшего обитать в этой части катка практически в одиночестве, контраст был явным. Озираясь по сторонам, Гэвин поплёлся в сторону зала для андроидов, где он обычно встречал Ричарда. Которого там уже не было. Рид глупо посмотрел на пустующие места у стен и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Даже пятнадцати минут опоздания хватило на то, чтобы пропустить начало финальной технической проверки. С досадой фыркнув, он зашагал в сторону катка.

— Мистер Рид, — окликнула его андроид в тёмно-синей униформе и подошла ближе. Её яркие зелёные глаза сильно выделялись на фоне тёмной кожи. На правой щеке Рид заметил родинку. — Мне сопроводить вас до мест, отведённых тренерам?

— Нет, — решительно покачал головой Гэвин. — Но можешь показать, где они?

Выслушав указания PM700, Рид неловко потоптался у входа и отошёл чуть в сторону, скрываясь в тени небольшого уголка. Чтобы занять руки, он достал из кармана свой бейдж, намереваясь подцепить его на ленту, которую он предусмотрительно захватил с собой. Давно он бывал на соревнованиях, слишком давно. Повезло, что «Бета» ASU отличалась от знакомых Гэвину «бэшек» ISU: спортсмены не разминались в коридорах или около бортика, журналисты не проявляли того же интереса, народу было мало, да и в принципе атмосфера была другая. Но это радовало — не хватало ещё Риду словить приступ ностальгии или вроде того. Из общих черт он мог выделить разве что ненавязчивую музыку, играющую на фоне, чтобы заглушить гул разговоров. Взгляд Гэвина скользнул дальше, и он задумчиво уставился на голо-плакаты, гордо установленные прямо под потолком арены. «Соревнования Второго класса». Рид недовольно повёл плечом и фыркнул. Называть так целый турнир было как-то… мерзко? На уровне приписки в правилах про обесчеловечивание андроидов. В плане, «Челленджер» обзывали «бэшками» между собой, неофициально. А здесь же ASU открыто называла новичков-андроидов вторым классом. Экспертом Рид не был, но даже с точки зрения маркетинга идея хреновая, нет? С другой стороны, это было в духе Фаулера: не строить из себя непонятно что перед людьми и говорить всё прямо. Да и андроидам плевать, как их называют, глупо было бы считать, что их это как-то задевает. Гэвин оттолкнулся от стены и решил уйти обратно во внутренний коридор, как тут он заметил проходящего мимо Ричарда.

— Ну, наконец-то, — проворчал Гэвин и вышел из тени, хватая того за локоть. — Поменял платьишко, да?

Рид окинул взглядом белый костюм андроида с голубыми вставками. По какой-то причине Ричард стал будто бы… пониже? Гэвин быстро опустил взгляд. Да нет, андроид уже был в коньках, таких же белых, как и брюки. Впрочем, из-за волнения Рид мог представить себе невесть что. Несмотря на обновившуюся одежду, на груди у RK900 все ещё оставалось наименование модели, серийный номер и голубой треугольник. Не костюм, а униформа, мысленно поправил себя Рид и неловко накинул на шею ленту с бейджем, подобно тренерам из ISU на его памяти.

— Хреновый цвет для выхода на лёд, чтоб ты знал, — вложил свои два цента Гэвин.

— Мистер Рид, — отозвался Ричард. Прозвучало это слишком непривычно, то ли потому, что Рид привык к «тренеру», то ли потому, что манера речи показалась Риду другой. — Боюсь, вы ошиб…

— Да-да, ты менял не платье, а униформу. Зануда, — передразнил его Рид. Волнение всё ещё не отпускало его, и он превращался в болтушку. Тут же, очень кстати, он вспомнил вопрос о программе. — Лучше скажи мне, на какой ноге у тебя идет скоба перед тройкой в произволь….

— Тренер?

Голос Ричарда раздался прямо из-за спины, и Гэвин чудом устоял на месте, не вздрогнув, и медленно обернулся. RK900, уже точно _тот-самый-RK900_ , стоял перед ним и снисходительно смотрел на него сверху-вниз. В отличие от… первого девятисотого, он был одет в чёрный костюм, по которому плелись немногочисленные стразы. На тёмном фоне чётко выделялся серийный номер и его последние цифры — восемьдесят семь, на которые раньше мужчина не обращал особого внимания. Рид быстро повернулся обратно. Ричард в белом, который был совершенно точно ниже ростом андроида, к которому Гэвин привык, вежливо улыбнулся. Рид быстро посмотрел на его серийник. Восемьдесят девять.

— Боюсь, вы немного ошиблись, — продолжил тот начатую раннее фразу. — Прошу меня простить, я не хотел вас запутать.

Гэвин так и не смог ничего сказать ему в ответ и просто кивнул. А затем «чужой» девятисотый отошёл в сторону. Рид неловко почесал затылок. По сути, чувствовать себя виноватым у него не было причин: большая часть андроидов была на одно лицо, попробуй их не перепутай. Но всё равно почему-то Гэвину было слегка не по себе. Он был тренером Ричарда около четырёх или пяти месяцев и видел его каждый день, как ни крути. Можно сказать, что он только что перепутал свой смартфон с чужим, просто потому что модели одинаковые.

— Кто же знал, что это не ты, — в итоге немного нервно усмехнулся Гэвин, поворачиваясь к Ричарду. — Ммм, извини?

— Это ни к чему. Внешность андроидов практически идентична, — девятисотый безразлично пожал плечами. — Впрочем, я рад, что вы настроены эмпатично по отношению ко мне.

Рид недовольно прикусил щеку. И зачем только извинялся, правильно же думал, что ничего особенного в этой ситуации не было. Даже если Гэвину было неловко, учитывая его незначительную привязанность к андроиду, с которым он работал не один месяц, самому Ричарду было всё равно. А как иначе? Он же просто техника. Смартфон не обидится, если ты уронишь его или перепутаешь с другим.

— Хотя я рассчитывал на то, что вы более внимательны, — добавил RK900. — Восемьдесят девятый ниже меня.

— Я заметил, — брякнул Гэвин в свою защиту. — Просто решил, что мне показалось.

— Разумеется.

Люди и андроиды около катка засуетились. Гэвин прищурился: на места, отведённые судьям, наконец, пришли люди. Значит, начало «Беты» было не за горами. Среди новых людей Рид увидел ни одного хоть сколько-нибудь знакомого лица. Однако на одну ступень выше он заметил Фаулера и Дэна. Мужчина быстро глянул на экран смартфона. До часа дня оставалось около десяти минут.

— Вы опоздали, тренер, — внезапно произнёс андроид. Гэвин поморщился. До чего же он не любил эту тему.

— Да, я в курсе. Отредактируй уже себе, что я не всегда пунктуален до идеала, — раздражённо ответил ему Гэвин и тут же сменил тему. — Расскажешь, что я пропустил?

— Ничего особенного: финальное сканирование и смену костюмов.

— И как твоё состояние? — полюбопытствовал Гэвин, скорее, ради галочки, чем из-за реального желания узнать ответ. Он был уверен, что андроид в полном порядке: ему хорошо запомнились слова Дэна о том, что переживать за Ричарда не стоит. Так с чего бы ему проваливать последнюю проверку?

— Стабильно, — подтвердил догадки Рида девятисотый.

— Чудно.

Повисла неловкая тишина. Шрам на переносице напомнил о себе, и Гэвин потёр его, стараясь угомонить дрожь в нервных окончаниях. Ожидать начало, а особенно вызов фигуристов на лёд, было хуже, чем мчаться по дороге в попытках нагнать потерянное время. В соревнованиях ISU имелась возможность морально подготовиться к прокату в несколько этапов: была тренировка, разминка на льду в шестёрке выступающих и, наконец, прокат. Здесь же… Подобные церемонии никому не требовались, даже жеребьёвка проводилась рандомно в компьютере. Музыка, слегка перекрывающая гул разговоров, утихла. Гэвин напрягся. Уверенный голос с чёткой дикцией объявил о начале соревнований. Рид уже знал, что сейчас огласят краткие правила для немногочисленных зрителей, а также представят судей и директоров.

— На какой ноге ты выполняешь скобу перед тройкой в произвольной программе? — резко спросил он, поворачиваясь к Ричарду, в очередной раз пытаясь вспомнить пропущенный элемент в прокате, чтобы отвлечься. Тот ответил не сразу.

— На левой. Зачем вы спрашиваете?

— Да так, — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Забыл просто.

— Разве вам не пора занять своё место на трибуне? — поинтересовался в ответ андроид.

— Я останусь здесь, — кратко ответил мужчина и скрестил руки на груди. Сидеть где-то на трибуне, отречённо наблюдая за соревнованиями, будто он простой зритель? Нет уж, увольте. Не место тренеру на мягком кресле, когда спортсмену скоро выступать. Даже если фигурист — андроид. К тому же, Гэвин хотел посмотреть на катание соперников поближе. Диктор представил Фаулера, и тот поднялся с кресла с широкой улыбкой и помахал зрителям, а затем слегка поклонился. Потом черёд подошёл к главе отдела по работе с андроидами. Дэн нерешительно поднялся с сидения и слегка кивнул головой. Движения у него были неказистые, словно работать на публике ему было непривычно. Гэвин, постукивая пальцами по собственной руке, посмотрел на предназначенные для тренеров места. В отделённой голограммой секции расположилось всего три человека: две женщины и один мужчина. Это с учётом того, что в самой «Бете» участвовало двенадцать андроидов. Рид нахмурился.

— Нервничаете? — продолжил череду вопросов Ричард. Гэвин красноречиво зыркнул на него в ответ.

— А я должен?

— Это вы мне скажите.

— Какая же ты заноза в заднице, — фыркнул Рид и расцепил руки. — Нужно было уйти на трибуну.

— Может быть. Однако, вы здесь, — пожал плечами андроид. — Не волнуйтесь, вероятность того, что я не попаду в тройку, даже ниже той, что на землю упадет метеорит и нацелится прямо вам в голову.

— Самодовольная ты задница, оказывается, — усмехнулся Гэвин.

— Вам очень нравится слово «задница», тренер. Повторяетесь, — отметил андроид и добавил: — Точное определение собственных возможностей не может интерпретироваться как завышенная самооценка.

— Потому что самооценки у тебя нет, — закончил за него Рид.

— Верно. Плюс, не забывайте, что вы усложнили стандартный набор элементов, — отметил Ричард. А затем его диод мигнул. — Начинается жеребьёвка.

Гэвин обратил всё своё внимание на большой экран, на котором отобразился быстро меняющийся список. Подобная процедура была совершенно непривычна, и Риду она совсем не нравилась. По сути мухлевать не было никакого смысла: андроидам было плевать на порядок выступления. Но всё равно старое доброе «достань свой номер из мешочка» вызывало больше доверия и больше власти над собственным участием в турнире. Здесь же… безликое табло за минуту до начала прокатов бездушных машин, которым плевать на всё, в том числе и на себя. Гэвин поёжился. Список, наконец, прекратил мелькать, и Рид снова прищурился, вчитываясь в немногочисленные строки. Может, пора было задуматься об очках?

— Смотри-ка, кто на последней строчке, — фыркнул Гэвин. — Фигурист от тренера недалеко катится.

— Вы о том, что в восьмидесяти трёх процентах случаев вы выступали последним? — уточнил андроид.

— Ты в мою статистику влез?

— Архив протоколов прокатов ISU доступен всем.

— Да знаю, я знаю, — проворчал Гэвин. — Целых восемьдесят три? Чёрт, много.

— И пятнадцать сотых, если вам хочется больше деталей.

Рид ничего не ответил андроиду, концентрируя своё внимание на фигуристе, вышедшем на лёд. Его тренером был некий Норман Моррисон. Имя казалось Гэвину смутно знакомым. Возможно, когда-то они пересекались на соревнованиях? Ещё в юношестве, к примеру. Андроида же объявили, как PN400, Джулиан. Одетый в темно-изумрудный костюм с белыми вставками на талии, он встал на исходную позицию. Гэвин подошёл к бортику ближе. Посмотреть на чужие прокаты хотелось ужасно. Из колонок донеслась начавшаяся мелодия. Рид задержал дыхание.

А затем разочаровано выдохнул. Говорить тут было практически нечего. Никаких изысков, никакой отдачи. Просто… катание. Сложно было точно выразить то, что почувствовал Рид при взгляде на андроида. Да к его технике не придраться, но такое Гэвин видел и у девятисотого. В движениях не было эмоций. Не было никакой искры. У Ричарда хотя бы частичного эффекта чувственности удалось добиться за счёт скрупулезного изменения каждого движения, но, видимо, остальные тренеры не прилагали столько усилий. Судить за всех, само собой, было рано. Рид ещё раз посмотрел на тренеров, сидящих на трибуне. Женщины сели ближе друг к другу и завели беседу, мужчина же что-то увлеченно печатал на голо-проекции смартфона. Гэвин отвернулся и, отступив назад, хорошенько осмотрел зону около бортика. Да, так и есть. Рид здесь был единственным человеком. Несколько андроидов стояло у входа на арену, ещё один неподалеку от ограждения, остальные же выстроились в ряд около входа на лёд. Кислое чувство неоправданных надежд засело где-то в горле. С одной стороны, это играло Гэвину на руку: если остальные их соперники не относятся к турниру с тем же энтузиазмом и будут кататься в том же духе, волноваться было нечего. Но отсутствие здравых конкурентов совсем его не радовало. Потому что впереди маячил кое-кто посерьёзней. А на этой «Бете» такими темпами Рид никаких новых знаний не почерпнёт.

— Что ж, ты прав, — угрюмо произнёс он. — Скорее мне на голову упадёт метеорит, чем ты проиграешь.

Волнение окончательно ушло, заменившись чувством какого-то опустошения пополам с недовольством. Непривычный звук раздался прямо рядом с Гэвином, и тот поражённо повернулся в сторону андроида: тот глухо рассмеялся.

— Вас это будто расстраивает, — с легкой улыбкой прокомментировал тот. Рид хорошенько напряг память и не мог упомнить ни единого раза, чтобы андроид позволил себе подобную эмоцию. Нервозность и неприятный осадок окончательно ушли. В груди что-то дрогнуло.

— Я смотрю, у тебя хорошее настроение, — проворчал Гэвин, потирая грудную мышцу. — Может, это у тебя нервишки в проводах шалят?

— Просто немного поменял соотношение внутри протоколов взаимодействия с тренером, — пояснил ему RK900. — Его состояние фиксировалось как «нервозное».

— Да не нервничал я, анализатор ты ходячий.

— Как скажете, — всё с той же улыбкой ответил Ричард. Так, словно знал точно, что Гэвин ему наврал. Рид фыркнул и вновь уставился на лёд: подошла очередь восемьдесят девятого Ричарда. Диктор объявил его тренера, затем модель и имя — Эндрю.

— Разные имена, — удивленно пробормотал Гэвин.

— Верно, — Ричард кивнул. — Зрителям проще ориентироваться среди спортсменов при помощи имён, а не серийных номеров.

— Да? Тогда почему он выглядит, как ты? — усмехнулся Гэвин. Девятисотый перевёл взгляд с него на лёд.

— Вполне возможно, что он моя будущая замена, — совершенно ровным тоном пояснил он. Рид сглотнул. — Как вы заметили, его рост ниже: в его комплектации, очевидно, произошли перемены, а значит, он тестирует новые идеи.

— Почему тогда модель всё та же?

— Наименование опирается на множество факторов: к примеру, на версию биокомпонентов или операционной системы, — объяснил Ричард. — Поэтому часто при одинаковых названиях модели сами андроиды служат совершенно разным целям. Обыденному пользователю такая сортировка покажется бессмысленной, но при этом она будет считаться полезной внутри «Киберлайф».

— Странное решение, учитывая стремление компании облегчить взаимодействие машин и людей, а также их массовую рекламу, — проворчал Гэвин. — Это же путает пользователей, нет?

— Поэтому у андроидов, с которыми у человека должен быть долгий или эмоциональный контакт, есть имя, — терпеливо пояснил RK900, прищуриваясь. — Личного помощника, например, вы сами можете назвать.

Гэвин задумчиво помычал и неопределенно повёл плечом.

— Убедил, — кратко ответил он.

Прокат другого девятисотого почти закончился, и Рид, наблюдавший за ним всё время разговора с Ричардом, заметил, что крутка у него действительно оказалась более быстрой — что было логично, учитывая его рост. Но при этом сами прыжки были чуть ниже. Гэвин недовольно потёр шрам на носу и решил для себя, что высокие и пролётные тулупы и лутцы его RK900 нравились ему куда больше быстрых вращений этого Эндрю. Если в ASU и вправду решат, что заменить Ричарда стоит вот этим, то у них явно проблемы со зрением.

Об остальных фигуристах Рид и вовсе не мог сказать что-то конкретное. Многие выглядели просто одинаково: и в плане внешности, и в плане движений на льду. Некоторые вовсе падали, кто-то катался даже хуже, чем «механически». Гэвин, прищуриваясь, посматривал на табло оценок, что выводилось на центральный экран, ожидаемо наблюдая мизерные оценки за компоненты. Ричард не выдержал пару прокатов спустя — попросил Рида достать свой смартфон и разблокировать его, а затем протянул руку вперед, касаясь экрана. Гэвин уставился на его ладонь, впервые наблюдая за тем, как исчезает искусственная кожа с пластика так близко. С небольшим свечением, приятно падающим и на скин, и на белую поверхность корпуса, этот процесс казался обыденному пользователю, вроде Гэвина, каким-то чудом, а не технологией. Разумеется, краем уха Рид слышал что-то об открытиях в химии, а также создании новых жидких синтетических полимеров, но никогда в эту тему не углублялся. Он мог бы спросить об этом у самого андроида, но не видел в этом никакого смысла, потому что при всём его природном любопытстве химию он не любил, и слушать от Ричарда заумные слова и формулы желания не было никакого. И уж тем более рушить волшебство наблюдаемой технологии.

— Так будет лучше, — произнёс андроид и убрал руку от смартфона, на экран которого продублировались данные с табло. Гэвин пробормотал слова благодарности в ответ: так действительно было намного удобнее.

Очередь Ричарда подошла быстро. Гэвин даже сказать ничего не успел, а андроид уже направился к бортику, стоило предпоследнему участнику докатать программу. Рид нагнал его и остановился неподалеку от дверцы. Андроид снял чехлы с коньков и протянул их стоящему рядом андроиду. Будь Ричард человеком, Гэвин сказал бы ему что-то мотивирующее, поддерживающее. Попробовал бы настроить на прокат. А так… Смысла никакого не было: ты не будешь уговаривать автомобиль ехать по дороге, ведь это его функция. Гэвин неуверенно потоптался у бортика и сделал пару шагов назад, Ричард же даже не обернулся. Получается, стоило действительно посидеть на трибуне? Учитывая то, что ничего нового здесь Рид так и не узнал.

Прокат RK900 в целом был… таким же, как и всегда, в любую другую тренировку. Даже новая одежда, подготовленная специально для «Беты» не вносила ничего нового: стразы сияли в свете прожекторов, но сама ткань была чёрной, прямо как у стандартной униформы, а фасон не отличался оригинальностью. На мгновение Гэвину даже почудилось, что они вправду проводят простую тренировку без зрителей и камер. Осознанием, что это не совсем так, послужили немногочисленные аплодисменты после окончания проката Ричарда. Возможно, ему хлопали немного больше, чем остальным фигуристам, а может, Гэвину просто показалось. Рид раздражённо посмотрел на едва заполненные трибуны, дожидаясь возвращения Ричарда со льда. Вместе они направились в «уголок слёз и поцелуев», где Гэвин с удобством устроился на диванчике с треугольными подушками. Вскользь он прикинул, приживётся ли в ASU выражение «слёз и поцелуев» в дальнейшем? Всё-таки андроидам эмоции не присущи. Рид бросил взгляд на Ричарда. Тот равнодушно смотрел на экран перед ними. Диод мигал жёлтым — судя по всему, RK900 обрабатывал данные с проката.

— Неплохо откатал, — коряво похвалил его Гэвин. Необходимости в этом не было: Ричарду было всё равно, но молчание повисло между ними как-то неприятно (по крайней мере, для Рида) и сказать что-то хотелось. Мужчина вздохнул. Как бы всё было проще, будь RK900 человеком.

— Так же, как и обычно, — пожал плечами андроид. — Но спасибо.

Конечно же, как обычно. Мужчина отвернулся и прищурился, рассматривая поставленные Ричарду баллы.

— Бред какой-то, — тихо пробормотал Гэвин, поднимаясь с места и направляясь в сторону выхода. Да, Ричард лидировал с отрывом в добрых десять баллов, но оценка за компоненты… отличалась от предыдущих соперников на каких-то четыре балла. И это с учётом того, сколько Рид положил сил в шлифовку движений Ричарда. Резкими движениями мужчина стянул бейдж с шеи и кое-как затолкал его в задний карман джинс. Скорее бы опубликовали протоколы, ему не терпелось взглянуть на них повнимательнее.

— А вот и вы, — раздался голос сбоку. Гэвин повернулся. — Дэн?

Глава отдела по работе с андроидами с улыбкой кивнул. Издалека Рид толком его не рассматривал, но сегодня Кейн был одет куда более формально, чем обычно. Бежевая рубашка, серый пиджак и брюки. Гэвин признал, что этот стиль шёл ему куда больше того… скажем, «задротского».

— А где Фаулер? — Рид осмотрелся, выискивая знакомое лицо.

— О, он говорит с судьями, — Кейн махнул рукой куда-то в сторону и поправил очки. Затем он быстро взглянул на умные часы на запястье. — Уже почти три часа дня. Умираю с голоду.

Дэн запустил руку в волосы, попортив аккуратность зачесанной чёлки, и вздохнул.

— Не составишь мне компанию? — дружелюбно предложил он. Гэвин задумался. Перекусить чем-то хотелось ужасно — завтракал он довольно давно, вдобавок перенервничал. Учитывая количество народу, в столовой точно кто-нибудь прибьётся к его столику, а вместе с Дэном был шанс провести ланч относительно спокойно. Рид неуверенно перевёл взгляд на андроида. Тот посмотрел на него в ответ, вопросительно приподнимая бровь.

— Да, можно, — в итоге ответил Рид. — Только провожу Ричарда до серверной.

— О, в этом нет необходимости, — остановил его Кейн. — У него сейчас послепрокатная проверка системы, верно?

— Да. Не смею вас задерживать, — тут же отозвался RK900. — Увидимся уже завтра, тренер.

Гэвин кивнул в ответ и зачем-то проследил за удаляющейся спиной андроида. А затем вернулся взглядом к Дэниэлу.

— Так, где там мне можно посмотреть протоколы? Старые и новые? — спросил он, решительно шагая в сторону кафетерия.

Говорить с Дэном было просто, стоило привыкнуть к его несколько увлечённой манере объяснять всё подробно и, что более важно, — информативно. За каких-то тридцать минут Гэвину разжевали всё о его профиле на сайте ASU и приложении на смартфоне, и к тому же он узнал о возможности просмотра проката под любым нужным ему углом: новомодная система арены поддерживала ещё и навороченные камеры. Что для Гэвина, как для тренера, было очень полезной функцией.

— А зачем эти постоянные проверки? — полюбопытствовал Рид, допивая холодную колу. — Ты же сам говорил, что с допуском у Ричарда всё будет в порядке.

Дэн отодвинул в сторону пустой стаканчик из-под кофе и усмехнулся.

— Перестраховка, — пояснил он. — Изначально мы вообще не проверяли андроидов, пока не случилась одна неприятность. Ты же уже слышал про Коннора?

Гэвин напрягся.

— Немного, да.

— Так вот. Всё было в порядке, никаких обращений в сервисный центр, он работал стабильно. И тут, во время одной из первых его «Альф», он упал. Занял третье место в итоге, кажется. Позже, прокопавшись в его нейросетях чёрти сколько, я понял только то, что в его коде был какой-то серьёзный сбой. Мне не удалось вытащить точные данные ни когда это произошло, ни почему: из-за ошибки много что было удалено, а разбирать его на детали было бы кощунством. Так что теперь мы проверяем состояние машин перед прокатом заранее.

— Ого, — выдохнул Рид. — После подобное случалось?

— Точно также? Ни разу. Сбои, конечно, бывают, без этого никуда.

— Хочешь сказать, что у любого андроида они есть?

— Они сложноустроенный механизм, который функционирует благодаря ещё более сложному программному коду. Разумеется, ошибки случаются, но до тех пор, пока нейросеть сама себя чинит, в «Киберлайф» считается, что всё в порядке, — фразу Дэн закончил недовольным тоном.

— Не одобряешь? — Гэвин прищурился.

— Пожалуй, — покачал головой Кейн. — Выделяй компания больше ресурсов на решение таких проблем, этим вечером я бы отдыхал.

— А ты не будешь? — из вежливости спросил Рид.

— Нет. Нужно проверить пару андроидов перед их участием в шоу.

— Ну, — Гэвин расслабленно постучал пальцами по пустому стакану. — Ты не выглядишь, как человек, которому это в тягость.

— Так и есть. Мне нравится это дело, — Дэн тыкнул себя большим пальцем в грудь. — В конце концов, я успел поработать под началом самого Камски.

— Того самого?

— Да.

— И ты его видел вживую?

— Ага.

— И как оно?

— Ну, как человек он специфический, это да, — усмехнулся Кейн. — Но попробуй тут быть обычным, когда ты основал компанию в шестнадцать лет. Чёрт знает, что у него в голове творится. Сказать могу только то, что он гений.

— Это в любой статейке можно узнать, — закатил глаза Гэвин. — До сих пор трубят на каждом углу.

— Что поделать, это правда, — Дэн опёрся локтями о стол, подаваясь вперёд. — У него огромный талант и понимание работы нейросетей. И, честно говоря, его присутствия в «Киберлайф» чертовски не хватает. Я поэтому и перевёлся в ASU: какой-то азарт работы исчез с его уходом, стержень, что ли.

— Ты не знаешь, почему он ушёл? — с любопытством спросил Гэвин. История о разрыве Камски с его собственной компанией СМИ обмусолили со всех сторон, но никакой подлинной информации не было, теориями пестрила только жёлтая пресса.

— Нет, конечно, — Дэн рассмеялся. — Я тогда даже главой отдела не был. Так, новичком, чуть лучше остальных. До сих пор не знаю никого, кто был бы в курсе произошедшего. Полагаю, это то, что останется между ним и советом директоров.

— Жаль, — Рид усмехнулся. — Ну, может, однажды мы всё узнаем из какого-нибудь журнала.

— Как и про твой уход из фигурного катания, — внезапно добавил Кейн. Вся лёгкость и комфорт от беседы испарились в то же мгновение. Гэвин пристально посмотрел на мужчину напротив, сильно сжав в руках стеклянный стакан, а затем медленно отставил посуду в сторону.

— Может быть, — сухо согласился он, поднимаясь из-за стола.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) — (Североамериканский международный автосалон) — международная выставка автомобилей и технологий, проходящая ежегодно в середине января (с 2021 года в июне) в Детройте.
> 
> (2) — ~ 68 км/ч.


	16. Андроид, который не соревнуется

На второй день соревнований Гэвин уже не опоздал. Волнения его больше не снедали, вместо них появилось смутное предчувствие неприятностей. Голова гудела от одной мысли, что до декабря требовалось придумать какой-то новый план действий, учитывая то, что никаких идей от участников этой «Беты» Рид не почерпнул, а старая муторная настройка совершенно точно не была панацеей. Да, он мог просидеть над программами Ричарда ещё дольше, вылизать каждое движение посекундно. Но Гэвин понимал, что как бы он не шлифовал мёртвый камень, делая из него птицу, та никогда не полетит. Если речь не идёт о Конноре, конечно. Рид недовольно скривил губы и откинулся на спинку кресла. На этот раз он решил присутствовать там, где ему и полагалось по задумке — на трибуне. Хоть всё его существо и противилось простому просиживанию штанов в кресле.

— Опять лимон проглотил? — усмехнулась Тина. Сегодня она выкроила время, чтобы посмотреть на «Бету» лично. Рид скользнул взглядом по зрительским местам. Людей в субботу было больше, чем в пятницу.

— Много лимонов, — кисло промямлил Рид, рассматривая голографическую ограду мест для тренеров. Пришлось немного подсуетиться, чтобы протащить сюда и Чен, но теперь рядом был хоть один человек, с которым Гэвин чувствовал себя относительно спокойно.

— Снова звонил отец из-за Мари?

— Нет, вроде бы она устроилась на какие-то курсы, и теперь у неё нет времени ворчать на «Киберлайф».

— Тогда расскажешь, в чём дело?

— Да ты и так всё знаешь, — устало ответил Гэвин. — Сраное тренерство, чёртовы андроиды.

— Хороша пластинка, — Тина кивнула. — Разве ты не решил проблему?

— Ага, заткнул одну дырку, дерьмо вылезло из дюжины новых.

— Знаешь, есть такая мысль, не знаю, — Чен вытянула ноги, потягиваясь, и добавила более суровым тоном: — Посоветоваться. С. Кем-то. Опытным.

— Нет, я не буду связываться с Андерсоном, — тут же процедил Рид.

— Почему сразу про него речь? Может, я кого-то другого имею в виду.

— Кого?

— Ну…

— Понял, — усмехнулся Рид.

— Ой, иди ты, — фыркнула Тина. — С андроидом своим посоветуйся.

— Во-первых, он не мой, — автоматически поправил её Гэвин. — А во-вторых, тогда в следующий раз, когда ты застрянешь на очередном пункте в декларации, поговори с ней. Бумажка тебе точно поможет.

— Ещё чего. Я просто свяжусь с кем-то, кто знает, как с этим разобраться, потому что у меня кишка не тонка, в отличие от некоторых.

— Ты так на меня намекаешь?

— Разве? Я думала, что мы тут метафорами обмениваемся, — наиграно протянула женщина.

— И зачем я только достал тебе билет в тренерскую нишу?

— А кто ещё вытерпит твою компанию, м?

— Это сейчас должно было задеть мою дохрена общительную задницу?

— Да, — недовольно брякнула Тина и отвернулась. Гэвин тяжело вздохнул и с сожалением посмотрел на собственные ладони.

— Извини, — неловко выдавил он. — Это… Всё сложно. Краем глаза Рид заметил, как расслабились плечи Чен. Женщина медленно повернулась обратно и слабо улыбнулась.

— Прекрати оскорблять колокольчик в моем магазине, и твои извинения будут приняты.

— Ты серьёзно решила припомнить мудозвон? — возмутился Гэвин.

— Раритет!

— Раритет так раритет, чёрт с ним, — согласился Рид, покачивая головой. — Шантажистка.

— Отмечу-ка я этот день в календаре, — одним быстрым движением женщина достала смартфон из кармана.

— Если хотела позалипать в интернете, то так бы и сказала сразу, — прокомментировал её действия Гэвин и поднялся с кресла. — Хочу взять кофе, тебе принести что-то?

— Отыщи в ледовом царстве латте для дамы.

Гэвин ничего не ответил и пересёк голограммную ленту, ограждающую тренерскую секцию. Времени до начала соревнований оставалось достаточно, так что он неспешно направился в сторону кафетерия. Народу топталось немало: видимо, многие намеревались закупиться снэками перед прокатами. К счастью, аппарат с кофе не пользовался популярностью, и Рид, достав наличку, направился прямо к нему. Тина любила не слишком горячий латте, поэтому для начала мужчина занялся её заказом и (только) после выбрал простой эспрессо для себя.

В голове вертелись смутные обрывки мыслей без каких-либо озарений, и потому Гэвин рассеянно шагал, следя только за тем, чтобы горячий кофе не выскользнул из-под крышки. Может, стоило и вправду связаться с кем-то? Не с Хэнком, но с другими тренерами, которые занимались людьми. Плевать, что Фаулер говорил ему, что отсутствие опыта могло помочь — что-то оно нихрена так не работало. Первым на ум пришёл Перкинс, но Рид тут же отмахнулся от этой затеи. Вариант, пожалуй, даже хуже, чем звонок Андерсону. Интересно, он всё ещё держится за свой кнопочный телефон, как за пулемёт на поле боя? Или таки завёл почту? Чёрт, Хэнк, тренирующий самую современную технику на планете, это наверняка отменное зрелище. Гэвин усмехнулся, заступая на территорию арены через служебный вход со стороны, отличной от той, что он использовал вчера, и поднял голову, отвлекаясь от кофе.

RK800.

Белые цифры, ярко выделяющиеся на тёмном фоне пиджака, бросились в глаза стремительно, словно поток воды, вырвавшейся на свободу и окатившей его ледяной волной. Рид замер, рассматривая затылок андроида, стоящего у бортика. Ровная линия волос, точь-в-точь такая же, как и у Ричарда, схожий рост. Разве что расслабленная поза RK800 отличалась от практически вечной стойки «смирно» девятисотого. Ну и униформа. Андроид был одет в некое подобие костюма, по крайней мере, так это выглядело со спины. На улицах такой одежды у роботов Гэвин не видел, да и в витринах тоже. Пиджак тёмно-серого цвета резко обводил плечи, а из-за воротника выглядывала белая рубашка.

Гэвин поколебался всего мгновение, а затем, решительно сжав бумажные стаканчики в руках, направился прямо к андроиду. Он помнил своё вчерашнее фиаско с двумя девятисотыми, а также то, что говорил ему Ричард об одинаковых наименованиях моделей, поэтому не торопился с выводами. Но также за всё время он ни разу не встречал RK800, и на слуху был только один робот этой серии.

— Хороший лёд, — отметил восьмисотый, стоило человеку встать рядом. Эта реплика вызвала у Гэвина максимальный диссонанс. Ещё ни один андроид не начинал с ним разговор на отвлечённую тему сам. Рид в ступоре перевёл взгляд на каток, рассматривая, как лёдозаливочная машина нового поколения устраняет малейшие дефекты на поверхности.

— Сам проверял? — брякнул мужчина, поставив стаканчики на борт. — Или на глаз сказать можешь?

— Второе. А также опираясь на датчики температуры, — ответил RK800. Гэвин присмотрелся к нему. Ещё один дубликат Ричарда. Ну, за исключением тёмных глаз, разумеется.

— Значит, ты здесь не катался? — высказал предположение Рид.

— Верно.

— Значит, ты — не тот знаменитый Коннор, о котором я столько слышал, — уже не спрашивая, а утверждая, продолжил Гэвин, припоминая протоколы восьмисотого, на которых был указан класс соревнований. Андроид посмотрел на него внимательнее и усмехнулся, отступая от бортика.

— Нет, не он, — вместе с этими словами RK800 распахнул полы пиджака и засунул руки в карманы брюк. Рид едва успел взглянуть на окончание его серийного номера: число шестьдесят быстро скрылось в складках серой ткани.

— Ну и какой из клонов у нас ты? — уточнил Гэвин.

— Кто-то говорит, что самый удачный, кто-то, что провальный, — пожал плечами шестидесятый и представился: — Хантер. Модель RK800, серийный номер 313 248 317 – 60. Чем могу быть полезен, мистер Рид?

Гэвину даже почудилось, что он протянет ладонь для рукопожатия, но этого не случилось. Каким-то образом этот андроид не был похож ни на одного другого робота, с которыми мужчина контактировал. И дело было не во внешности, а в манере поведения. То, что RK800 знал его имя, Рида не напрягало, потому что на шее у него снова висел бейдж на ленте. Да и похоже все машины на арене знали эту информацию. Возможно, потому что Гэвин был внесен в базу данных работников ASU, а может, у них был другой источник информации.

— Хочу услышать парочку ответов на свои вопросы, — сразу приступил к делу Рид и, повернувшись ко льду спиной, опёрся о бортик.

— Что ж, вперёд. В вашем распоряжении вся информация, к которой у вас есть доступ, и… — андроид прищурился, его диод мигнул. — Около двадцати минут.

— Тебя создали после Коннора?

— Да.

— Ты тоже тренировался у Хэнка?

— Было дело.

— Что можешь рассказать о тренировочном процессе? — кое-как выдавил Гэвин, проглотив львиную долю собственной гордости.

— О, понял, к чему вы ведёте, — протянул Хантер с лёгкой ухмылкой. — Боюсь, что в данном вопросе я вас не проконсультирую: факт того, что я какое-то время находился в распоряжении Хэнка Андерсона, в моей системе имеется, но все данные, относящиеся к этому интервалу, удалены.

Гэвин разочаровано цокнул. Ничего удивительного, Ричарду тоже почистили память перед тем, как вручить его Риду.

— Печально, — кратко бросил мужчина и отвернулся от андроида, снова уставившись на лёд.

— А что? Проблемы с тренировками? — полюбопытствовал шестидесятый. — Я видел короткую программу вашего подопечного. Вполне неплохо.

Гэвин фыркнул.

— Но до уровня Коннора, конечно, не дотягивает, — тут же добавил Хантер, приблизившись.

Рид хмуро покосился на него. Ричард тоже порой позволял себе высказываться довольно неординарно, но он практически всегда оставался в рамках ответных реплик. Если же речь шла об инициативе, то она, как правило, подкреплялась мотивом заботы о человеке или вопросом сбора информации. Шестидесятый же будто делился своим мнением вольно, словно… ну, как обычный человек с обычным мнением, которое люди пихают везде, где не лень. Гэвин задумчиво постучал пальцами по крышке стаканчика с кофе. Поведение необычное, но, скорее всего, причина кроилась в очередных манипуляциях с программными кодами и бла-бла-бла. Как ему сказали: «Андроид приказаний слушается? Слушается. Значит, всё идёт как надо». А Хантер просьбы Рида выполнял.

— Сам вижу, — спустя приличную паузу ответил шестидесятому Гэвин. В голове окончательно прекратили генерироваться хоть какие-то идеи относительно всей ситуации с оценками и Ричардом, так что он решил отвлечься. — Так, значит, ты катался только на «Альфах»?

— Нет, — Хантер подошёл ближе к бортику и опёрся о него локтями, отражая позу Рида. — Никогда не участвовал в соревнованиях вообще.

— Как так?

— Подцепил какую-то ошибку при получении данных от Коннора и падал с прыжков с самого первого запуска.

— На данный момент уже нет? — спросил Гэвин, уцепившись за прошедшее время.

— Если катаюсь в паре, то нет, — впервые за всю беседу Хантер улыбнулся как-то по-доброму, что ли. Его лицо и до этого не казалось Риду совсем уж ехидным, но сейчас оно особенно смягчилось.

— Мне говорили, что парников-фигуристов в ASU нет, — Гэвин недоумённо нахмурился.

— Мы катаемся в шоу мистера Фаулера, то есть не числимся в составе ASU.

Мужчина ухмыльнулся: Джеффри был и будет ищейкой за выгодной презентацией фигурокатательного шоу. Недаром их с Хэнком аттракцион так востребован. В то время как на официальных соревнованиях даже не анонсировали парное катание, этот хитрюга уже готовит мероприятие с эксклюзивом.

— И как же тебя сюда занесло, Хантер? — протянул Рид, поворачиваясь в его сторону. — Насколько я знаю, никаких шоу здесь пока не намечается.

— Мне и моему напарнику, а также нескольким андроидам, была назначена плановая проверка в присутствии мистера Кейна. Мой осмотр закончился раньше, так что я жду остальных.

Мужчина понимающе кивнул и смутно припомнил, что о чём-то подобном говорил Дэн вчера во время ланча. Скорее всего, часть андроидов тот проверил вчера, а часть осталась на сегодня. И, судя по временному интервалу, процедуру совместили с осмотром участников «Беты». Гэвин повернул голову в направлении первого служебного хода и увидел, как Ричард зашёл на территорию арены. Стало быть, до начала турнира оставалось совсем немного времени. RK900 осмотрелся и, видимо, заметив Рида, зашагал к нему. Одет он был в тот же костюм, в котором он катал короткую программу.

— Вы останетесь с вашим подопечным? — снова первым задал вопрос Хантер.

— Нет, от этого, похоже, нет никакого толку, — проворчал Рид, поминая вчерашний опыт. — Ну, кроме того, что мой подопечный счастлив, что я настроен эмпатично по отношению к нему. А учитывая то, что он не может быть счастлив, это пустой бонус.

— Не думаю, что вам стоит рассуждать настолько категорично, — прохладно произнёс шестидесятый. — Если позволите.

Гэвин резко повернул голову, внимательно всматриваясь в собеседника.

— Ты к чему клонишь сейчас, жестянка? — фыркнул он раздражённо. RK800 нахмурился, и выражение его лица качнулось в оттенок суровости так же легко, как менялось ребро конька во время катания.

— Ни к чему, мистер Рид, — ровным тоном ответил андроид.

— Разрешите, я дополню ответ на ранее заданный вами вопрос?

— Валяй, — вальяжно махнул рукой Гэвин, высматривая приближающегося Ричарда в толпе.

— Можете кратко поделиться вашей характеристикой катания Коннора, пожалуйста? — тон голоса RK800 снова изменился и стал подчёркнуто вежливым.

— Думал, ты скажешь уже что-то важное, — проворчал мужчина и задумался. — Эмоциональное? Не знаю, живое.

— Хорошо, — шестидесятый шагнул ближе. И вкрадчиво, с серьёзным нажимом добавил: — Так скажите, как вы можете ждать подобного катания от вещи, которую вы не считаете живой?

Рид моргнул. Хантер отдалился, встав в ровную стойку.

— Ничего не утверждаю, просто следую вашей логике, мистер Рид, — с вежливой улыбкой закончил андроид.

— Добрый день, тренер, — отозвался Ричард сбоку.

— Ага, — ответил Рид заторможенно. Поведение Хантера менялось так резко, что Гэвин не успевал толком реагировать на его реплики. — Привет.

Два удивительно похожих андроида посмотрели друг на друга, не высказывая никакого приветствия. Мужчина бросил взгляд сначала на одного, потом на другого, и заметил, как мигнул жёлтым диод RK800.

— Мне пора, — произнёс Хантер и перевёл своё внимание с девятисотого на Гэвина.

— До свидания, мистер Рид.

А затем андроид ушёл в сторону служебного выхода, которым воспользовался недавно сам Рид. Мужчина задумчиво проследил за удаляющимися цифрами на униформе. В ранее опустевшей голове закопошились наброски мыслей.

— Тренер?

— Да, — опомнился Гэвин и сконцентрировался на Ричарде, быстро генерируя вопрос. — Что это было? Когда вы уставились друг на друга. Болтали?

— Обменивались идентификационными данными, — равнодушно пожал плечами RK900. — Обычная процедура.

Рид присмотрелся к его позе, к уходящим за спину рукам, к ровной, как палка, осанке, к спокойной мимике лица. Контраст с Хантером был очевиден. Гэвин вспомнил, как донимал в своё время Фаулера утверждениями, что RK900 явно поломанный или вроде того. Сейчас это казалось особенно смешным, учитывая поведение шестидесятого пару минут назад. Можно было попросить Дэна проверить его, но… это уже сделали буквально вчера или сегодня. А значит с RK800 всё в порядке.

— Как осмотр? — спросил Гэвин, стараясь увести мысли от этой темы подальше.

— Стабильно, разумеется.

— Точно, ага, хорошо, — пробормотал Рид, постукивая ногой по полу. Повисла недолгая тишина.

— Пойдёте на трибуну? — уточнил Ричард, указывая на пару стаканчиков, которые Гэвин бросил на бортике.

— Думаю, да, — нерешительно ответил Гэвин. — Сегодня я с подругой.

— Хорошо. Тогда я направлюсь к месту выхода на лёд, — андроид качнул головой в ответ и шагнул в направлении их вчерашнего местонахождения.

— Стой, Ричард.

RK900 замер и обернулся. Мужчина посетовал на собственную спонтанность и прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. Это всё из-за слов Хантера, которые будто застряли в голове. Ричард вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— Удачи, — в итоге брякнул Гэвин. Девятисотый слегка прищурился.

— Спасибо. Тренер.

Рид отрывисто кивнул в ответ, схватил стаканчики, оставленные на бортике, и чуть ли не бегом направился к собственному месту на трибуне. Чувствовал он себя глупым и чертовски запутавшимся. Тина, разумеется, съехидничала, что его исключительно за смертью стоило посылать, но осталась довольна тёплым латте. Сам же Гэвин слушал вступительную речь и хмурил лоб. В словах RK800 был какой-то смысл. Если Рид хотел оценку за компоненты выше, то следовало делать на них больший упор на тренировках. А состояла вторая оценка не только из связок, но и из эмоций. И, очевидно, его трюк с настройкой никого не обманул.

Гэвин раздосадованно переключился на выступление первого андроида. CO400, которого Рид запомнил после проверки Фаулера и Дэна, катал уже вторую половину программы. Намётанным взглядом мужчина хорошо видел слабые прыжки и хреновую центровку на вращениях. Как и говорил Кейн, он устарел и на фоне Ричарда смотрелся весьма и весьма слабо. Гэвин рассмотрел данные на табло и поёжился. Вторая оценка огорчала даже сильнее, чем баллы за технику.

Всё-таки компоненты это сложно. Участвуй Ричард в соревнованиях ISU, Гэвин сказал бы ему найти лазейку к федерации, которая смогла бы обеспечить щедрые «грибы» (1), да и всё. Гнилая система, в которую Рид вплёлся всем своим существом в своё время, но зато рабочая. В мире же ASU катание было кристально чистым, а судейство, судя по всему, относилось предвзято ко всем андроидам, не поднимая на пьедестал кого-то конкретного. Но что тогда Риду нужно делать? Он не относился к Ричарду, как к вещи, верно? Он извинился за то, что перепутал его с кем-то другим, а также протащил на своём плече в эту сраную серверную. Однако, сам андроид не стал даже на каплю таким, как Коннор (как бы иронично это не звучало, учитывая их внешнюю схожесть). Рид потёр шрам на носу и с усмешкой признал, что в итоге он вернулся к тому же вопросу, которым задавался в самом начале: как заставить андроида прочувствовать полную гамму эмоций и научить его выражать этот спектр на льду?

Участники сменяли друг друга, баллы росли, а Гэвин ёрзал на сидении всё активнее и активнее по мере приближения очереди Ричарда. Тина терпеливо бросала на него косые взгляды и подпихивала локтем. Учитывая первое место после короткой программы, выступать RK900 должен был снова последним, потому ожидание затягивалось.

— Наконец-то, — Тина подалась вперёд и убрала смартфон в карман, стоило диктору назвать имя Гэвина в качестве тренера. Рид пожал плечами и проследил за Ричардом, который занял стартовую позицию. Смотреть программу под «Balada para un loco» нравилось ему куда больше, пусть они и не уделили ей достаточно времени. Опять же выступление девятисотого Гэвину казалось таким же, как и обычно. Разве что ракурс был непривычен: обычно он наблюдал за андроидом у бортика. Не выдержал Рид на финальном вращении, окончательно признавая неправильность происходящего.

— Эм, я пойду встречу его, ну, у бортика, — забормотал мужчина, поднимаясь с места, и тыкнул себя большим пальцем в грудь: — Тренер, все дела.

— Да вали уже, — махнула на него Чен, не отрывая взгляд от проката. Рид зачастил ногами по ступенькам, быстро спускаясь вниз, и подлетел к дверце в тот момент, когда Ричард надевал чехлы на лезвия коньков.

— Тренер, — удивленно отозвался тот, помигивая жёлтым после проката диодом. — Разве вы не должны быть на трибуне?

— Как видишь, я успеваю побывать везде, — усмехнулся Гэвин. Путь до «уголка слёз и поцелуев» прошёл неспешно: сидеть и ждать оценки на диванчике под прицелом малочисленных камер не особо хотелось, поэтому Рид волочил ноги по полу, рассматривая стёршиеся носки собственных ботинок. И как назло, стоило Гэвину и Ричарду присесть на диван, как баллы тут же появились на табло. Сделай это они буквально секунд на десять раньше, не пришлось бы и садиться. Рид раздражённо поднялся на ноги и, поманив андроида за собой, быстро направился к выходу. Разумеется, девятисотый занял первое место. Конечно же, с отрывом в добрых тринадцать баллов. Заслуживал ли он большей оценки? Чёрт возьми, да!

Гэвин резко остановился и закрыл глаза, сосредоточенно начиная отсчитывать цифры с десяти. Ричард прервал его на четвёрке.

— Прошу прощения, тренер.

— За что на этот раз? — сквозь зубы поинтересовался Рид, сжимая кулаки, и хмуро посмотрел на андроида, что подошёл к нему сбоку.

— Судя по вашей реакции, баллы, что я получил, вас не устраивают, — осторожно произнёс Ричард. — Поэтому…

— Я уже говорил тебе, — Рид повернулся. В глаза бросился жёлтый диод: робот до сих пор обрабатывал данные с проката. — Извиняйся, только если ты виноват. Девятисотый нахмурился.

— Но…

— Сейчас ты берешь на свой счёт лишнее, — процедил Гэвин, приблизившись к Ричарду. — Будь ты человеком, баллы бы тебе поставили совсем не такие, поверь. А это значит, что судьи сидят с занозой в заднице, понял?

RK900 молчал. Смотрел на Рида своими стеклянными глазами сверху вниз.

— Ты откатал отлично. И заслужил ты больше, понял? — мужчина склонил голову набок и слегка прищурился. А затем хорошенько ткнул андроида в грудь. — Больше чтобы я такого не слышал. А не то в следующий раз ты так легко не отделаешься.

Жёсткое прикосновение к Ричарду всё ещё теплилось на кончике указательного пальца, даже когда Гэвин убрал руку. Диод андроида мигнул, а затем заполнился резким красным цветом. Что у девятисотого в голове творилось, Рид не представлял, но тот не отводил взгляд, и мужчина ответил тем же. Да и если бы Гэвин захотел посмотреть куда-то ещё, то не смог бы. Ноги словно окаменели. Может, всё дело было в глазах? Риду казалось, что Ричард будто впервые действительно посмотрел на него. Без ожидания указаний, без намерений, без каких-либо сканирований, а просто так. И этот взор понравился Гэвину намного больше, чем все прокаты девятисотого вместе взятые.

— Гэвин!

Рид моргнул, возвращаясь к реальности, и обернулся на голос.

— Я думала, что твой уход подразумевал возвращение, — проворчала Тина. В одной руке она держала телефон, в другой — пару стаканчиков из-под кофе, воткнутых друг в друга. Гэвин взглянул на Ричарда. Тот также рассматривал Чен, и его диод снова стал жёлтым, как и полагалось. Что бы это ни было, оно закончилось.

— Да, — Рид прочистил горло. — Да, я как раз собирался к тебе идти.

— Ага, заливай мне. Так и скажи, что забыл про своего единственного друга в этом ледяном дворце и не ходи вокруг да около.

— Не драматизируй, второго извинения ты не дождешься, хватит с тебя и раритета, — фыркнул Гэвин.

— А жаль, — флегматично протянула Чен, с любопытством обращая внимание на андроида. Рид покачал головой. Вот весь интерес и ушёл в другую сторону.

— Тина, это Ричард, — мужчина заколебался. — Мой подопечный…

— Приятно встретить вас, мисс Чен, — произнёс Ричард и вежливо поклонился. — Могу я вам чем-то помочь?

— …А это подруга, с которой я пришёл, да, Тина Чен, — закончил фразу Гэвин. Значит, андроиды знали имена и фамилии людей не только из ASU. То есть у них есть ещё какой-то источник информации? Хотя имя Тины было среди списка зрителей, может, девятисотый взял его оттуда?

— О, нет-нет, — женщина покачала головой, а затем обратилась к Риду: — Мы уже уходим отсюда?

— Думаю, да, — неуверенно ответил тот и посмотрел на андроида. — Ты же доберешься до серверной самостоятельно?

— Разумеется.

— Хорошо, — Гэвин потёр переносицу. — Тогда до завтра, жестянка.

— Да, — Ричард кивнул и слегка улыбнулся. Выражение его лица отдалённо напомнило Риду Хантера, когда тот говорил о парном катании. Иными словами, в его мимике отпечаталась едва заметная мягкость. — Тренер.

Может, Гэвин действительно не до конца понимал сущность андроидов. Может, на самом деле они весьма далеки от простых определений вроде «робот», «нейросеть» или «машина».

— А ты говорил, что он грубиян, — с укором произнесла Чен, стоило спине девятисотого исчезнуть за служебной дверью. Гэвин фыркнул.

— Слышала про информационный след? Так вот я тебе сейчас расскажу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) — неофициальный термин (как и «бэшка»). Означает высокие (порой незаслуженно-высокие) баллы, которые надбавляют спортсмену по каким-либо причинам (репутация или помощь страны/федерации) через оценки за компоненты и GOE, чтобы повысить его место.


	17. Интерес у пустой стены

Прошедшие соревнования оставили не только хреновые впечатления. Было и хорошее. Например, бонусная сумма на новой карте (Гэвин таки добрался до банка, чтобы обновить её). Зарплата тренера в целом оказалась внушительнее грошей, которые Рид привык получать за работу на складе, а тут ещё и премиальные. Правда, достались они ему за победу, которую и так все ждали: Ричард не был тёмной лошадкой. Поэтому Гэвин посматривал на цифры, отображающиеся на собственном счету, недовольно. Понятное дело, что для такой компании, как «Кибелайф», его зарплата пустой звук, но горькое чувство незаслуженной награды настойчиво не давало покоя. Хорошенько всё обдумав, Рид в итоге откатил свой форд с утра пораньше в мастерскую, чтобы наконец справиться о давно волнующих его деталях: батарею пора было менять, а низкий уровень охлаждающей жидкости грозился навернуть инвертор, учитывая то, сколько Гэвин использовал кондиционер в жару.

В результате же он подписался дополнительно на смазку шасси и замену фильтров для нового горючего. Рид тепло любил свой древний форд-гибрид, в частности из-за возможности использования дизельного двигателя для увеличения скорости. Да и вообще наличие вспомогательного источника энергии не раз спасало его. Поэтому, когда он узнал о предложении компании «Exgen Biofuel» перейти на полностью синтетическое топливо, одобренное целым списком «зелёных» организаций, Гэвин быстро согласился. Для начала, как его убедила андроид-консультант, новый аналог бензина был более экономичным — расходовался медленнее обычного горючего в десять раз с учётом того, что цена была немногим выше. А смазка шасси шла бесплатным бонусом по акции. Высчитывать точную выгоду было лень, слова звучали убедительно, премию, полученную, считай, ни за что, хотелось поскорее потратить, а старый добрый фордик давно просил обновки. Учитывая всё вышеперечисленное, Рид покивал да и оставил подпись в договоре об оказании услуг, а затем приложил ладонь к панели, подтверждая транзакцию. Сумма вышла немаленькая, но Гэвин, привыкший жить скромно, за пять месяцев накопил более, чем достаточно. Не говоря о премии. Вышел Рид из мастерской довольный, хоть и временно без машины. Покрутил головой, осматриваясь, и поплёлся в сторону остановки. Ближайшую пару дней ему предстояло пользоваться общественным транспортом, стоило влиться в эту систему уже сейчас. Потому что разъезжать на такси Гэвин намерен не был.

Небольшой отдел «Киберлайф» попался на глаза случайно. Рид рассматривал парковую зону на другой стороне улицы и если бы вовремя не повернулся, то и вовсе прошёл бы мимо. Знакомые узоры стилизованной витрины захватили его внимание, и он притормозил, с интересом рассматривая андроида, одетого в необычную униформу. Светодиодная полоска на руке присутствовала, как и треугольник, а вот модель нигде не указывалась. Что немного дезориентировало Рида, не уверенного, что он когда-либо видел андроидов без дрянных цифр на груди. Хотя, справедливости ради, он их не особо рассматривал. Гэвин нерешительно подошёл ближе к витрине, сосредоточенно разглядывая серую жилетку со стоящим воротником. Андроид за стеклом улыбнулся ему, поворачиваясь боком. Дал ознакомиться с товаром получше, так сказать. Рид фыркнул.

Экспертом он не являлся, но такой наряд бы Ричарду подошёл. Хотя Гэвин не питал уверенности, что в мире вообще существовала тряпка, которая была бы не к лицу андроиду, учитывая его внешность. Форд находился в мастерской, на счету всё ещё оставалась приличная сумма, а вот девятисотого никто толком за прокат даже и не похвалил (не считая корявого одобрения его тренера, конечно). Помнится, когда сам Рид участвовал в юношеских соревнованиях, мама дарила маленький батончик после каждой золотой медали. Было приятно. Ричарду презент в виде еды вручить нельзя, а вот новая жилетка или водолазка, взамен той, пострадавшей от подтёков тириума, это… неплохой вариант?

— _Зачем?_ — голос Ричарда в воображении Гэвина был более эмоциональным — насквозь пропитанный чистым недоумением. — _У меня есть новый стандартный комплект, я же говорил. Впрочем, я рад, что вы настроены эмпати…_

— Не-а, пошёл нахрен, — громко проворчал Рид, отступая от витрины. Да, мысли о том, чтобы подступиться к эмоциональной стороне катания Ричарда, окончательно укоренились в голове, но идея с подарком была абсурдной. Гэвин фыркнул. Мимо проходящая женщина как-то странно на него посмотрела и отошла подальше. Ну и пускай валит. Рид раздражённо засунул руки в карманы и прибавил шагу.

Нужный автобус подъехал довольно быстро: Гэвин даже не успел открыть протоколы прокатов, которые решил в который раз просмотреть во время поездки до «КиберАйс». Он бесстрастно мазнул взглядом по отделяющей стене в задней части салона, не рассматривая жестянок за ней, и уселся на сидение, возвращаясь к задуманным планам.

Документацию Гэвин начал изучать ещё в субботу вечером, скрупулёзно просматривая запись проката и сверяясь с каждой выставленной оценкой. Очень быстро Рид понял, что восьмой судья был полнейшем засранцем, потому что GOE он занижал бессовестно. Сначала Гэвин подумал, что у него есть какие-то претензии по отношению именно к Ричарду, но быстрая проверка чужих протоколов показала, что ничтожные баллы он ставил всем. Может, испытывал личную неприязнь в целом к машинам, а может, к ASU. В любом случае, подобное было совершенно неприемлемым. Рид тогда сразу схватился за смартфон и гневно черкнул Фаулеру пару ласковых, а затем убрал технику в сторону. Потому что и без восьмого судьи загвоздок в протоколе хватало.

Глобальная проблема заключалась в баллах за Представление и Композицию. Первая характеристика отвечала за техническую и интеллектуальную вовлечённость Участника, а вторая, грубо говоря, за оформление проката в целом. Иными словами, ударили судьи по больному. Делу не особо помогали и два новых товарища среди рефери с пометкой IT — эксперты по делам андроидов, а не по катанию. Ребята низко оценили практически все выезды с прыжков, кроме сальхова и флипа. Рёберный прыжок понравился им особенно сильно: две единогласные пятёрки. Пересматривать видеозапись Рид не стал: он и так помнил, что после приземления четверного сальхова Ричард выполнял целую цепочку сложных позиций, которую добавил Гэвин. Стоило запомнить это для предстоящих соревнований.

К слову о них. В субботу поздним звонком Дэн сообщил ему, что в начале недели Ричарду поставят новые программы для участия в декабрьской «Альфе». И, говоря начистоту, Гэвин был чертовски заинтересован. Со многим в ASU он уже ознакомился, многое понимал на интуитивном уровне, а вот о процессе создания контента для андроидов-фигуристов не знал буквально ничего. Фаулер отмахнулся от его вопросов, оставив тему на будущее. И вот будущее наступило, а ответ взял да и улетел обратно в Солт-Лейк. Ну и чёрт с ним. Рид неплохо умел справляться с ситуациями на ходу, хоть и не особо любил это делать.

Семнадцатый автобус домчал Гэвина до нужного места за рекордные двадцать минут, хотя, не исключено, что современный общественный транспорт перемещался быстрее того тихого ужаса, которым Рид пользовался в юности. Но топать до «КиберАйс» всё равно пришлось от самой Моросс Роуд. Ориентироваться приходилось наобум, потому что в окружении всё поменялось, и хитрых закоулков, где он мог срезать путь, теперь не было. Уже на подходе к арене Гэвин задумался, что, возможно, стоило поискать информацию о транспорте в интернете, а не упрямо следовать старым воспоминаниям. Автобусы могли поменяться, а что важнее, какой-то из них вполне мог подъезжать к «КиберАйс» намного ближе. Рид обречённо прикрыл глаза и потёр лоб. Сделанного не воротить, оставалось только постараться не совершить ту же ошибку снова и изучить этот вопрос подробнее до ухода с арены.

Перед тем, как зайти за Ричардом, Гэвин быстро глянул на время. На опоздания девятисотый, вроде как, ворчать больше не должен был, но попытки Рида стать более пунктуальным уже перешили в привычку. Часы ответили нерадостным фактом — из-за плутания по улочкам Гэвин задерживался на добрых пятнадцать минут. Казалось бы, ерунда, но он хорошо помнил, как когда-то ценил каждую минуту на льду. Потому что оплата за тренировку проходила по временным интервалам. Но прошло много лет, и Рид расслабился.

— Проснись и пой, — пробормотал он, заученным движением пробегаясь по кнопкам интерфейса.

— Тренер, — прекративший быть статичной куклой Ричард кивнул ему и отошёл от стены. Гэвин с готовностью сделал спину прямее и сжал губы в ожидании упрёка по поводу опоздания. Но RK900 молчал. Похоже, последнее указание сработало окончательно и бесповоротно, и это чем-то напомнило Риду отказ от оказания услуг, когда говорить рекламщикам «нет» приходилось трижды.

— Оставил машинку в ремонте для небольшого обновления, — оправдался он, когда они уже шли по коридору. Порыв начать беседу с девятисотым был таким же, как и всегда: незапланированным и хаотичным. — И в итоге прогулялся от остановки до катка пешком.

Краем глаза Гэвин заметил, как Ричард покосился в его сторону.

— Я отметил ваше изменившееся отношение к пунктуальности, если вы переживаете об этом.

— Не переживаю, — быстро уверил андроида Рид. — Просто делюсь историей, разве ты не этого хотел?

— Да, — прямо ответил RK900. — Увлекаетесь машинами?

Гэвин представил себя, всего перепачканного машинным маслом с горящими глазами и гаечным ключом в руках. Нарисованный образ быстро перекочевал в точное воспоминание, только с его отцом в гараже.

— Не особо. Что-то понимаю, но на уровне простого владельца электрокара, а не фанатика.

— О, не знал, что вы сторонник заботы об экологии.

— Не назову себя рьяным активистом, — хмыкнул Гэвин. — Мой форд достался мне в качестве презента после Олимпиады 2022 года. Выбирал его не я. Кроме того, это гибрид, а не «зелёная» тачка с солнечной батарейкой во всю крышу.

— Дайте угадаю, вас прельщает разгон до высоких скоростей? — с некой усмешкой уточнил Ричард.

— Эй, я что, похож на гонщика? — недовольно проворчал мужчина. Возмущало не сколько предположение, а столько то, что девятисотый попал сходу в точку. — Между прочим, чтоб ты знал, возможность сразу тронуться с места зимой без необходимости морозить зад, прогревая двигатель — тоже нехилый бонус.

Гэвин выдержал небольшую паузу.

— Но и способность поддать газу, чтобы не тащиться по трассе черепахой, мне нравится, — Рид повернул голову в сторону андроида. — Так что тут ты прав, засранец.

— Удобство и скорость, — понимающе протянул андроид. — Собрали всё и сразу.

— Ага, я жадина, — довольно подтвердил Рид и усмехнулся. Говорить с Ричардом на какую-то отвлечённую тему оказалось легко. Даже приятно. Какая бы программа социального общения у андроида не стояла, работала она как часы.

— Ваш гибрид «подзаряжаемый»? — между тем продолжил задавать вопросы RK900.

— Он самый, — с гордостью кивнул Гэвин. Затем поколебался и добавил: — Могу показать. Ну, как только он вернётся из мастерской. Если тебе интересно.

— Да, — Ричард плавно качнул головой. — Да, разумеется.

— Нет, мне кажется, ты не понял, — произнёс Гэвин, останавливаясь перед проходом на каток. — Я не говорю о твоей заинтересованности в сборе информации. Я имею в виду, если тебе правда интересно самому. Если тебе вообще может быть интересно...?

RK900 нахмурился. Диод мигнул и сменил цвет на жёлтый.

— Какие суровые экзистенциальные условия для просмотра, — прокомментировал чужие слова Ричард. — Что же у вас за машина такая?

— Эй, одно дело рассказать тебе немного о жизни, а другое дело подпустить к своей территории, — Гэвин нарочито нахохлился.

— А вы говорили, что не любитель авто.

— Не фанатик, — поправил его Рид. А затем решительно припечатал: — Короче говоря, подумай об этом.

Был ли смысл в этой фразе? Да чёрт его знает. Гэвин понятия не имел, как андроиды размышляют и делают ли это вообще. Но человеку он бы сказал то же самое, так что альтернатив у него не было.

Арена вновь опустела. Куда делись те выряженные в строгую форму андроиды, Гэвин не знал, но тихо порадовался, потому что их присутствие на него давило. Однако чувство облегчения продлилось недолго: он быстро заметил у бортика какого-то нового андроида. Его внешность не казалась Гэвину знакомой, разве что униформа походила на ту, что он видел утром в магазине «Киберлайф». По крайней мере, жилеты у них были одинаковые.

— Мистер Рид, — незнакомец слегка склонил голову. Гэвин внимательно уставился на андроидов, ожидая обмена идентификационными данными, как это происходило с Хантером, но диоды роботов оставались голубыми.

— Да, это я, — подтвердил Гэвин, рассматривая новую машину. Смуглая кожа, зелёные глаза. Он был непривычно выше Ричарда. — А вот кто ты? Такой внешности я ещё не встречал. Что за модель?

— RK200, — ответил тот. — Прототип хореографа-постановщика. Моё имя Маркус.

Рид возмущенно приподнял брови.

— Андроид? Ставит программы?

— Верно, — RK200 слегка улыбнулся. — Обычно информация о наборе элементов присылается в виде пакета данных, но мистер Фаулер оставил указание прибыть непосредственно сюда. Вы добавили много правок ранее, моя задача — облегчить ваш труд.

Гэвин фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди. Что ж, теперь понятно, почему с «Зимой» всё было так хреново.

— Я достаточно квалифицирован, мистер Рид, — Маркус никак не отреагировал на открытое недовольство Гэвина, продолжая сохранять вежливую линию поведения. — Я знаю большинство программ фигуристов, их слабые места и сильные, я не совершаю повторов. Но что важнее, моим учителем является Карл Манфред. Полагаю, для вас это не пустой звук.

Рид сжал руки сильнее. Разумеется, названное имя подействовало на него как ведро воды, вылитое на голову. Карл был одним из самых известных хореографов-постановщиков. К моменту, когда Гэвин перебрался из юношеской сборной во взрослую, у Манфреда уже была настолько раскрученная репутация, что он мог отказать в постановке любому, даже самому престижному фигуристу. Одни говорили, что он брался только за тех, кто, по его мнению, имел шансы выиграть, другие, что именно его программы приводили к победе. Сам Рид, как и многие парни в сборной, мечтал откатать контент под руководством Манфреда, но согласия от него так ни разу и не получил.

— Чудно, — проворчал Гэвин. — Что насчёт музыки?

— У меня есть несколько вариантов композиций для короткой и прозвол…

— Только короткой, — прервал Маркуса Рид. — Произвольную я оставляю.

RK200 безразлично пожал плечами и направился к интерактивной трибуне, видимо, чтобы включить музыку для выбора. Ричард, наконец, подал голос:

— Меняете «Зиму»?

— Сам знаешь, сколько с ней было геморроя. А оценили её в итоге хуже, чем произвольную, — пояснил Гэвин. — Времени до «Альфы» у нас примерно столько, сколько оставалось до прошедшей «Беты», а значит, мы физически не успеем отшлифовать две новые программы. Сядем в ту же лужу. Но на этот раз соперники будут посерьёзнее, и первое место не упадет тебе в руки так легко.

Ответом Ричард, кажется, был удовлетворён. Продолжить дискуссию они бы в любом случае не смогли — Маркус обратил их внимание на себя, предлагая варианты композиций. По-хорошему стоило бы самому перелопатить плейлисты, найти что-то особенное, что точно сыграло бы на льду вместе с Ричардом в дуэте. Но времени на такой вдохновлённый поиск просто не было. В довершение всего то, что Рид вообще мог что-то выбрать, радовало. В своё время бывали ситуации, когда его просто ставили перед фактом: катаешь вот это и точка.

Раздумывал Гэвин недолго, потому что из всего каталога его заинтересовала только одна мелодия с гитарным соло. По настроению она очень походила на танго, а учитывая успех произвольной программы, выбор был очевиден. Пока Ричард надевал коньки, готовясь к своему первому прокату с уже переданными от RK200 данными, Рид недовольно поджал губы и решил подонимать Маркуса вопросами.

— Значит, ты хореограф-постановщик, — заключил Гэвин, засовывая руки в карманы тёплой парки. — Ставишь программы всем?

— Нет, — андроид покачал головой. — Есть и другие постановщики. На данный момент я больше работаю с парниками.

— С Хантером? — удивлённо уточнил Гэвин, нащупывая возможную нить связи.

— Нет, с официальными парниками ASU.

— Вот как, — Рид задумчиво потёр переносицу. — Значит, анонс скоро?

— Не совсем, — уклончиво ответил Маркус. — У нас есть… сложности в совместной работе у пары.

— У андроидов? — Гэвин скептически приподнял бровь.

— Да, — RK200 помолчал немного и посмотрел на Рида сверху вниз. — Боюсь, более я ничего сообщить вам не могу. Обратитесь к мистеру Фаулеру, если хотите знать больше.

— Что насчёт Коннора? — проигнорировал слова андроида Гэвин. — Ему ты тоже ставишь программы?

— Чаще с ним напрямую работает мистер Манфред. А также Бен Коллинз.

Рид прикусил щёку, чтобы не брякнуть чего. Второе имя было мужчине также известно: Бен работал в тандеме с Хэнком, и, видимо, они до сих пор держали контакт. Но занимало Гэвина не это. Карл Манфред ставил программы Коннору напрямую. Чёрт. Ходили слухи, что Манфред отказал собственному сыну-парнику по тому же вопросу, а тут… Может, Хэнк его убедил? А может, катание RK800 пришлось ему по вкусу. Серьёзно, что с этим андроидом не так?

Между тем Ричард вышел на лёд. И началась работа. Девятисотый откатал программу один раз. Гэвин обласкал контент как следует и поменял целые блоки местами. Маркус обновил порядок элементов и отправил данные Ричарду, тот снова встал в стартовую позицию. И так несколько раз. Гэвин ворчал, роботы подстраивались. И, откровенно говоря, уже второй вариант выглядел не так уж и плохо, но факт того, что расставлял элементы андроид, заставлял Рида придираться к любой мелочи. А ещё больше раздражало, с какой лёгкостью, а что важнее, скоростью, RK200 менял хореографию, делая её даже лучше, чем представлялось Гэвину. Было бы намного проще, если бы Маркус поработал с ними перед «Бетой». Плюс, мужчина чувствовал обиду за труды людей-хореографов, которые тратили куда больше времени на проработку концепта, мучались от самоповторов, искали вдохновение.

На грубую шлифовку у них ушла вся тренировка с учётом того, что Рид воспользовался шансом и внёс изменения и в произвольную программу. Но не слишком глобальные. Гэвин смотрел на удаляющуюся в проходе спину Маркуса и думал, что на ту же самую работу, но совершённую простым человеком, ушли бы дни, а то и недели. Удивительно, что ASU вообще до сих пор нанимала людей в качестве тренеров или судей.

— Начнёте занятия хореографией? Или хотите отдохнуть после «Беты»? — спросил его подошедший Ричард. Коньки он уже снял и повесил на плечо, используя линию связанных шнурков. Таким образом сделал и Гэвин, когда тащил девятисотого в мастерскую. Перенял привычку?

— Зачем мне отдых? Участвовал не я, а ты.

— Интеллектуальный труд тоже труд, — пожал плечами RK900. — А до завершения карьеры вы обычно брали перерыв?

— Зависит от соревнования, — поколебавшись, признался Рид. — Если речь о начале сезона, то отдыхал денек-другой, не больше. После чемпионата мира или командного турнира я брал интервал в пару недель.

— Не слишком много.

— Ну, если долго не упражняться, потеряешь форму, — хмыкнул Гэвин. — Представь, что без тренировок ты терял бы накопленные данные о прыжках и при этом ещё и ржавел.

— Мой корпус сделан из полимерного пластика, — отметил андроид по пути в зал для занятий хореографией.

— Поэтому я сказал «представь», зануда, — Рид прищурился, окидывая RK900 взглядом. — Что же получается, обращение «жестянка» тебе не подходит?

— Вам предоставить процентное соотношение металла к пластику в моём теле?

— Оставь свои фактики при себе, — махнул рукой Гэвин. — Просто скажи «да» или «нет».

— Я скажу, что в вашей власти обращаться ко мне так, как вам угодно, — флегматично протянул андроид. — Только не забудьте уведомить меня о новом имени.

— Как послушно, Ричард, — усмехнулся Рид.

— Как положено, тренер, — вторил ему андроид. Гэвин поджал губы и отвернулся, неловко рассматривая однотонные стены.

Приступать к разбору короткой программы Рид пока не стал. Вместо этого он попросил Ричарда сбросить на смартфон подробный перечень элементов, который составил Маркус. Хотелось хорошенько прошерстить протоколы «Беты», чтобы не потерять сильные стороны прошлых прокатов. В зале они продолжили трудиться над хореографией произвольной программы. Учитывая, что порядок был немного изменён, некоторые отрывки стоило пройти заново. Впрочем, Ричард проводил корректировку намного быстрее, чем в первое их занятие. Видимо, девятисотый действительно создал папку с информацией о том, как достигнуть определённого характера в движениях. Гэвин довольно прищурился и заявил, что тренировка на сегодня окончена.

— Я подумал о ваших словах, — оповестил его Ричард, стоило им добраться до помещения, где оставались андроиды.

— О каких именно? — уточнил Рид, прикладывая пропуск к панели.

— О тех, которые касались моей заинтересованности в вашем загадочном гибриде.

— Уже? — Гэвин честно пытался сдержать удивленный тон, но вышло паршиво.

— Да, — девятисотый кивнул. — Приношу свои извинения, если интервал вышел слишком долгим: я был вынужден перевести процесс в фоновый режим во время тренировки.

— Нет, э, — Рид открыл дверь и придержал её, пропуская андроида вперёд. — Я бы сказал, что ты пришёл к ответу очень быстро.

— По человеческим рамкам.

— Именно.

— Как андроид я должен ответить сразу, — Ричард нахмурился. Его диод, только недавно стабилизировавшийся после занятий, мигнул. — Так или иначе, я пришёл к выводу, что мне интересно посмотреть на ваш таинственный электрокар.

— Вот как, — Гэвин усмехнулся и скрестил руки на груди. — И это не враньё?

— Нет, тренер, — девятисотый улыбнулся уголком губ и склонил голову вбок. — Не хочу задеть ваше самомнение, но визуальное знакомство с вашим транспортом не стоит того, чтобы врать.

— Воу-воу, притормози-ка, — Рид хитро прищурился и шагнул вперёд с широкой ухмылкой. — Хочешь сказать, что твоя пластмассовая задница может сбрехать?

— Ситуации могут быть разными, а ложь это один из инструментов для успешной реализации социального контакта.

— То есть ты правда умеешь врать.

— Не понимаю, почему это приводит вас в такой восторг.

— Шутишь что ли? Это такой человеческий жест, ты как будто… — Гэвин чуть было не сказал «живой», но вовремя себя остановил. — Просто не ожидал такой коварной функции у того, кто обязан служить людям.

— Её использование ограничено, — Ричард пожал плечами и подошёл ближе к стене. — Я не могу врать всё время.

— И как я пойму, что ты сейчас мне не соврал? — недовольно проворчал Рид, провожая его взглядом.

— А как вы определяете, говорит ли вам правду человек? — парировал девятисотый. — Это вопрос вашего доверия, тренер. Верить мне или нет, это уже ваш выбор.

Гэвин сосредоточился на вставшем в ровную стойку Ричарде, а затем задумчиво осмотрел помещение. Мысль о том, чтобы показать свой фордик кому-то ещё действительно породила целую цепочку экзистенциальных вопросов.

— Как-то здесь стало пусто, — брякнул Рид, намеренно меняя тему разговора.

— Одного андроида списали после «Беты».

— А, точно-точно. Помню, как Джеффри и Дэн говорили об этом, — пробормотал Гэвин, рассматривая опустевшее пространство у одной из панелей. Любопытно, как скоро там появится кто-то другой? Быть может, тот самый новый RK900? Рид тяжело вздохнул и вернул своё внимание к Ричарду. — Ну, спокойной ночи, врунишка. Готовь свои камеры, потому что когда ты увидишь мой гибрид…

Рид выдержал драматичную паузу.

— Ты поймёшь, что это самый обычный электрокар, и я случайно нагнал саспенса.

— Думаю, вы ошибаетесь. Это будет самое любопытное зрелище за всё время моего функционирования, — Ричард прищурился, а затем слегка улыбнулся. — Но я умею врать, так что кто знает?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ружья мои ружья, когда я уже буду стрелять ррр!
> 
> Музыкальная композиция новой короткой программы Ричарда: Rodrigo y Gabriela — Stairway to Heaven.   
> Разумеется, я не удержалась и снова взяла за основу прокат Шомы Уно (ДА Я СЛАБАЯ ЖЕНЩИНА + это тоже ружьё лол). К сожалению, он откатал эту программу чисто только один раз, на Lombardia Trophy, и это мой самый любимый прокат с точки зрения атмосферы, костюма и попадания в музыку. А ПОДЛЫЙ ЮТУБ ВЗЯЛ И ЗАБЛОЧИЛ МУЗЫКУ У ЭТОГО ВИДЕО.   
> Есть только нарезанная версия чистого проката со всего сезона, которую сбахали умельцы: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wi0Jed-0B4k  
> Рекомендую к просмотру, это огонь)


	18. Единственный зритель

Это случилось в обычное августовское утро. Гэвин любил свежий воздух, поэтому оставлял окна в спальне открытыми на ночь. Спалось ему скверно, так что сквозь дремоту Рид почувствовал, как мазнул по щиколоткам холодный ветер.

Лето закончилось.

Кофе, бодро капающий в стеклянную колбу, хорошо перебивал запах подступающей осени, но Рид всё равно не мог прекратить хмуриться. Проснулся он очень рано и сразу же окунулся в бытовые дела, стараясь не предаваться воспоминаниям, однако те продолжали настойчиво возвращаться — отвлекаться выходило паршиво. Когда-то давно это время ассоциировалось с началом занятий и неприятным чувством скорой потери свободы. Гэвин был бы счастлив, если бы эти детские аналогии сохранились. Но, к сожалению, начало осени окрасилось в его восприятии в куда более мрачные тона.

Кофе капал в колбу снова и снова.

Рид смотрел в окно.

Ещё раз капнула капельница.

Аппарат жизнеобеспечения противно запищал.

Гэвин вскочил из-за стола.

Старая кофеварка возмущённо тарахтела из-за закончившейся воды. Мужчина быстро нажал кнопку, чтобы остановить процесс нагрева, и запустил руку в волосы. Должно быть, он сам не заметил, как слегка задремал. Давно он не чувствовал себя настолько паршиво в это время года. Возможно, сказывалось возвращение к фигурному катанию. Нужно было просто потерпеть месяц-полтора. Заметил ли его состояние на тренировках Ричард, мужчина не знал, но андроид не сказал ни слова. Может, Гэвин выглядел приемлемо, а может, девятисотый помалкивал из-за ворчания Рида на указание отдохнуть в прошлом. Кто его разберёт?

На третий день непонятно-мерзкого настроения Гэвин был готов упасть в апатию, смирившись с неизбежностью грёбаной осени, если бы не одно уведомление, пришедшее на смартфон поздним вечером посреди недели.

Коньки были готовы.

Его любимые и родные «джексоновские» монстрики снова были в строю, и Рид вцепился в эту новость со всей положенной ему страстью. Забирать их Гэвин решил вечером, после занятий с Ричардом, намереваясь тут же и опробовать обновку. Единственное, о чём он не подумал, так это о количестве людей на катке. По большей части на льду крутились дети и подростки, но и парочка взрослых вальяжно прокатывалась по кругу. Остальные люди стояли за бортиком. Кто-то держал наготове бутыль с водой, кто-то снимал своё чадо на телефон, а кто-то просто внимательно смотрел, сжимая в руках чехлы от коньков. Сразу вспомнилась его мама, которая вечно роняла то воду, то чехлы, то куртку, когда Гэвин неудачно приземлялся с прыжков.

PC200 встретил его с широкой улыбкой у стойки на общественном катке. Снова. Теперь, правда, на его груди был наклеен бейдж с именем — Уилл. Гэвин задумчиво потёр прилично отросшую щетину. Наверно подсуетились для прошедших соревнований второго класса.

— Заказ номер восемь-три-четыре-восемь. Пожалуйста, осмотрите полученные вещи, — монотонно выдал Уилл, протягивая Риду знакомый чемодан. Гэвин шустро управился с крепежами и нетерпеливо заглянул внутрь, отвлекаясь от грузных мыслей.

Когда он в первый раз увидел коньки от фирмы «Jackson», созданные исключительно для него, сердце бешено забилось. Они пахли натуральной кожей, блестели даже в свете домашней лампы, и их лезвия были настолько отполированными, что казались Гэвину чёрным зеркалом и бездонным космосом одновременно. А его имя, изящно выгравированное у самого края, щекотало чувство собственничества. Небольшой флаг США ярко выделялся на тёмном высеченном каблуке вместе с неброским узором страз. Иными словами, Гэвин влюбился в тот же миг. Что говорить о моменте, когда он надел их на ноги. Новейшие, на тот момент, лезвия были лёгкими, удобными в управлении и дарили непередаваемое чувство уверенности в балансировке. Коньки не давили на костные выступы в области лодыжки, и Гэвин окончательно оттаял. Символично, что эти красавцы стали его «последним приютом».

Похожие чувства Рид испытал, когда увидел их после ремонта. Сначала уведомление о том, что процедура продлится пару месяцев, отозвалось в Гэвине чувством скепсиса и даже небольшого возмущения, но теперь… Теперь он смотрел на фактически полностью восстановленные до их первоначального состояния коньки и не верил своим глазам. Мужчина, разумеется, понимал, что технологии шагнули вперёд не только в обиходе, но и в узконаправленных сферах, но чтобы настолько? Всё время ожидания моментально окупилось в его глазах.

— Могу я..? — Рид качнул головой в сторону катка.

— Разумеется, — PC200 снова улыбнулся до морщинок в уголках глаз. — Только отметьте, что вы получили заказ. И позвольте, я оформлю вам пропуск на лёд.

Также андроид отчитался ему о гарантиях, возможных рисках и дал советы по уходу. Последнее Гэвин слушал в пол уха, так как был прекрасно знаком со всеми тонкостями. И хотел было брякнуть что-то вроде: «А то я не был фигуристом», но передумал. Вместо этого он просто кивнул и наконец направился к мягкому диванчику, расположенному неподалёку от входа на каток.

Коньки сели на ногу хорошо. Нет, лучше. Прямо как когда-то давно. Гэвин хмыкнул и мысленно оставил заметку снова вернуть стельки: как и раньше, нога немного болталась даже с учётом севшей кожи. Пробному прокату это не должно было помешать, но на будущее, если Рид всё-таки не бросит свои попытки вернуть хоть какой-то уровень, подобное точно понадобится. Да и вообще стоило бы взять новые коньки, а не мучить уникальные «джексоны». Рид натянул капюшон худи на голову и потащился на заполненный каток. Охотно светить своим лицом он не собирался. Маловероятно, что кто-то бы его узнал, но давние привычки просыпались вместе с вернувшимися коньками. По-хорошему ему надо было размяться, хорошо помассировать правую ногу и только потом выпрыгивать на лёд. Но Гэвин снова успокоил себя тем, что это просто проверка коньков, а не произвольная программа с десятью четверными.

Рид на мгновение замешкался в проходе. Зачем-то всмотрелся в покорёженный лёд общественного катка и почувствовал, как сердце забилось сильнее. Он не держал обет «бесконьковости» эти десять лет. Жажда катания охватывала его, и Гэвин иногда выбирался из дома и нёсся к «Джо Луис арене». Наворачивал пару кругов в паршивых, разношенных чужими ногами коньках, оплачивая при этом ближайший час, и затем быстро уезжал из Даунтауна, запрещая себе возвращаться к прошлому.

Отчего этот раз был совершенно другим.

Гэвин осознанно решил попробовать снова. Вернуться в любительский спорт он не сможет, конечно же: бедро не позволит. Но вот прыгнуть хотя бы двойной аксель Рид очень бы хотел. А это желание по умолчанию вело к регулярным тренировкам. Боли в ногах. Синякам. Это значило, что он больше не будет бежать от привычек прошлого, а перетащит их в настоящее.

Рид решительно перешагнул небольшой бортик и проскользил по неровному льду.

И, боже мой. **Это было хорошо.**

Обновлённые коньки слушались его как влитые. Балансировка тела поменялась, но не критично. У Гэвина ушло не так много времени, чтобы почувствовать себя среднестатистическим любителем. На границах его мыслей промелькнула шальная мысль зайти на аксель в пол оборота, ну или простейший тулуп, но Рид отмахнулся от подобного. Тело пока не готово к таким нагрузкам, а дополнительные травмы сейчас совершенно ни к чему. Нужно было подойти к вопросу с большим терпением.

Гэвин позволил себе ещё немного поскользить на льду, а затем с неохотой покинул ограждённый каток. Мысленно он прикидывал свой будущий распорядок дня, когда его взгляд уцепился за небольшой стенд, посвящённый журналу «All sports». Располагался он совсем близко к диванчикам, и Рид даже удивился, что не обратил на него внимания раньше. Видимо, слишком увлёкся размышлениями. На обложке красовался какой-то футболист, эпично подпрыгнувший над землёй. На тёмной отфотошопленной коже выгодно сияли блики, а выбранная поза подчёркивала разработанные годами мышцы. Красиво. Но взгляд Рида быстро метнулся к знакомому слову в пометке снизу.

« _Итоги прошедших соревнований по фигурному катанию у андроидов_ »

Гэвин прищурился. Он прекратил соваться в комментарии в интернете давным-давно, но отделаться от привычки читать статьи не смог. А «All Sports» позиционировалось как приличное издание. Короче, сомневался Рид недолго. Покупать втридорога журнал-планшетник Гэвин не стал. Просто схватил свой чемодан с коньками и отыскал электронную версию издания, когда добрался до дома и оформил подписку.

Ремонт машины затягивался, так что Рид пользовался либо автобусом, либо ногами. Он хотел начать доставать мастерскую с недовольными вопросами, но по первому же звонку ему мягко объяснили, что работники столкнулись с проблемами при замене, пообещали обеспечить его дополнительным топливом в качестве извинений и дать скидочную карту. Рид подумал о лохотроне, но на почту тут же пришла официальная документация с перечнем дополнительных услуг и подписью менеджера. Гэвин полез в соцсети, пошерстил по форумам, куда боты обычно не добирались, и пришёл к выводу, что мастерской можно доверять. Ну и учитывая его желание возобновить тренировки, прогулки пойдут только на пользу.

Покончив с ужином, Рид уселся на многострадальный диван, похлопал босыми ногами по мягкому ковру и открыл статью. Большая её часть посвящалась описанию новых моделей, что представила «Киберлайф» на «Бете». Гэвин понятия не имел, интересно ли это среднестатистическим болельщикам, но вот ему лично было любопытно узнать, что тот самый RK900, Эндрю, отличался от Ричарда не только ростом, но и обновлённой системой шарниров. В тексте указывалось, что полный список деталей, которые подверглись тестированию на соревнованиях, узнать не удалось: часть данных была недоступна общественности. Но надёжный источник подтвердил, что «Киберлайф» проверяла на фигуристах вещи, которые будет использовать для роботов совершенно другой категории. Далее автор настоятельно советовал почитать статьи о нагрузках на ноги спортсменов при прыжках, чтобы в полной мере оценить масштабы экспериментов компании. Гэвин закатил глаза и быстро пролистал небольшой список. Страница резко ушла ниже запланированного, и Рид мельком выхватил своё имя, упомянутое в тексте. Грудь обдало холодом изнутри. Он напрягся, рефлекторно выпрямляя спину, и медленно промотал статью выше, внимательно вчитываясь в абзац.

« _Знакомый немногим Ричард (модели RK900), внешне похожий на известного любимца публики — Коннора, неожиданно для всех показал катание, далёкое от характеристики «механическое». Напоминаем, что ещё в марте этого года во время Чемпионата мира по фигурному катанию ISU, который прошёл в Хельсинки (Финляндии), на «Соревнованиях первого класса» ASU RK900 занял десятое место. Большинство известных спортсменов сошлось на мнении, что новая модель совершила резкий регресс в сравнении с RK800._

_Причиной внезапного улучшения катания андроида, вероятнее всего, является факт наличия тренера. Надолго исчезнувший с радаров СМИ, фигурист с множеством громких титулов, Гэвин Рид, похоже, вернулся в фигурное катание и пошёл по стопам Хэнка Андерсона. И, судя по их успехам, нам стоит ожидать пополнения в «человеческом» штате ASU._

_Однако, несмотря на очевидные улучшения, многие оценили прокат довольно скептически. В частности, Ричард Перкинс (под тренерством которого Рид завершил карьеру, не оставив никаких комментариев), назвал стиль катания андроида «устаревшим» и указал, что «в программе слишком много неактуальных для 2037 года элементов». А нынешний глава ASU, Джеффри Фаулер, любезно уделивший нам пару минут, дал совершенно противоположный комме…_ »

Гэвин с раздражением заблокировал смартфон. Перкинс, конечно, обласкал его в интервью не случайно. Напоминал в своеобразной манере о прошлом — разорванном контракте и несбывшихся планах на «скандального» чемпиона. Но чем он всегда раздражал Рида, так это тем, что метил в точку. Он не брал придирки из воздуха, а видел недостатки там, где остальные не замечали. Поэтому в своё время Гэвин решил тренироваться у него. Но это уже другая тема. Рид тяжело вздохнул, повертел в руках тоненький смартфон и потёр лоб. Оглядываясь назад, он признавал, что даже не подумал о том, чтобы изучить современные прокаты фигуристов. И андроидов, и людей. Да, он просматривал записи с Коннором, отмечал порой необычные элементы, но не анализировал их с этой точки зрения. Более того, он ещё и ринулся лично перелопачивать целые куски программ Ричарда, потому что они ему не понравились. Кто знает, может, если бы он оставил всё, как было, андроид получил бы больше баллов.

— Проклятье, — простонал Гэвин и откинулся на спинку дивана, сильно надавливая ладонями на веки закрытых глаз. А затем сделал то, что всегда делал после хреновых прокатов. Напомнил себе, что с прошлым ничего сделать нельзя, а вот с будущим вполне. И поплёлся изучать программы фигуристов.

Само дело было нехитрым, но вкупе с решением Рида подтянуть форму оно приобрело красочные последствия. Гэвин жутко уставал и долго втягивался в подобный режим. Пробежки с утра, прогулки до «КиберАйс» пешком, постоянные изучения протоколов, которые отпечатывались перед глазами, и хреновое настроение из-за подступающего сентября ударили его под дых. Во время тренировок на льду с Ричардом Гэвин отпускал того в свободный полёт, а сам продолжал изучать статьи и прокаты на трибуне, периодически поклёвывая носом. Девятисотый продолжал тактично молчать, и это радовало примерно так же сильно, как и возможность кататься на льду в одиночку. К слову о ней.

Гэвин созвонился с Джеффри по поводу появившихся пробелов в расписании сразу, как только его озарило. Один из андроидов был списан после «Беты», а значит, по идее, его время на льду было свободно. Фаулер на вопрос Рида о собственных тренировках отреагировал весьма положительно и даже предложил выбрать подходящее время — всё-таки андроиды могли кататься когда угодно, в отличие от людей. Слово за слово, и речь зашла о статье в «All Sports».

— Кстати, я тут наткнулся на один журнал…

— Заметил, да? — безразлично уточнил Фаулер. — Не стал говорить тебе, ты же не переносишь журналюг. Твоё упоминание минимально, конечно. Но я должен предупредить, что с началом «Альфы» фокус внимания прессы увеличится. И даже очень. Сдержать его не удастся.

— Да брось, Фаулер, — отмахнулся Гэвин. — А то я не имел дело со СМИ в прошлом.

— Имел, — согласился Джеффри. — Имел их вопросы и важность аккуратных публичных комментариев.

Рид не сдержал довольства в своей ответной усмешке.

— Это не одобрение, Рид. Ближе к «Альфе» мы ещё вернёмся к этому разговору.

— Я читал договор глазами, а не жопой, босс, — фыркнул Гэвин, с иронией протянув обращение. — Помню о неразглашении.

— Допустим, — не скрывая скептицизма, ответил Фаулер. — Ты хотел спросить только о свободном льде?

Гэвин поколебался на мгновение и всё-таки решил обсудить с Джеффри замечания Перкинса. Фаулер юлил недолго, признал, что некоторые способы исполнения элементов и вправду устарели, и посоветовал несколько статьей на тему. Не сказать, что Рид стремился к новым трендам. Скорее хотел заполнить пробелы в знаниях: если какую-нибудь условную качалку начали делать сложнее, то ему нужно быть в курсе. Пусть Гэвин и прислушался к словам Перкинса (называть его Ричардом, даже мысленно, язык не поворачивался: ушлёпок всегда требовал уважительного обращения и на занятиях, и в общении. Так что фамилия приелась сильнее), это не отменяло того факта, что придирка раздражала. А Гэвину редко удавалось справиться с этим чувством без каких-либо действий. Так что вскоре в произвольной программе Ричарда нашёлся удивительно подходящий момент, чтобы вставить сальто. На официальных соревнованиях людей оно всё ещё было запрещено, и никто так и не решился выполнить его после Терри (фамилию его Рид благополучно забыл) и Бонали (а вот у женщины он никак не мог вспомнить имя) ( _1_ ). Гэвин внимательно прошерстил правила ASU ещё раз и не нашёл никаких запретов на этот счёт, поэтому вскоре Ричард начал работать над сальто в качестве захода на флип. Рид с удовольствием отметил изменение в своих пометках. Шутка ли, в последний раз этот элемент исполняли в девяностых.

Восстановление формы Гэвина при этом шло полным ходом. Удачно выбранное время позволяло ему со спокойной душой заканчивать тренировку с Ричардом, разминаться, а затем выходить на совершенно пустой лёд. И спустя пару недель Гэвин сам не заметил, как начал выполнять элементы программ Ричарда. Чаще он прокатывал дорожки из произволки, разумеется, потому что знаком с ней был намного лучше. Катался он заметно медленнее, чем андроид, и упрощал многие элементы, чтобы не перетруждаться, и уж тем более не прыгал. Тело жаждало оторваться ото льда, чтобы вспомнить чувство полёта и адреналина, но Гэвин настырно сжимал челюсти и не позволял себе вольностей. Нетерпение вело к фатальным ошибкам, это он хорошо выучил.

За всеми этими событиями Рид не сразу заметил несколько отстранённое поведение Ричарда. Андроид был вежлив, выполнял все указания, но не проявлял никакой инициативы. А учитывая его интерес ранее, контраст ощущался слишком явно. Затею подойти с вопросом: «Я что-то сделал не так?» Гэвин сразу отбросил. Это же бред. Очевидно, RK900 учёл его состояние, сделал вывод о том, что Рид занят в последнее время, и затем решил не донимать тренера вопросами. Логично? Логично. И совершенно неверно.

Можно сказать, что Гэвину повезло узнать правду: если бы он решил посмотреть на прокат Ричарда в любой другой момент, то он бы ничего и не заметил.

Рид тогда изучал протоколы программ последнего Чемпионата мира, сверялся с записями, выписывал интересные комбинации и сложившиеся шаблоны, повторяющиеся из раза в раз. Глаза устали от текста, и Гэвин решил сделать перерыв. Но вместо того, чтобы подремать минут десять, как обычно, он принялся наблюдать за Ричардом, поминая свои тренерские обязанности. Тот как раз выполнял дорожку шагов. Была очередь треклятой скобы на левой ноге перед тройкой — её Рид теперь помнил лучше всего. Затем на положенном кораблике вместо того, чтобы просто опустить руки, андроид резко зафиксировал их в положении, свойственном позе танца с партнёром: правая ладонь покоилась на невидимой талии, а левая ушла в сторону. Гэвин вскочил с насиженного места. Потому что в оригинальной программе такого не было. Потому что такое же движение он исполнил сам пару дней назад, играясь с вариациями исполнения.

— Ричард! — окрик резво прорвался наружу раньше, чем Рид успел его остановить. — Подойди-ка.

Андроид затормозил. Движение вышло неуклюжим, лёд взметнулся крошками из-за криво поехавших лезвий. Музыка для проката всё ещё играла на фоне.

— Тренер. Есть указания? — ровным тоном спросил Ричард, расположившись по ту сторону бортика. Диод горел жёлтым, как это бывало обычно во время и после катания.

— Нет, — отрезал Рид. И сразу спросил в лоб: — Откуда у тебя появилось это движение на кораблике?

— Какое? — не моргнув и глазом, уточнил андроид. Его диод мигнул красным цветом. Гэвин прищурился.

— Ответ неверный, девятисотый, — Рид позволил себе обратиться к Ричарду по-новому в надежде, что это прибавит его словам суровости. — Попробуй ещё раз.

Ричард смотрел прямо на Гэвина и молчал. Мужчина вздохнул.

— Ты что же, подсматривал? — озвучил свои догадки Рид. Взглянул на андроида исподлобья, склонив голову вниз. Музыка на фоне резко оборвалась: сейчас фигурист должен был приземлить аксель в акцент тишины. Композиция сменила тон и продолжилась.

— Нет, — RK900 покачал головой. — Просто наблюдал.

Гэвин красноречиво на него покосился, недовольно скривив губы.

— И сколько ты уже за мной… наблюдаешь?

— С того момента, как вы меня запустили, — мгновенно отчитался девятисотый. Рид удержал рвущуюся наружу улыбку. Удивительно, насколько хорошо андроид обходил стороной выбранную тему. 

— Играть в словесные салочки надумал?

— Нет, просто отвечаю на вопросы.

— А ты отвечай в контексте, а не «просто», Ричард, — посоветовал ему Гэвин. — Ты же понимаешь, о чём я.

— Да, — медленно протянул RK900 спустя несколько секунд.

— И? — Рид нетерпеливо постучал пальцами по собственной руке. Ричард продолжил не сразу.

— Я наблюдал за вами, потому что сделал неверные выводы. Приношу свои извинения, более такого не повторится.

— Господи, да из тебя ответ клещами не вытянешь, — простонал мужчина и расцепил руки. Резко шагнул вперёд, ухватился за тонкую ткань бело-чёрной водолазки и подтянул андроида ближе. Послышался звук скользящих лезвий. — Давай так. Или ты говоришь всё, как есть, или…

Ричард слегка склонил голову набок, едва заметно приподнимая бровь. Цвет его диода стабилизировался после недолгой тренировки и горел ровным голубым. Гэвин задумался. Обычно он бы пригрозил, пожалуй, кулаком. Но андроид не чувствовал боли, только «дискомфорт», как он указал после того падения. Устроить ему адовые физические нагрузки? Тоже мимо. Девятисотый не мог устать или перенапрячь мышцы. И без обеда не оставишь. Что вообще могло задеть робота-фигуриста?

— …Или говоришь, как есть. Тут без вариантов, усёк?

RK900 моргнул. Окружность на виске мигнула жёлтым.

— У вас талант к предоставлению выбора, тренер.

— Мне часто это говорят, — оскалился Рид. — Ближе к делу, девятисотый.

Андроид снова сменил положение головы. На этот раз наклонился вперёд, внимательно всматриваясь в Гэвина, будто оценивая его настрой. Рид нахохлился, сжал зубы сильнее и усилил хватку водолазки в руке.

— Полагаю, вариантов у меня действительно нет, — заключил Ричард. Мужчина сдержал довольную усмешку и медленно опустил андроида под пристальным взглядом. В полутени серые глаза показались Гэвину непривычно туманными.

— Ну? — проворчал Рид и сделал небольшой шаг от бортика.

— Я решил пронаблюдать за вами, когда изменилось расписание тренировок, — Ричард выпрямился и поправил немного съехавшую ткань. — А до этого мной было зафиксировано, что вы стали сильнее уставать, а также понизили степень внимания к тренировочным прокатам.

— Допустим. И?

— И я смог узнать, что вы изучаете правила ISU, в один из дней, когда вы задремали на трибуне.

— Всё ещё не понимаю, как это связано со слежкой, — пожал плечами Гэвин.

— Усталость означала, что вы взяли дополнительную нагрузку, — начал пояснять Ричард. — А факт наличия документации ISU вёл к тому, что вы, скорее всего, потеряли интерес к ASU.

Вот тут Гэвин позволил себе возмущённо приподнять брови.

— Судя по тому, как иногда вы прихрамываете на правую ногу и непроизвольно касаетесь бедра, причиной завершения вашей карьеры стала травма, несовместимая с положенными нагрузками. Следственно, вас не интересует возвращение в любительский спорт, — Ричард окинул его пристальным взглядом, задерживаясь на упомянутых частях его тела. Гэвин повёл плечами. — Остаётся тренерство, в котором вы преуспеваете. В расписании значится только ваше имя без упоминания третьих. У вас есть склонность много работать, и вы отдали машину в ремонт. Анализируя внешний вид и диету, которой вы стали придерживаться, а также подавленное состояние, я сделал очевидный вывод о бедственном финансовом положении.

Рид приоткрыл рот в удивлении. Музыка, наконец, прекратилась.

— Хорошие отношения с тренером это важно, но при всём уважении, использовать лёд «КиберАйс» для собственной выгоды — против правил. Благодаря сложившемуся конфликту в моей системе я смог покинуть серверную, чтобы проследить за вами.

— И обосрался, — не скрывая смеха в голосе, закончил за андроида Гэвин. Ричард резко закрыл рот и нахмурился.

— Опускаясь до вашего лексикона, можно сказать и так, — неохотно подтвердил он.

— Действительно, куда мне с моим набором слов до великого детектива Ричарда, — усмехнулся мужчина. RK900 нахмурился сильнее. — Я тренировался сам для себя, умник. Хочу набрать форму.

Гэвин поколебался на мгновение и благосклонно отметил:

— Но ты всё верно сказал про травму и любительский спорт, Шерлок.

— А ваше состояние… — оживился андроид, сменяя хмурый вид на заинтересованный.

— Не переношу чёртово начало осени, — с тяжёлым сердцем признал Гэвин. — Слишком много дерьма случилось.

— Вы завершили карьеру весной. Значит…

— Да, причина не в травме. Это из-за матери, — Рид скрестил руки на груди. — Она умерла в сентябре.

— О, — Ричард поджал губы. — Извините и примите мои со…

— Да, ты уже говорил, — отмахнулся от него Гэвин. — Говорю же, это было давно. Идёт декада.

— По вашему настроению не скажешь, — осторожно отметил андроид.

— Ну, — мужчина неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу. — Может, то, что я снова около льда, сыграло роль.

На арене повисла тишина.

— Но это неважно, — заключил Рид. Говорить дальше на эту тему не хотелось, поэтому он вздохнул, расцепил руки и фыркнул. — Спасибо тебе, кстати, за то, что обласкал мой внешний вид. Не каждый день мне намекают, что я выгляжу как типичный представитель бедствующей половины населения Детройта.

— Всегда пожалуйста, тренер, — Ричард перехватил его сменившееся настроение и слегка улыбнулся.

Послышался звук открывающихся панелей, и из-за них показались лёдоуборочные машины. Гэвин с удивлением проследил за техникой. Они никогда не задерживались с Ричардом на катке так долго. Андроид тоже обратил на них внимание и быстро заскользил к дверце. Рид же трусцой направился к трибунам, чтобы забрать планшет. Теории RK900 забавляли его, но пустые места в истории всё ещё оставались.

— Почему ты просто не спросил меня обо всём? — снова задал вопрос в лоб Гэвин, когда Ричард закончил переобуваться. RK900 на льду заменила фигуристка, которую Рид смутно помнил после той проверки Фаулера и Дэна. Кажется, она должна была выступать на «Альфе».

— Я пришёл к выводу, что вы не пойдёте на контакт, — ответил Ричард, связывая шнурки коньков.

— Дай угадаю, у тебя есть примерно девятьсот доказательств, почему, — проворчал Гэвин, краем глаза наблюдая за прокатом неизвестной фигуристки. Двигалась она плавно, с прыжков выезжала ровно, красиво.

— Нет, только одно, — RK900 закинул обувь на плечо. — Вы не стали показывать машину.

— А это значит… — подстегнул его Рид. — Что вы пожалели о своих словах, и моя компания не считается приемлемой даже для ланча.

— Ты со своими выводами, как тематическая реклама, которая как-то связала прогноз погоды и покупку недвижимости, — пробурчал Гэвин.

— Ещё раз приношу свои извинения, — ровным тоном произнёс Ричард.

— Ну, ты можешь загладить свою вину, — Рид нарочито небрежно повёл плечом, концентрируя всё своё внимание на андроиде на льду. Девушка заходила на лутц.

— Неужели? — голос андроида послышался справа.

— Ага.

— Каким образом?

Пышный высокий хвост фигуристки взметнулся во время прыжка, а затем вновь вернулся на положенное место. Ни одной выбившейся прядки. Идеально.

— У меня остался один вопрос, — продолжил Гэвин.

— Слушаю вас, тренер.

— Почему ты скопировал моё движение? — Рид резко повернулся в его сторону, внимательно всматриваясь в андроида, будто пытаясь поймать его на первой эмоции. Но каменное лицо Ричарда не дрогнуло. Только диод сменил цвет. Девятисотый отвёл взгляд в сторону, также обратив внимание на фигуристку. Девушка проехала ближе, и Гэвин в кои-то веки посмотрел на её униформу, едва успев выхватить смазанное «ST300». RK900 молчал неприлично долго, особенно учитывая его же слова о быстрой скорости ответов.

— Не знаю, зачем я это сделал, — в итоге признал Ричард, нахмурившись. А затем развернулся и быстрым шагом покинул арену.

— Ну просто охренеть какой подробный ответ, — фыркнул Рид и поплёлся в тренерскую.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) — сальто действительно запрещено к исполнению. За всю историю «легально» его исполнил только один человек — Терри Кубичка на Чемпионате мира 1975 года: https://youtu.be/g3iHOe-oHkc.   
> После этого элемент запретили (возможно из-за травмоопасности. Хотя я натыкалась на утверждение, что спортсменам его делать не страшнее, чем тот же тройной флип, но хз. Также видела статьи, что судьям не понравилось приземление на две ноги, т.к. в ФК выезды с остальных прыжков совершаются на одной ноге), но бывает, что его исполняют в шоу/показательных номерах.   
> Второй человек, который прыгнул сальто, намеренно нарушая правила, это Сурия Бонали, пятикратная чемпионка Европы. Она сделала это на Олимпиаде 1998 года. Она приземлила флип на одну ногу, а не на две, а также использовала его в качестве захода на прыжки (роскошнооо): https://youtu.be/KTNCpsAZYZI  
> Несмотря на этот апргейд с одной ногой, баллы ей все равно урезали за нарушение правил.


	19. «Серебряные иглы»

Портсмунт встретил Гэвина неожиданной погодой. В Детройте уже начался осенний марафон дождей, поэтому мужчина ожидал от родины его матери той же обстановки. Удивлённый, он посмотрел прогноз на неделю, пока ждал такси в «Шестом мотеле», и быстро смекнул, что ему просто повезло приехать в единственный солнечный день. А ещё мысленно отметил для себя, что стоило проверить этот момент заранее: чёртов зонт, который он притащил с собой, теперь был совершенно бесполезным. Рид нервно бросил его на тумбу, расположенную у входной двери. Впервые за много лет он волновался не только из-за встречи с родителями Джейн Рид, но и из-за собственного отсутствия в Детройте.

До «Альфы» оставалось почти три месяца, но бросать Ричарда тренироваться в одиночку не хотелось. Не факт, что за эти несколько дней Гэвин придумал бы что-то грандиозное, но тем не менее. Помимо бури эмоций, связанной с матерью и её семьёй, его удручало полное незнание того, что творится на катке. Разумеется, он составил андроиду новый свод указаний для «стандартной» тренировки. Но девятисотый в одиночестве, как оказалось, мог выкатить любой финт, вроде того движения, которое он подсмотрел у своего тренера. И Рид может никогда не узнать об этом.

Такси уже давно свернуло на Ланг-роуд, а Гэвин только сейчас поднял голову и нехотя взглянул в окно. За прошедший год когда-то небольшая и милая речушка, Беррис Брук, сделалась ещё шире: теперь вода хищно облизывала верхушки насыпей, которые должны были её остановить. Портсмут медленно, но верно тонул, и с каждой поездкой это бросалось в глаза Риду всё сильней. Возможно, в следующий раз ему придётся добираться до дома родителей его матери вплавь.

Обёртка зашуршала под пальцами, когда Гэвин сильнее сжал в руках купленный неподалёку от «Шестого мотеля» букет. Белые бутоны резко выделялись на фоне его чёрных брюк. Из всех цветов Рид, наверно, только и знал, что розы, которые первое время ему постоянно бросали на лёд, да проклятые нарциссы. Потому что Джейн Рид признавала только их.

— Сладкий запах и простая красота, — сказала как-то его мать, касаясь бутона. Она часто расставляла вазы по всему дому: после того, как Гэвин уточнил в интервью, что ему плевать на веники, а вот его мама очень даже заинтересована в нарциссах, зрители дарили в основном их. — А на самом деле внутри яд.

Фраза хорошо врезалась в память, несмотря на то, что Гэвин с детства знал, что с нарциссами ему следовало быть осторожным. Любимые цветы матери пусть и в малой степени, но всё-таки были ядовитыми, и Джейн много раз предупреждала его об этом.

Машина ещё раз повернула, уходя с главной дороги. Рид с трудом сглотнул, приглаживая и так уложенные волосы. Он посещал родителей матери только раз в год — в день её смерти, и каждая такая поездка проходила скверно. Сколько он себя помнил, между старшими Фаррагутами и Джейн всегда была напряжённая атмосфера, и Гэвин быстро перенял её. Особенно после того, как мать сменила ему фамилию. Гэвин Фаррагут. Даже не верилось, что поначалу перед прокатами его объявляли именно так, настолько давно это было. Сейчас фамилия «Рид» казалась слишком родной и правильной — такой, какой она и должна быть. Отец Гэвина, Гарольд, в своё время хотел задобрить родителей Джейн и настоял на том, чтобы линия Фаррагутов продолжилась, невзирая на то, что единственная наследница вышла замуж. Но, как показало время, затея была провальная.

Скорость машины совсем сошла на нет. Перед глазами нарисовалась ржавая решётка ворот, непривычно очищенная от плетущихся по ней сорняков. Заезжать на территорию участка на такси Рид не стал, вместо этого попросил водителя остановиться у въезда. Человек за рулём едва заметно пожал плечами, отключая счётчик, и Гэвин мысленно присвистнул, увидев высветившиеся цифры. Поездка от Международного аэропорта Портсмунда до Ланг-роуд обошлась ему в семнадцать долларов и четыре цента. С прошлого года цена совершенно точно нехило подскочила. Рид нехотя достал кошелёк из внутреннего кармана пиджака. В такие моменты он особенно радовался техническому прогрессу — беспилотное такси было куда более экономным. В Детройте вообще уже давно не встречалось «человеческого» персонала среди служб доставки, но в умирающем Портсмунде процесс развития будто бы замер. Никто не желал инвестировать деньги в бизнес, который утонет спустя пару лет. Люди разъезжались, даже вездесущая «Киберлайф» не желала соваться в город, расположенный практически вплотную к Атлантическому океану, а потому отделалась лишь центром выдачи товаров на заказ.

— Удачно вам погостить в Портсмунде, — прохрипел таксист, когда Гэвин протянул ему двадцатку, оставляя чаевые.

— Ага, и вам хорошо поплавать, — брякнул Рид в ответ. Мужчина за рулём как-то криво усмехнулся, недобро прищуриваясь. Гэвин быстро убрался из машины. И кто его только за язык тянул?

Под звуки удаляющегося такси Гэвин начал открывать старые ворота, ожидая услышать привычный жуткий скрип. Но на его удивление вместе с засохшими слоями сорняков, которые раньше оплетали ограду, исчезли и мерзкие звуки. Да, кованая решётка всё ещё ржавая, но, видимо, петли смазали и очистили. Любопытно.

Сама территория участка выглядела более ухоженной: пространство перед домом не было таким же роскошным, как в лучшие свои годы, но хотя бы приняло относительно эстетичный вид. Ну и, конечно, дом. Каждый год он оставался неизменным. Гэвин наблюдал, как зарастали дорожки, как засыхал кустарник, но за домом Элизабет Фаррагут следила лучше, чем за чем бы то ни было. Гэвин равнодушно посмотрел на старую каменную табличку: «14 августа 1870 года здесь умер Дэвид Глазго Фаррагут ( _1_ )». Стоило ли тратить столько времени и средств на то, чтобы перетащить Резиденцию коменданта (2) на новое место и поддерживать её состояние? Рид поморщился. Учитывая прогнозы учёных относительно затопления прибрежных городов, по его мнению, совершенно точно нет.

Входная дверь распахнулась. Пожилая женщина уверенно вышла из дома, опираясь на трость из тёмного дерева.

— Здравствуй, Гэвин, — Элизабет слегка склонила седую до белизны голову. Тяжёлые серьги качнулись, вторя её движению, пугающе оттягивая мочки. Рид не мог точно назвать это украшением: по сути на ушах его бабушки висели два зелёных неогранённых камня.

— Добрый день, Элизабет, — отозвался Гэвин, силой удерживая на месте руку, тянущуюся поправить собственные волосы. Больно элегантно выглядела пожилая женщина на пороге старой резиденции, одетая в изумрудный брючный костюм с собранными волосами и тростью в руке. Общий вид смущали серьги и отдающий оранжевым, перламутровый широкий ремень. Но Гэвин такому выбору не удивился: миссис Фаррагут всегда одевалась неординарно, умело скользя на самой грани роскоши и нелепости. Было ли это связано с её профессиональной деятельностью или с её жизненным стилем, Рид не знал.

— Пойдёшь сразу к ней? — прямо спросила Элизабет. Её голос стал тише и зазвучал проще, без налёта напускной благородности. Гэвин слабо кивнул в ответ.

Как и дом, в котором когда-то умер предок Фаррагутов, семейный склеп не всегда располагался на Ланг-роуд. Вроде бы его постройкой занималась Элизабет, и, как порядочный искусствовед с набитым в то время кошельком, она не могла упустить шанса притащить какие-то там камни с другого конца континента. Гэвин хмуро посмотрел на тяжёлые деревянные двери и на поросшую мхом кладку стены. Не хватало только какой-нибудь вычурной статуи ангела поблизости для полного набора. Он вздохнул и схватился за железное кольцо, вспоминая прошлые свои визиты. Джейн была слишком простой для такого места, слишком свободолюбивой. Сколько раз Гэвин говорил отцу, что ей не место в тёмном, плесневеющим от подступающей влаги семейном склепе, но всё тщетно.

— Это её воля, сынок, — отвечал Гарольд сменившимся, блёклым голосом. — И мы обязаны уважать этот выбор.

Внутри, как и всегда, медленно горели свечи, оставленные в кованых высоких подсвечниках, и Рид в который раз задумался, спускали ли Элизабет и Дэвид средства и на них, скрупулёзно обеспечивая склеп источником света каждый день, или они устраивали пафосную атмосферу только раз в году? Гэвин дал себе пинка за такие мысли и сконцентрировался на имени матери, выгравированном на очищенном белом камне. Вообще внутри стало лучше: воздух не был мерзко-влажным, до одури тяжёлым, по углам не виднелась паутина, да и проступающего мха Рид не замечал. Ну и отсутствие запаха плесени радовало. У Элизабет появилось больше свободного времени? Уволили?

Он снова мотнул головой и осторожно положил нарциссы на пол. Никакой полочки или чего-то подобного не было, так что приходилось выкручиваться, потому что ставить свой букет в вазу к уже имеющимся цветам не хотелось.

Вот и всё. Обычно Рид просто оставлял кусочек настоящей мамы здесь и уходил, избегая миссис Фаррагут и уж тем более Дэвида. Но в этом году всё шло наперекосяк.

Гэвин переступил с ноги на ногу, неуверенно протянул руку, прикасаясь к холодному камню, и шёпотом признался, что скучает. Узел, который затягивался в груди с августа, ослаб. И Рид сказал ещё. Стало полегче. Голос немного окреп, когда он признался, что снова взялся за фигурное катание, сначала косвенно по-тренерски, а позже — напрямую. Всё говорил и говорил. Немного про Тину, немного про Фаулера. Пожаловался на болящее бедро. Много ворчал на сменившиеся правила. Затем, естественно, завёл речь про Ричарда. Рассказал про оформление бумажек, про сложности в тренировках, про первое падение. Одна история цеплялась за другую, и Гэвин никак не мог остановиться, ощущая, как от озвучивания забавных моментов с участием андроида на душе теплело. Рид выдержал небольшую паузу и с грустью улыбнулся, глядя на имя матери. Он был уверен, что Джейн точно бы засмеялась тем самым задорным, но в то же время бесконечно мягким смехом, если бы действительно узнала об ошибочных обвинениях Ричарда в сторону Гэвина. Коснулась бы плеча сына и потребовала пропуск в «КиберАйс», чтобы лично увидеть RK900.

Тяжёлые двери склепа распахнулись, впуская внутрь дневной свет. Гэвин оборвал свою речь и прищурился, привыкая к новой яркости. На ступенях стояла женщина. Не Элизабет — вечная трость отсутствовала, да и вообще силуэт был другим. Рид поморгал, стараясь рассмотреть незнакомку.

— Гэвин? Элизабет предлагает чай.

Волна мерзкого леденящего холода прошлась по Гэвину с ног до головы, сбивая ритм ровного биения сердца. Всё из-за голоса. Того самого голоса. Не ослабшего, вымученного после множества лечебных процедур и операции, а того самого. Полного жизни, нежного, _родного_. Мужчина пошатнулся.

— Гэвин?

Все мысли разом исчезли. Должно быть, он потерял сознание или умер здесь, в склепе.

Потому что Рида звала его мать, Джейн.

— Мистер Рид, с вами всё в порядке? — женщина быстро спустилась по ступеням, и Гэвин, наконец, мог разглядеть её лицо.

— Кто вы? — с трудом выдавил Рид и шагнул назад, подальше от незнакомки. Разумеется, это была не его мать. Джейн умерла десять лет назад, а затем её останки превратили в пепел на его глазах и засунули в урну. Она никак не могла заговорить с сыном. Просто голос этой женщины был очень похож на голос его матери, вот и всё.

— Меня зовут Джейн.

У Гэвина перед глазами заплясали чёрные круги, и он зажмурился.

— Я — андроид, помогаю вашим родственникам по дому.

Голос матери совсем не вязался со сказанными словами. Рид помотал головой и ощутил прикосновение к его плечу.

— Вы слышите мой голос? Дышите, я уже вызываю медиков.

Гэвин отбросил чужую руку и глубоко вдохнул.

— Никого не нужно, — приказным тоном припечатал он и бросил последний взгляд на белый камень с именем Джейн Эмили Рид, урождённой Фаррагут, а затем зашагал в сторону света, на выход.

Свежий воздух одним резким порывом наполнил лёгкие, и Гэвин едва не закашлялся. В голове творился какой-то хаос, сконцентрироваться на чём-то одном не удавалось. Элизабет и Дэвид всё-таки приобрели андроида? Почему её голос такой? Это особенность конкретной модели или массовое производство? Рид притормозил и ещё разок вдохнул и выдохнул, поправил полы чёрного пиджака и обернулся.

В лучах пробивающегося сквозь листву сентябрьского солнца всё стало проще. Перед Гэвином действительно стояла андроид. Её лицо было хорошо ему известно — именно эту модель «Киберлайф» пихала на каждый второй рекламный баннер. Но из знакомого облика выбивалось несколько деталей. У этой… Джейн были тёмные волнистые волосы, того же оттенка, как и у Гэвина, и светлые, отдающие зелёным, глаза. Его замутило. Очевидно, внешность андроида отсылала к той Джейн Фаррагут, которая ещё не вступила в брак с Гарольдом Ридом. Такой Гэвин видел свою мать только на старых бумажных фотографиях — на его памяти Джейн всегда красила волосы в светлый. Он сжал челюсти сильнее, продолжая рассматривать андроида. Даже одежда, он был уверен, принадлежала его матери. Светлый, слегка розоватый свитер с широким воротом, оголяющим шею, классические коричневые брюки. Очень в стиле Джейн. И как прекрасно, что на частной территории пластмассок можно наряжать, как тебе угодно, и плевать на опознавательные знаки. Андроид просто стояла на месте, видимо, позволяя Гэвину провести осмотр. Из-за ветра её волосы покачнулись, обнажая сияющий голубым диод. Рид поморщился.

— Всё в порядке? — ещё раз уточнила… Джейн голосом… Джейн.

— В полном, — огрызнулся Гэвин и отвернулся, стремительно направляясь прочь от этого места.

— Тогда я повторюсь: Элизабет приглашает вас на чай.

— Машину на Ланг-роуд, — потребовал Рид в трубку смартфона и споткнулся, пока называл номер дома. Приложение для вызова беспилотного такси тут не работало, скачивать «Uber» не хотелось, так что приходилось действовать по-старинке. — До «Шестого мотеля».

— Гэвин?

Мужчина резко затормозил.

— Никогда, — он сжал смартфон в руке сильнее и практически прорычал: — Никогда не называй меня так.

— Извините, мистер Рид, — тут же ответила андроид, покорно склонив голову. — Такого более не повторится, сэр.

От её слов и виноватого тона Гэвину стало ещё хуже. Он ничего не сказал, только фыркнул и прибавил шагу. Вдалеке наконец-то замаячили кованые ворота.

— Уже уходишь? — послышался ровный голос Элизабет из-за спины. Рид замер. — Что насчёт чая?

— Боюсь, мистер Рид ответил на ваше приглашение отказом, — произнесла AJ700.

— Очень жаль, — миссис Фаррагут вздохнула. — Мы с Джейн заварили чудесный белый чай. Твой любимый сорт — «Серебряные иглы», между прочим. А новый фарфоровый сервиз из Китая так и просит себя опробовать.

Гэвин обернулся, красноречиво всматриваясь в бабушку. Она стояла у крыльца всё такая же: ровная, элегантная, невозмутимая. С печальными глазами, высеченными двумя тёмными пятнами на её лице. Быть может, Рид бы даже согласился, нарушая ежегодную традицию вечных отказов, но рядом с Элизабет стояла дешёвая подделка его матери.

— Компания не слишком подходящая для чая, миссис Фаррагут, — сквозь зубы констатировал Гэвин. Пожилая женщина слегка склонила голову и скользнула взглядом вбок, посмотрев на андроида.

— Ты о Джейн? — предположила Элизабет. Рид даже кивать не стал, просто сжал челюсти сильнее, чувствуя, как играют желваки под кожей. — Ох, прости, мне стоило предупредить тебя и познакомить вас раньше. Должно быть, для тебя это выглядит не самым должным образом.

— Издеваетесь? — уже громче рявкнул Гэвин. Хотел бы он успокоиться, но это у него совершенно не получалось. Не сейчас. — Не самым должным образом? Нет. Это просто отвратительно.

— Дорогой, это просто андроид, — после небольшой паузы мягко ответила Элизабет и будто наивно добавила: — Что такого?

— Я вам не дорогой, — ощетинился Рид и вспылил ещё сильнее: — Зачем вы так назвали её? Зачем дали этот голос? Ещё и нарядили.

Миссис Фаррагут опёрлась на трость сильнее и сделала глубокий вдох.

— Или вы наконец исполнили свою мечту? Превратили дочь в послушную марионетку? — продолжил щедро лить яд Гэвин. Элизабет склонила голову ниже. Подделка-Джейн шагнула к ней и обхватила руку, поддерживая. — Это плевок в лицо, миссис Фаррагут. И не мне, а вашей дочери.

— Прекратите, мистер Рид! — обратилась к нему AJ700. Её голос был пропитан мольбой, в то время как настоящая Джейн, скорее, стала бы строже.

— Заткнись! — выплюнул Гэвин. Перед глазами стелилась красная пелена, и он никак не пытался её остановить. — Ни один андроид не будет указывать мне, что делать.

— Довольно! — хриплый и старческий, но всё такой же властный, голос раздался со стороны дома. Дэвид Фаррагут закрыл за собой входную дверь и грозно уставился на Рида. Такие же седые, как и у Элизабет, волосы были по-военному ровно подстрижены вместе с густой недлинной бородой. Выглаженная чёрная рубашка, заправленная в такого же цвета брюки, наглухо закрывала всё до самой шеи.

— Мистер Фаррагут, извините за шум, — первой отозвалась подделка-Джейн. Дэвид на неё не посмотрел.

— Элизабет, иди в дом, — приказным тоном произнёс он, и Гэвин прекрасно знал, что никто с ним спорить не будет. Миссис Фаррагут с трудом подняла голову, взглянула на Рида с затаившимся сожалением в глазах и направилась внутрь с AJ700, что поддерживала её за руку. Дэвид немного отошёл в сторону, уступая им дорогу, но взгляда при этом от Гэвина не отвёл. Будь Риду лет тринадцать, он бы уже сочинил целый список оправданий. К счастью, эти времена остались давно в прошлом.

— Ну что? — Гэвин нарочито нахально встряхнул головой, растрепав специально ранее уложенные волосы. Выглаженный пиджак повис на плечах мерзкой тяжестью. – Скажете, что я не прав?

— Да, — не моргнув и глазом, согласился Дэвид. Рид фыркнул.

— То есть, вас тоже устраивает эта подделка?

— Нет, но Элизабет это помогает. Кто я такой, чтобы судить её или лишать последних радостей на закате жизни?

— Её муж? И отец Джейн в том числе. Или вам плевать даже на память о дочери?

— Да что ты знаешь, мальчишка? — намного громче выдал мистер Фаррагут. Рид устоял на месте, не дрогнув. — Я любил и люблю свою дочь. Но Элизабет — единственная, кто остался у меня в этом мире. Так что я приму любой её каприз, если это поможет ей.

Гэвин сцепил зубы и, не скрывая, брезгливо поморщился.

— Но как тебе понять такое, — продолжил Дэвид, шагнул вперёд и опасно прищурился, прямо как Рид. — У тебя ни детей, ни жены. Так как ты смеешь судить старую женщину, что стоит одной ногой в могиле?

Мистер Фаррагут красноречиво приподнял седые брови, ожидая ответа. На этот раз Гэвин с трудом выдержал взгляд помутневших от старости глаз. Каждое слово ударяло сильнее, чем падение с пятерного прыжка, и, откровенно говоря, Рид не знал, что ему сказать.

— Твоя карета прибыла, — произнёс Дэвид, посмотрев Риду за спину. — Кругом марш, рядовой. Пошёл прочь из моего дома.

Гэвин сильно сжал губы, а вместе с ними и кулаки. В руке провибрировал смартфон, оповещая о подъехавшей машине.

— Хватит пыхтеть, тебя ждут пируэты на льду, внучок, — усмехнулся мистер Фаррагут и подошёл ближе. — Ах да, совсем забыл… ты же бросил это дело. Совсем память уже не та у старика, уж извини.

Такси посигналило. Рид промолчал, ощущая, как сворачивается колючий ком где-то в глотке, и отвернулся от Дэвида. Он уже и забыл, насколько хорошо его дед умел задевать самые слабые и больные места простыми словами. Гэвин обернулся лишь раз, когда закрывал за собой ворота. Мистер Фаррагут стоял всё там же, провожая Рида в путь одними только глазами.

Мужчина рухнул в такси, с трудом вдыхая влажный воздух Портсмунда. Он знал: Дэвид не всегда говорил, что действительно думал, скорее, использовал факты в угоду дискуссии, чтобы ужалить оппонента посильнее. Но в этот раз это удалось ему слишком хорошо. Рид потёр грудную клетку. Всё тело заболело, будто бы он проехался по льду после очень неудачного падения. А в самом центре, у сердца, словно взорвался тот самый фарфоровый чайник, полный «Серебряных игл», впивающихся в Гэвина кипящими укусами.

Он ненавидел Резиденцию комиссара. Его тошнило от видов разлившейся Берри Брук, затопившей практически все окрестности, по которым он гулял в детстве. Рид не переносил факт существования Портсмунда, будто отсутствие этого города решило бы все его проблемы. Хотелось злостно ударить по сидению водителя и решить больше не приезжать сюда никогда, как это сделал его отец. Но, разумеется, Гэвин снова вернётся спустя год, сжимая в руках белые нарциссы, запах которых заполнит весь салон. А как иначе?

_***_

— Я вижу тут два пути решения: либо увози останки матери оттуда…

Гэвин фыркнул.

— Либо действительно больше не приезжай, — мягко закончила Тина, протягивая ему бокал с крепким чаем. Рид осторожно ухватился только за ручку и отставил напиток на столик, чтобы он немного остыл. Чен же ловко устроилась в своём любимом кресле и принялась дуть на горячую поверхность. Кремовая обивка красиво контрастировала с её тёмными волосами, собранными в пучок.

— Не знаю, — устало заключил Гэвин, поёрзал на мягком сидении и снова потёр переносицу.

— Ты там дырку уже сделал, завязывай.

— Увезти их точно не получится, — уныло признал мужчина. — Элизабет и Дэвид не позволят.

— Тогда… — Тина медленно отставила чай в сторону и сменившимся, осторожным тоном продолжила: — Может, стоит отпустить? Твой отец не был у Фаррагутов уже много лет…

— Я — не он, — без тени злости ответил Рид. Чен неловко повела плечами, подаваясь вперёд.

— Это ведь просто прах, Гэвин, — ещё тише произнесла она. — Её уже давно нет.

— Я знаю, — слова дались Риду с лёгкостью, без малейшего вранья. Говорить в светлом, уютном доме подруги было проще. — Но я не прекращу.

— Жаль, что я её даже не встретила, — выдержав паузу, призналась Тина. Гэвин вопросительно приподнял бровь. — Должно быть, она была удивительной женщиной.

— Об этом тебе стоит спросить Гарольда Рида, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Я могу сказать, что она была прекрасной матерью.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Чен приподняла бокал и отпила немного чая. Гэвин к своему не притронулся: тот оставался слишком горячим.

— Сменим тему? — предложил он. — Честно говоря, вся эта история поперёк горла. Чёртовы андроиды.

— Воу, как мы заговорили, — усмехнулась женщина. — А как же Ричард?

— А что с ним? — Гэвин вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Он тоже андроид.

— И что?

— Ты сам сказал сейчас…

— Он тут причём? — Рид не дотерпел и потянулся к чаю. — Он что ли прикинулся моей мамой?

— Тогда почему все андроиды чёртовы?

— Ладно, придира, — Гэвин отпил горячего напитка, слегка вяжущего во рту. — Чёртова AJ700, серийный номер не знаю. С чего вообще ты завела речь про Ричарда?

— О, это отдельная тема, которую я хотела бы обсудить, — Тина оставила бокал в сторону. Рид нахмурился.

— Он что? Тебе названивал, пока меня не было? — ляпнул Гэвин. Он предупредил андроида о своей поездке, а, значит, никаких проблем не должно было быть, но мало ли…

— У него есть мой номер? — недоумённо протянула в ответ Чен, замерев в ступоре на пару секунд.

— Хочешь, чтобы я дал ему твой номер? — продолжил череду вопросов мужчина. — Он тебе понравился?

— Что? Нет! Что ты вообще несёшь?

— Я хочу задать тебе аналогичный вопрос!

— Нет-нет, я начала говорить нормально, это ты полез со звонками, — Тина недовольно указала пальцем прямо на Гэвина, будто бы в комнате был кто-то ещё, кого можно обвинить. — С чего ему вообще мне звонить?

— Я просто предположил, — защитился Гэвин. — А зачем тебе про него говорить, если он не побеспокоил тебя лично?

— Он и побеспокоил, — проворчала Тина.

— Не понял, — Рид скрестил руки на груди. — Он всё-таки тебе звонил?

— Да что ты пристал ко мне с этими звонками?

— Начни говорить конкретику, мне не придется сыпать предположениями, Чен.

— Хорошо, — Тина закатила глаза. — Он беспокоит меня не напрямую, а через тебя.

Гэвин хорошенько напряг память и снова потёр переносицу.

— Что-то я не помню, чтобы он вообще просил что-то тебе передать, — в итоге проворчал он.

— Так я и не об этом, — с небольшим смешком снова пресекла все предположения Чен.

— Боже, я вот из него также клещами ответ тяну, — простонал Гэвин. — Вы сговорились?

— Ты просто не дал мне и шанса рассказать всё последовательно, — ткнула его носом в факты Тина. — Полагаю, Ричард тоже сталкивается с такими же ситуациями.

— Хах, вообще-то наоборот, — Рид с широкой ухмылкой оттолкнулся от спинки кресла и сел ровнее. — Я рассказывал, как этот придурок решил, что я проворачиваю экономическое преступление против «Киберлайф»?

— Да, — кисло протянула Тина. — И именно об этом я хотела поговорить.

— Об экономическом преступлении?

— О Ричарде, — Чен терпеливо вернула разговор в прежнее русло. — Ты только о нём и говоришь в последнее время.

Гэвин замер в кресле.

— Ну, мы работаем…

— Да, я понимаю, он — часть твоей работы, но… — Тина поколебалась. — Ты говоришь о нём больше, чем о людях, Гэвин. Я даже про Криса не знаю столько, сколько знаю про твоего RK900.

— Строго говоря, он не совсем мой, — уточнил Гэвин. — В плане по бумагам, наверное, да. Но не полностью.

Женщина красноречиво уставилась на него.

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — вздохнул Рид. — Я просто рассказывал тебе о своей работе. Что тут такого?

В памяти всплыли растерянные глаза Элизабет Фаррагут, когда Гэвин взбесился из-за подделки-Джейн.

_«Что такого?»_

Мужчина поморщился.

— Не знаю, — слова Тины вернули его в настоящее. Женщина плавно протянула к нему руку и коснулась ладони. — Я просто переживаю за тебя. Мне кажется, иногда ты забываешь, что он просто машина, Гэвин.

Рид серьёзно взглянул на подругу исподлобья.

— Может, тебе стоит немного развеяться, пообщаться с другими, ну, знаешь, — Чен сжала его ладонь сильнее. — Людьми.

Гэвин опустил взгляд и уставился на аккуратный маникюр Тины. Не сразу, но он осторожно погладил её руку в ответ.

— Я тебя услышал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) — Дэвид Глазго Фаррагут, американский военно-морской деятель, адмирал. Конечно, родство с Ридом просто для фф) 
> 
> (2) — здание расположено не на Ланг-роуд, поэтому упоминается перенос) Ну и: https://www.cardcow.com/images/set407/card00925_fr.jpg


	20. Выдуманный вопрос

Смартфон провибрировал. Гэвин оторвал взгляд от скользящего по льду девятисотого и выудил технику из заднего кармана джинс. На дисплее отобразилось длинное сообщение с извинениями от Криса Миллера. Мужчина был согласен встретиться и даже настаивал на посиделках, только уже после Хэллоуина: его жена решила закатить в этом году что-то нереальное с оформлением дома, сыну требовалось внимание, как и работе, поэтому Миллер зашивался. Рид тяжело вздохнул. Они никогда не были с Крисом совсем уж близкими приятелями, до Тины он вообще не дотягивал, поэтому то, что в таких жизненных условиях его бывший босс просил отложить встречу практически на месяц, было нормально. Гэвин открыл список контактов и ещё разок его пролистал. С прошлым «коллегой», Нейлом, Рид не особо хотел видеться: парень был моложе него на тринадцать лет, из-за этого его компания не казалась мужчине подходящей. Из вариантов оставался разве что Дэн. Не Фаулера же звать?

Понадобилась всего одна неделя на то, чтобы Гэвин признал, что в словах Тины была толика правды. Только толика! Да, Рид на данный момент действительно не общался ни с кем, кроме Ричарда и Чен. А во время этого «испытательного» срока женщина и вовсе открестилась от него, объявив о занятости из-за важной сделки, связанной с её магазином. Это особенно подчеркнуло высказанные ею же мысли об одиночестве друга. И Гэвин не сильно страдал из-за правдивости этого факта: он мало с кем дружил по жизни в целом.

У него складывался немалый круг общения когда-то давно, в детстве, ещё до эры любительского фигурного катания. Сейчас он помнил его довольно смутно, только образами и эмоциями, пропитанными ностальгией. Это были не обременённые проблемами времена, очень далёкие, сейчас скорее кажущиеся сном, чем реальностью. Изменения наступили, когда в его свободное время жадными когтями вцепился суровый спорт. Нагрузки увеличивались, а подрастающие друзья хихикали, поддразнивая Гэвина. Фигурное катание… не слыло мужественностью, даже не звучало так же круто, как какая-нибудь «лёгкая атлетика», и ассоциировалось у ребят больше с девчонкой в розовой пачке и на льду. Рид, который всегда был в компании ведущим, а не ведомым, на мгновение засомневался. Помнится, даже психовал, отказываясь выходить на лёд. Разумеется, если бы не мать, он бы и бросил катание ещё тогда из-за нежелания терять авторитет перед мальчишками. Но Джейн умело подобрала слова, вселяя своей нотацией в совсем юного Гэвина железную уверенность, благодаря которой ему покорились многие вершины. Друзья не победили бы за него на соревнованиях, а отсутствие их насмешек не развило бы начальный талант. Позже он гордо промчался мимо них на роликах домой, где его ждала новая, купленная с призовых приставка, которую в умирающем Детройте тогда себе не каждый мог позволить, и решил, что компания ему не нужна. Придерживался он этой точки зрения очень долго и не понимал, как другие фигуристы, которые тренировались с ним на одном льду, находили свободное время на поболтать. Впрочем, когда он смотрел на их слабенькие результаты в рейтинге ISU, ответ напрашивался сам собой.

Тина была в курсе его скупого круга общения. Но, видимо, контраст с прошлой работой ощущался для неё острее, чем для Гэвина. Ведь Рид раньше болтал о Крисе и Нейле, рассказывал о чудаковатых клиентах или поставках на склад, а сейчас не было никого, кроме Ричарда. Того самого, который вообще не человек. Иными словами, изначально маленькое количество приятелей сократилось до человека и машины. Разумеется, Тину это волновало. А вот Рид не замечал проблемы. Чен, как друга, ему было более, чем достаточно, и он бы забил на результаты самокопаний, если бы не эффект от поездки в Портсмунд вкупе с действительно обеспокоенным голосом женщины.

_«Может, тебе стоит немного развеяться, пообщаться с другими, ну, знаешь… людьми»._

Искусственные пальцы коснулись льда, проскользнув по нему не меньше пары метров. Ричард вытянулся, показывая роскошный кантилевер (1). Две руки, вытянутые параллельно поверхности, такое же положение тела, согнутые колени… никакой дрожи, только видимая лёгкость исполнения. Женский вокал на фоне разразился пугающим смехом. Гэвин задумчиво постучал пальцами по бортику.

— Какая ж срань, — тихо фыркнул Рид. Лёд снова пострадал от лезвий коньков: Ричард зашёл через прыжок на финальное вращение. Гэвин довольно покачал головой и потёр ноющее бедро, наблюдая за его катанием и анализируя сменившиеся элементы.

Внесённые после долгих и упорных исследований изменения для обычного зрителя огромной роли не сыграют, а вот для судей очень даже. В протоколе «Беты» девятисотого и так стояли самые высокие уровни исполнения дорожек, но Рид надеялся, что новый лоск всё-таки подтянет компоненты. Не говоря о технике.

— Сколько? — сразу же спросил Рид, стоило Ричарду подъехать к бортику.

— Четыре раза, — отчитался девятисотый.

— Этого достаточно.

Андроид открыл дверцу в ограждении и, надев чехлы, зашагал к скамейке, чтобы переобуться.

Ещё до «Беты» Гэвин и Ричард обсуждали пункт в правилах, относящийся к «состоянию Участника» — момент, который регулировал количество нагрузки на систему андроида. Тема всплыла повторно, когда Рид закончил штудировать информацию, касающуюся чужих прокатов, и жаждал сделать всё по максимуму.

— Подожди, ерунда какая-то, — остановил его Рид, взмахнув стаканчиком с чаем. Разговор состоялся до поездки в Портсмунд. — Тогда победителя определяет вычислительная мощность. Выиграет тот, кто новее.

— Вы как будто первый день в «КиберАйс», мистер Рид, — протянул Ричард. Гэвин чуть зубами не скрипнул от этого «мистера». Любил же этот чертяка напомнить про тот случай, когда Рид перепутал его с другим RK900. — Я был новейшей моделью в прошлом сезоне. Победил ли я?

— Сам предлагаешь напомнить о твоём проигрыше? — усмехнулся мужчина. — Надо же.

RK900 окинул его снисходительным взглядом.

— Вы проецируете на меня собственные страхи. Точно так же, как я указал на то, что среди участников «Беты» ровни мне не было, так же легко я признаю и собственное поражение, — безразличным тоном отчитался он. — Почему я должен волноваться по этому поводу?

— Потому что это соревнования, — неуверенно ответил Рид, пропуская мимо ушей подколку. — Люди желают победы, злятся…

Ричард не переменился в лице, спокойно продолжая смотреть на тренера. Гэвин отставил стаканчик с чаем, постучав по его краю. Он снова упустил очевидную вещь.

— Но ты — андроид, и тебе плевать.

— Схватываете на лету, тренер.

— Надо было согласиться на сброс твоих настроек поведения, когда Дэн предлагал, — фыркнул Рид.

— Думаете, что именно моя адаптация под наше общение делает вас тугодумом? — девятисотый слегка усмехнулся. За мимолетной улыбкой сверкнул резко выделяющийся на фоне губ белый клык. Гэвин снова посмотрел андроиду в глаза. — Интересное заявление. Мне отправить результаты ваших наблюдений в «Киберлайф»?

— Какая же ты задница, — прищурившись, вынес вердикт Рид, откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди.

— Извините, тренер. Не хотел задеть вас, — без капли иронии ответил Ричард. Гэвин вздохнул. Каждый раз такие моменты его разочаровывали, а с другой — напоминали, что он общался с машиной. Послушной машиной, которая мало чем отличалась от умного навигатора в его починенном Форде.

— Не стоит извиняться, — Рид пожал плечами и подался вперёд, упираясь локтями в стол. — Ты хорошо парировал.

— Спасибо? — андроид ответил своим любимым жестом: склонил голову набок и слегка приподнял бровь.

— Да пожалуйста, мне не жалко.

— Вернёмся к изначальной теме? — уточнил девятисотый. — Или хотите продолжить беседу в плавающем режиме?

— Не, давай к делу, — с небольшой толикой сожаления решил Гэвин.

— Как скажете, — Ричард снова выпрямился. — Я не могу точно сказать, что определяет победу. Но роль играет работа всей системы в целом…

— Опыт, выносливость, скорость, бла-бла, — продолжил за него Гэвин. — Мне говорили. Но я не то имел в виду. Я же читал правила. За низкий уровень загруженности дают надбавки.

— Верно.

— Но это же нечестно. Тому, у кого мощнее начинка, будет проще, — насупился Рид. Ричард красноречиво приподнял бровь. Опять.

— Не совсем, — он слегка улыбнулся. — У старых моделей есть целые терабайты наработок, в то время как новой машине приходится быть первопроходцем. Баланс сохраняется, благодаря этому самому опыту, о котором вы говорите, но не совсем понимаете, о чём речь.

— Эй.

— К тому же, — Ричард продолжил. — Будь всё так просто, RK800 был бы уже побеждён.

Гэвин с любопытством прищурился, отмечая факт названной модели. Но не имени.

— Ну, — Рид потянулся к стаканчику и отпил ещё чая. — Кто знает, может, он уже будет побеждён спустя несколько месяцев.

— Опираясь на текущее положение дел, могу сообщить вам, что такой исход маловероятен, — спокойно оповестил Гэвина девятисотый. — Потому что помимо деталей есть такая вещь как то, что управляет всей конструкцией.

— Нейросеть, — смекнул Гэвин. Ричард мазнул по нему сменившимся взглядом. Будто удивлённым.

— Вернее, целые их совокупности. Но да, вы правы.

Гэвин потёр переносицу. Всё это очень проассоциировалось в его воображении с гонками. Автомобиль мог быть сколько угодно мощным и передовым, но без здравого водителя свой потенциал он показать не сможет. И Рид мало связывал себя именно с тем, кто сидел у руля. Он скорее был техническим помощником. Дело было за Ричардом. За тем, кто сам являлся машиной. Рид вздохнул. Класс.

— Хочу воспользоваться 904-ым пунктом, — не мешкаясь, признался Гэвин.

— Каким образом?

— В правилах указали только то, сколько секунд ты можешь быть загружен до «красного» уровня.

— Именно так, — Ричард тоже подался вперёд, отзеркаливая позу Гэвина и упираясь локтями в стол.

— Но о частоте использования там ни слова, — продолжил свою мысль Рид.

— Да, вы уже говорили об этом, — выдохнул андроид. Искусственно, напомнил себе Гэвин.

— Над компонентами мы тоже поработаем, конечно. Но если ты новее, — Гэвин особенно выделил последние слова, вперился в девятисотого взглядом и озвучил мысли, которые вертелись в его голове ещё весной: — То нам нужно использовать твоё железо на полную. Прыгнуть выше головы в технике.

— Логично.

— Начнем потихоньку увеличивать нагрузку, — решил мужчина. — Делать всю программу сложнее не стоит. Добавим больше трудных элементов в дорожке для того, чтобы создать последовательность, при которой загруженность будет критической, и проверим, снимут ли за это баллы. Выиграем? Отлично. Проиграем? Ну, будем думать, что делать дальше.

Ричард пару раз мигнул диодом и тут же предложил несколько мест в программе, подходящих для такого манёвра.

— Ближе к финалу произвольной программы подобного эффекта добиться проще всего.

Гэвин задумчиво прикусил губу и потёр подбородок. Наверняка причина кроилась в том, что вторая программа длилась дольше короткой и, соответственно, прыжков в ней было больше. Мужчина согласно покачал головой, мысленно прикидывая будущие изменения. Его задумчивый взгляд быстро остановился на сидящем напротив Ричарде.

— А ты выдержишь подобное? — спросил Рид.

RK900 выгнул бровь. Гэвин поёрзал на стуле.

— Я серьёзно спрашиваю на этот раз. Правила не вносят от балды, — продолжил он. — Ты что-то говорил о поломках в прошлый раз, я плохо помню.

— Удивлён, что у вас в голове вообще осталось хоть что-то об этом разговоре, — голос андроида показался Риду чересчур обесцвеченным.

— Не уводи тему в сторону.

— Ваша внимательность сегодня поражает.

— И не подлизывайся.

Ричард закатил глаза. Гэвин сдержал ухмылку.

— Правила не обновляют с выходом новых моделей, тренер, — расплывчато ответил девятисотый. — Чтобы сказать, выдержу ли я, мне нужно знать, о какой нагрузке идёт речь. А ещё лучше попробовать хотя бы частично выполнить поставленную задачу на льду. Тогда прогноз будет точен.

Этим они и занялись, стоило Гэвину вернуться в «КиберАйс». По итогу разговора Рид остановился на усложнении только во второй части произвольной программы. Четыре раза в течение пятнадцати секунд с перерывом в одно мгновение диод девятисотого держался красным. По сути всю вторую половину проката.

Рид отвернулся, рассматривая вырезанный лезвиями во время вращения круг. Ричард вообще катал аккуратно, чисто. И не только в том плане, что без падений и ошибок, нет. За ним оставался ровный след, на который было приятно смотреть. Гэвин склонился к бортику, с лёгкостью различая историю выполненных элементов, и задумался, отличил ли бы он прокат девятисотого от чужих только по льду.

— Мы закончили на сегодня, верно? — раздался голос Ричарда из-за спины. Рид вздрогнул.

— Угадал.

— Нет, — андроид перебросил коньки через плечо. — Я знал.

— Ну конечно, — Гэвин фыркнул, оборачиваясь и перенося вес на левую ногу.

— У вас болит бедро, тренер, — припечатал ему в лоб девятисотый. — Реакция на ваши тренировки, полагаю.

— Ага, — Рид не стал юлить и сразу признал слабость. Смысла не было.

— Вам нужен массажист, — снова озвучил очевидную вещь RK900.

— Знаю, — Гэвин с любопытством уставился на Ричарда. Необычная тема для разговора. — Пока не было времени заняться этим вопросом.

Взгляд Рида скользнул непроизвольно ниже, зацепился за искусственные сухожилия на бледных высеченных руках девятисотого.

— А что? Есть предложения?

Слова вылетели сами собой. Гэвин даже не успел задуматься о неуместности такой фразы, не попытался сбавить нотки тех самых звуков в его голосе, которые обычно зазывали собеседника на открытый до бесстыдства флирт. Что он сморозил, он понял пару долгих секунд спустя. Сердце забилось в груди сильнее. Извиняться за брошенную фразу —глупо. То, что она была сказана — тоже глупо.

— Вообще-то да, — ответил андроид, также выдержав небольшую паузу, несвойственную машинам. — Хотел предложить записать вас к специалисту. Даже подготовил список, учитывая ваше место проживания, расписание и предпочтения.

— А, — Гэвин моргнул. Похоже, он был спасен. Может, Ричард не уловил ничего такого в голосе Рида, а может, тактично проигнорировал.

— Но я не уверен, мне кажется, вы подумали о чём-то другом, — добавил андроид.

А нет. Уловил.

— Именно об этом я и подумал, — как можно ровнее и безразличнее выдал Рид. Чёрт его знает, насколько хорошо девятисотый различал его ложь. RK900 моргнул одновременно с мигнувшим красным диодом. Этот цвет вообще стал частым гостем из-за нагрузок.

— Как скажете.

— А с чего вдруг такие предложения? — Гэвин отступил от бортика, приближаясь к Ричарду. — Ты же не домашний андроид и не секретарь. Звучит незаконно.

— Никто не узнает, если вы не расскажете, — протянул он. Уголок его губ снова растянулся в улыбке. Рид непроизвольно ответил ему той же мимикой. — Если что, это всё ради продуктивности моего тренера.

— Ловко завернул, — Гэвин одобрительно хмыкнул. На фоне заработала лёдоуборочная машина.

— Так что? — уточнил RK900. Рид задумчиво потёр переносицу, взвешивая «за» и «против».

— Почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами мужчина. — Показывай список, чудо робототехники.

Они обсуждали этот вопрос по пути в серверную не слишком долго — Ричард действительно подготовился основательно. Создал несколько десятков вариантов расписаний, распределил услуги массажистов по цене, отзывам, квалификации и удалённости от дома Рида. И вдобавок постоянно отслеживал свободные места записи. Гэвину даже на мгновение захотелось купить андроида. Но эта мысль тут же осела какой-то плесенью в голове, не формируясь в точное желание.

Рид нахмурился.

_«Может, тебе стоит немного развеяться, пообщаться с другими, ну, знаешь… людьми»._

— До завтра, — Ричард качнул ему головой на прощание и подошёл к стене. Гэвин кивнул в ответ и потянулся рукой к интерфейсу, чтобы отсмотреть загруженность системы, и услышал краткое: — И… поздравляю вас, тренер.

Рид отдёрнул руку и вскинул голову в ту же секунду, но глаза андроида уже закрылись — тот перешёл в «спящий» режим. Гэвин так и простоял как дурень с зависшей в воздухе ладонью. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Ричард знал о его дне рождения. Поражал сам факт того, что RK900 решил его поздравить. Рид, наконец, отступил назад, так и не проверив данные андроида. С другой стороны, ничего сверхъестественного в этом не было: они ведь своего рода коллеги, вполне возможно, что все эти новомодные протоколы социального взаимодействия обосновывали подобное поведение. В голове тут же всплыло внезапное предложение Ричарда о записи к массажисту. Так это был..?

Гэвин нахмурился и засунул руки в карманы. Неважно, что это было. Девятисотый снова прервал его размышления и увлёк своей компанией. А Рид вообще-то думал об общении с людьми, а не машинами. Мужчина отвернулся, задумчиво осмотрел ряды замерших андроидов, обратил внимание на несколько пустующих мест. И когда только они успевали исчезать? Гэвин неуверенно достал смартфон и написал Дэну, предлагая встретиться.

***

Разницу между Корнерстоуном и Гриктауном Рид чувствовал кожей. Со стороны можно было сказать, что оба района всё ещё развивались, подстраиваясь под новые течения, но в Даунтауне и его окрестностях процесс явно проходил в несколько раз быстрее. Казалось, что андроидов тут больше, чем людей, летающие дроны вызывали табун мурашек и невыносимое желание пригнуться, а звуки строительства давили на уши. Припарковаться пришлось довольно далеко от места встречи из-за множества машин, и Рид даже пожалел, что не поехал на автобусе: от остановки ему пришлось бы идти меньше.

Когда Гэвин написал Дэну о встрече, он представлял себе дружеские посиделки в небольшом душном баре где-нибудь неподалёку от «КиберАйс». Мимо промчался очередной дрон, мужчина поморщился. Но взбудораженный Кейн пригласил его в «Wine & Bread», а Рид без задней мысли согласился. Звучало хоть и пафосно, но безопасно. И только позже, когда он решил на всякий случай поискать информацию о заведении в интернете, он понял, насколько сел в лужу. «Wine & Bread» позиционировал себя рестораном высокого класса и находился практически в центре Детройта, рядом с парком Генри Форда. Мало того, что Гэвину пришлось тащиться туда через несколько районов, так вдобавок он был вынужден выгладить брюки и рубашку. К моменту встречи на дворе царила почти середина октября, так что со стоном Рид стряхнул только осевшую пыль с чёрного пиджака и влез в него снова. Комфортные дружеские посиделки, ага. Прямо семейное застолье вместе с Фаррагутами.

— Обычно я не хожу по таким местам, — неловко приглаживая волосы, оповестил Гэвина Дэн, когда они встретились внутри. — Но когда ты написал, я сразу подумал об этом ресторанчике. Говорят, Камски отпраздновал здесь появление первого спонсора.

— Надо же, — Рид постарался придать своему голосу большую заинтересованность и быстро окинул взглядом обстановку. Приглушённый свет, расставленные к Хэллоуину тыквы, гирлянды. Пусть «Wine & Bread» снаружи казался довольно отчуждённым и непривлекательным со своим чёрным оформлением и резкими жёлтыми буквами, внутри он выглядел уютным.

— Давно хотел побывать здесь, — продолжил череду признаний Кейн.

— Рад, что пригодился, — добродушно усмехнулся Рид, присаживаясь за выбранный Дэном столик.

— Что? Нет, ты не подумай. Мне приятна твоя компания. Просто я правда хотел здесь побывать.

— Я понял. Всё нормально, — успокоил его Гэвин.

Кейн со слабой улыбкой кивнул. Рид быстро потянулся к меню и принялся рассматривать голограммный текст. Андроид-официант подошёл к ним тут же, стоило Дэну махнуть пальцами.

— Ох, извини, ты уже сделал выбор? — опомнился Кейн.

— Да, — триумфально соврал ему Гэвин.

В общем и целом, вся встреча с Дэном охарактеризовалась её началом. Порой он много тараторил, иногда резко замолкал. Гэвин жевал медленно, отмечая, как часто Кейн поправлял очки, будто бы нервничая. Рид даже хотел пошутить, что он его не укусит, но быстро передумал. Дэн был нормальным парнем, это точно. Может, даже хорошим. Но Гэвину было с ним скучно и душно. Кейн старался слишком сильно, от этого хотелось убежать, извиняясь.

— Кстати, прости, что вытащил тебя из Солт-Лейк, — Гэвин включил подчёркнутую вежливость где-то спустя полчаса. — Я думал, что ты уже был в Детройте, когда написал.

И это правда. Когда Рид увидел ещё одно опустевшее место в серверной, он подумал, что к этому приложил руку Кейн.

— О, нет, ничего, — Дэн пожал плечами. — Я всё равно собирался приехать, так что я просто сдвинул поездку на пораньше.

Гэвин неопределённо промычал в стакан с соком. Никакого алкоголя до Рождества ему не светило. Учитывая тренировки, стоило бы отменить и законную бутылку на праздниках, но он ещё размышлял на этот счёт.

— Но на будущее, я обязательно бы оповестил тебя о приезде, — добавил Дэн. Рид с трудом проглотил сок, чуть не подавившись.

— Буду знать, хах, — выдавил он, криво улыбнувшись. — Так, зачем приехал? Привёз новых андроидов?

И речь, к счастью, зашла о работе. У Гэвина уже появились подозрения о том, что Кейн рассматривал их встречу немного в другом свете. Мягко говоря. Ресторан, вечер, костюмы, нелепая укладка рыжих волос. Где-то в животе завертелось неприятное, неловкое чувство, отдающее жаром в уши. Рид пожалел, что вообще затеял всё это. Захотелось позвонить Тине прямо сейчас и высказать, что её опасения беспочвенны, и что лучше говорить вообще только с одним Ричардом до конца дней, чем ещё пять минут с Дэном.

— Любишь проверять всё практикой? — усмехнулся Кейн, когда Гэвин занял паузу рассказом о критической загруженности RK900 в произвольной программе. — Рисковый метод.

— Зато действенный, — Рид равнодушно пожал плечами. Тарелка перед ним была пустой, и он незаметно поглядывал на часы, прикидывая, сколько ещё нужно просидеть, чтобы уход считался вежливым. С Дэном ему ещё предстояло контактировать по работе, так что грубить было не выгодно.

— Камски тоже говорил подобное, — Дэн с улыбкой склонил голову вбок, задумчиво устремляя взгляд куда-то вверх.

— Твой любимый босс, — прокомментировал без злобы Рид.

— Да. И лучший.

Гэвин в который раз взглянул на часы. Ещё десять минут максимум, и хватит с него.

— Ты напоминаешь мне его, — взгляд Кейна из туманного превратился в чёткий и осознанный, смело упирающийся в Гэвина. Рид снова заёрзал.

— Вот такого мне ещё не говорили, — со смешком выдал он в ответ.

— И зря, — Дэн покачал головой. — Уж не знаю точно, чем: голосом или общим образом.

— Аурой скандального ухода без названных причин, — Рид постарался снова сбить нарастающую атмосферу шуткой.

— Как вариант, — с улыбкой согласился с ним Кейн. А затем серьёзно посмотрел на Гэвина. Мужчина сглотнул. Вот сейчас Дэн брякнет что-то, что уже нельзя будет интерпретировать двусмысленно.

— Знаешь, это был хороший вечер, — и Рид пошёл на опережение. — Спасибо тебе. Но у меня жутко разболелось бедро, сил нет.

Враньё. Наглое враньё. У массажиста, которого Ричард и Гэвин выбрали вместе, были золотые руки, разогревающие и будто целительские, честное слово. Рид даже снова убрал в ящик купленные тейпы (2).

— Что же ты раньше не сказал, — Дэн засуетился, подзывая официанта. — Я оплач...

— Нет, — Гэвин использовал суровый тон. Он хорошо ощущал своё… скажем, более влиятельное положение. Кейн бы не смог с ним поспорить. Кейн не выдержал бы и половины его острот, но говоря и о парировании или победе.

_В отличие от Ричарда._

Рид мотнул головой, расплачиваясь безналом. Дело было не в этом. Просто Дэн хотел того, что Гэвин не мог ему предоставить. Да и это очевидное поклонение Элайдже Камски… Кому захотелось бы быть заменой?

Попрощались они без лишних слов. Дэн предпринял слабую попытку намекнуть на новую встречу, а Рид ответил что-то неопределённое, облачное. И тут Кейн показал своё лучшее за вечер качество: ненавязчивость. Может, наконец понял, что его вежливо отшили. Гэвин смотрел в удаляющуюся спину Дэна и признал, что ему плевать на истинные причины. Главное, что это закончилось. Для себя он решил, что поставленную задачу выполнил: пообщался с кем-то, кто не Тина и не андроид.

Вышагивая до парковки, Рид прошёл мимо очередного магазина «Киберлайф», задумчиво рассматривая витрины и столпившихся у них людей. Встреча с Дэном осела в голове весьма тяжёлым осадком. Противоречия давили на Гэвина, заставляли чувствовать моральную усталость хлеще любой физической. Общение с Кейном не было ему в тягость, если брать его в чистом виде. Но стоило сравнить собственные ощущения во время разговора с Дэном и Ричардом, как всё усложнялось. Всё дело в том, что с андроидом беседы проходили элементарно интереснее, что ли. Гэвин не мог точно описать своих чувств, но каждое движение девятисотого, каждое его слово имело смысл. Он всегда знал, что ответить, более того, он всегда знал больше. Ричард был словно золотой медалист и вечный соперник, за которым тянешься, становишься эрудированнее. Думаешь и исхитряешься, чтобы его уделать. Он с самого начала был вызовом, не только в рабочем плане, но и в плане разговоров. А Рид любил вызовы. В то время как Кейн был чем-то нейтральным. Воздухом настолько лёгким, что дышать полной грудью просто не удавалось.

Гэвин замер перед Фордом, повертел в руках ключи.

Если бы у него был вариант, с кем провести вечер: с Дэном или Ричардом, то кого бы он выбрал?

— Бред какой-то, — громко фыркнул Рид, устраиваясь в чистом салоне. Вопрос сам по себе не имел никакого смысла, ведь никто не поставил бы его перед подобной дилеммой. Машина завелась со второго раза, Гэвин зажмурился и потёр переносицу. Его бесила не сама постановка заданного самому себе вопроса. Раздражало то, что ответ всплыл в голове слишком быстро. Без малейших сомнений или чувства неправильности. Рид тут же закопошился в поисках оправданий. С Ричардом он контактировал намного больше Дэна, поэтому с ним было комфортнее? И андроид мог и подстраивался под общение с Гэвином, вроде как. Хорошо, тогда какой вопрос считался бы справедливым?

Тина или Ричард?

Рид притормозил на светофоре резче запланированного. Сзади возмущённо посигналили. Гэвин яростно потрубил в ответ.

— С чего я вообще задаю себе такие вопросы? — пробормотал он и потянулся к панели, намереваясь включить радио. Ненавязчивая музыка приятно окутала уши, за окном мелькали огни вечернего Детройта. Рид пытался расслабиться: мурлыкал знакомые мелодии, постукивал по рулю в такт барабанам, но продолжал ёрзать на сидении, поскрипывая кожаной обивкой.

Уже в Корнерстоуне он не выдержал. Хорошенько выругался, стукнул по панели, вырубая радио и проклиная мысли, которые никак не желали покинуть голову.

— Тина, конечно, Тина, — уверенно произнёс он в пустоту. Он знал её дольше, она была его лучшей подругой. Конечно, он выбрал бы Чен для дружеской встречи. Но вместе с озвученным ответом появилось и странное чувство отсутствия потери. Будто бы Ричард и не претендовал на её место в его голове. Гэвин облегчённо выдохнул и покинул салон машины.

Потому что он был его коллегой, разумеется. Подчинённым. Куда им до приятелей?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) — корабликоподобная (кораблик: https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/karinag_fsk/84755240/32004/32004_800.jpg) спираль. Ноги сгибаются в коленях и подаются сильно вперед так, чтобы таз оказался прямо над коньками, а корпус укладывается назад параллельно льду и максимально низко. Есть вариации с касанием одной или двумя руками льда как в мостике. Гифочка :3 https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7b/f6/3c/7bf63c6ebb1d6179be9cd1eae0381c09.gif
> 
> (2) — в спортивной медицине клейкая лента из ткани, напоминающая лейкопластырь, используемая для фиксации или поддержки суставов. Вот здесь хорошо видно их на спине: https://s5o.ru/storage/simple/ru/edt/a6/cb/8b/36/rue581e317ae4.36.jpg а вот тут на коленях: https://www.sovsport.ru/data/sovsport/preview/2018-11/17/image-3932-1542479946-620x462.jpg


	21. Небо над Детройтом

У детектива Райта было до ужаса вылизанное лицо. Белое, невыносимо ровное, без кругов под глазами, с почти незаметной щетиной. Его карие глаза казались Гэвину какими-то дико-тёмными, неестественно выпирающими контрастом из-под светлых бровей. Серьёзных проблем с полицией у Рида никогда не было, разве что парочка штрафов за парковку в неположенном месте и превышение скорости, не более. Он уважал местную полицию, как и многие его сверстники: как ни крути на их глазах правоохранительные органы города поднялись на ноги, опуская на колени обнаглевшие преступные банды разваливающегося в прошлом Детройта.

— То есть, можно сказать, вы — единственный человек, который работает на этой половине арены? — детектив перекрутил зубочистку по светлым, сливающимся с древесным цветом губам. Гэвину больше нравилось смотреть на его измазанные чернилами ладони. Райт постоянно записывал что-то в блокнот, совсем как в фильмах. Разве что чёрные пятна на коротких пальцах не вписывались в кинематографичность ситуации.

— Вроде того, — Рид неопределённо повёл плечами. — За всё время с апреля я видел здесь только Фаулера и Кейна в несоревновательное время.

— Насколько свободно вы можете перемещаться по этой части катка? — ногти детектива неприятно застучали по кожаной тёмной обложке небольшой книжки в его руках.

— Ээ, — глубокомысленно выдал Гэвин. — Я могу зайти туда, куда мне надо. Каток, зал с тренажёрами и для занятий хореографией, серверная и тренерская. Больше я никуда не ходил.

— При помощи пропуска, верно? — детектив покрутил в руках смартфон с проекцией голо-изображения QR-кода. Видимо, показывал свою временную пропускную карту в «КиберАйс».

— Да.

— И шестого числа вы заходили в серверную.

— Да.

— Как и пятого числа и за день до этого, судя по данным, полученным из системы.

— Обычно я сопровождаю Ричарда туда, да.

— Могу я узнать зачем? — Райт всмотрелся в Гэвина внимательнее. Наверняка хотел поймать какую-то реакцию.

— Разумеется, — с натянутой улыбкой вежливо ответил ему Рид. — Предпочитаю точно знать, что девятисотый вырубился. Вы же проверяете чайник перед уходом из дома?

— Нет, у меня система умного дома и контроль бытовой техники через смартфон, мистер Рид, — прохладно оповестил его полицейский. Гэвин порывисто вздохнул, чуть не фыркнув.

— Также иногда я проверяю его показатели через интерфейс у стены.

— Любопытно, — детектив прищурился. — У вас есть образование техника или программиста? Посещали какие-то курсы?

— Нет, паре нажатий кнопок меня научил Дэн, — проворчал Рид и скрестил руки на груди. — Вы меня подозреваете?

От Райта этот защитный жест не укрылся, и Гэвин мысленно дал себе по лбу — нужно было сидеть спокойно.

— Где вы были в ночь с шестого на седьмое октября? — вместо прямого ответа спросил детектив. Значит, подозревал.

— Дома, спал, — глухо ответил Рид. К счастью, происшествие выпало на сочельник его дня рождения, и он хорошо его помнил. Случись это дерьмо на месяц раньше, и воспоминания дались бы ему с трудом.

— Живёте один?

— Да.

Райт черкнул в поганом блокноте.

— Ваш андроид был в спящем режиме?

— У меня нет андроида, — возразил Рид и, опомнившись, добавил: — Тот, что оформлен на меня по документам, не в счёт: он остаётся на катке и принадлежит в большей степени организации, на которую я работаю.

Райт пристально взглянул на него исподлобья, а затем снова поводил чёрной ручкой по бумаге. Гэвин сжал челюсти. До чего отвратная ситуация.

— Зачем вы связались седьмого числа с Дэниэлем Кейном?

— Хотел предложить ему посидеть в баре, ничего особенного, — количество вопросов раздражало, Рид потёр переносицу. — Мне уже стоит искать адвоката?

Детектив Райт громко цокнул языком и откинулся на спинку стула, который он утащил от соседнего пустующего стола в тренерской. Гэвина загнали по сути в собственный кабинет и отрезали все пути к выходу.

— Я просто уточняю некоторые моменты, мистер Рид.

Гэвин скептически приподнял бровь. Полицейский усмехнулся.

— Но раз вам так любопытно, то давайте посмотрим, нужен ли вам адвокат… — детектив пролистнул блокнот, не убирая ручку. Кончик стержня проехался по его левой ладони и оставил очередное чёрное пятно от пасты. — Два дня назад ваш коллега, мистер Кейн, подал заявление о пропаже андроида модели WB200. Никаких следов физического взлома помещений «КиберАйс» экспертами обнаружено не было. Отметка машины по имени Руперт осталась на каждом пропускном пункте от серверной до выхода, что сходится с материалами, полученными с камер видеонаблюдения арены.

Детектив Райт поводил пальцем по смартфону, пока договаривал факты, и положил технику перед Ридом.

— Он вам знаком, не так ли? — уточнил полицейский. Гэвин опустил взгляд ниже. Конечно же, Руперт был ему знаком. Он запомнился мужчине ещё с момента проверки перед «Бетой». Именно на нём Рид ошибся в прогнозах о списании: подумал, что WB200 был устаревшим из-за мигающего диода. К тому же Руперт выделялся среди прочих фигуристов наиболее юношеской, даже какой-то мягкой внешностью.

— Мне знаком каждый андроид в серверной, детектив, — ровным тоном протянул Гэвин. — Я вижу их каждый день.

— Хорошо, — Райт убрал смартфон и снова дописал что-то в блокнот. — Итак, факты таковы, что в ночь с шестого на седьмое декабря андроид модели WB200, Руперт, прервал спящий режим и в спешке покинул «КиберАйс», спокойно миновав каждую пропускную панель. Кроме той, что находится у выхода. Её он взломал.

Гэвин промолчал.

— Далее следы машины теряются, — продолжил детектив. — Последнее зафиксированное направление — северо-запад, в паре кварталов отсюда.

Райт постучал колпачком ручки по столу и снова прилип к Риду тёмным взглядом.

— Вы ведь живёте в Корнерстоуне, верно? — уточнил он. Гэвин сглотнул, неохотно кивая. — На северо-западе?

— Но дальше парочки кварталов, знаете ли, — вякнул Рид. — На северо-западе находится не только мой дом, если что.

— Я просто озвучил небольшой факт, не более, — полицейский вежливо улыбнулся. — Итак, Руперт покинул «КиберАйс» ночью. На следующий день, когда вы явились на работу, вас ничуть не смутило отсутствие андроида.

— Я заметил, что рядом с пустующим местом появилось ещё одно, — возразил Гэвин.

— И вы не пошли в полицию?

— Зачем? — Рид непонимающе моргнул. — Под моей ответственностью находится только RK900. Остальных андроидов могут списать без моего ведома или увезти, меня об этом уведомлять не будут.

Райт черкнул пару слов в блокнот.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — пробормотал светловолосый мужчина. — Итак, вас не напрягал факт отсутствия машины в течение пятнадцати дней.

— Если его списали, то это навсегда, — сквозь зубы протянул Гэвин. — Я понятия не имею, когда сюда привозят новеньких, детектив Райт. Того старого андроида отключили в августе. На дворе уже октябрь, но его место всё ещё пустует. Поэтому да, мне было плевать на отсутствие WB200.

— И вы единственный человек, который работает на этой половине катка, — не моргнув и глазом. продолжил Райт.

— К чему вы клоните, ну же? — Рид фыкрнул.

— Единственный, кто уполномочен отдавать приказы машинам на этой половине «КиберАйс», — более глухим, даже угрожающим тоном припечатал детектив.

— Чего? — Гэвин нахмурился. — Слушайте, я работаю только с Рич…

— Машина не может покинуть здание сама, просто так, мистер Рид, — Райт подался вперёд. Его плечи напряглись, выражая всем телом нависшую опасность. — Знаете, если человек на вашем месте посодействовал бы следствию, то отделался бы только статьёй о превышении полномочий. Может, даже просто штрафом, если найти адвоката получше.

Гэвин прикусил щёку изнутри. Вот что он точно запомнил из всех просмотренных сериалов во время работы на складе, так это то, что лишний раз языком чесать ему не стоило. Чёрт знает, насколько это актуально для реальной жизни, но он уже выдал Райту целую пару исписанных листов в чёрном кожаном блокнотике.

— Мне нечего добавить, детектив, — отрезал Гэвин, сжимая руки сильнее. Райт прищурился. Белок окончательно растворился в тени суженных глаз, на мгновение превратив его взгляд в чистый поток чёрного цвета. Но Рид имел в своей жизни дело с Дэвидом Фаррагутом, а этому полицейскому до него ещё жить и жить. Детектив посверлил его взглядом пару секунд, а затем расслабил плечи.

— Я бы хотел побеседовать с вашим андроидом, если вы не против, — подчёркнуто вежливо не то что бы спросил, скорее оповестил Гэвина Райт.

— Он в большей степени принадлежит андроидному объединению конькобежцев, а не мне, — проворчал Рид, поднимаясь из-за стола. Большой и светлый кабинет сейчас казался невозможно душным, так что он был только рад проводить детектива до серверной. — Мы закончили?

— Пока что да, — полицейский захлопнул блокнот и направился вслед за Гэвином. — Не покидайте пределы города, мистер Рид.

— Тогда покончите с расследованием до дня благодарения, детектив Райт.

Тот ничего не сказал в ответ, только достал из кармана упаковку жевательной резинки. В нос ударил резкий мятный запах. Рид поморщился и толкнул дверь на выход из тренерской.

— О, Гэвин, — Дэн едва успел отшагнуть назад, чуть не получив по носу. По сравнению с обликом в «Wines & Bread» сейчас глава отдела по работе с андроидами выглядел помятым, растрёпанным и смотрел на Рида растерянно. — Вы уже закончили?

— Типа того, — бегло ответил тот. После того вечера они ещё ни разу не виделись, да и откровенно говоря, Гэвин не рвался. Даже наоборот.

— Мистер Кейн, — детектив окликнул Дэна из-за спины Рида. — Вы, наконец, пришли.

— Да, простите. Я проспал, — Кейн посмотрел в сторону полицейского с явно написанным на лбу «извините». — Пропуск сработал?

— Никаких проблем. Спасибо, что поберегли моё время.

Гэвин оглянулся на Райта. Теперь его тёмный ищущий взгляд переключился полностью на Дэна.

— Полагаю, то, что установочный файл пришёл мне посреди ночи, не случайно, — детектив усмехнулся. — Сможете ответить на несколько вопросов?

— Да, я в норме, — Кейн красноречиво потряс стаканчиком в руке. Скорее всего, кофе из автомата, судя по знакомому оформлению чёрной крышки.

— Тогда пройдёмте. Мистер Рид, — полицейский снова обратил внимание на Гэвина. — Не против, если мы займём ваш столик в тренерской?

— Чувствуйте себя как дома, — отмахнулся от него Рид и продолжил свой путь наружу. — Если не найдёте моего андроида в серверной, то, значит, мы на катке.

— Думал, он в большей степени принадлежит конькобежцам, — протянул Райт. Гэвин засунул руки в карманы парки, в которой он обычно проводил тренировки, и с непередаваемым наслаждением оттопырил средние пальцы, улыбаясь полицейскому в лицо.

— Кстати, это довольно интересный момент. Видите ли, детектив, система оформления андроидов у нас отличается от полице…

Голос Дэна затих за закрывшейся дверью, которую красноречиво прикрыл Рид. Он сжал и разжал пару раз кулаки, сделав глубокий вдох, а затем достал смартфон. Райт нехило его задержал. Настолько, что Гэвин впервые погано опаздывал на целых полчаса.

— Дерьмо, — простонал мужчина и чуть ли не бегом помчался к серверной. Хорошо, что Ричарду не требовалась разминка. Плохо, что Гэвин предпочёл сам будить андроида вместо того, чтобы бросить это дело на автоматику. Может, стоило купить аренду на какой-нибудь ледовой арене и тайком возить туда девятисотого на дополнительные тренировки? Рид раздражённо распахнул дверь серверной. Ага, Гэвин. Отличная идея. Оправдай подозрения Райта и действительно стащи андроида, почему нет?

— Снова ремонт? Сменили маршрут? Авария? — Рида снова пристально осмотрели. Только на этот раз в его кожу впивались серые глаза включившегося Ричарда, а не две чёрные дыры детектива Райта. — Видимых повреждений не наблюдаю.

— Лучше бы всё перечисленное, — признался Гэвин. RK900 удивлённо приподнял бровь. Рид отмахнулся. — Давай в темпе, у нас время. Детали по пути.

Андроид послушно схватил коньки и подстроился под быстрый шаг мужчины, выслушивая краткую сводку.

— Детективу нет смысла тратить время на разговор со мной, — Ричард закрепил магнитные накладки и поднялся со скамьи. — А все андроиды в серверной находятся в глубоком спящем режиме. Мы не наблюдаем за окружением.

— Его интересуют не твои красивые камеры в глазках, Ричард, — Гэвин покачал головой и подошёл к бортику. — Теперь он будет копать под меня.

— Я знаю, — RK900 открыл дверцу и шагнул на лёд. — Но как я уже сказал, мне нечего ему сообщить.

— Неужели? — Рид хитро прищурился и наклонился, скрещивая руки на груди и упираясь локтями в борт. — А как же мои потенциальные попытки воспользоваться катком в своих целях?

— Вы же сами только что сказали, что они потенциальны, тренер, — Ричард слегка улыбнулся и ухватился за борт. Имитация совершенно человеческого жеста, не иначе. Андроид-то стоял на коньках уверенно. Несмотря на то, что пальцы девятисотого были далеко от локтя Рида, и сам он был одет в куртку, мужчине почудилось исходящее от них тепло. — К тому же, указание вас моим владельцем в бумагах имеет определённые юридические последствия. Вы наверняка слышали о слежке «Киберлайф»?

— Ещё бы, — Гэвин сглотнул. — Андроиды следят за нами ууу-у.

— Что, собственно, не ложь, — усмехнулся RK900. А затем включил тот самый поучительный тон. — Но мы не передаем информацию о владельцах третьим лицам. Даже «Киберлайф» получает данные не о пользователях, а выводы, сделанные на их основе. И без указания точного источника. Неплохой компромисс, не так ли?

— Подожди, в плане… — Рид потёр переносицу, стараясь уложить сказанное андроидом в голове. И нет. Он не заслушался, просто Ричард описывал всё очень красиво, без сбивающегося ритма. Гэвин крепко зажмурился и поморгал.

— В плане, если среднестатистический пользователь приобретает товар определённой марки, то андроид не бежит в «Киберлайф» с криком: «Джейн Смитт купила, она купила!», — Ричард улыбнулся шире и слегка сдвинулся на льду. Его рука подалась ближе к локтю Рида. — Данные направляются в базы данных без указания авторства. Тематическая реклама в интернете — не дело рук компании.

— Ясное дело, — Гэвин фыркнул. — Она существовала ещё до того, как Камски подумал об основании «Киберлайф».

Ричард кивнул.

— Но здесь дело немного другое, — поколебавшись, произнёс Рид. — Это вопросы полиции.

— И чтобы получить на них ответы, им необходимо предоставить ордер владельцу, — Ричард играючи проехался по льду, объезжая Гэвина и теперь останавливаясь по левую его сторону. Он наляг на борт сильнее, будто расслабленно опираясь на него правым локтем, и скрестил пальцы рук. — Вы же не пустите полицию в дом без такой бумаги, верно? Без вашего указания я не скажу ему ни слова.

Девятисотый улыбнулся, и какая-та неявная хитрость спряталась в его прищуренном взгляде. Гэвин не удержался и подался вперёд, будто на катке был кто-то ещё, кто мог их подслушать.

— А это уже пособничество, — более тихим, вкрадчивым тоном протянул Рид. — Разве такое не против правил, м? Ричи?

Сокращённый вариант имени соскользнул с языка плавно, как подтаявшее масло на ноже. RK900 моргнул. Кажется, его диод мелькнул жёлтым на мгновение, Гэвин не был уверен — его внимание полностью захватили стальные глаза.

— Такое как раз по правилам, тренер, — не согласился девятисотый, также снизив громкость голоса. — Вам рекомендуется просто присутствовать при встрече, чтобы отказ был официальным.

— Не знал, что вы ещё и в юридических тонкостях разбираетесь, — хмыкнул Гэвин.

— Это не входит в стандартный пакет, вы правы, — Ричард склонил голову вправо, опираясь ей на плечо.

— Но если я никому не расскажу, то никто и не узнает? — Гэвин мельком взглянул на движущийся искусственный кадык: сегодня RK900 снова был в чёрной униформе.

— Я уже говорил, что у вас хорошая память? Лучше, чем у среднестатистического пользователя.

— Не хочешь сбегать в «Киберлайф» и донести до них эти данные лично? Можешь без анонимности, я не против. Кричи хоть на всю башню.

— Осторожнее с сарказмом в указаниях, тренер.

— А где ты сарказм нашёл? — Гэвин наигранно удивился, глупо поморгав, как в комедийном немом кино. — Я говорил серьёзно.

Ричард глухо посмеялся, откинув голову назад. Только-только начавшая сгущаться необычная атмосфера рассеялась, но Рид посмотрел на улыбку андроида без сожалений. Девятисотый снова взглянул на него, а затем его живая мимика плавно сошла на нет.

— Я бы очень хотел продолжить беседу в том же режиме, — он оттолкнулся от бортика. — Но тренировка и так сократилась из-за полиции.

— Да-да, ты прав, — Гэвин тоже сменил позу, выпрямляясь. — Что-то я заболтался.

— Мы, — поправил его Ричард. — Мы заболтались.

— Тебе лишь бы придраться, — проворчал Рид, нарочито нахохлившись, но ощущая, как на душе потеплело от реплики RK900. — Вали уже на исходную.

Всё оставшееся время Гэвин провёл как на иголках. Ричард снова и снова выкатывал программу, а Рид стоял один за бортиком, ожидая момента, когда Райт явится на порог, чтобы попытаться допросить андроида. Гэвин, разумеется, ничего не крал, но что-то ему подсказывало, что этот поганый детектив найдёт, что спросить и к чему придраться, чтобы втянуть в это преступление Рида. Но слова девятисотого, конечно, успокаивали. Ему оставалось только послать Райта с его вопросами куда подальше, но вежливо. С любовью даже. А ещё на всякий случай подыскать адвоката. Однако даже по завершению тренировки детектив на каток не явился. И в серверной его тоже не было.

— Сбрось мне, если он явится, — попросил Ричарда Гэвин, с неохотой оставляя его у стены. Новое пустующее место теперь резало глаз до тошноты.

— Мы могли бы его поискать, — предложил андроид.

— Вот ещё, — Рид фыркнул. — Это ему нужно, а не нам. Так что пусть сам бегает по арене.

RK900 пожал плечами и выпрямился, закрывая глаза.

— И, Ричард, — порывисто позвал его Гэвин. Андроид тут же отозвался, поворачиваясь в сторону человека. — Спасибо тебе. Ну, за юридическую консультацию.

— Не за что, тренер.

Девятисотый улыбнулся и снова закрыл глаза, погружаясь в спящий режим. И на этот раз Рид его не остановил и не потянулся тут же к интерфейсу, нет. Гэвин позволил себе расслабленно опереться на левую ногу и скрестить руки на груди. Он взглянул на изящно выгнутую искусственную прядь волос. Пробежал глазами по коже, выглядывающей из-за чёрного воротника стандартной униформы, которую Ричард надевал реже остальных. Чувство какой-то лёгкой благодарности пощекотало грудь изнутри.

— Отдыхай, — едва слышно порывисто шепнул Гэвин и чуть ли не бегом покинул серверную.

Вместо того, чтобы сразу направиться в кафетерий, Рид поплёлся в тренерскую. Нужно было сменить куртку, захватить обед, ну и проверить, не засел ли там детектив Райт, ожидая его в липкой паутине ложных обвинений. А может, он всё ещё допрашивал Дэна? Предположения генерировались в голове с приличной скоростью и были быстро уничтожены одним фактом: тренерская пустовала. Гэвин облегчённо выдохнул, оставил тёплую парку в шкафчике и с досадой обнаружил, что забыл забрать контейнер с едой из машины. И вот здесь-то правосудие его и настигло.

Детектив Райт стоял неподалёку от заднего входа в «КиберАйс». Одетый в светлое пальто, он небрежно опирался о стену здания и вертел в руке незажжённую сигарету, задумчиво рассматривая свои ботинки. Гэвин поморщился. Сейчас у него был нехилый такой шанс свалить обратно внутрь, забить на заготовленный обед и купить чего-то в кафетерии, оттянув момент встречи ещё ненадолго.

— Эй, детектив, — с силой выдавил Рид, неохотно приближаясь к полицейскому. Тот резко вскинул голову. — Вы так и не появились на катке.

— А, Рид, — безразлично протянул Райт. — Нет нужды. У меня нет никаких вопросов ни к вам, ни к вашему андроиду.

Гэвин удивлённо моргнул.

— Говорил с вашим техником. Оказалось, что у вас на катке андроиды работают не так, как в нашем участке. Даже если бы вы отдали подобный приказ, WB200 бы вас не послушал, — пояснил детектив. Сигарета в его пальцах замерла. Пятна от чернил на руках резко контрастировали с белой оберточной бумагой. — Вот если бы удрал девятисотый, тут другой вопрос.

— О, — Рид остановился в полутора метрах от полицейского. Тот выглядел каким-то уставшим. Может, всё дело было в опустившихся плечах, а может, в сменившемся выражении лица. Его глаза больше не казались Гэвину угрожающими, скорее, потухшими. — Смотрю, вы не сильно этому рады.

— Не рад, — согласился с ним Райт, качнув головой. — Всё было бы намного проще, если бы не это.

— Сложности не по плечу? — ехидно отметил Гэвин. Детектив, наконец, посмотрел на него, опасно прищурившись.

— Наоборот, — фыркнул он и полез в карман брюк. Металлическая зажигалка поймала луч редкого октябрьского солнца и чуть не отразила его прямо в глаза Риду. Сверкнул огонёк, щёлкнула ещё раз крышка. Гэвин заметил ржавчину. Должно быть, вещица была старая. Детектив хорошенько затянулся, зажмурившись, и выдохнул дым в сторону. Он полез в карман ещё раз и протянул почти пустую пачку.

— Не курю, — Рид покачал головой.

— Это хорошо. Я бросаю.

Гэвин красноречиво уставился на сигарету в его руках. Райт усмехнулся.

— Добиваю последнюю пачку, — пояснил он. — Только когда хреново.

— Да бросьте, — Рид закатил глаза. — Убежавший андроид это не маньяк какой-нибудь, что за трагедия?

— Это будет очередной тупик. И для полиции это трагедия, — детектив стряхнул пепел на асфальт. — Ещё одно висячее дело с пропавшим андроидом, блеск. Для того же я столько пахал, ага.

— Работа мечты оказалась не такой радужной? — Гэвин шагнул ближе к стене и тоже опёрся о нее, но плечом.

— И снова наоборот, мистер Рид, — Райт усмехнулся и повторно затянулся. Лёгкий ветер задел его волнистые волосы. — Мне нравится работать в полиции. Даже в самые пресные дни, полные отчётов.

— Но? — подтолкнул его Гэвин.

— Но я должен служить людям, — детектив прокашлялся и злостно сплюнул. Когда он продолжил, его голос стал сиплым: — Вместо этого я бегаю за поломанными андроидами, потому что большая влиятельная корпорация ни за что не признает, что её игрушки не такие идеальные, как на обложке.

Райт ещё раз затянулся, приканчивая сигарету, и задержал дыхание перед тем, как выдохнуть последний едкий дым. Рид сглотнул. Фраза, сказанная полицейским, была жёсткой и попахивала стойким ароматом теории заговоров. Бросить такое, считай, незнакомцу? Глупо или смело?

— А в это время где-то там бродит тот самый маньяк, мистер Рид, — детектив отбросил сигарету в сторону, прямо на асфальт. — Знаете, как получить звание детектива раньше других карьеристов в отделе?

— Поделитесь опытом?

— Нужно иметь хорошие способности, это раз, — Райт выпятил указательный палец. А затем добавил средний. — И рвать жопу, это два. А знаете, что будет дальше?

Гэвин промолчал.

— Вас тактично направят в другой город с долгожданным званием. И вы застрянете там, как муха в дерьме. Потому что нечего было выпендриваться, — детектив снова сплюнул. — Так что сложности меня не пугают, мистер Рид. Я их жажду.

— Я уже понял, что вы у нас эталон стараний, — фыркнул Гэвин. — Если б могли, уже надели бы на меня наручники.

— Да бросьте, — детектив усмехнулся. — Всё ещё ворчите на это? Ну, хорошо. Именем закона приношу свои глубочайшие извинения за то, что ваше лицо показалось мне преступным и за то, что я просто делал свою работу. Довольны?

Рид пожал плечами и расслабленно откинул голову на стену.

— Почему вы сказали мне всё это? — поле долгой паузы, нахмурившись, спросил он.

— Нет никакой глубинной причины, — безразлично ответил Райт. — Просто мало кто спрашивает, а вы поймали меня с сигареткой в общественном месте.

— Вряд ли бы я подал заявление.

— Знаю, — детектив оттолкнулся от стены и повернулся в сторону Гэвина. — Поболтали, как настоящие подружки, мистер Рид, спасибо. Надеюсь, больше мы никогда не пересечёмся.

— Взаимно, — сказал уже в уходящую спину Рид. — А я надеюсь, вам достанется желанный маньяк.

Райт поднял руку и отсалютовал двумя пальцами. Гэвин задумчиво потёр переносицу.

Что-то менялось. Сложно сказать, в каких масштабах. То ли весь Детройт постепенно отступал куда-то в вязкую темноту, чтобы затаиться перед бурей, то ли просто в жизни Гэвина происходило чёрти что. Рид устало поплёлся к машине, решив, что сегодня он потренируется дома и без льда.

Судя по словам Райта, сбежавший Руперт — не единственный андроид, о пропаже которого заявили в полицию. Что бы это значило? Гэвин был хорошо наслышан о красном льде, который создаётся на основе топлива андроидов. Может, их как-то взламывали ради тириума? В голове пробежала мысль о новой, ещё более активной волне наркоторговли в Детройте. Рид поморщился и замер рядом с Фордом. В любом случае, это дело полиции.

Видимую границу неба медленно, но верно затягивало тёмными осенними тучами. Надвигался ливень.


	22. Сладость для андроида

— Один-два. Все на месте, — Гэвин удовлетворённо кивнул и подошёл к «спящему» Ричарду.

С полицией проблемы закончились, но для себя Рид решил, что сразу же поднимет шум в случае пропажи ещё одного андроида. Потому что второй раз от звания подозреваемого он так просто не отделается. Дней десять Гэвин настороженно посматривал по сторонам на работе и дома, ожидая, что тот детектив выпрыгнет из-за угла с громким криком: «Я передумал! Арестовать этого негодяя!». Но чем ближе подступала дата Хэллоуина, тем больше Рид расслаблялся.

Весь город быстро подхватил атмосферу праздника каждой своей частью: и развитым центром, и бедными районами. В этом таилось особое очарование Детройта. Да, Гэвин, как и многие, осуждал сложившуюся неравномерность уровня жизни внутри штата и всей страны, что тут говорить о маленькой «андроидной» столице. Но когда дело доходило до праздников… сложно было игнорировать собственные чувства. Поражавшие воображение технологии щекотали восторгом не только разум, но и душу. А умельцы, которые работали над оформлением главных улиц, каждый год двигались дальше, замахивались на большее. Сплочённость учёных, поддержка инвесторов — всё сплелось между собой, не давая прогрессу никакого шанса на паузу. При этом Риду особенно нравилось, что ребята не уходили слишком далеко. Детройт оставался Детройтом. Здания не обрастали голограммами, улицы дышали открытым пространством. Никто не прятал бедняков по полицейским участкам, никто не вылизывал дорожки от листвы и мусора подчистую. Городу оставляли живые, настоящие черты. И только по праздникам превращали улицы в аттракцион.

Но если случилось так, что голова разболелась от летающих дронов с проекторами, а голограммы начинали давить, то прямо здесь, под боком, полчаса езды от силы, можно было найти ту самую, «олдскульную» атмосферу. Более бедные районы не могли позволить себе особой роскоши, и потому в период праздников подъездные дорожки и дома украшались по старинке. Пыльные чучела, кое-где потухшие лампочки гирлянд. Корявые вывески. Экскурс в атмосферу прошлого, иными словами. За это сочетание новаторских идей, от которых сердце стучало как бешеное, и греющей душу старины Гэвин и любил Детройт. Потому ещё и не продал чёртов дом, чтобы умотать куда-то подальше. Настроение города влияло на Рида, успокаивало. Растворяло мерзкий осадок ложных обвинений, помогало расслабиться.

— Всех пересчитали? — с лёгкой улыбкой уточнил Ричард, стоило ему сфокусировать взгляд на Гэвине.

— И тебе доброе утро, — протянул мужчина. — Как спалось?

— Как и всегда, — девятисотый отошёл от стены. — Вы ведь можете посмотреть графики, к чему вопросы?

— Считай, что мне лень, — Рид пожал плечами. Ричард усмехнулся и не спеша вытащил коньки из шкафчика.

— Не торопитесь, — посоветовал андроид, когда Гэвин резво двинулся в сторону выхода. Рид в ответ вопросительно приподнял бровь:

— С чего бы это?

— Дэниэл Кейн только что вышел со складского помещения. Столкнётесь прямо в коридоре, — отчитался Ричард и связал вытащенные из-под магнитных накладок шнурки. Гэвин моргнул и так и застыл у двери, недоумённо уставившись на девятисотого.

— Что? — RK900 склонил голову набок. — Для того, у кого есть хотя бы минимальные способности к анализу, ваше нежелание видеть мистера Кейна очевидно.

— Бред собачий, — не согласился Рид. — Ты сейчас выдумываешь!

— Четыре раза вы покидали столовую, стоило вам заметить, что в зале присутствует Дэниэл. Дважды — сворачивали в коридорах.

Гэвин громко фыркнул.

— Ну да, не хочу, и что? — ложь не прокатила, так что он перешёл в защиту.

— Ничего, — безразлично выдал RK900. — Меня не волнуют детали вашего конфликта. И я не способен на осуждение.

— Мы не конфликтовали, — поправил его Гэвин.

— Как скажете, — покорно кивнул андроид. Рид поморщился.

— А как ты вычислил где он? — спустя небольшую паузу поинтересовался мужчина. В том числе, чтобы сменить тему.

— Пропуск, — Ричард указал на бейдж, торчащий из кармана Гэвина. — Отметка о проходе фиксируется в системе.

— Так, — мужчина скрестил руки на груди. — Ты, что же, в систему влез? Хакнул?

— Нет. Я — часть этой системы, и взлом мне не требуется, — девятисотый плавно двинул кистью, обрисовывая указательным пальцем круг. Жест андроида показался Гэвину каким-то тягучим, насыщенным опасностью. Может, потому что Рид впервые задумался, что способности Ричарда не заканчивались на создании списка массажистов.

— И всё во имя прокачки отношений с тренером? — скептически протянул Гэвин, инстинктивно немного отступая назад.

— Снова нет, — андроид улыбнулся. — На самом деле, это мистер Кейн. Полагаю, он расширил допуск, чтобы пресечь инцидент, подобный побегу WB200.

— А, — Рид расслабил плечи. Но моментально понял, что не всё так гладко: — Хочешь сказать, есть вероятность повтора?

— Разумеется.

— Сколько процентов?

Ричард выгнул бровь, а затем указал на дверь.

— Дэниэл Кейн покинул «КиберАйс», — отчитался он. — А говоря о вероятности… цифры будут варьироваться в зависимости от условий.

— Например? — уточнил Рид и пропустил андроида первым в коридор.

— Вас интересует вероятность повторения на этом катке? Или в целом в ASU?

— Конечно первое.

— Пять целых и пятьдесят пятых процента, — тут же выдал информацию девятисотый.

— Всего-то, — Гэвин фыркнул.

— А если в ASU?

— Два и семьдесят семь.

— И ради этого Дэн заморачивался…? Пф.

— Ну, — Ричард пожал плечами. — Ещё недавно вероятность была практически нулевой. Полагаю, мистер Кейн смотрит в будущее.

Гэвин снова вспомнил слова детектива Райта об участившихся пропажах и незакрытых делах.

— А среди всех андроидов? — Рид повернулся в сторону RK900. Они остановились перед проходом, ведущим на арену.

— Среди миллионов? — Ричард нахмурился. — У меня нет точных данных о количестве функционирующих андроидов и о подобных случаях вне ASU, но, полагаю, речь идёт о сотых долях.

Мужчина присвистнул. Неудивительно, что «Киберлайф» не проявляла никакого интереса по отношению к этим пропажам. По крайней мере пока. Что касалось Кейна… Тогда, на соревнованиях второго класса, он говорил Гэвину, что не одобряет политику игнорирования компании относительно сбоев. И, судя по всему, это были не пустые слова.

— По крайней мере Дэн делает хоть что-то, — задумчиво пробормотал Рид. Глубоко вздохнул и потёр ладонями лицо, возвращаясь к делам насущным. — В любом случае, не наши проблемы. Нововведение не помешает тебе кататься, верно?

— Нет, — Ричард покачал головой.

— Вот и славненько, — Гэвин шлёпнул себя по ногам, а затем поднял руки выше, упираясь ими в бока. — Так что приступим к тренировкам.

И началась ежедневная рутина: девятисотый выкатывал программы, Рид наблюдал. Сложнейшие элементы, которые Гэвин не осилил бы в лучшие свои годы, не так поражали глаз, как в самом начале их совместной работы, но ему всё равно нравилось смотреть. Чистые прокаты с подобным контентом для человека — мягко говоря, редкость, а андроид выкатывал программы без ошибок снова и снова. Подумать только. Три четверных подряд в каскаде. Высоких. Со сложным выездом. Никакой преротации ( _1_ ), никаких ложных ребёр. Никакого «вспаханного» льда ( _2_ ). У Гэвина в груди потяжелело.

Сам он только начал восстанавливать прыжки. Двойные сальхов ( _3_ ) и тулуп ( _4_ ) щёлкались как орешки. А вот с лутцем ( _5_ ) были проблемы: иррациональный страх не давал Риду скрутить обороты полностью. Мужчина раскрывался в воздухе слишком рано, со страхом прерывая прыжок. Сердце яростно колотилось, чувство досады перекрывало дыхание — Гэвин ненавидел делать «бабочки» ( _6_ ) больше всего. Подготовка, заход на прыжок, и вот ты у цели… но вместо того, чтобы пустить в дело всю набранную энергию, ты отпускаешь всё в никуда. Тратишь потенциал впустую.

_Чёртов лутц._

Рид раздражённо потёр переносицу холодными пальцами. Пора бы ему носить у льда и перчатки в том числе. Проехавший мимо Ричард освежил тренера приятным ветерком. Мужчина проследил за ним взглядом.

Разумеется, он понимал, в чём проблема. Тогда, перед чемпионатом мира двадцать шестого года, он упал с лутца. Прошло много лет, но тело помнило «привкус» конкретного прыжка. Его заход, перетяжку ( _7_ ). Сопротивление воздуха. А ещё оно помнило ту жуткую боль, пронзившую правую ногу. В первый момент все ощущения тогда сошлись только на скверном переломе. И какая же это была подлая обманка. Кость срослась, разумеется, в то время как настоящая проблема затаилась в бедре. Старая травма заныла, отозвалась на кличку, словно послушная псина. Рид со злостью ударил ладонями в борт. _Проклятье._

Но больше всего бесило, что Гэвин прогибался. Он и раньше получал травмы и немного волновался перед прыжками после возвращения с больничного. Однако ему всегда хватало смелости оторваться ото льда. Хэнк восхищался этой способностью. Рид не был шибко талантливым в фигурном катании от природы, но он мог тренироваться до посинения и восстанавливался после травм быстрее любого известного ему спортсмена. Физически и морально. А тут… «Бабочка» за «бабочкой». Позорище. Гэвин поморщился и приказал себе сконцентрироваться на прокате Ричарда. Свои проблемы Рид обязательно решит, но это не ему через полтора месяца соревноваться с Коннором. Необходимо расставлять приоритеты правильно.

RK900 как раз перешёл к исполнению самой слабой части проката — презентации, в том числе и через дорожку шагов. Мужчина прищурился, стараясь получше рассмотреть движения андроида, который наворачивал круги на дальней половине катка. Программа была забитой донельзя: к технике не придерёшься. И из-за этого совершенства Гэвин всё четче видел то, чего Ричарду не хватало. Каждый фигурист-человек катался уникально, в своём стиле. Кто-то визуально словно «прилипал» ко льду, кто-то перемещался размашисто, захватывая ногами целые метры поверхности, у кого-то конёк был очень мягким, а у кого-то ещё что-то. Список был бесконечным. Себя Гэвин относил ко второму типу. Он имел тенденцию «вгрызаться» в лёд, особенно в юности. Ричард же… словно осторожничал? Или зажимался? В общем, складывалось ощущение, что на арене был кто-то посторонний. Будто он мог с кем-то столкнуться, что ли. Рид задумчиво поджал губы. Мысль об общественном катке снова вспыхнула в голове.

Смартфон в кармане завибрировал. Цепочка идей разрушилась, и Гэвин разочаровано цокнул. Впрочем, раздражение из-за звонка продлилось недолго: на экране отобразилось имя Тины, и всё внутреннее ворчание сошло на нет.

— Какие люди, — протянул Рид, приложив трубку к уху. Давненько он не слышал голосок подруги. — Ещё не удалила мой номер?

— Нет, — Чен усмехнулась. — Забыла, кого записала «большими сиськами» в контактах, решила проверить. Ну и мои надежды не оправдались, эх.

— Тебе сколько лет? Пять?

— Эй! В пять лет за «сиськи» мне бы рот помыли с мылом.

— Уже звоню твоей маме, — Гэвин расслабленно опёрся о борт и улыбнулся.

— Ябедничество сегодня не сработает, — голос Тины сочился гордостью. — Видишь ли, теперь Тина Чен у нас хорошая девочка и получила по всем предметам «A» с плюсом, так что мамочка в восторге.

— Боюсь предполагать, что ты натворила, — с небольшой паузой отозвался Рид.

— Ничего криминального, — пообещала ему женщина. — Расскажу при встрече. Я мчусь в твой любимый «КиберАйс».

— Тина, — Гэвин заворчал.

— Знаю-знаю, прости. Нужно предупреждать, понимаю. Но всё случилось намного быстрее, чем я думала. Не могу терпеть до вечера, хочу рассказать всё сейчас и отпраздновать, в конце концов, — из динамика послышался восторженных вздох. — Я пропала почти на месяц и пахала, как проклятая.

— Хорошо, — Рид сдался. — Когда тебя ждать?

Они обменялись парочкой фраз, и Гэвин положил трубку, взглянув на время. Тина должна была прибыть слишком скоро: оставалось ещё минут пять, максимум десять. Как и до завершения тренировки. Рид перевёл взгляд на лёд, рассматривая, как Ричард выгибает спину назад во вращении, как его рука захватывает лезвие конька и тянет его наверх. Отвлекать андроида от проката и прерывать сбор данных не хотелось. Заставлять ждать Чен, с которой они давно не виделись, — тоже. Гэвин постучал пальцами по бортику и решительно шагнул назад. Он успеет провести Тину на каток до завершения тренировки. Затем отведёт Ричарда в серверную и, наконец, пообщается с Чен. Решение казалось логичным и, более того, продуктивным. Но Рид всё равно посматривал на время, трусцой мчась к центральному входу.

Будь в «КиберАйс» побольше народу, Гэвин бы имел все шансы не угадать Тину в толпе, и неудивительно. Чен ни разу за все восемь лет не надевала костюм. Рид даже притормозил, чтобы получше рассмотреть новый образ подруги. Серый пиджак с модным обрезанным воротником, который светился чуть ли не у каждой встречной женщины, сделал её плечи острее и подчеркнул осанку. Уложенные волосы на манер той ведущей с канала KNC окончательно спрятали тату на шее. А ещё Тина забавно изгибала запястье во время ходьбы из-за чёрной сумочки в руке.

— Не хватает каблуков, мисс, — озвучил свой вердикт Рид и красноречиво взглянул на тёмные ботинки.

— Я давно не носила туфли, — Тина пожала плечами. — Так что мисс выбрала компромисс. Не хотелось упасть с каких-нибудь шпилек прямо на пороге «Киберлайф».

— Где?! — реакция у Гэвина вышла громче запланированной.

— Тише ты, — Чен рассмеялась и неловко поправила волосы, оглядываясь. — Да, можно сказать, что теперь мы с тобой коллеги.

— Мы? Коллеги? — переспросил Рид. — Чёрт, Тина! Ну кто так новости в лоб бросает. Можешь представить, сколько у меня вопросов?

— Обещаю ответить на каждый, — женщина поправила края блузы, подтягивая их ближе к ключицам. — Но только после того, как сменю бизнес-шмотки на домашние, а затем глотну из праздничной бутылочки и закушу праздничной пиццей.

Тина мечтательно улыбнулась и развернулась к выходу, потянув за собой Рида.

— Воу-воу, притормози, — Гэвин усмехнулся и перехватил женщину за локоть.

— Что? Обычно ты заканчиваешь в это время, — Тина подняла руку и посмотрела на малюсенький экран умных часов, подделанных под браслет.

— Я не забрал вещи из тренерской, — объяснился Рид. — И не оставил там парку. И не закончил с Ричардом.

— И чем ты вообще тут занимался? — по-доброму проворчала Тина. — Беги тогда, я подожду.

— Зачем? Пойдём со мной, — предложил Гэвин. — Заодно посмотришь, как тут всё устроено вне соревнований.

Женщина пожала плечами.

— Почему бы и нет.

И тогда-то Рид понял, что в расчётах времени он, мягко говоря, проебался. Потому что забыл, что Тину следовало подвести к ресепшену и отметить «гостем». Радовало только то, что временный пропуск делать не пришлось: достаточно карты Гэвина. Но несмотря на этот выигрыш, к моменту, когда он с Чен добрался до арены, Ричард закончил тренировку.

— Хреново, — пробормотал Рид. Лёдоуборочные машины к его досаде почти завершили работу. Разумеется, можно было просто уйти. Объяснить ситуацию Ричарду потом, после выходных. Да и должен ли Гэвин вообще оправдываться перед…

_Перед кем?_

Перед андроидом? Не-а.

Но был ли девятисотый только этим?

В целом, пожалуй, да.

По крайней мере этим он был для всех окружающих.

Но Гэвину такое централизованное категоричное утверждение давалось с трудом.

Ричард был тем, кто собирался прикрыть невиновную задницу Рида перед полицией. Ричард сообщал ему информацию, которой наверняка не следовало делиться. В конце концов, Ричард был тем, кто составил для его страдающего бедра огроменный список массажистов на день рождения. И вот потом он уже был андроидом.

Гэвин растерянно оглянулся на Чен.

— Слушай, Тина… — мужчина быстро стянул с себя парку и укутал женщину. Всё-таки у льда было довольно прохладно.

— У меня, конечно, навороченная ткань, но благодарю, — Чен поёжилась, укутываясь получше. — Так приятнее. Что такое?

— Я быстро метнусь в серверную и тренерскую, а затем к тебе, хорошо? — Гэвин обхватил её плечо.

— Серьёзно? Мне не пять лет, — Тина шутливо дёрнулась, сбрасывая его руку. — Давай скорее, жду не дождусь пиццы, честное слово.

— Ты — лучшая, — Рид сложил руки лодочкой, словно молясь, и зашагал спиной назад. — Спасибо.

— Да ну брось, мне ещё извиняться надо, — Чен поморщилась. — Безответственно влезла в твой рабочий день. Хорошо, что у тебя тут начальства под носом нет.

Гэвин усмехнулся в ответ, резко развернулся, чтобы помчаться к серверной, и чуть не столкнулся с фигуристкой, что обычно тренировалась после Ричарда. К счастью, андроиды отличались от людей лучшей реакцией. Рид пробормотал краткие извинения и корявым движением обогнул девушку, неудачно задев её пушистый хвост лицом, и повернул в служебный коридор.

Когда он добрался до девятисотого, тот уже перешёл в спящий режим.

— Какой самостоятельный, — проворчал Рид с досадой. — Мог бы и подождать.

Теперь мужчина чувствовал себя глупо: стоило сразу валить с катка, наверно. Да и с чего бы Ричарду его дожидаться? Гэвин вздохнул и поплёлся к интерфейсу. Приложив пропуск, он попытался нажать на клавишу включения, но она не подсвечивалась. Рид не растерялся и придавил её пальцем ещё раз, да посильнее.

— Глючит что ли? — пробормотал Гэвин и замахнулся кулаком. Пару раз ударит, и кнопки заработают, это точно. Рабочая схема.

— Тренер?

Рид дёрнулся.

— Мать твою, Ричард, — Гэвин резко выдохнул. Сердце бешено застучало. — Обязательно вот так?

— Как-так? — андроид склонил голову набок.

— Так внезапно? — определился с ответом Рид. И добавил: — Не то чтобы это меня напугало.

— Приношу свои извинения, — Ричард немного отошёл от стены. — Хотя определение «внезапности» в нынешней ситуации больше относится к вам. Что произошло?

— Ну, — Гэвин потёр шею. — На самом деле, ничего. Подумал, что стоит сообщить тебе об уходе, но, видимо, это не так важно.

— Оу, — лицо андроида впервые показалось Риду действительно удивлённым. — Спасибо?

— Не стоит. Ты сам справился, — Гэвин неловко пропустил смешок. — Не надо было мне приходить.

— Это действительно необязательное действие, — поколебавшись, подтвердил девятисотый, переводя взгляд вправо. Мужчина постарался сохранить нейтральное лицо. — Но я рад.

— Прокаченные отношения и всё такое, да? — с наигранной лёгкостью уточнил Рид. — Ура, мой тренер относится ко мне лучше, чем к автомату с напитками.

— Да, — быстро согласился Ричард. — Причина в этом, конечно же.

— Славно, — Гэвин постучал пальцами по интерфейсу.

— Хорошо, — девятисотый кивнул. Спустя небольшую паузу он продолжил. — Могу я узнать, по какой причине…

— А. Из-за Тины, — Рид стряхнул невидимые пылинки с панели. — Думал, что успею поговорить с ней и затем вернуться, чтобы закончить тренировку с тобой, но забыл про гостевую запись.

— Опять никакого криминала, — Ричард вздохнул.

— Теперь пришёл к выводу, что я ворую андроидов? — усмехнулся Рид.

— Нет, — девятисотый улыбнулся. — Полагал, что вам хватит ума стащить только тириум. Он мобильнее.

— О как, приму к сведению, — Гэвин расслабленно опёрся локтем о потухший интерфейс. — Пойдёшь в долю?

— Заманчивое предложение, — Ричард снова шагнул назад, к стене. — Но у меня соревнования в декабре.

— Чёрт! — мужчина с досадой всё-таки ударил заглючившую панель. — Ну, я там тоже вроде буду. Может, пересечёмся, так что подумай о предложении.

Девятисотый улыбнулся шире, отводя взгляд в сторону, и покачал головой. Жест вышел до того естественным, что Рид невольно залюбовался, отмечая появление морщинок в уголках его глаз. _Очаровательно._

— Вам очень повезло, что я хорошо изучил ваш сарказм, тренер, — серьёзнее произнёс андроид.

— И я даже не представляю насколько, — согласился с ним Рид.

— До понедельника, — Ричард качнул головой.

— Весёлого тебе Хэллоуина, — усмехнулся Гэвин. Девятисотый фыркнул и закрыл глаза. Рид позволил себе поулыбаться ещё несколько секунд, а затем выпрямился, убирая руку от панели.

— Ну вот, говорил же. Рабочая схема, — пробормотал мужчина, заметив, что кнопка включения после удара снова заработала.

Дело было сделано, так что Рид быстренько хлопнул дверью серверной, мысленно решая какую пиццу заказать. Или, может, китайскую кухню? Из-за тренировок Гэвин был вынужден держать форму, при которой ему поддались бы не только двойные, но и, если повезёт, тройные прыжки. О четверных Рид даже не думал. Не с его бедром. К счастью, в любительский спорт он подаваться не планировал, поэтому диета не отличалась той же строгостью, что и десять лет назад. Мужчина вернулся к мыслям о грядущем заказе, но его путь к Тине и мысли о еде были прерваны.

— Хантер, — удивлённо выдал Гэвин, встретившись взглядом со знакомым RK800, которого он перепутал с Коннором на прошедшей «Бете». В этот раз андроид был не один: рядом с ним шёл, скорее всего, тоже фигурист. На груди Рид быстро высмотрел у него наименование модели — RK100 и присвистнул про себя. Если Ричард был девятисотым и являлся улучшенной версией восьмисотого, то это, должно быть, их… пра-пра-восемь-раз-прадедушка? Ну или Гэвин опять тычет пальцем в небо.

— Мистер Рид, — шестидесятый прищурился и остановился в метре от человека. — Вы что-то хотели?

— Нет, ничего, — Гэвин покачал головой и снова окинул нового андроида взглядом. — Не ожидал тебя снова увидеть.

— Мистер Кейн задержался в Детройте дольше запланированного из-за пропажи WB200, — Хантер поморщился. — И по этой же причине многим машинам назначили дополнительный осмотр.

Рид кивнул. Теперь становилось ясно, почему Гэвин продолжал натыкаться на Дэна здесь. А он-то грешил, что Кейн специально нарывался на встречу. Приятная ошибка.

— Кстати, спасибо, — произнёс Рид. Хантер вопросительно изогнул бровь. Забавно. Схожий жест исполнял и Ричард, но в совершенно другой манере. Шестидесятый будто вытягивал мимику резко, до остроты, в то время как девятисотый предпочитал спокойные, но неотвратимые движения. Из-за этого андроиды не казались Риду одинаковыми. Гэвин опомнился и добавил: — За тот разговор на «Бете». За своеобразный… совет.

— Обращайтесь, — RK800 улыбнулся краем губ и с небольшой иронией добавил: — Всегда рад помочь опытному тренеру.

Гэвин недовольно нахмурился в ответ. Тем временем сотый впервые сдвинулся с места, придвигаясь к андроиду ближе, и внимание Рида переключилось на него. Чем-то отдалённо его внешность напоминала и Хантера, и Ричарда одновременно. Очень отдалённо. Может скулами, а может в целом формой лица. Но волосы у него были светлые, уложенные назад волнами, без типичной прядки, свойственной Коннору, Хантеру и Ричарду. Нос явно был острее, а кончик сильнее склонялся вниз. Морщин было больше, что визуально прибавляло ему где-то лет пять-шесть относительно девятисотого. Да и скулы так не выпирали, а карие глаза имели оттенок светлее, чем у знакомых восьмисотых.

— Твой напарник? — уточнил Гэвин.

— Да, — голос Хантера прозвучал напряжённее.

— Нейтан, модель RK100, — представился андроид.

— Я вижу, — Рид усмехнулся, указывая на надпись на униформе. — Ты их предшественник?

— Верно, — Нейтан кивнул. — Я из первой шестёрки андроидов-фигуристов. Участвовал в соревнованиях начиная с тридцать третьего года.

— Как мило, — протянул Гэвин. — Внучок и дедуля.

— Я бы так не сказал, — Хантер улыбнулся, прищурившись. Рид подавил в себе желание шагнуть назад. — Спасибо за уделённое время, мистер Рид. Мы можем чем-то ещё вам помочь?

— Не-а, — Гэвин махнул рукой. — Удачи с проверкой, жестянка. И тебе, Нейтан, не хворать.

— Я не могу хво…

Хантер обхватил руку Нейтана, и тот замолк. Рид прыснул.

— В общем, увидимся, — Гэвин хлопнул сотого по плечу и обошёл парочку андроидов. Несколько шагов спустя он обернулся. Захотелось посмотреть, куда пойдут двое RK. В серверную? На склад? Однако, к его удивлению, те всё ещё стояли на месте. Хантер держал Нейтана за руку, и искусственной кожи на их ладонях не было. Рид бы спокойно пошёл себе дальше — ну передают данные, что такого? Но они стояли так близко. Сотый буквально уткнулся лбом в лоб шестидесятого? Если бы Гэвин увидел подобное на улице, честное слово, подумал бы, что у парочки свидание: телячьи нежности на публике. Но речь шла об андроидах. С другой стороны, Хантер отзывался о своём напарнике так тепло на той «Бете»… Могли ли они?

Рид помотал головой.

— Хрень какая-то, — фыркнул он и отвернулся.

Хорошо, что хотя бы Тина ждала его там, где он её оставил — женщина опёрлась о бортик и, судя по всему, увлечённо следила за прокатом фигуристки. Парка Гэвина небрежно покоилась на ограждении неподалёку. Рид скучающе последил за девушкой секунд двадцать. Программа ST300 даже близко не стояла по технике с прокатами Ричарда. Однако двигалась она мягче. Может, роль играли исходные настройки женских моделей, с которыми Гэвин не имел дел, а может, причина была в том, что ST300 каталась дольше девятисотого. Факт оставался фактом: у неё был стиль. Не плавный, а именно мягкий. Про таких фигуристок кричали с каждого угла «зрелое женское». Рид цокнул. Если вспомнить Коннора, то вывод склонялся всё-таки в сторону опыта. А это хреново. Потому что в этом его точно не обойти. Это как гнаться за собственной тенью. Гэвин фыркнул, отгоняя мысли о работе прочь. Хотя бы на один вечер.

— Идём? — Рид захватил свою куртку. — Заглянешь в тренерскую со мной?

— А ты ещё нет? — удивилась Чен. — Тебя довольно долго не было.

— Не-а. Плюс парка осталась здесь, — Гэвин потряс вещицу в руке. Женщина пожала плечами.

— Водитель у нас ты, так что я за тобой, — она с неохотой отпрянула от бортика и заправила волосы за ухо. Мелькнуло непривычно голое запястье. Должно быть, Чен сняла те тоненькие умные часы.

— Я тут думал о том, что нам заказать…

После долгой дискуссии, к моменту, когда Тина и Гэвин добрались до её дома, они сошлись на маленькой пицце и сделали в большей степени упор на мексиканскую кухню. К счастью, выбирать рестораны не приходилось: все знали, что популярная «детройтская» пицца самая вкусная и выгодная по цене, а буррито Чен и Рид всегда брали из проверенного заведения со скромным наименованием «Маленький Сан-Франциско».

— Вечно так, никакой определённости, — проворчала Тина, когда вернулась из спальни в домашней одежде. — Я хотела только пиццу, вообще-то.

— Да мы сто раз лопали твою треклятую пиццу, сколько можно? — Рид убрал в сторону смартфон. Он устроился прямо на полу, как он любил делать это дома.

— Можно сто один раз, — предложила женщина и достала из холодильника вино.

— Заказ в пути, так что не сегодня, — фыркнул Гэвин. — Начнёшь рассказывать?

— Да, — Чен решительно поставила перед Ридом фужер и протянула ему древний штопор с бутылкой. — Сегодня ты не отвертишься. У меня праздник, поэтому изволь уменьшить свою долю спиртного на Рождество.

Гэвин покорно принялся вкручивать остриё в пробку.

— К тому же, это всего лишь вино, а не какой-то ядрёный коньяк, который ты хлещешь в апреле, — добавила Чен.

— Да понял-понял, подружки пьют девчачий напиток, понял, — Рид резво потянул штопор на себя. Громкий хлопок разлетелся по комнате.

— Дурень, — припечатала Тина. — Тебя от этого девчачьего сока разносит только так, мужик ты наш дорогой.

— Немного ударяет в голову, — поправил её Гэвин.

— Называй, как хочешь, — Чен пожала плечами и отобрала у него бутылку. Почти прозрачная жидкость льнула из горлышка. Рид одобрительно хмыкнул — белое. Скорее всего, сухое.

— Значит, «Киберлайф», — Рид подтолкнул женщину к рассказу.

— Именно, — Тина кивнула, подняла свой фужер повыше, качнула им, а затем выпила. — Ты же знаешь, дела у магазинчика шли так себе.

Рид неохотно кивнул.

— Всё изменилось, когда я выставила рекламное место на продажу. Наша любимая акула сразу прилетела с недурным предложением, — Чен тоже устроилась на полу, усевшись на серый ковёр, и оперлась о своё любимое кресло спиной. — Ты знал, что в отдалённых районах реклама у них идёт туго?

— Нет, — в отличие от Тины, Рид потихоньку потягивал вино глоток за глотком. Ведь рассказ нужно было вести не ему.

— Вот и я была не в курсе. Посмотрела карту и обалдела — тот небольшой «киберлайфовский» закуток, неподалёку от мастерской, считай, единственный на пару районов, — Чен поставила пустой фужер на деревянный пол. — Наверно, всё из-за злости безработных. У нас тебе не Даунтаун.

— Так. И?

— Немного поболтала с менеджером там, попросила номерок подруги из отдела планирования здесь, и бла-бла, — Тина помотала руками. — В общем, моё местечко очень даже выгодное, спасибо мамуле, которая выгрызла его зубами.

— Короче, ты наладила связи.

— Да! — Чен щёлкнула пальцами. Сняла резинку, натянутую на запястье, где раньше были часы, и собрала волосы в корявый пучок. — Самое важное, что они разберутся с той чёртовой страховой компанией. Ну и ещё. Они не собираются покупать место, только арендовать.

— Не очень понимаю, где тут выгода, — голова немного начала покруживаться. Думать было лень.

— Всё дело в людях, — Чен снова взялась за бутылку. — Птичка нашептала мне, что, когда в прошлый раз «Киберлайф» приобрела помещение, его разнесли в пух и прах. Преступники действовали умело. Будто знали слабые точки у здания. Понимаешь, о чём я?

— Звучит опасно, Тина, — Рид нахмурился и допил оставшееся в стакане вино. — Ты не думала, что тебя ждёт та же участь?

— Конечно, — Чен кивнула. — Поэтому я заручилась поддержкой своих ребят. Я бы не согласилась на контракт, не будь у меня пистолета в кармане. Мы торчим в Корнерстоуне второе поколение. Никто ко мне не сунется.

Гэвин скептически взглянул на неё и отдал ей пустой фужер.

— Вдобавок, «Киберлайф» поставит навороченную систему безопасности, — добавила Тина, подливая ему вина.

— Значит, теперь будешь продавать андроидов? — протянул мужчина спустя небольшую паузу. Чен решительно кивнула.

— Ну, скорее не я, а консультант-андроид, — уточнила она.

— И больше никаких мне настоящих овощей с фермы?

— О, прости, милый, — Чен с грустью выгнула брови. — У меня не осталось номерочка хозяйки фермы. И, конечно же, ты сам не сможешь позвонить и заказать свой проклятый горох или капусту, да? Ну, видимо, никаких тебе настоящих овощей с фермы, ага.

Рид шутливо пнул её по ноге. Тина хмыкнула в фужер.

— Ну, — Гэвин поднял стакан выше. — Поздравляю вас с новым началом, бизнес-леди!

— Спасибо, спасибо, — Чен провела рукой по волосам, заправляя невидимую прядь за ухо. — Надо было остаться в костюме до этого момента. Я поспешила.

— Да ну, какая разница, — мужчина фыркнул.

— Спасибо, Гэвин, правда, — Тина стала серьёзнее. — Честно говоря, я не думала, что ты будешь столь благосклонен.

— В плане? — Рид вопросительно выгнул бровь. Вино потихоньку начало ударять в голову.

— Ну, мы всегда как-то больше осуждали «Киберлайф», — осторожно продолжила мысль женщина. — И одно дело, когда ты пошёл работать с андроидами ради фигурного катания. И другое, когда я, по сути, решила помочь с распространением влияния компании в Корнерстоуне.

— Оу, — Гэвин почесал подбородок. — Да нет, всё в порядке. Андроиды, ну… знаешь. Не так плохи.

— Да, — Чен слегка улыбнулась. Её взгляд потеплел. — Я заметила, что тебе они точно нравятся больше, чем раньше.

— И сейчас разговор мы свернём в другую сторону, — Рид рассмеялся. — Не собираюсь выслушивать подколки, не-а.

— А что так быстро? — Чен прищурилась. — Тому, кто что-то натворил, кажется, что все об этом говорят. ( _8_ ) Ну-ка.

Гэвина спасла доставка. Дрон подлетел очень-очень вовремя. Потому что вино на голодный желудок начало активно работать, и потому что у Рида не было конкретного ответа на вопрос подруги. А когда никакой точности нет, что делает Гэвин? Правильно — начинает балаболить всё подряд. И Тине совершенно точно не нужно знать, что на его мнение повлиял один конкретный RK900. У которого самый красивый лутц в мире. И бильман ( _9_ ). И что он может прыгнуть четверной аксель ( _10_ ) со шпагата ( _11_ ). Или с прекрасной шарлотты ( _12_ ). А ещё он составил Гэвину список массажистов и, кажется, флиртовал, когда обещал ничего не рассказывать тому детективу. В памяти легко всплыла расслабленная поза андроида у бортика. Игривые серые глаза. Манящая родинка на шее. Рид вскочил с насиженного места.

— Включим музыку, — предложил он и отобрал у Тины коробку с пиццей. — И лучше расскажите-ка какие у вас теперь планы на жизнь, бизнес-леди, а?

К следующим бутылкам Рид не притронулся. Веселил Чен, слушал её истории, добавлял своих. Умолчал о тех андроидах в коридоре, но зато подробно рассказал о детективе Райте, с удовольствием выслушивая ругань Тины. Они посмотрели пару фильмов на «Нетфликсе» фоном, и Гэвин при желании не смог бы запомнить, что там был за сюжет.

Закончили они очень-очень поздно, но Рид к тому времени протрезвел, поэтому решил добраться всё-таки до своего дома. Хотелось вернуться в холостяцкую берлогу.

— Моя берлога тоже холостяцкая, — шутливо возмутилась Тина.

— Теперь это логово бизнес-леди, — возразил мужчина.

— Что ж, справедливо, — Чен потянулась. — Слушай, раз уж ты на машине и решил свалить сегодня, то у меня для тебя кое-что есть.

— Подарочек? — Рид с готовностью потёр руки. — Или хочешь, чтобы я мусор вывез какой-то?

— Ты не поверишь, но два в одном, — Тина рассмеялась и, пьяно пошатываясь, ускользнула в кладовку. Спустя минуту с пыхтением она вытащила оттуда коробок. — Вот.

Гэвин с любопытством заглянул внутрь.

— Батончики «Reese's»? Серьёзно? — Рид скептически выгнул бровь.

— Заказала недавно, — Тина пожала плечами. — Их всегда быстро разбирают, но мой магазинчик сворачивается. Так что помогай.

— Могла бы продать, — проворчал Гэвин.

— Я и продаю, — Чен фыркнула. — Это только тебе за большие сиськи презент, так скажем.

— Могла бы и за глазки, — возмутился Рид.

— Извини, но правда такова, что твои глазки подобной коробки не стоят, — Тина пожала плечами. — Завтра Хэллоуин. И я уверена, что твоя вредная задница не позаботилась о детишках, которые будут обивать твой пустой порог. Раздай всё до последнего батончика, Рид. И сам не лопай.

— Больно хотелось, — Гэвин поморщился. — Ненавижу арахисовую пасту.

В обычный день Рид бы точно отказался. Но в последнее время всё летело чёрте куда. Мужчина вздохнул. Упрямо сжал губы и достал смартфон.

— Телом не торгую, — усмехнулся Гэвин и уточнил сумму для перевода. Чен закатила глаза.

— Это пока что, — она улыбнулась и подтолкнула коробок в его сторону. — Забирай давай.

***

И Тина не ошиблась. На следующий день, стоило на улице слегка стемнеть, и Рида утянуло в круговорот криков «сладость или гадость». И никого из малышни не остановил совершенно неукрашенный дом Гэвина. Наглые спиногрызы.

Мужчина щедро выкладывал из коробки популярные батончики, надеясь поскорее вырубить свет и повесить табличку «конфет нет». Дети в основном наряжались в интерактивную одежду с мигающими узорами, имитирующими чешую или какие-то кости, так что Рид упрямо сыпал побольше сладостей тем, чьи костюмы были явно сделаны своими руками, без использования новомодной ткани. Хоть в чём-то он не изменился.

У него осталось четыре батончика, когда роковая парочка постучала в дверь. Рид бодро домчался до входа, понимая, что ад наконец-то окончился, схватил коробку и потянул ручку на себя.

— Сладость или гадость?! — прокричали две девочки.

— Э, да, — Гэвин неловко перехватил коробку. — Точно, сейчас.

С мелкой ведьмой, стоящей справа, у Рида никаких проблем не возникло. А вот ребёнок-андроид слева был неожиданностью. Ведьмочка настойчиво протягивала ему мешок, и Гэвин, поколебавшись, отдал ей три батончика. Откинул коробку в сторону, сжимая последний «Reese's» в руке. Стандартная модель маленького андроида вопросительно взирала на него серыми глазами. Костюм у неё был довольно милый: черепашка, судя по всему. Без рюкзака или сумки, разумеется. И от этого Гэвину стало как-то грустно.

В прошлом году Рид бы уже закрыл дверь.

А вот в двадцать седьмом Гэвин видел, как склоняет голову набок Ричард, хитро улыбаясь. И как мягко прижимался лбом Нейтан к Хантеру в коридоре.

— Держи, — Рид протянул девочке последний батончик. Ребёнок-андроид склонила голову, посмотрев на угощение, а потом снова на Гэвина.

— О, сэр, в этом нет нужды, — вмешалась ведьмочка. — Розанна не челове…

— Я в курсе, — мягко ответил ей Гэвин. — И тем не менее.

Розанна неуверенно перевела взгляд на живую девочку. Та пожала плечами и кивнула, одобряя.

— Счастливого Хэллоуина, — хмыкнул Рид, довольно рассматривая, как выглядит батончик в маленьких детских руках. Пусть он для неё и совершенно бесполезен. На глянцевой обёртке отразился вспыхнувший жёлтым диод.

Гэвин закрыл дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Многое из примечаний уже было в прошлых главах, но я решила освежить память) 
> 
> (1) Преротация — от англ. pre-rotation. Не уверена, как правильно будет на наш лад, встречала и преротейшен, и преротацию. Мне больше нравится второй вариант. Дословно можно перевести как «вращение перед» или «предварительное вращение». Как я уже говорила, прыжок проходит в несколько этапов: заход, толчок, вращение, приземление, выезд. Грубо говоря, преротация это тот случай, если вращение начинается ещё в момент толчка. То есть спортсмен уже поворачивается (совершает оборот на какое-то количество градусов) ещё до момента отрыва от льда. Есть допустимые минимальные преротации, которые по правилам не наказываются, однако всё равно за подобное редко урезают баллы.
> 
> (2) «Вспаханный» лёд — часто при недокрутах или неудачных выездах лезвие конька может вонзиться в лёд довольно сильно, вызвав эдакий взрыв ледяных крошек.
> 
> (3) Сальхов — рёберный прыжок. Считается одним из наиболее простых. Двойные прыжки у профи найти сложно, так что вот:   
> https://thumbs.gfycat.com/UniformUnlinedGnat-size_restricted.gif  
> Манеру исполнения видно хорошо здесь, это один оборот:   
> https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-zen_doc/1581245/pub_5ddbda3a5a45fa67934b1848_5ddbe0faac58121f38caf7cc/orig
> 
> (4) Тулуп — толчок производится зубцом конька левой ноги — зубцовый прыжок. Тоже считается простым, поэтому часто его используют в качестве второго и третьего прыжка в каскаде.   
> Для новичка сложно визуально отличить тот же флип и тулуп, потому что отличие по сути только в толчковой ноге. Для флипа это правая нога, на которую фигурист приземляется, а для тулупа – левая. Вот красивый четверной тулуп от Нейтана Чена))  
> https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-zen_doc/198359/pub_5bd28f6931b76600ad7f02a3_5bd28fcc580af300ac3463fd/orig
> 
> (5) Лутц — зубцовый прыжок. Второй по сложности после акселя. Фигурист приседает на левой ноге (конёк склоняется при этом обязательно на внешнюю сторону лезвия), упирается правым зубцом в лёд и исполняет прыжок, раскручиваясь за счёт замаха туловищем и руками. (видео: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIL1ca-ZxHY  
> гифка с четверным лутцем: https://j.gifs.com/ZVVZ1v.gif)
> 
> (6) «Бабочка» — ошибка при исполнении прыжка. Как я уже писала в тексте, фигурист раскрывается слишком рано в прыжке и получается «одинарный» прыжок. Гифку не нашла, но вот пример в видео (с таймом): https://youtu.be/4F9g84TM3r0?t=177  
> Нога уходит широко вбок, группировка прерывается. Фигурист приземляется чисто, но без набранных оборотов. 
> 
> (7) Перетяжка — Лучше всего увидеть этот момент здесь, пожалуй)  
> https://youtu.be/cIL1ca-ZxHY  
> Момент перехода с наружнего ребра на внутреннее, эта красивейшая линия захода на лутц) ТЕХНИЧЕСКИ ПРАВИЛЬНЫЙ ЛУТЦ САМЫЙ КРАСИВЫЙ ПРЫЖОК ФАЙТ МИ
> 
> (8) — He that commits a fault thinks everyone speaks of it — Тому, кто что-то натворил кажется, что все об этом говорят.  
> Русский аналог: «На воре и шапка горит».
> 
> (9) Бильман — вариация заклона (вращение стоя с прогибом в спине и головой, откинутой назад), в которой свободная нога вытягивается вверх и удерживается над головой. Бывают бильманы с захватом одной или двумя руками, за ботинок или за лезвие.(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THzcn44effg c 0:20  
> или гифка:  
> https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-zen_doc/1841592/pub_5df0fb50ddfef600ac67758d_5df14353f557d000ad8d2c10/orig)
> 
> (10) Аксель — один из сложнейших прыжков в фигурном катании. Его отличить проще всех: спортсмен прыгает «лицом вперёд». (видео: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRPGhZZ98NM  
> гифка: https://media.giphy.com/media/YqtjavkQgMz4PaNrh8/giphy.gif)
> 
> (11) Со шпагата — Опять же гифку я не нашла(  
> Но вот роскошный шпагат Брауна С ТАЙМОМ: https://youtu.be/eK9STp1_kR0?t=110  
> Он использует его для захода на каскад и делает небольшую паузу между элементом и прыжками. Ричард, конечно, прыгает сразу.   
> Мужчины редко исполняют этот элемент: требуется хорошая растяжка. 
> 
> (12) Шарлотта/Спираль Шарлотты — спираль с переводом корпуса в вертикальное положение параллельно опорной ноге и подъемом свободной ноги в полный шпагат вверх.  
> https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/05/5b728eb644dc4d92463f5564888c2022.gif  
> Вот комбо, так сказать: нога вверх – это шарлотта, затем шпагат и аксель)


	23. «Особый Тодди»

Гэвин не успел осмотреть просторное помещение: андроид-консультант сразу подошла к нему.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — девушка улыбнулась. Рид мельком глянул на её униформу. Несмотря на распространённую для домашних помощников миленькую внешность, наименование модели Гэвину было не знакомо — VB800. Что-то созданное специально для магазинов, скорее всего. Собственно, как и её одежда. В отличие от андроида на стенде рядом, у девушки-консультанта были чёрные брюки и красно-белая кофта с классическим тёмным воротником. — Буду рада помочь вам.

— Не стоит, — Рид быстро обозначил границы, выставив перед собой руку.

Консультант ещё раз улыбнулась и шагнула назад. Слава богу, их программа не отличалась настойчивостью. Гэвин сглотнул и, наконец, принялся рассматривать помещение в поисках нужного ему товара.

По-хорошему, логичнее было бы оформить доставку. Сейчас даже целых андроидов чаще брали через интернет, что тут говорить о каких-то тряпках. Но Гэвина словно пчела ужалила прийти в магазин лично. И не в первый попавшийся, а в один из центральных. Он был бы рад свалить решение о покупке на спонтанность, но, увы, оно зрело ещё с августа. С того самого момента, как Гэвин увидел жилет на витрине и впервые подумал о подарке для Ричарда. А вот оправдание для покупки нашлось только во второй половине ноября.

Рид равнодушно прошёл мимо застеклённых шкафчиков с разными деталями. Ноги, руки, стрёмная панель, выглядящая, как четверть лица с глазом, какой-то цилиндр с толстыми проводами. Всё не то.

До соревнований первого класса оставалось меньше месяца, и его невольно начинало охватывать волнение. Потому что Рид не мог сказать, что готов к прямому столкновению Ричарда и Коннора, и, что важнее, он не чувствовал, что сам девятисотый к этому готов. Ну, и без лукавства, Гэвин вообще не знал, как ему быть, когда он увидит Хэнка.

Злился ли тот на Рида?

Гэвин фыркнул. Боже, какой глупый вопрос. Конечно, Андерсон в гневе. Он точно будет рад уделать Рида при всех. И, должно быть, у него получится. Не своими руками, так при помощи Коннора. Ричард сам говорил, что его не задевали проигрыши, да и в целом вся система ASU строилась на поощрении и наказании именно тренеров, а не фигуристов. Ясное дело, почему. Соревноваться будут не столько андроиды, сколько их наставники. Гэвин постарался представить интервью Хэнка. Может, он скажет что-то вроде: «Несмотря на его победы, мы все знали, что Рид то ещё разочарование». Гэвин мог хорошо прикинуть, какие статьи журналюки напишут после «Альфы», какие слова Хэнка напечатают и перевернут с ног на голову и как буквы будут выглядеть на экране. Но вот взгляд бывшего тренера представить давалось с трудом. Построенный образ в голове снова и снова сбивался на воспоминания о полопавшихся капиллярах, на опухшие веки и мешки под глазами.

_— Делай, что хочешь, Рид. Думаешь, мне есть дело?_

Гэвин замер.

Уставился на двери, ведущие на улицу. Оказывается, он обошёл весь первый этаж, ну и дела! Рид сконфуженно обернулся. Хорошо, что он приехал в магазин перед работой, в будний день: людей было не так много. Он сосредоточенно осмотрел оставшихся в центре помещения консультантов и потопал к андроиду, стоящему рядом с той девушкой, которая предложила ему помощь изначально.

— Униформа на втором этаже? — уточнил Гэвин.

— Верно, — ещё один VB800 улыбнулся. — Позвольте вас проводить.

Рид безразлично пожал плечами. Он бы и сам разобрался, но раз этим консультантам на месте не стоится, то пожалуйста, почему нет? Гэвин бросил быстрый взгляд на женскую версию VB800. Ладно, ей он бы отказал.

На втором этаже он потерял последние крупицы сомнений относительно поездки. В этом магазине «Киберлайф», расположенном в Даунтауне, товары явно отличались большим разнообразием. И выбор своими глазами был круче просмотра картиночек на сайте. Даже с учётом всяких голограммных проекций. Выкуси, технический прогресс!

— Рекомендую новую коллекцию, сэр, — VB800 указал на стойки справа. Разумеется, вся эта хренотень с «сегодня моден цвет расплющенной вишни на снегу» просочилась в мир шмоток для больших ходячих кукол. Смешно было бы подумать, что этого не произойдёт. Гэвин кое-как удержался от красноречивого фырканья. А затем послушно пошёл в указанном консультантом направлении. Возился он не слишком долго.

— У вас хороший вкус, — прокомментировал его выбор консультант. Понятное дело, что сказано было для галочки, но Гэвин с раздражением признал, что похвала его порадовала.

Жилет, кажется, был темнее того, что раньше видел Рид, и отличался от него фасоном. Гэвину понравились полоски по левому краю, а вот карман справа на груди он не одобрял. Ткань на ощупь была приятной, и с изнанки жилет утеплялся каким-то материалом, напоминающим Риду рукава его собственной парки. Не то что бы Ричарду это было важно... Но выбирать вещи Гэвина приучила мать, а она вечно тратила кучу времени на анализ швов, ткани, молний и всего на свете. Вопрос оставался в том, выполнит ли жилет свою главную задачу.

— На нём будет высвечиваться наименование модели? — Рид вытянул перед собой вешалку, рассматривая вещицу в целом.

— Нет. Согласно стандартам, предписанным GEIA ( _1_ ), одежда обязана включать в себя только светодиодные знаки, — андроид указал на серый треугольник. — Подобный минимализм полностью законен, не переживайте.

Гэвин просто кивнул в ответ. Он знал о стандартах GEIA из Правил ASU, которые проштудировал в самом начале работы с RK900. Помимо указаний для организаторов, судей и пояснений о технических моментах, там был небольшой раздел, касающийся одежды. Рид хорошо помнил эту часть документа, потому что его нумерация начиналась с девятисотого правила — о лезвиях. Ассоциация прошла с Ричардом и прочно закрепилась в голове. Следом же, в девятьсот первом, как раз перечислялись наставления для шмоток. И о стандартах GEIA там упоминалось. Гэвин ранее был знаком разве что с Законом об Андроидах, да и то поверхностно. Людей в двадцать девятом успокоили, мол, «эти машины не имеют права носить оружие, расслабьтесь». Ага. «Наши роботы не выстрелят в вас, они сделают вам больно иначе», хах. Ну, тема уже старая. В общем, когда Гэвин наткнулся на упоминание о каких-то стандартах в Правилах, то на всякий случай погуглил неизвестную аббревиатуру. Правительственная организация по электронике и информации чётко дала понять, что андроид должен быть визуально отличим не только диодом на виске, но и одеждой. Углубляться в вопрос сильно Рид не стал, но и эти треклятые стандарты уже не были для него новостью.

Но интересно, что VB800 решил построить фразу именно так. Заговорил о законности, сертификации. Наверно, обычного покупателя это бы успокоило. Словно юрист и продавец в одном флаконе. Хотя волноваться о легальности внешнего вида тряпок, когда ты решил покупать их в официальном магазине, было бы просто смешно. Но хорошо, что VB800 пришёл к выводу, что Рида заботило именно это. Меньше лишних вопросов.

Гэвин повернулся в сторону оставшихся жилетов и замер. Вот чёрт. Размер. Наверняка у всех моделей домашних помощников или партнёров были стандартные формы, но Ричард был фигуристом. Считай, уникальным.

— Размер зависит от модели? — Рид постарался сделать голос поспокойнее, а сам закопошился в поисках какой-нибудь электронной бирки на жилете.

— Нет. Новая коллекция пошита из электронного текстиля. Подстраивается под форму тела и поддерживает оптимальный температурный режим. А вот в случае старой униформы размер играет роль, — VB800 качнул головой в противоположную сторону. — Думаю, её вид вам прекрасно знаком. Она, конечно, будет ниже по качеству, зато наименование модели и прочие данные будут на ней заметны сразу, как вы и хотели. Желаете посмотреть?

— Не-а, — Гэвин прижал жилет к себе сильнее. — Я желаю проследовать на кассу.

— Чудесно, — VB800 улыбнулся и шагнул к встроенным в стену полкам, расположенным прямо рядом со стойкой, где Рид и откопал жилет. — Вашему андроиду также понадобится светодиодная полоса на руку, сэр. Она продаётся отдельно.

Гэвин не смог удержать усмешки. В этом простом моменте и заключалась вся ирония показушной выгодности «Киберлайф»: «Нашего андроида заряжать не нужно, что вы! Да-да, настолько выгодно! Ой, а почему отдельные детали такие дорогие? Да ну что вы, не обращайте внимания. Вам ведь не придётся производить регулярные обновления частей тела и пополнение топлива, ага. Что-что? Будет ли включён пакет программного обеспечения в покупку? Ха-ха-ха, а у вас отменное чувство юмора! Пройдёмте на кассу?». Компания не на пустом месте заработала свои миллиарды. А Гэвин не на пустом месте решил мыть посуду сам.

— Конечно, — он протянул консультанту жилет. — Запакуете?

Уже в машине, когда Рид поставил чёрный пакет с логотипом «Киберлайф» на заднее сидение, он со слабой ухмылкой признал, что сам в итоге попался в ловушку корпорации. Пусть и не самым обычным путём. Если так подумать, то когда он там покупал себе что-то из одежды? Ха. Плюс, не стоит забывать, что RK900 опробует электронный текстиль раньше него. Гэвин бесстыдно заметил, что никакого раздражения у него эта мысль не вызывала — в груди клокотало только нетерпение. И с каждым шагом на пути к серверной это чувство разбавлялось лёгким колющим волнением где-то в самом центре живота. Рид даже потянул время перед включением девятисотого, мысленно накидывая пару фраз для завязки.

— Хе-е-ей, Ричи, — с широченной ухмылкой выдал он. Ричард слегка приподнял бровь.

— Добрый день, тренер, — с некой осторожностью ответил андроид. Гэвин сдержал смех.

— День — добрый, да, — Рид повертел пропуск в руках. — Утро — злое. А вот вечер, м-м-м. Как бы ты описал вечер, а?

RK900 покосился в его сторону и достал из шкафчика коньки. Как и всегда, расцепил магнитные застёжки и связал шнурки вместе.

— Про ночь, так и быть, спрашивать не буду, — Гэвин развёл руки в стороны. Пропуск, надетый сегодня на шею, несильно ударился о его живот. Ричард нахмурился ещё сильнее и осторожно шагнул ближе. Потоптался на месте, пока Рид корчил вопросительное выражение лица. А затем склонился вперёд, чуть ли не утыкаясь носом в Гэвина. Тот отшатнулся.

— Это что ещё за новые приколы?!

— Не уверен, вы что… пьяны?

Гэвин возмущённо фыркнул.

— Я бы, по-твоему, припёрся сюда пьяным? Серьёзно? — настроение заколебалось, чуть не ломанулось вниз. Ассоциации прошли не самые приятные. Вспомнились старые тренировки и стойкий тошнотворный запах перегара.

— Это не вписывалось в построенный мной образ, поэтому я и удивился вашему состоянию, — Ричард пожал плечами. — Что-то произошло? Вы ведёте себя странно.

— Ничего, — Рид скрестил руки на груди. — Хотел, наконец, показать тебе электрокар, козлина. Но уже почти передумал.

— Почти или всё-таки передумали? — Ричард закинул связанные коньки на плечо. — Прошу вас определиться поскорее. Тренировка не ждёт.

— Передумал, — Гэвин заворчал. — Бежим на лёд.

— Жаль, — девятисотый красноречиво вздохнул. — Я так долго ждал.

— О как, — Рид прищурился. Руки он так и не опустил. — Значит, всё-таки хочешь посмотреть?

— Да, разумеется. После тренировки?

— Нет, — Гэвин покачал головой. — Если смотреть, то сейчас.

RK900 нахмурился. Не по злому, а скорее с отпечатавшимся недоумением на лице. Диод окрасился в жёлтый.

— Как же вы любите создавать проблемные выборы, — он скинул коньки с плеча, оставляя их у стены. — Но, раз сейчас, то давайте сейчас.

— Даже так? Хорошо, — Рид расцепил руки. Настроение у него заискрилось задором, и ему было чертовски интересно, как далеко зайдёт Ричард. — А теперь попроси меня.

— Прошу прощения? — девятисотый немного повернул голову и пару раз моргнул.

— Попроси, раз тебе хочется.

Гэвин задержал дыхание в ожидании ответа. До этого момента в разговорах с RK900 проскальзывало нечто такое… необычное. Несвойственное для беседы андроида и человека, скажем так. Но всё сказанное всегда было на грани, не перешагивая черту. Сейчас же Рид за неё вышел. Может, во время покупки жилета одну из его внутренних плотин прорвало. А может, это случилось на Хэллоуин. Или ещё тогда, когда Гэвин помчался прощаться с Ричардом вместо того, чтобы уйти из «КиберАйс» с Тиной. Утверждать точно он не мог. Ясно было только то, что Рид не жалел о сказанном и с любопытством ждал реакции андроида.

— Можно мне увидеть ваш электрокар? — лицо девятисотого немного поменялось: он приподнял бровь, усиливая выражение недоумения.

— Ну же, — Гэвин усмехнулся и шагнул вперёд, отражая действие, совершённое Ричардом ранее. — Я уверен, ты умеешь лучше.

— Тренер, — RK900 склонил голову чуть ниже и сделал паузу. Диод мигнул. Тогда андроид начал фразу заново: — Мистер Рид.

Гэвин поощрительно кивнул, с интересом отмечая смену обращения, пусть и не самую приятную. Должно быть, программа социального взаимодействия «Киберлайф» сходила с ума.

— Не понимаю, какую игру вы ведёте и что с вами произошло, — на этих словах Ричарда Рид закатил глаза. — Но можно мне, в конце концов, посмотреть на этот чудо электрокар? Пожалуйста.

Перед последним словом девятисотый сделал небольшую паузу. Достаточную для того, чтобы с его лица исчезло выражение недоумения и плавно превратилось в лёгкую усмешку. Гэвин не знал, задумывалось ли это специально или ему так только показалось. И если это всё было спланировано, то одному богу известно, как это реализовали программисты и инженеры, но взгляд Ричарда потемнел. Будто бы он увидел ту черту, что нарисовал Рид, походил около неё, изучая, а затем осторожно перешагнул, следуя за человеком. Но печально, что, скорее всего, при этом сам он не понимал, что творит.

— Чудно, — Гэвин мельком улыбнулся и пошёл к выходу. Притормозил и добавил: — Захвати с собой коньки сразу.

Выходить за границы здания вместе с Ричардом было в новинку. Рид даже придержал ему дверь, ведущую на улицу. Получил он за это, конечно же, ещё один недоумённый взгляд, но зато потешил себя чувством благородного спонтанного джентльменства. Затем девятисотый прошёл на парковку, а Гэвин пристально за ним наблюдал. Пока не вспомнил, что вообще-то Ричард уже бывал снаружи. Ещё в апреле, когда Фаулер и Рид забирали его из небольшого отдела «Киберлайф» в Даунтауне, и, следственно, зрелище великой парковки «КиберАйс» удивить его не могло. Ну, не страшно. Что-то его сегодня точно должно задеть.

— Вот он, — Рид указал на тёмно-зелёный Форд. Холодный ветер поддул в расстёгнутую парку, прогоняя по телу неприятную дрожь.

— Я это уже понял, — Ричард улыбнулся. — На парковке не так много машин, тренер. А гибридов с дизельным топливом, как вы понимаете, и вовсе…

— Нету, да-да, — Гэвин махнул на него рукой, подошёл ближе к электрокару и нежно провёл по капоту. — Ну так. Что думаешь?

— Он вам подходит, — девятисотый пожал плечами. — Разумеется, я знал, чего ожидать. Но вероятность, что расцветка окажется такой, по моим расчётам была низкой.

— Тёмно-зелёный матовый это лучшее, что когда-либо придумывали производители, — с этими словами мужчина довольно огладил поверхность.

— Большинство с вами согласилось бы, — андроид усмехнулся. — Лет шесть назад, когда это ещё было в тренде.

— Ой, ну может Форд и приходится чаще мыть, чем какую-нибудь дуру с глянцевым покрытием, отталкивающим девяносто девять и девять, девять, девять процентов грязи, — Рид фыркнул. — Зато выглядит он круче.

— С вами сложно поспорить, — Ричард поправил висящие на плече коньки.

— Может, хочешь осмотреть салон? — Гэвин разблокировал электрокар и открыл дверцу.

— Мне опять нужно попросить? — уточнил андроид. Рид пропустил смешок.

— Нет, Ричард, не нужно, — мужчина расслабленно улыбнулся и постучал пальцами по приятной поверхности. — Ну так? Присядешь?

Девятисотый поколебался мгновение. Мигнул диодом пару раз, без жёлтого цвета, и кивнул, шагнув ближе к машине. Рид довольно убрал руку, пропуская андроида внутрь, и заботливо захлопнул за ним дверцу. Ричард опустил коньки с плеча на колени и тут же повернулся в его сторону и так внимательно посмотрел на него через стекло, что Гэвин не удержался и перед тем, как обойти Форд, шутливо помахал ему снаружи.

— Разочаровался? — усмехнулся Рид, стоило ему устроиться на месте водителя.

— Не думаю, — Ричард провёл пальцами по закрытому бардачку. Сердце панически забилось, и Гэвин отчаянно попытался вспомнить, не оставил ли он там чего-то криминального. К счастью, андроид повёл себя прилично и открывать ничего не стал. Скорее всего, он и не мог. — Я получил достаточно информации для того, чтобы не быть разочарованным.

— А ты можешь разочароваться?

— Наверное? — андроид отвернулся и принялся рассматривать улицу. — Не уверен. Каково это, быть разочарованным?

— Ну, приятного мало, — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Это происходит, когда что-то не оправдало…

— Я знаю определение, — прервал его Ричард. Затем он сделал небольшую паузу и перевёл взгляд обратно на Рида. — Как это ощущается?

Под пристальным взором андроида Гэвин даже подрастерялся.

— Зависит от ситуации и от степени разочарования. Но это что-то вроде смеси пренебрежения, обиды и раздражения, — в итоге слова подобрались довольно расплывчатые. — Хотя не уверен, что тебе это описание поможет.

— Если объясните, что вы чувствуете при первом, втором и третьем, то поможет, — RK900 усмехнулся.

— Мы тогда тут надолго застрянем, — Гэвин ответил ему в той же манере и задумался. — М-м-м, помнишь, ты говорил, что тебе некомфортно из-за повреждений после того падения на льду?

— Я редко забываю события, тренер. Только если не вмешаться в блок памяти со стороны.

— Ах да. Упс, а я вот запамятовал этот факт, — с сарказмом проворчал Рид. — Просто скажи «да» и не выпендривайся, ушлёпок.

— Да, помню.

— Давай мы представим, что это что-то похожее.

— Разве более верной аналогией не будет физическое повреждение?

— И оно тоже, э, — Гэвин потёр переносицу. — А как ощущается этот твой дискомфорт при поломке?

— Нарушается работа многих подпрограмм. Появляются ошибки…

— Опа, нет, — Рид усмехнулся и процитировал самого Ричарда: — Я знаю определение. Но что ты чувствуешь при этом?

Девятисотый нахмурился. Отвёл взгляд в сторону, помолчал. Снова посмотрел на Гэвина и спросил:

— Думаете, я умею? Чувствовать?

Вопрос ударил его под дых. Раньше бы Гэвин без сомнений ответил чёткое «Нет» и спокойненько пошёл пить чай. Потому что андроиды представлялись ему простым набором заскриптованных фраз и микросхем. Своего у него никогда не было, а с чужими роботами он не контактировал достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть что-то новое. Не знал ничего о нейросетях, о которых ему немного поведал Дэн, не думал, что у андроидов могут быть какие-то ошибки в системе.

— Не знаю, — ответил Рид честно. — Залезть к тебе в голову я не могу и понятия не имею, что там происходит. Уверен только, что там точно всё не как у людей.

Гэвин замолчал.

— Спа… — Ричард начал было воздавать оды благодарности за откровения. Мужчина его прервал:

— Но я надеюсь, что можешь.

Признать это было нелегко. Столько всего случилось в последнее время, что Рид волей-неволей начинал принимать то, что он потихоньку превращался в сентиментального любителя техники, который очеловечивает каждый проводок. Казалось бы, что такого? Ведь именно к этому и стремилась «Киберлайф», когда старательно избавлялась от эффекта «зловещей долины» у своего товара. Люди даже покупали андроидов-партнёров, в конце концов. Всё в порядке, просто Гэвин медленно, но верно катился в их лигу. Скоро он сам откроет сайт компании, чтобы заказать мистера-совершенство, который будет мыть ему тарелки.

По крайней мере, этим он себя успокаивал. Потому что Рид знал, что такого не будет.

Проблема заключалась в ответе на чёртов вопрос Ричарда. Гэвин не просто начинал симпатизировать андроидам, нет. Пока мир принимал роботов потихоньку, прослеживая этапы развития в плотном контакте, он сразу с головой рухнул во взаимодействие с девятисотым и потерялся. Нормально было относиться к своему андроиду с привязанностью. С такой же, с какой ты любишь свой электрокар или компьютер. А вот надеяться, что где-то там, внутри, он умеет чувствовать…

Гэвин падал в тёмную зону, неизведанную и пугающую. Он проигнорировал путь тёплых наставнических отношений и открытой любви к своей собственности. Вместо этого он рассматривал девятисотого кем-то равным себе, и вот это уже смущало.

— Только не загоняй про эмпатию, — шутливо проворчал Рид. Подумать об этом всём он ещё успеет. А на сегодня у него были другие планы.

— Я и не собирался, — Ричард усмехнулся. — Спасибо.

— Да, обращайся.

— Правда, спасибо, — RK900 повторился. Помолчал немного и продолжил: — Если бы я был человеком, то с уверенностью бы сказал, что мне приятно. Но я таковым не являюсь, поэтому…

Гэвин вопросительно выгнул бровь, когда андроид заколебался.

— Мне приятно, но я говорю это с неуверенностью?

Рид рассмеялся.

— Ну, неплохо. Принято, — Гэвин широко улыбнулся и пробежался пальцами по рулю. Пора было приступать к следующему шагу. — Хочешь, прокачу тебя?

Только что отвернувшийся девятисотый резко двинулся и снова посмотрел на Рида.

— Я знал, что вы что-то задумали. Вы всё-таки имеете отношение к похищению WB200, да? Я — следующий?

— Конечно, — Гэвин важно кивнул. — Поэтому я протащил тебя через весь «КиберАйс», засветив перед камерами, ага. И меня совершенно точно ещё не рассматривали как подозреваемого по этому делу.

— Говорил же, тириум мобильнее, тренер.

— Разве ты не ходячая ёмкость с «голубой кровью»? Куда ж мобильнее.

— За чистое вещество вы, наверняка, получили бы больше.

— Да брось прибедняться, — Рид закатил глаза. — Ты — новейший фигурист, да я тебя за такие бабки продам, обалдеешь.

— Маловероятно, — скептически возразил Ричард. — Другой вопрос, если бы речь шла о прототипе какого-нибудь солдата.

— Ой, ну тогда останешься у меня, — Гэвин фыркнул. — Посуду будешь мыть.

— У вас нет домашнего помощника?

— Пф, конечно нет, — Рид поморщился. — Думал, ты в курсе.

— Я не располагаю данными о вашем имуществе, тренер, — RK900 слегка улыбнулся. — У меня, разумеется, были предположения, но я всё-таки склонялся к тому, что вы воспользуетесь всеми благами современной жизни. А компания «Киберлайф» предоставляет уникальную возможность…

— Не-не-не, — Гэвин помахал на него рукой. — Это не ты сейчас говоришь, а твой маленький внутренний подсаженный маркетолог. Избавь меня от этого.

— Как скажете, — всё с той же улыбкой согласился девятисотый. Рид в ответ на это завёл двигатель.

— Ну так? Прокатить тебя до одного местечка, Ричи, м? — мужчина хитро прищурился. Андроид же явно колебался.

— Но что насчёт тренировки? — в итоге осторожно спросил он.

— Это и будет тренировка, обещаю, — уверил его Гэвин. — Просто в другом месте. Мне кажется, это должно помочь.

— Тогда конфликт в моей системе разрешён.

Рид одобрительно хмыкнул и тронулся с места. Навигатор он без сомнений проигнорировал: решил собрать виды поинтереснее по дороге к Кларк парку. Почему-то мозг настойчиво уцепился в факт того, что Ричард нигде не бывал помимо «КиберАйс» и небольшого отрезка пути между Даунтауном и Корнерстоуном. Гэвин рулил и указывал то одной рукой, то другой на знакомые места, рассказывал андроиду о хреново расположенном светофоре за тем поворотом и о чуть не случившейся аварии с его участием на том перекрестке, и ещё много о чём. Экскурсовод из него вышел бы так себе: исторических фактов Гэвин почти не помнил, травил байки по большей части из своей жизни и жизни Тины. Но довольно быстро он сообразил, что в ситуации с Ричардом это, скорее, было плюсом: андроид точно мог быстренько найти всю историю Детройта в интернете, а Рид выставил бы себя посмешищем.

— С готовностью заявляю, что вы выбрали самый запутанный путь к Кларк парку, — припечатал андроид, стоило Гэвину, наконец, зарулить на парковку.

— Хотел показать тебе немного городских просторов, ученик ты мой неблагодарный, — вздохнул Рид. После долгого балабольства хотелось пить, и он пожалел, что не захватил с собой термос.

— Оу, — Ричард моргнул. — Тогда хорошо, что я всё-таки не предложил вам включить навигатор.

— Какой же ты засранец, — ласково протянул Гэвин. Затем он заглушил мотор и, с трудом изогнувшись, вытянул пакет с заднего сидения. — На вот. Держи.

С этими словами Рид небрежно бросил Ричарду упакованный жилет и замер в ожидании. Но девятисотый не двигался. Сидел с пакетом, уложенном на коньки, и смотрел в окно.

— Ричард, — терпения у Гэвина хватило ну на пол минуты максимум.

— Да, тренер?

— Ты чего это делаешь?

— Держу.

— Держишь?

— Вы сказали держать.

— Ты меня в могилу сведешь, — простонал Рид. — Это тебе, идиот. Доставай уже.

Диода Ричарда Гэвин не видел: ни с этого ракурса, ни, на этот раз, в отражении, но готов был поспорить, что тот пожелтел. Хотя бы на секунду точно. Девятисотый послушно распахнул пакет и зашуршал обёрточной бумагой.

— Это… униформа?

— Да как у тебя язык повернулся? — возмутился Рид. — Униформа — это твоя чмошная водолазка с цифрами. А это моднявый жилет. Новая коллекция, между прочим!

— Примите мои глубочайшие извинения, — Ричард усмехнулся, на мгновение бросив взгляд на Гэвина, а затем снова вернулся к изучению вещицы. — И это мне?

— Нет, это я себе прикупил шмотки со светящимися нашивками. Буду косить под андроида, — проворчал Рид. — Я же сказал, что тебе. У тебя там всё в порядке с программами?

— Ещё раз извините, тренер, — отозвался девятисотый. Говорил он с небольшими паузами, достаточно заметными, но не вызывающими раздражения. — Это продлится какое-то время. Произошло слишком неожиданное событие. Мне нужно перестроить всю систему прогнозов относительно вас. А также скорректировать модель поведения.

— Сдурел? Не трогай там ничего, — Гэвин запаниковал. — Это просто подарок, хорош.

— Мне никогда ничего не дарили, — Ричард медленно провёл пальцами по кожаным полоскам, которые ранее приглянулись Гэвину.

— Ну, ты выиграл «Бету», — заворчал Рид, отводя взгляд в сторону. Слишком завораживающе смотрелись руки Ричарда на фоне кожи. — Моя мама всегда дарила мне что-то. Шоколад тебе не нужен, так что пришлось мыслить креативно.

— Полагаю, у вас получилось, — послышался звук разошедшихся магнитных накладок: видимо, андроид продолжал изучать жилет.

— Да и День Благодарения как раз на носу, — спешно продолжил Гэвин. — И я тут посидел в профиле ASU на выходных. Оказывается, в первый раз тебя активировали в сентябре ( _2_ ). Поэтому, можно сказать, что это ещё и в честь дня рождения. Короче, всё вместе, так что угомонись там с исправлением линий поведения.

— Вы постарались собрать как можно больше причин, — усмехнулся Ричард.

— Ну и он прикроет твой серийный номер и модель, когда ты будешь кататься среди людей, — между делом добавил Рид.

— Умно, — девятисотый согласно покачал головой. Затем замер. — Стоп. Что?

— Да-да, я знаю, умно, спасибо, — Гэвин гордо улыбнулся, задирая подбородок.

— Нет, — Ричард опустил руки, сжимающие жилет. Пакет, зажатый между тканью и коньками, возмущённо зашуршал. — Нет, это самая глупая затея из всех!

— Нет, самая гениальная!

— Вы забыли, что даже парников-андроидов не существует? Что говорить о целой толпе? Людей!

— А вот это пиздёж. Твой предшественник и прапрапрадед катаются вместе и ничего!

— Прапрапра.. дед? Вы о чём вообще? — Ричард, кажется, вытянул отражение недоумения на лице на максимум. Гэвин чудом сдержал смех.

— RK100 и RK800, — благосклонно пояснил Рид. Андроид покачал головой.

— Должно быть, в их систему внесли изменения, тренер. Ну, или они катаются в режиме полной синхронизации. Это другое.

— Да чего ты так паникуешь? — Гэвин нахмурился. — Я уверен, это поможет. Ощутишь разницу между забитым катком и чистым пространством. А то ты катаешь как забитая в угол швабра.

Девятисотый промолчал. Рид вздохнул и нехотя продолжил:

— К тебе не придраться по технике, да. А вот в катании чего-то не хватает. Ума не приложу, что там сделал Андерсон с Коннором, но нам нужно пробовать разные методы, — он тяжело сглотнул. — Потому что… с текущим прокатом ты проиграешь, Ричард. Без вариантов.

Андроид выдержал долгий взгляд Гэвина и затем склонил голову, вновь рассматривая жилет.

— Я не уверен, что смогу, — наконец, признал он. — Я не был создан для подобного. Как и для повреждений.

— Да, выход из зоны комфорта, это тяжело, — протянул Рид. — Но неужели настолько?

— Слишком много расчётов. Движения других людей на льду будут весьма и весьма хаотичны. Прогнозировать местоположение каждого, учитывая спонтанные решения…. Не самая простая задача.

— Так, не прогнозируй? — сдуру брякнул Гэвин. Ричард снова поднял на него взгляд.

— Это как предложить вам кататься с закрытыми глазами, тренер. Не уверен в точности этой аналогии, но лучшего сравнения мне не найти. По сути, всё моё существование состоит из анализа текущих данных и прогнозирования будущих. — RK900 нахмурился. — К тому же, есть вероятность, что я послужу причиной возникновения травмоопасной ситуации для людей.

— Слушай, я буду рядом, — Гэвин подался вперёд. — Будешь катиться у бортика, как начинающий, остальных предоставь мне. И я же не требую от тебя прокат программы со всеми четверными. Просто хочу, чтобы ты понял разницу между твоими обычными тренировками и невозможностью свободно двигаться.

— Потому что вы надеетесь, что я умею ощущать что-то, — не спросил, а озвучил факт девятисотый. Гэвин поморщился. Лицо обдало жаром. Ну вот и зачем только он рассказывает всё этому засранцу?

— О да, ты точно почувствуешь разницу в количестве этих своих входящих данных. И будешь ценить свободный лёд больше, ушлёпок.

— Маловероятно, — Ричард отвернулся. — Но у меня всё равно нет выбора.

Гэвин поморщился.

— Слушай, я же не приказываю…

— Простите, что перебиваю, — девятисотый опустил пакет в ноги, а затем заворошился, надевая подаренный жилет. — Но вы не правы. Всё наше взаимодействие построено на системе «вы приказываете, а я исполняю».

На душе стало как-то погано. Рид разом почувствовал себя каким-то монстром, который принуждает «кого-то» делать «что-то» через не хочу. Только вот этот «кто-то» не может «хотеть» в принципе. Уместнее, наверно, было бы сравнить нынешний поступок Гэвина с попыткой использования условной газонокосилки для спиливания леса. То есть с неверным применением инструмента, как и сказал Ричард. Только вот хоть убейся, ощущения у Рида были другие.

— Простите, но зачем повязка? — девятисотый держал в руках неоновую накладку и вопросительно изгибал бровь. Мысли у Гэвина кочевали в другой области, пришлось напрячься. Он пару секунд рассматривал открытые рукава формы RK900 прежде, чем до него дошло. Неоновая полоска, вшитая в стандартную водолазку, не прикрывалась жилетом. Дополнительная повязка была ни к чему.

— Затем, что надо, — недовольно буркнул Гэвин, стащил свои коньки с заднего сидения и выскочил из машины. Громко хлопнул дверью и захрустел недавно выпавшим снегом.

В далёком детстве погода менялась как-то плавнее, что ли. Рид хорошо помнил, как медленно холодало в ноябре, потом теплело, а затем снова наступали заморозки. Сейчас же температура в Детройте падала довольно резко и надолго: ещё неделю назад прогноз не предрекал ниже пятидесяти четырех градусов по Фаренгейту, но вот, пожалуйста. Климат менялся, но не совсем так, как обещали им учителя в средней школе. И бог знает, что будет в тридцать восьмом. Может, снег вообще выпадет на Хэллоуин, хах.

Перебравшись через дорогу, Гэвин мысленно похвалил себя за решение объехать парк по Кларк-авеню: вход на каток расположился именно со стороны многочисленных магазинчиков и строящегося торгового центра. Раньше прилежащая территория отводилась под частные домики, но со временем в Детройте развивался не только Даунтаун. Строительство самого большого открытого катка в городе привлекло внимание жителей, и постепенно здания перекупили, да и сам Кларк парк оживился. Хотя до центра ему ещё было далеко.

На входе Рид не заметил никаких знаков, запрещающих вход андроидам, и спокойно прошёл через раздвижные двери. На сайте также не упоминалось никаких ограничений на этот счёт, поэтому в том числе Гэвин и выбрал открытый каток Кларк парка, а не ту же «Джо Луис Арену», которую посещал сам время от времени. Центральную арену Рид также проигнорировал: больно маленькой она была, не развернёшься, да и тихий угол не найдёшь. Дополнительным плюсом, брошенным в копилку Кларк парка, являлась автоматизированная система: купить «время» и «место» на катке можно было и онлайн, и у терминалов внутри небольшого павильона, в который они как раз и зашли.

— Приветствуем вас в Кларк парке, — с широкой улыбкой пропела свободная девушка-андроид. VH500. С такой же внешностью, что и консультант в магазине «Киберлайф» с утра, вот это везение. Ещё один робот объяснял человеку что-то у терминала, а другой сопровождал несколько подростков в соседнее помещение, где наверняка выдавали коньки.

— Да-да, — Гэвин небрежно кивнул и достал из кармана парки смартфон. — У нас уже забронировано.

VH500 взглянула на экран с открытым QR-кодом. Её диод мигнул жёлтым.

— Два билета, коньки с собой, время пребывания нефиксированное, всё так? — уточнила она.

— Верно, — Рид убрал технику в карман и указал за спину: — Андроиду же можно?

— Разумеется, сэр, — девушка кивнула, протягивая ему пару тонких браслетов. Гэвин передал девятисотому один и заметил, что тот нацепил купленную повязку поверх той, что уже была вшита в рукав. — Открытый каток в Кларк парке с пониманием относится к сопровождающим в отличие от многих других.

— Чудно, — Рид натянул резиновую дрянь на руку, и она тут же съёжилась, подстраиваясь под размер запястья. На коже высветилась голограммная проекция с информацией, уже озвученной андроидом, а также краткой сводкой о погоде и текущем времени.

— Приятного вам отдыха. В помещении справа вы можете оставить свои вещи и сменить обувь. Там вас сопроводят к выходу на лёд, — девушка указала рукой на раздвижные двери, через которые ранее прошли подростки. — Рекомендую посетить кафе «Хармон» снаружи, если замёрзнете. Всем очень нравится.

— Обязательно, — фыркнул Гэвин и обернулся к Ричарду. — Пошли скорее. Хватит с меня рекламы.

Однако пришлось потерпеть её ещё некоторое время. Андроид в соседнем помещении забрал у них обувь, отмечая, что качество прокатных коньков у них самое высшее. «Просто факт на будущее, сэр». Рид удержал фырканье при себе, но и одобрительно на это заявление не отреагировал. Ему прекрасно было известно качество прокатной обуви, пф. Ещё с последнего посещения «Джо Луис Арены». Разношенные сотнями ног, толком незаточенные, без явного «желобка», такие коньки для действующего фигуриста были тем ещё испытанием ( _3_ ). Нет, ехать можно, разумеется, но только если приключений захотелось. А для Ричарда и так новых впечатлений будет навалом. Вернее, данных.

На выходе из маркетингового ада Рид усмехнулся и качнул головой в сторону крупной зоны, где катались малыши.

— Давай, сбегаю, возьму тебе такой, — Гэвин указал поточнее на тренажёр-ходунки ( _4_ ), одиноко стоящий около бортика, и похихикал. — Вон того пингвина покрупнее.

Ричард посмотрел на него без каких-либо эмоций. Пару-тройку секунд. Пристально.

Смех как-то подзастрял в горле. Гэвин покашлял и потянулся, разминая мышцы.

— Можете взять себе. Это ведь у вас сопровождающий андроид, — напомнил ему девятисотый и указал в ту же сторону. — Прямо как у тех детишек, тренер.

— Я тебе его сейчас лично притащу и будешь катить через весь каток, — пригрозил Рид. Достал из другого кармана перчатки и заботливо натянул на свои ладони. — Ушлёпок.

— Это приказ? — послушно уточнил Ричард.

— Вали уже на лёд, вот мой приказ, — Рид подтолкнул андроида вперёд. — Честно слово, Ричард, какая же ты заноза в заднице.

— Ну, вы сами себе её загоняете, — андроид пожал плечами и шагнул в автоматически открывшуюся дверцу бортика. Проекция на браслете мигнула, и пошёл отсчёт времени, неважного для их неограниченного посещения.

Гэвин в отместку прогнал Ричарда по всему катку. Держался поблизости, можно сказать, прикрывая RK900 от снующих туда-сюда людей, но не лез в его личное пространство, чтобы не нагнетать ситуацию с расчётами. Которая, судя по всему, имела место быть. Девятисотый перешёл в красный режим при простом прокате, без прыжков или элементов дорожки шагов. Гэвин порывался предложить ему рассчитывать только его, Рида, путь — он ведь всё равно прикрывает андроида от людей — но быстро отказался от этой затеи. Смысл прогулки тогда бы потерялся. С тем же успехом можно было покататься в «КиберАйс» вдвоём. А здесь, в Кларк парке, и форма катка изгибалась поинтереснее, и лёд не был гладко вылизанным только для Ричарда, да и вообще атмосфера отличалась от пустующей суровой арены.

Первое время RK900 двигался намного медленнее Рида, осматривался, глядел в ноги, мигал диодом. Но постепенно, видимо, осваивался, ускорял расчёты и вместе с ними и темп. Гэвин его, разумеется, подбадривал, как мог:

— Ещё немного скорости, и тебе можно будет перейти на пингвина-ходунка, с ним побыстрее будешь!

Ричард его поддержку не оценил.

— Этот лёд просто отвратителен, — прокомментировал он, когда диод на его виске окрасился, наконец, в жёлтый. — Смесь заливки явно отличается от нашей. И я даже не буду ничего говорить о неровностях в некоторых областях. И о фактуре.

— Да ну брось, — Рид усмехнулся, проезжая рядом. — Это не самое худшее болото, на котором можно оказаться.

Но при этом Гэвин понимал, почему Ричард так ворчит. Температура воздуха, судя по часам, достигла восемнадцати градусов. Фигуристы предпочитали двадцать четыре-двадцать три для льда, не ниже. Иначе поверхность становилась слишком жёсткой, нужного «мягкого» сцепления между лезвиями и катком не получалось. Открытые катки явно не профилировались на поддержании эталонной температуры, и, следственно, Ричарда, привыкшего к соревновательному льду, сейчас буквально гладили против шерсти.

Они покатались ещё час. Опробовали элементы дорожки шагов, даже проехались через толпу, и только потом Гэвин сдался. «Джексоны», замену которым Рид так и не соизволил купить, конечно, были хороши, но не сильно справлялись с низкими уличными температурами. Так что ног Гэвин почти не чувствовал, да и пальцы рук что-то подозрительно окаменели.

— Так, всё, — Гэвин притормозил у бортика. — Думаю, хватит.

— Наконец-то, — Ричард проскользнул на выход со льда первым. — Надеюсь, это больше никогда не повторится.

— А мне понравилось, хах, — Гэвин потёр ладони в перчатках и надел чехлы на коньки. Огляделся по сторонам и заметил его. Кафе «Хармон». То самое, которое вот точно прям всё хвалили. — Подожди-ка, не убегай.

Да, можно было сразу свалить домой, забросив Ричарда в «КиберАйс» по дороге, но одно только кричащее теплотой фото стаканчика с чем-то горячим схватило Гэвина за обледеневшую задницу и не отпускало.

— Тренер?

Рид вопрос проигнорировал и потопал к прорекламированному кафе. А затем разочарованно цокнул. На дверях по центру висела крупная наклейка с запретом о входе для андроидов. Та дамочка, что приветствовала их, оказывается, была той ещё шутницей, надо же. Она ведь знала, что Гэвин пришёл с «сопровождающим». Хотя для людей практика бросить андроида на какой-нибудь специальной парковке давно уже стала нормой.

— Я подожду вас здесь, — тут же отозвался Ричард и встал сбоку от крыльца, видимо, чтобы никому не мешать. Гэвин красноречиво фыркнул и открыл дверь.

Внутри было тепло. Очень. И уютно, пожалуй. На голограммных фотообоях сменялось слайд-шоу с изображениями шахматных фигур. Оформление концентрировалось на жёлтых и тёмно-коричневых тонах и мягком освещении. Кожаные диванчики манили, малое количество народу соблазняло тишиной. Сказка. Гэвин мысленно простонал. Какая потеря!

— Добрый вечер! — девушка на кассе улыбнулась, и на её щеках появились глубокие ямочки. Человек. И бейджик с именем «Джилл», а не номер модели на фоне коричневой ткани фартука. Даже как-то непривычно.

— И вам того же, — пробормотал Рид и забегал глазами по меню. Раздел напитков поражал своим разнообразием. Скорее всего, сказывался спрос на горячее. — Что посоветуете, чтобы как следует согреться?

— Прямо очень? — девушка немного прищурилась, и её взгляд сделался каким-то хитрым. Тина бы оценила.

— Очень, — задумчиво покивал Гэвин и снова принялся рассматривать меню, расстёгивая парку — становилось жарковато.

— Тогда, выбор клиентов, — Джилл взмахнула рукой в сторону голограммной таблички, расположенной над прилавком с угощениями. Длинные волосы, завязанные в высокий хвост, упали с плеча. — «Особый Тодди» пользуется популярностью. Если вы — взрослый мальчик, понимаете, о чём я?

Гэвин понимал. Очередная флиртующая дама, красота. Он таких повидал много, особенно во время пика его популярности. Ещё одна потеря! Только на этот раз не для него.

— Окей, пойдёт, — быстро согласился Рид и потянул руку к терминалу оплаты. Название напитка показалось знакомым.

— Как я понимаю, вам с собой? — уточнила Джилл. Отстранённое поведение Гэвина она восприняла адекватно и не повела себя как стерва: сменила тон с игрового на простой, дружелюбный. Рид тоскливо посмотрел на кожаные диванчики.

— С собой, — вздохнул он и указал на прилавок. — И добавьте пару вон тех шоколадных капкейков.

Через десять минут отогревшийся Гэвин выскочил на улицу со стаканчиком и бумажным пакетиком. Прохладный ветер моментально заглянул в распахнутую парку, и мужчина поёжился. Надо было сначала застегнуться, а потом уже хватать свой заказ. Он мысленно дал себе по лбу и принялся осторожно спускаться по ступеням. Оказывается, на улице уже стемнело. Пока они с Ричардом были на льду, это не так бросалось в глаза, но после хорошо освещённого помещения «Хармон» разгар сумерек не заметить было сложно. Стоило Гэвину об этом подумать, как на территории катка зажгли фонари и гирлянды. До Рождества оставалось чуть больше месяца, так что, очевидно, это были только намётки на будущие пышные украшения.

— Тренер? — удивлённо позвал Рида андроид.

— Ну, а кто ж ещё? — хмыкнул Гэвин и протянул тому покупку. — Подержи-ка.

Девятисотый молча выполнил просьбу, а Рид, наконец, застегнул парку.

— Пойдём, — качнул головой он и забрал из рук Ричарда тёплый стаканчик и пакет. — Посидим, задницу поморозим.

— В помещении теплее, — возразил RK900, устремляя взгляд в сторону закрытой двери «Хармон».

— Да там детей навалом, — бессовестно сбрехал Гэвин. — Кричат, как в аду, ну уж нет. Лучше ледяная скамейка.

— В машин…

Ага, чтобы засыпать сидение крошками и провонять салон каким-то «Тодди»?

— Хочу на свежем воздухе, отстань.

После недолгой прогулки по территории Кларк парка Рид выбрал самое непримечательное и уединённое место. Большая часть фонарей расположилась в местах с должным видом — на небольшой пруд или какие-то скульптуры, да на тот же каток с небольшой платформы. Здесь же посмотреть можно было только на стройку того самого будущего торгового центра на Кларк-авеню, а освещение могло похвастаться только гирляндами. Зато тихо. Гэвин довольно шлёпнулся на скамейку, предварительно стряхнув с неё малочисленный снег, не без помощи Ричарда, и скинул крышку с бумажного стаканчика прямо в урну.

— Хм, — многозначительно протянул Рид, сделав первый глоток. «Особый Тодди» был в меру горячим: не обжигающим, но и не хилым, и нёс вместе с собой по горлу приятное тепло. — Что-то сюда примешали интересное, явно.

Затем он принюхался. Чудились ли ему нотки алкоголя или нет?

— Могу поискать состав, — предложил присевший справа Ричард.

— Валяй. Называется «Особый Тодди», — вальяжно махнул рукой Гэвин. Напиток отдавал нежным молочным привкусом, так что выбор шоколадных капкейков оказался очень удачным. — Уверен, алкоголь.

— Вы правы, — спустя пару секунд согласился с ним RK900. — «Хармон» создали несколько новых вкусов «Горячего Тодди» ( _5_ ). Вы выбрали сливочный вариант с ликёром.

— Так и знал, что что-то знакомое, — фыркнул Рид. Он пробовал «Горячего Тодди» пару раз, поэтому название на кассе показалось ему знакомым. Хорошо, что он всё-таки купил что-то из еды. А вот Рождество похоже пройдёт без традиционного стаканчика бренди. Сначала Тина с её повышением, теперь вот это. Не по-спортивному как-то. — Придётся тебе сесть за руль, когда я врублю автопилот.

— Согласно расчётам, содержание алкоголя у вас в крови не превысит и половины промилле, — уведомил его андроид. — По закону ( _6_ ) вы имеете право сидеть на месте водителя.

— Да? — Гэвин приятно поёжился, ощущая, как внутри всё теплеет. В голову ему не ударило, организм просто расслаблялся. — Ну на всякий случай всё-таки окажи мне честь, ладно?

— Как скажете, — усмехнулся Ричард.

Между ними повисла тишина. Достаточная для того, чтобы Гэвин расправился с мягкими капкейками с жидкой шоколадной начинкой и довольно выбросил пакет в урну. Оставался только «Тодди», а его Рид хотел потянуть подольше. Вкус ему понравился, а раз уж на грядущие праздники в конце года об алкоголе можно забыть, то наслаждаться моментом ему стоило здесь и сейчас.

— Тренер, — осторожно позвал Гэвина девятисотый. Мужчина в ответ промычал. — Могу я задать вам личный вопрос?

— Ну, — Рид повертел всё ещё теплый стаканчик в руке. — Почему бы и нет. Давай.

— Расскажете, что произошло у вас с мистером Андерсоном? — всё также осторожно продолжил вопросительную линию Ричард.

— Тебе ведь интересно не только это? — Гэвин усмехнулся. — Про карьеру и всё такое тоже?

— Да, — просто ответил андроид. — Но «Соревнования первого класса» совсем близко, а вы совершенно точно встретитесь с мистером Андерсоном. Как минимум, во время пресс-конференции.

— Эх, ты прав, — Рид запрокинул голову и выдохнул горячий воздух, наблюдая, как рассеивается белый пар на фоне освещённых гирляндами деревьев. Он всё искал внутри себя хотя бы намёк на желание убежать от этого вопроса или оттолкнуть того, кто опять полез не в своё дело. Но не находил. Он чувствовал покой. И доверие. На секунду-другую он закрыл глаза, чётко ощущая этот момент — одна чаша весов медленно, но верно перевешивала другую.

— А наше соглашение о конфиденциальности ещё в силе? — пробормотал Рид, не шевелясь. Даже глаза не открыл.

— Считаете, что я могу рискнуть политикой компании и нарушить основные протоколы ради того, чтобы рассказать ваши секреты журналистам? — Гэвин по голосу слышал, что Ричард улыбался.

— Мне кажется, что ты много что можешь, — лениво протянул в ответ мужчина.

— Если бы я и мог, — задумчиво продолжил девятисотый. — Не думаю, что захотел бы.

Чаша весов звонко ударилась о вымышленную поверхность. Гэвин распахнул глаза, выпрямился и глотнул ещё «Тодди».

— Ты же и так уже много знаешь, да? — Рид принялся прощупывать почву.

— Только официальную информацию, — Ричард кивнул. — Вы заявили о начале сотрудничества с мистером Андерсоном двадцать пятого мая две тысячи шестнадцатого года и за два сезона ворвались в лидирующие позиции.

— Ага, — подтвердил Гэвин. — Мой отец обожал Хэнка, поэтому он настоял именно на нём. Видишь ли, чем больше я лез в соревнования, тем больше родители интересовались фигурным катанием. Начинала мать и тянула за собой мужа. Следственно, всё моё детство прошло за наблюдением противостояния Андерсона и Фаулера.

— За кого болели вы? — полюбопытствовал RK900.

— Когда я был ребёнком, разумеется, я бегал хвостиком за папулей и боготворил Хэнка Андерсона, — усмехнулся Рид. — Потом уже в юности я тихо для себя признал, что больше симпатизирую стилю катания Фаулера. Но это мы очень далеко зашли. В общем, мне было, кажется, тринадцать, когда вечные противники на льду, Хэнк и Джеффри, внезапно открыли каток и объявили о наборе учеников. Тогда мне пришлось перебраться в Солт-Лейк-Сити к ним.

— Только вам? — Ричард нахмурился. — Одному?

— Со мной поехала мама, — поправил себя и его Рид. — Но потом она начала периодически возвращаться в Детройт из-за работы. Мы не могли переехать в другой штат вот так сразу: вдруг ничего бы не склеилось, к тому же, жить на юге тогда было дороже. При переводе отец бы потерял все свои служебные бонусы, а они нам очень помогали. В общем, лет с четырнадцати я оставался в городе один, и за мной в основном присматривал Хэнк.

— У вас наверняка были очень близкие взаимоотношения.

— Пожалуй, мой тренер был мне как второй папаня, — Гэвин потёр щёку и допил остатки «Особого Тодди». — Короче, дальше моя карьера пошла в гору.

— «Золотой дуэт», — процитировал журналистов Ричард.

— Да-да, всё вот это дерьмо, — согласился с ним Рид. — Ну и как я тебе уже говорил, я тогда был немного другой. Поживее и помоложе.

— Вам всего тридцать пять, тренер, — укоризненно произнёс андроид.

— Кошмар, не напоминай, — Гэвин помахал на него рукой. — В общем, мне хотелось всего и сразу. Я учил прыжки один за другим, получал травмы, снова лез, как дурак, напролом. Только первое место имело значение. Серебро означало проигрыш.

— Да, вы говорили о чём-то подобном в одном из интервью, — Ричард покачал головой.

— Ты там по статейкам не лазай, я кому тут всё рассказываю? — заворчал Рид.

— Простите, — андроид улыбнулся. — Продолжайте, пожалуйста. До конфликта пока вы ещё не дошли.

— Дерьмо собачье, а не конфликт, — Гэвин раздражённо поскрёб ногтями по стаканчику, отдирая фирменную этикетку. — Хэнк сделал мне имя в фигурном катании. Но это работало в обе стороны. Чем больше первых мест я занимал, тем популярнее становился мой тренер, а вместе с ним и каток. Фаулер и Андерсон принимали всё больше новеньких, но на это плевать. Всё пошло по пизде в сезон двадцать второго-двадцать третьего года.

— Серебро — это проигрыш, — повторил Ричард.

— Да, — подтвердил Рид. Стаканчик в его руках начинал превращаться в кашу, и он его выбросил. И принялся рвать на кусочки салфетки. — А я собрал его навалом в тот сезон. Только Чемпионат США принёс золото, но там и конкурентов не было.

— Макото Кобаяси, — припечатал андроид. Гэвин поморщился.

— Япония, — тяжело вздохнул он. — В фигурном катании стоит опасаться трёх вещей: нечестного судейства, ну и русских фигуристов с японскими на пару. Мне не повезло с последним.

Рид выбросил уничтоженную салфетку.

— Ты не подумай, — Гэвин упёрся ладонями в колени. — Я уважал Кобаяси-сана всей душой. Он пахал на льду также, а скорее даже больше, чем я. Но, чёрт возьми, как же он меня бесил! В первый взрослый сезон вынес меня с пьедестала играючи и кланялся при этом так вежливо, что просто зубы сводило. Но ладно там финал Гран-при, да? Я проиграл ему золото Олимпиады, и это ударило меня сильнее всего. Столько лет я к этому шёл, и когда до цели оставалось всего ничего, ба-бах! Финиш! На Чемпионате мира и Четырёх Континентов я катал как в тумане, хорошо хоть носом лёд не пропахал. Но мне снова и снова на шею вешали серебряную медаль, и с каждым разом она становилась всё тяжелее.

— А потом Макото Кобаяси стал тренироваться у Хэнка, — Ричард перепрыгнул в событиях пару лет.

— Да, — Гэвин кивнул. — В год, когда андроидов только начали продавать, я взял перерыв, чтобы «дать телу время отдохнуть после олимпиадного сезона», как говорил Хэнк. Он обещал мне реванш, а получилась клоунада, эх. Уже потом я понял, что выбора особого у Андерсона не было. На него давил Фаулер, да и вообще сама ситуация. Отказать лидеру фигурного катания в тренировках? Из другой страны? К тому же, Кобаяси не собирался переезжать, его вполне устраивали онлайн-консультации. Что могло пойти не так?

Рид поёрзал на скамейке и засунул руки в тёплые карманы.

— По сути весь наш конфликт пошёл от четверного акселя, который Кобаяси начал активно прыгать в двадцать четвёртом году под началом Хэнка. Я тоже хотел его выучить, но Андерсон запрещал, — Гэвин горько усмехнулся. — Говорил, что я перебарщиваю с нагрузками, что тело не готово. Что Макото — фигурист нового поколения, с этим ничего не поделать. Понятное дело, что я его не слушал. Мне казалось, что я наоборот недостаточно вкалываю, оттого и беру вторые и, что ужаснее, третьи места.

Ричард ничего не комментировал на этот раз и не подталкивал Рида продолжить.

— А потом погиб Коул, — голос у Гэвина немного просел, и он прочистил горло. — Я был знаком с ним весьма отдалённо. Он редко появлялся на катке: вроде бы, его больше интересовали науки, а не лёд. Но его смерть очень сильно повлияла на мою жизнь.

Рид снова прильнул к скамейке всей спиной и откинул голову назад, тяжело вздыхая.

— Хэнк справился с этим событием, мягко говоря, хреново, — глухо продолжил Гэвин. — Приложился к бутылке, начал срываться… по-настоящему срываться на меня и других. Фаулер уводил его с катка, и он пропадал на недели, а то и на месяцы. Весь сезон у меня прошёл через задницу. Ездил я по стране один, избегал журналистов, на пресс-конференциях отвечал заученное: «У нашего тренера горе, мы все должны дать ему время». Да, он должен был собраться, и его поведение тогда — это не выход. Но всё же сейчас я примерно могу осознать, что с ним происходило. А вот в двадцать пятом году я был в бешенстве и полнейшем отвращении.

— Учитывая ваш характер и ситуацию в карьере, это неудивительно, — тихо произнёс Ричард.

— Короче, я решил уйти, — Гэвину захотелось поскорее пропустить этот период. — Выбрал главного конкурента Хэнка — Перкинса, и ломанулся к нему. Объявил об этом Андерсону, тот дыхнул на меня перегаром и послал куда подальше.

Рид помолчал немного, позволяя воспоминаниям вспыхнуть яркостью под закрытыми глазами, и продолжил:

— Перкинс, который, хах, кстати, тоже Ричард, — Рид лениво поднял голову, стрельнув взглядом в сторону андроида. — Отличный критик, он хорошо придирается к катанию. Но вот как тренер он мне не подошёл. И как ты уже, наверняка, знаешь, следующий сезон я проебал ещё хуже, чем все прошлые.

— Если два вас серебро было проигрышем, то шестое место на Олимпиаде…

— Хуёво это было, — Рид выпрямился. — Очень. Но я не смог как следует прочувствовать своё падение, потому что буквально сразу же после позорища на весь мир мы узнали, что у мамы опухоль.

Ричард глубоко вздохнул.

— Ага, — Гэвин кивнул. — Заметили всё слишком поздно, потому что она долго списывала симптомы на всякую ерунду и отмалчивалась, если голова начинала кружиться или ещё какая дрянь. Конечно, мы все настояли на терапии, а я объявил прессе, что на этом для меня сезон окончен. Хотел бросить и тренировки, но она просила не прекращать.

Ветер угомонился. Вместо него с неба медленно посыпались снежные хлопья. Рид хорошо помнил, как тогда казалось, что Джейн идёт на поправку. Что ей лучше. Какая ужасная ложь.

— В апреле на тренировке, — Рид сглотнул. Шрам на переносице потянуло жаром. — Я зашёл на лутц и упал. Сломал ногу и повредил бедро. Кость срослась, а вот проблемы с позвонками остались. Короче, врачи сказали мне забыть о серьёзном спорте. Максимум тройные, и то не стоит перебарщивать. Как ты понимаешь, с таким наборчиком на Чемпионате мира делать нечего.

— Тренер…

— Я сделал заявление, конечно же, потом, когда встал на ноги, — Гэвин его прервал. — Признавать то, что дорога в любительский спорт закрыта, мне не хотелось, поэтому причину я так и не озвучил. Затем, когда я уже уходил от прессы, а они облепили меня со всех сторон, я сдуру ляпнул что-то про Хэнка. То ли, чтобы они у него поинтересовались, в чём причина моего ухода, то ли прямо его обвинил. В общем, я сорвался. И тем самым открыл охоту на Андерсона.

Рид скрестил лодыжки и покачал ногами, разбрасывая по тротуару снег. Вспоминать всё это было мерзко. Но в то же время рассказ позволял ему почувствовать себя свободнее: он никогда не говорил никому полностью всей правды.

— Первыми на него наехали сумасшедшие патриоты, обвинили в успехах спортсмена чужой страны, — Гэвин прочистил горло. — Навалили чуши в духе «Андерсону подкинули бабок, и он специально меня загнул». Потом винили меня в безалаберности. А потом пошли слухи о пьянстве Хэнка.

— И ему пришлось завершить тренерскую карьеру, — закончил за него Ричард.

— Это последнее, что я прочитал из новостей фигурного катания, — Гэвин разворошил весь снег под собой и тоскливо упёрся ботинками в тротуар. — Затем моя мать умерла, и я закинул коньки так далеко, как только мог. Сменил номера, окончательно вернулся в Детройт. Такие дела.

Он замолчал. Снег всё ещё шел, но уже не так активно, как поначалу. Рид вытащил согревшиеся руки из карманов и упёрся ладонями в скамейку, рассматривая, как блестят снежинки под ногами в свете гирлянд.

— Это тяжёлая история, — голос Ричарда заструился вокруг Гэвина так же тихо, как и снегопад. — И я бесконечно благодарен вам, что вы нашли силы и время, чтобы поделиться ей со мной.

— Да брось, — Гэвин пожал плечами. — У кого-нибудь и потяжелее есть.

— Мне неважно, что там у других, — голос Ричарда прозвучал ближе. Должно быть, он впервые за весь разговор сменил позу. — Жаль, что так вышло. Со всем.

— Наверно, — Рид покачал головой. — Но я стараюсь не жалеть. Только выходит это хреново.

— Вы вернулись на лёд, — напомнил ему андроид.

— Ага, но не могу прыгнуть даже двойной лутц, — кисло промямлил Рид.

— Вы собираетесь встретиться с Хэнком.

— На самом деле я надеялся избежать встречи, хах.

— Тренер, — недовольно проворчал Ричард со спины.

— Гэвин, — поправил его Рид.

— Простите?

Гэвин оглянулся. Андроид вопросительно изгибал бровь, а на его чёлке блестел скопившийся снег.

— Это моё имя, — пояснил мужчина, снова отворачиваясь. — Тебе стоит использовать его. Твои «тренеры» и «мистеры Риды» в печёнках сидят уже.

— Гэвин, — спустя небольшую паузу исправился девятисотый. Рид прикрыл глаза, тут же проматывая в памяти непривычное звучание, и выпрямился, выравниваясь в позе с Ричардом. — Вы ведь не вините себя, надеюсь?

— Не знаю, — Гэвин снова принялся рассматривать снег, оставшийся на ветках облысевших деревьев, и потёр ладонями колени. — Я бы взвалил всё на свои плечи, если бы чувствовал, что никто не виноват, кроме меня.

— Потому что так и есть. На вашей совести точно не сто процентов.

Рид неопределённо повёл плечами, задумчиво рассматривая движущуюся технику на стройке.

— Знаете, Гэвин, — краем глаза мужчина заметил, как вместе с этими словами Ричард опустил руки на скамейку, упираясь в холодное дерево. — Я не был до конца честен с вами.

— О как, — Рид усмехнулся. — Наебал в конфиденциальности? Уже разослал всё журналюкам?

— Вы ужасно недоверчивый, — проворчал девятисотый. — Нет, я не про это.

Гэвин немного повернулся в его сторону и состроил вопросительную мину.

— Помните день, когда вы ушли встречать мисс Чен? — Ричард дождался от Рида ответного кивка и продолжил: — Я тогда не сразу ушёл с катка. И позже, в серверной, я так и не отключился.

— Ты же вроде стоял у стенки?

— Прикинулся, — андроид пожал плечами и принялся рассматривать снег под ногами. — Почему-то мне показалось важным дождаться вас.

Рид полностью переключил своё внимание на девятисотого, поворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом.

— Вы считаете, что я могу что-то ощущать, — Ричард поднял голову, придвигаясь. В серых глазах отразились огоньки гирлянд. — Согласно программе, такого не может быть. Но иногда происходят какие-то странные ошибки. Сбои. И я не могу их описать, не могу даже сказать, в какой области они возникают, словно одновременно во всей системе.

— Воу, — Гэвин поражённо выдохнул тёплый воздух. — Ну, Дэн говорил мне о таком. Это нормально, нет?

— Согласно инструкции, да. Я должен обратиться к техникам только в случае возникновения ошибок четвёртого класса и выше, — Ричард отвёл взгляд в сторону, немного склоняя голову набок. — Но уровень сбоев растёт. И они странные.

Вдали засигналила машина, Рид непроизвольно оглянулся.

— На самом деле, не знаю, зачем вам эта информация, — андроид усмехнулся. Как-то по-новому. Мягко. — Но мне захотелось поделиться чем-то в ответ.

— Ну, мне тоже интересно, что там у тебя в голове происходит, — Гэвин потёр ладони друг о друга. — Так что взаимное спасибо.

Рид опустил руки на скамью.

Контраст между ладонями он ощутил сразу же. Слева пальцы вольно лежали на холодном дереве, а вот справа… Что-то приятное, едва тёплое оказалось под мизинцем Гэвина. Должно быть, он зацепил руку Ричарда. Мурашки пробежали от запястий до самой шеи, отдаваясь глухим стуком сердца в ушах. Кожа андроида на ощупь очень напоминала человеческую. Ну, насколько Рид мог судить чуть подморозившимися рецепторами, разумеется. Тест-драйв для сравнения мизинцев людей и машин он устроить сейчас не мог, но ему показалось, что пальцы Ричарда, на вид такие же, как у среднестатистического мужчины, на деле не были столь чёрствыми. Но чтобы лучше разобраться, нужно сделать больше. Рид повернул голову. Ричард, конечно же, смотрел вниз. На их соприкоснувшиеся пальцы. Он тут же поднял взгляд на Гэвина, но эта яркая, живая картинка неизбежно отпечаталась в голове Рида навсегда, окутывая его жаром. Также, как первый приземлённый лутц.

— Нам пора, — голос потерял свою силу, заскользил на грани шёпота. Гэвин поднялся со скамейки, пресекая сложившуюся атмосферу.

Но позволил себе при этом скользнуть кончиками пальцев по коже рук андроида.

И да. Гэвин не ошибся. Совсем не чёрствые.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) — Реально существующие стандарты GEIA — Government Electronics and Information Associatio — Правительственная организация по электронике и информации. То, что именно они определили правила для одежды в Законе об андроидах, разумеется, выдумка) 
> 
> (2) — Да, я знаю, что по канону RK900 выпустили позже 11 ноября, но у меня стоит метка «отклонения от канона» хдд) Очень хотела натянуть сову на глобус, но «Бета» проходит в августе и декабре. Т.е. когда-то давно Ричарда должны были создать к августу или декабрю, и, вдобавок, у него должно было быть достаточно времени для подготовки.   
> Поэтому сентябрь 2036 года) Не знаю зачем эта инфа, но пусть будет)) 
> 
> (3) — если интересно: https://youtu.be/f8qd8NZb8go ))
> 
> (4) — вот эта штучка https://rif2000.ru/components/com_virtuemart/shop_image/product/VH4Hzxs9xqwR.jpg
> 
> (5) — коктейль, приготовленный из смеси крепкого алкоголя, воды, подсластителей и специй. Короче, что-то вроде глинтвейна. Вроде как, популярен в северной части США, так я нагуглила)
> 
> (6) — промилле — одна тысячная доля процента. В США допустимое содержание алкоголя в крови – 0,8 промилле (для водителей старше 21 года). 
> 
> Машинка Гэвина по цвету примерно такая, если интересно:  
> https://sun9-47.userapi.com/impg/kFsfc5za60IxmLhECDCX34Ty9nHWriPAwFsqGQ/aqfrpnNHk0U.jpg?size=475x538&quality=96&proxy=1&sign=80754cdf1840c12839504c42224915c7&type=album


End file.
